Os Herdeiros do Mapa
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: O tesouro dos Marauders não podia ficar eternamente perdido...
1. Memórias

Os Herdeiros do Mapa

**Notas introdutórias**

Tenho de admitir que o Fred e o George Weasley, bem como o Lee Jordan e todas as outras personagens da colecção Harry Potter não me pertencem, mas sim à Jo. Só a Mary Jane Sanderson é que é da minha autoria.

Quando aparecer MJ, deve ler-se como se faz em inglês (Eme Jay).

A fic poderá conter recriações de algumas cenas dos livros. Eu indicarei essas situações.

Contém spoilers de Deathly Hallows.

**Capítulo I**

**Memórias**

A plataforma 9 e ¾ de King's Cross estava completamente apinhada. Para onde quer que olhasse, via jovens a despedirem-se dos respectivos pais, transportando pesados malões e, por vezes, animais de estimação barulhentos. Com uma pontada de inveja, desviou o olhar para o chão e continuou a andar em direcção ao Expresso de Hogwarts, arrastando o seu próprio malão.

Finalmente, estava a cumprir o seu sonho: ir para a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Quase não conseguia acreditar! Depois de tanto tempo de espera e ansiedade…

Atingiu uma das entradas do comboio. Deitando uma olhadela de viés à sua bagagem, teve a certeza de que não conseguiria erguê-la mais do que uns centímetros. Olhou em volta, mais uma vez. Tal como ela, outros alunos entravam, agora, para o comboio. Os mais pequenos eram ajudados pelos pais ou irmãos mais velhos. Suspirando, amaldiçoou os seus pais.

Mr. e Mrs. Sanderson eram ambos feiticeiros, famosos pela sua fortuna. Poder-se-ia dizer que se contavam entre os feiticeiros mais influentes e sofisticados da actualidade. Todos esperavam que a filha de ambos, a jovem Mary Jane, lhes seguisse as pisadas…

– Precisas de ajuda? – perguntou uma voz de rapaz.

Mary Jane voltou à realidade. Na sua frente estava um rapaz negro, pouco mais alto do que ela própria.

– Se quiseres, ajudo-te a transportares o teu malão até a um compartimento. – repetiu ele.

A jovem anuiu, aliviada. Com um sorriso, o rapaz ergueu a bagagem dela, com esforço, e subiu abordo do comboio, sempre seguido por Mary Jane.

– Combinaste encontrar-te com alguém? – inquiriu o jovem. – É que, se não, eu convidava-te para vires para o compartimento onde eu estou.

A rapariga sorriu-lhe, agradecida. Serpenteando por entre muitos rapazes e raparigas e as suas bagagens, prosseguiram até à parte central do comboio, onde entraram no compartimento onde o jovem já se instalara.

– Como te chamas? – inquiriu o rapaz, enquanto arrumava o malão da rapariga.

– Mary Jane Sanderson. – apresentou-se ela.

Era a primeira vez que falava. A sua voz era suave, doce e ponderada.

– Eu sou o Lee, Lee Jordan.

– Muito prazer. – disse ela, apertando-lhe a mão que ele lhe estendera. – Ah, obrigada por me teres ajudado.

O rapaz encolheu os ombros. Sentaram-se frente-a-frente, em silêncio. Mary Jane retirou uma madeixa de cabelo loiro da cara, deixando um par de olhos azuis brilhantes a descoberto.

– Hum, tu vieste sozinha para aqui? – inquiriu Lee, quebrando o silêncio.

– Sim… Os meus pais não tinham tempo para me acompanhar. Deixaram-me na estação e foram-se embora. – confessou a rapariga, num tom triste. – Não têm muito tempo para mim. Estão sempre em festas ou a trabalhar.

– Sanderson… – murmurou o rapaz negro. – Sanderson… Acho que já ouvi esse nome. És filha de feiticeiros?

A jovem hesitou um segundo, antes de anuir.

– Mais valia ser filha de Muggles… – deixou escapar.

Lee franziu o sobrolho, mas não disse mais nada sobre os pais dela.

– E tu? – inquiriu ela, mudando de assunto.

– Também sou filho de feiticeiros. – respondeu ele, espreguiçando-se descontraidamente. – Não é que me interesse; para mim, filhos de Muggles ou sangues-puros é tudo a mesma coisa. Não há diferenças.

O rosto triste de Mary Jane animou-se de imediato.

– A sério? Eu também não ligo a essa treta toda. Ao contrário dos meus pais… – acrescentou, revirando os olhos.

– Gostas de Quidditch? – perguntou-lhe o rapaz, mudando de assunto, já que suspeitava de que a sua nova amiga não gostava de falar nos pais.

– Sim. Adoro ver os jogos, mas nunca joguei. Nunca tive liberdade para voar. – admitiu.

– Pois. Eu também adoro ver, mas não tenho jeito para jogar. Sou um desastre total.

Os dois riram com gosto, sem reparar que o comboio já se pusera em movimento. A partir desse momento, a conversa tornou-se muito mais fluida e descontraída. Era a primeira vez que Mary Jane encontrava um amigo com quem gostasse de conversar.

– Os meus pais são ultra-controladores. Eram sempre eles a escolherem os meus amigos. Claro que eram sempre filhos dos amigos deles. Nunca gostei de nenhum deles. Eram todos convencidos, com a mania de que eram importantes… – fez uma careta. – Nunca me senti integrada naquele meio. Por isso é que estou ansiosa por chegar a Hogwarts. Pela primeira vez, vou ter liberdade.

Suspirou. Lee observava-a, dividido entre a pena e a admiração. Levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dela, ao mesmo tempo que afirmava:

– Tens razão. Em Hogwarts, vais poder fazer o que quiseres. E aposto que te vais divertir à brava.

Mary Jane sorriu, agradecida. Tirou a varinha do malão e mostrou-a ao amigo.

– Madeira de salgueiro, 22 cm, com um núcleo de tiras de coração de dragão. Acabei de adquirir…

– Ah, então também vais para o primeiro ano! – exclamou Lee, animado. – Esperas ficar em que equipa? Eu adoraria ficar nos Gryffindor.

– Os meus pais eram ambos Slytherin, mas eu não quero ser igual a eles. Sinceramente, eu preferia ser Gryffindor. – afirmou ela, com um sorriso fraco.

Lee teve a confirmação de que a sua nova amiga não gostava muito de falar nos pais e, muito menos, de ser igual a eles. Apressou-se a mudar de assunto:

– Já sabes fazer alguma coisa com a varinha?

– Andei a treinar uns feitiços, às escondidas. – admitiu ela, com um sorriso maroto. – Vê.

Pegou na varinha delicadamente, apontou-a para o cadeado da sua bagagem e murmurou: _Alohomora! _Imediatamente, ouviu-se um clique, indicando que o cadeado se abrira.

Lee Jordan ostentava uma expressão de profunda admiração. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, quando a porta do compartimento foi aberta. Lee e Mary Jane viraram a cabeça na direcção da entrada. Depararam-se com dois rapazes exactamente iguais.

– Desculpem. Não sabíamos que estava ocupado. – desculpou-se um dos gémeos.

– Estamos com alguma dificuldade em encontrar um compartimento. – disse o outro, sorrindo. – Atrasámo-nos.

Mary Jane levantou-se e, sorrindo também, disse:

– Podem ficar aqui. Não te importas, pois não, Lee?

Lee imitou a amiga, erguendo-se também. Abanou a cabeça em concordância e, após apertar a mão aos gémeos, ajudou-os a arrumar as malas. De seguida, foi a vez da rapariga cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

– Olá. Chamo-me Mary Jane. – apresentou-se, apertando a mão a cada um dos gémeos.

– Eu sou o Fred Weasley. – disse um dos gémeos. – E este é o meu irmão George.

Sentaram-se todos, um tanto acanhados. A única rapariga observava os recém-chegados com grande interesse. Eram ambos ruivos e sardentos, não muito mais altos do que ela própria. Tinham uma expressão divertida no rosto. Sem saber bem porquê, teve a sensação de que se iriam dar muito bem.

– Estavas a fazer magia? – perguntou Fred.

Ela anuiu, o que arrancou um sorriso ao outro Weasley.

– Nós adoramos pregar partidas. – confessou ele.

E contaram algumas traquinices que tinham praticado durante a sua infância.

O dia foi escurecendo, à medida que as horas passavam. Quem passasse no corredor poderia assustar-se com o som das gargalhadas que vinham do interior do compartimento, tal era a sua intensidade.

Finalmente, o comboio começou a abrandar e eles aproveitaram para vestir os seus uniformes. Os dos gémeos Weasleys tinham um aspecto velho e coçado, o que levou a jovem a concluir, correctamente, que tinham alguns problemas financeiros.

Sempre a sorrir, saíram do comboio, em direcção ao imponente castelo de Hogwarts.


	2. Mais Memórias

**Capítulo II**

**Mais Memórias**

_Cinco anos depois…_

Mary Jane atravessou a barreira da estação de King's Cross. Calmamente, percorreu a plataforma, em direcção ao comboio vermelho, sempre atenta ao que a rodeava. Procurou os amigos com o olhar, mas em vão. Decidiu procurar um compartimento vazio para eles.

Pelo caminho, avistou Angelina Johnson e Alicia Spinnet, suas colegas de Gryffindor. Gostava muito de conversar com Angelina, mas não se dava tão bem com Alicia. Esta última gostava de salientar o facto de a jovem ter como melhores amigos três rapazes e, como tal, andar sempre com eles.

Acenou às duas, antes de prosseguir. Finalmente, encontrou um compartimento ainda vazio. Vestiu o uniforme de Hogwarts e estava a pegar na varinha, quando ouviu vozes, atrás de si.

– MJ!

Eram os gémeos Weasley, seguidos por Lee Jordan.

– Ah, olá rapazes. As férias correram bem?

Lee e George acenaram afirmativamente, mas Fred ficou calado, boquiaberto, olhando fixamente para a amiga.

– O que é isso que tens na mão?

Mary Jane corou, antes de responder:

– Hum. É um distintivo. De prefeito.

O compartimento foi abalado por um silêncio ensurdecedor. Durante alguns momentos que pareceram intermináveis, o rapaz limitou-se a fitar a amiga, enquanto os outros dois alternavam o olhar de um para o outro. A rapariga estava pálida, mas segurava o distintivo firmemente.

Por fim, Fred suspirou e, revirando os olhos, disse:

– Tudo bem. Eu já sabia. Quem mais poderia ser, se não a melhor aluna do nosso ano?

Subitamente, a temperatura pareceu subir alguns graus. O gémeo de Fred e Lee desataram às gargalhadas, Mary Jane forçou um sorriso e Fred esboçou um aceno.

– Eu 'tava a brincar! Acreditaste mesmo que eu ficar zangado por isso? – admitiu ele, começando a rir.

Mais aliviada, a jovem suspirou e sentou-se. Prendeu o distintivo na parte da frente do manto e observou os amigos, que se entretinham a arrumar as malas.

Desde que se conheceram, nunca mais se separaram. A força da sua amizade só poderia ser igualada pela que unia Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger. Partilhavam tudo, desde os trabalhos de casa às detenções, passando pelas partidas que pregavam.

– 'Bora jogar qualquer coisa? – sugeriu Lee.

– Ups. Eu não posso. Tenho de ir ter com o resto dos prefeitos e, depois, tenho de patrulhar os corredores, durante um bocado. – disse, fazendo uma careta. – Mas eu volto.

E saiu do compartimento, deixando os rapazes sozinhos.

---

Algumas horas depois, voltou ao compartimento. Deixou-se escorregar para um assento e aceitou o bolo que Lee lhe entregara.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa de jeito?

– Não. A não ser que consideres a visita do Montague interessante… – retorquiu George, com uma careta de nojo.

– Hum. Não. Definitivamente, não. – volveu ela.

– E os outros prefeitos? – inquiriu Fred, espreguiçando-se.

– Hum, deixa ver… Dos Slytherin, são dois perfeitos anormais. – respondeu, com um sorriso traquina. – Os prefeitos de Ravenclaw são demasiado quietinhos para o meu gosto. De Hufflepuff… temos o Cedric e uma miúda ruiva.

George engasgou-se com o seu sumo de abóbora e Fred arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

– Cedric? O Diggory? – inquiriu Lee, levemente amuado.

A jovem anuiu, observando as reacções dos amigos com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Cedric? Que intimidades são essas, menina Sanderson? – gozou George, fingindo estar zangado.

Estranhamente, a rapariga corou violentamente. Mesmo assim, fitou o amigo nos olhos e retorquiu:

– Não são intimidades nenhumas.

Deitou uma olhadela ao outro Weasley, que fitava a sua varinha. Depois, este ergueu o olhar e, encarando a amiga, disse:

– Não te importas que amaldiçoemos o teu queridinho, pois não?

– Oh, vocês são impossíveis. – confessou ela, em voz alta, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

Aquela atitude protectora não era nada estranha. Eles cuidavam dela como se fossem irmãos. E, verdade seja dita, para a jovem, eles eram os irmãos que nunca tivera.

– Descobri um novo feitiço. – anunciou ela, radiante. – É hilariante. Faz com que as pessoas fiquem carecas, de repente.

Um sorriso travesso surgiu nos rostos dos rapazes.

– Já o experimentaste? – perguntou, avidamente, Lee.

– Não. Estava a guardá-lo para um palhaço qualquer dos Slytherin.

Uma onda de compreensão percorreu o compartimento. Era óbvio para todos que a presa de Mary Jane seria Adrian Pucey, um Slytherin irritante.

De súbito, o comboio começou a abrandar. Os candelabros oscilaram violentamente, fazendo com que a luz piscasse. Sentiram frio, muito frio. E, depois, a luz falhou, deixando-os mergulhados nas trevas.

– O que se passa? – perguntou Fred, algures à frente da jovem.

– Não faço a mínima ideia. – respondeu ela, levantando-se e abrindo a porta do compartimento. – Todo o comboio está às escuras.

Voltou para o interior do compartimento e sentou-se. Procurou o braço de George, que estava sentado a seu lado, e agarrou-o firmemente.

– Não estou a gostar nada disto. – murmurou, aproximando-se mais do rapaz.

– Não tenhas medo. Deve ter sido uma pequena avaria. – tranquilizou-a George, envolvendo-lhe os ombros com o braço.

– Oh, isto é ridículo. _Lumos. _– sussurrou Lee, ao lado de Fred.

Uma ténue luz iluminou o rosto dos quatro amigos, revelando o mesmo olhar preocupado.

Sentiram que o comboio retomava o seu caminho e suspiraram, aliviados.

Foi nesse instante que a porta do compartimento se abriu. Um segundo antes de descobrirem quem o tinha feito, sentiram-se ser trespassados por um frio cortante, ao mesmo tempo que reviviam as suas piores recordações.

O Dementor aproximou-se deles, respirando ruidosamente. Nitidamente, procurava alguém, uma vez que, ao fim de um longo minuto, retrocedeu em direcção ao corredor, deixando-os gelados e abatidos. Fred teve a presença de espírito necessária para fechar a porta, antes de se deixar cair no seu banco.

– Vocês estão bem? – quis saber Lee, numa voz fraca.

– Agora já estou melhor. Com mil Hipogrifos, nunca me tinha sentido tão deprimido em toda a minha vida! – admitiu George, que ainda abraçava Mary Jane.

– _Accio sapos de chocolate._ – convocou a jovem. – Comam; vão se sentir muito melhor.

Os rapazes obedeceram e, assim que deram a primeira dentada, o frio aterrador que os invadira começou a derreter.

Inesperadamente, a porta do compartimento abriu-se de novo e um vulto entrou, aos tropeções.

– Não me faças mal! – gritava, em pânico.

A luz voltou, nesse momento, dando a conhecer o imprevisível visitante: Draco Malfoy. Todavia, não era o Malfoy do costume: estava pálido e tinha os olhos arregalados de medo.

– O que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou Fred, num tom de gozo. – Com medo dos Dementors?

O rapaz não reagiu, limitando-se a olhar por cima do ombro, tentando vislumbrar outra daquelas horríveis criaturas.

– Se eu fosse a ti, Malfoy, saía daqui. É que eu tenho um novo feitiço e ainda não encontrei uma cobaia em quem o testar. – ameaçou a rapariga, numa voz de falsa doçura.

Hesitante, o rapaz não se moveu. Quase poderiam ver o seu cérebro a trabalhar, avaliando as suas hipóteses: fugir dos Dementors ou de uma maldição?

– Hum, opção errada.

Apontou a varinha ao loiro e murmurou a fórmula de uma maldição. Instantaneamente, todo o cabelo loiro de Draco Malfoy caiu.

Os quatro amigos rebolaram-se a rir, perante aquela visão tão caricata. Por seu lado, o Slytherin apalpava a cabeça, onde, agora, se podia ver uma reluzente careca. Soltou um grito e abandonou o compartimento, batendo com a porta atrás de si.

– Essa foi genial! Até o deixaste sem fala! – disse George, por entres risos.

– Até se esqueceu das suas habituais ameaças! – continuou Lee.

– Viram o pavão, como entrou aqui? Parecia que ia molhar as calças, a qualquer momento! – concluiu Fred, provocando ainda mais gargalhadas.

– Correcção: pavão sem penas! – acrescentou Mary Jane, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos, ao mesmo tempo que controlava o riso.

---

_Estranho. Não sei porque é que me estou a lembrar disto, agora. Já passou tanto tempo!_

Voltou, de novo, a sua atenção para a carta que estivera a ler. Já a tinha lido dezenas de vezes, desde que a recebera, nessa mesma tarde. Acabara por se deixar cair num estado de transe, onde a realidade e as recordações se misturavam muito.

Limpou uma lágrima que teimava em cair. Tinha tantas saudades dos gémeos e de Lee! Dava tudo para estar com eles, naquele instante! As cartas que eles lhe enviavam ajudavam a esquecer parte das saudades, mas não era o suficiente.

As férias de Verão que antecediam o início do seu sexto ano em Hogwarts pareciam arrastar-se mais do que o costume. Contava, frequentemente, os dias que faltavam para voltar à escola. E o tempo, caprichosamente, teimava em continuar a passar devagar.

Já estava farta de todas as festas e jantares a que os seus pais a obrigaram a assistir. Usavam sempre o mesmo argumento (_Mary Jane, querida, você já tem dezasseis anos! Não acha que chegou a altura de se começar a dar com as pessoas certas?)_ e de nada valia a sua opinião (_Mãe, eu já lhe disse que não quero ter nada a ver com essas pessoas! Eu só quero estar com os meus amigos!)._

E, cúmulo dos cúmulos, os seus pais estavam a organizar uma festa para a apresentar à sociedade mágica, após o seu décimo sétimo aniversário!

_Quero sair daqui!_ Esmurrou a almofada, enraivecida.

Baixou o olhar para a carta que Fred lhe escrevera, a contar a partida que tinham pregado ao primo de Harry. Leu a última linha:

_Nós vamos ver a Taça Mundial de Quidditch. Espero ver-te lá._

Uma chama de esperança acendeu-se no seu peito, dando-lhe forças para aguentar a terrível semana que se seguiria.


	3. A Mansão dos Sanderson

**Capítulo III**

**A Mansão dos Sanderson**

Finalmente, o dia anterior à sua partida para a Taça Mundial de Quidditch chegara. Só teria de aguentar mais um jantarzinho irritante e, depois, estaria livre!

Conseguira convencer os seus pais a deixarem-na ir assistir à Final, argumentando que era impensável que nenhum membro da Família Sanderson estivesse presente no Campeonato. Assim sendo, ela, Mary Jane Sanderson, iria representar a sua família.

Fechou-se no seu quarto e, deitada na sua cama, relembrou a mais recente discussão com os seus pais. Como sempre, o assunto era "as companhias erradas", ou seja, os seus amigos.

Mr. e Mrs. Sanderson não gostavam dos gémeos Weasley. Ou melhor, não gostavam do conteúdo do seu cofre, em Gringotts. Na sua opinião, os feiticeiros pobres eram iguais aos Muggles. E o facto de os Weasleys serem uma das mais antigas famílias de sangue-puro só contribuía para que, aos seus olhos, descessem mais pontos na sua consideração.

Se os seus pais não gostavam dos gémeos, o que dizer de Lee Jordan? Simplesmente, odiavam-no. Odiavam-no pela sua cor.

Mary Jane não se importava com a opinião dos seus pais, contudo, não suportava ouvi-los dizer mal deles às outras pessoas.

_Isso vai mudar. Não tarda, saio desta casa. Para sempre, _pensou.

Faltava uma hora para o jantar. Sem nada para fazer, acabou por vestir o seu manto de cerimónia novo e pentear o cabelo num elegante rabo-de-cavalo. Estava decidida a fazer boa figura, de modo a impressionar os seus pais. Tinha de ter cuidado com o seu comportamento e, especialmente, com a sua boca, não fosse dizer algo que eles desaprovassem. Tinha a sensação de que, caso algo corresse mal, seria impedida de assistir à Taça Mundial de Quidditch.

Quando faltavam cinco minutos para a hora de jantar, a jovem desceu as escadas da Mansão, atravessou diversos corredores bem iluminados e bateu à porta do Salão de Festas.

– Entre, querida. – disse a voz do seu pai.

Prontamente, obedeceu à ordem de Mr. Sanderson. O Salão de Festas apresentava-se ainda mais espectacular do que nunca. Do lado direito, tinha sido colocada uma enorme mesa de carvalho, à volta da qual se encontravam dezenas de cadeiras. Torcendo o nariz, constatou que a sua mãe ordenara aos elfos domésticos que pusessem o serviço de pratos, copos e talheres mais caro. Isso significava que aquele jantar tinha um propósito muito especial.

Do lado esquerdo, a sala estava desimpedida, o que a fez desconfiar de que haveria um baile, nessa noite.

Ajeitou o seu manto azul-escuro e apressou-se a colocar-se entre o pai e a mãe.

– Os convidados devem estar a chegar a qualquer momento. – declarou Mr. Sanderson.

– Preste atenção, filha. Hoje é um dia muito importante. Foram convidadas as pessoas mais influentes da actualidade. Por isso, faça o favor de se comportar do modo mais exemplar possível, ouviu? – avisou a sua mãe. – E tenha cuidado com o que diz.

– Não se preocupe, mãe. Não tenho nenhuma intenção de estragar este jantar. – volveu, com uma expressão vazia, Mary Jane.

Mrs. Sanderson anuiu, um pouco alheadamente. De seguida, referiu os nomes de todos os convidados, fazendo comentários sobre as suas mais recentes acções. Imediatamente, a jovem deixou de ouvir, acenando de vez em quando e fazendo um ar muitíssimo interessado.

Uma campainha distante soou, o que fez com que a senhora se calasse. Os três Sanderson endireitaram-se, colocando-se numa postura mais digna e respeitável.

As portas do Salão abriram-se. Três pessoas, envergando mantos de aspecto caro, entraram, sorrindo para os anfitriões.

– Boa noite, Clarissa. – cumprimentou Narcissa Malfoy, com um sorriso frio. – Boa noite, Richard.

– Bem-vindos, Narcissa, Lucius e Draco. – cumprimentou Mrs. Sanderson.

– Está magnífico, Richard. – elogiou Lucius Malfoy, com uma voz untuosa.

– Ah, obrigado, Lucius. Já sabes que a Clarissa tem imenso jeito para a decoração.

Após cumprimentar a família Malfoy, Mary Jane foi incumbida pela mãe de dar as boas-vindas aos outros convidados, assim que eles entrassem no Salão. Assim sendo e utilizando o seu mais cortês sorriso, saudou Bartemius Crouch, Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Mafalda Hopkirk e o marido; entre muitos outros.

Alguns minutos depois, chegaram Amos Diggory e a família. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, foi com um sincero prazer que os cumprimentou:

– Boa noite, Mr. e Mrs. Diggory. A viagem foi boa?

– Oh, boa noite, Mary Jane. Sim, foi óptima. – retorquiu, alegremente, Amos Diggory.

Os pais afastaram-se em direcção aos anfitriões, mas Cedric ficou para trás.

– Olá. – disse ela.

– Olá. E cá estamos nós outra vez. – afirmou Cedric, com uma careta disfarçada.

O facto do jovem ter vindo alegrou imensamente a rapariga. Frequentemente, encontravam-se naquele tipo de eventos que ambos detestavam e faziam companhia um ao outro.

– Ainda bem que vieste. – sussurrou a jovem, sorrindo.

– Não te poderia deixar aqui sozinha, no meio destas quimeras todas. – replicou ele, também sorrindo.

Mary Jane gargalhou, mas parou subitamente, no momento em que outros convidados transpunham as portas.

– Perdoa-me, Ced, mas tenho de cumprir o meu dever. – disse, numa voz de falsete.

Cumprimentou Augusta Longbottom e o neto, o pequeno Neville, com uma certa alegria. Além dos Diggory, eram das poucas pessoas de que ela gostava.

Uma sombra surgiu, à porta.

– Boa noite, Mrs. Zabini. – disse, numa voz vaga. – Olá, Blaise.

– Ah, boa noite, Mary Jane, querida. – cumprimentou a mãe do rapaz.

Sem saber porquê, teve a certeza de que aquele "querida" tinha um duplo sentido. Mesmo assim, não deixou transparecer a sua inquietação.

– Mary Jane, linda como sempre. – elogiou Blaise Zabini, galantemente.

Pegou-lhe na mão e levou-a aos lábios, perante a estupefacção da jovem.

Os recém-chegados afastaram-se, deixando a jovem sozinha e atónita. Cedric veio ter com ela, logo a seguir.

– Tu viste aquilo? – perguntou ela, ainda em choque.

– Sim. E deixa-me dizer-te de que não gostei nada do que vi. – respondeu o jovem, despenteando ao de leve o cabelo. – A atitude do Zabini é muito estranha. Tem cuidado.

Entretanto, os elfos domésticos tinham fechado as portas. Clarissa Sanderson aproveitara a deixa para convocar os convidados para se sentarem à mesa.

Como sempre, os feiticeiros menores de idade sentavam-se a uma das pontas da mesa, de modo a _confraternizarem,_ nas palavras do pai da rapariga. Mary Jane e Cedric encaminharam-se para lá, mas Richard barrou-lhes o caminho, delicadamente.

– Não, não! Cedric, você já é maior de idade! Dê-me o prazer da sua companhia e sente-se ao lado de seu pai.

Encolhendo os ombros, o jovem obedeceu, não sem antes lançar um olhar triste à amiga. Esta, por sua vez, adoptara um olhar suplicante.

_Não me deixes só…_

Sem outro remédio, apagou a expressão de pânico do seu rosto e sentou-se no seu lugar, altivamente. À sua direita sentou-se um Neville trémulo e, à sua esquerda e para seu horror, Zabini. Malfoy estava recostado na sua cadeira, do outro lado de Blaise.

– Então, Neville? Vais ver a Taça Mundial de Quidditch? – inquiriu ela, evitando, assim, olhar para a figura que estava à sua esquerda.

O rapaz baixou os olhos, antes de negar:

– Não posso. A minha avó não me deixa ir. Diz que eu não mereço ir, já que as minhas notas não foram as melhores.

– Deixa lá. Haverá mais oportunidades. – confortou-o.

– Duvido. – afirmou Draco Malfoy. – Com os miolos do Longbottom, nem que houvesse um Campeonato todos os dias!

– Cala-te, Draco. – ordenou Mary Jane, friamente.

Espantado por ter sido tratado pelo seu primeiro nome, o loiro perdeu a fala. Reparando nesse pormenor, a jovem abriu um sorriso mordaz e continuou:

– Não te preocupes, Draco. Assim que chegarmos a Hogwarts, voltarás a ser Malfoy.

E acrescentou em surdina, de modo a que só Neville conseguisse ouvir:

– Malfoy, o pavão sem penas.

O rapaz engasgou-se a rir, não parando até que o Slytherin o fulminou com o olhar.

Por seu lado, Blaise Zabini observava a situação com um sorriso indescritível no rosto. Bebeu um gole da sua bebida, após do qual se dirigiu aos outros jovens:

– Esqueçamos, hoje, as nossas divergências. Esqueçamos que uns são Slytherins e outros Gryffindor. Vamos conversar como os jovens civilizados que somos.

Draco Malfoy perdeu toda a sua pose, ao esbugalhar os olhos perante tais palavras. Neville voltou a engasgar-se, tossindo sem cessar. Só Mary Jane mantinha a sua postura, embora, interiormente, estivesse confusa.

– E a que devemos esse… milagre? – indagou, olhando o negro.

– Só achei que, uma vez que não estamos em Hogwarts, não temos de continuar com as nossas divergências da escola. – respondeu, fitando os olhos azuis da rapariga com intensidade.

Mary Jane desviou o olhar, a pretexto de colocar uma madeixa de cabelo loiro no seu lugar. Deitou uma olhadela ao resto dos presentes, procurando Cedric. Descobriu-o a bebericar a sua bebida, ausente.

Sentindo-se observado, o rapaz ergueu o olhar e encontrou o dela. Sorriu-lhe timidamente, apesar dos seus olhos dizerem claramente: _Aguenta! Tu consegues!_

Zabini pediu a sua atenção e, relutantemente, quebrou o contacto visual com Cedric.

– Como te correram os N.P.F.s?

Surpreendida com a pergunta, a jovem pestanejou várias vezes, antes de responder:

– Bem. Passei-os todos.

– Hum, deixa-me adivinhar: Brilhante a tudo, certo?

Corando ligeiramente, a rapariga apressou-se a corrigi-lo:

– Não. Tive, efectivamente, Brilhante a Aritmância, Transfiguração, Encantamentos, Poções, Runas e Herbologia. A Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas e História da Magia tive, apenas, Excede as Expectativas.

Visivelmente impressionado, Neville deixou escapar um suspiro, ao passo que Blaise murmurou:

– E dizes "apenas Excede as Expectativas"?

Malfoy fungou depreciativamente, mas foi ignorado.

Minutos depois, Blaise, Neville e a jovem estavam embrenhados numa excitante e envolvente conversa sobre os N.P.F.s, enquanto Malfoy se limitava a comer. Por vezes, lançava olhares de ódio puro aos Gryffindor e de incompreensão a Zabini.

Terminada a sobremesa, ouviram-se as notas iniciais de uma balada. Os quatro jovens tinham comido em silêncio durante alguns minutos, durante os quais a jovem sentiu, sobre si, o olhar penetrante de Zabini. Voltou a procurar Cedric, mas não o encontrou na mesa, nem na pista de dança, onde alguns pares já bailavam.

– Dá-me a honra desta dança? – inquiriu a voz de Cedric, ao ouvido da jovem.

– Certamente. – respondeu ela, aliviada por abandonar os seus companheiros.

De braço dado, dirigiram-se para a pista de dança, seguidos por muitos olhares.

---

No centro da mesa, Mrs. Sanderson conversava baixinho com Mrs. Diggory:

– O Cedric é uma excelente companhia para a minha filha. – afirmou.

– Ele é um rapaz maravilhoso. – concordou a mãe. – Mas a sua filha não lhe fica nada atrás.

Suspiraram, ao mesmo tempo.

– Fazem um belo par. – comentou Mrs. Diggory.

– É certo. No entanto, desconfio que o que os une não passe de uma forte amizade. Sei que a minha filha considera o Cedric como um irmão mais velho.

– É pena. Adorava tê-la como minha nora.

**Nota da Autora:** Só dois reviews? Vou chorar! Eu quero mais! Mais!

Só tu, Lyra, só tu é que me dás uma razão para escrever o próximo capítulo… Este aqui é para ti xD

Jokas


	4. A Proposta

**Capítulo IV**

**A Proposta**

Blaise Zabini seguia o par com o olhar, de expressão carrancuda. Como odiava aquele Diggory! Sempre a meter-se onde não devia, a aparecer nas alturas mais indesejadas…

– Hei, Blaise! – chamou Malfoy, levemente aborrecido. – O que se passa contigo?

– Nada. – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do casal.

Nesse momento, Cedric fizera Mary Jane rodopiar nos seus braços. Cerrou os punhos, com força.

– Sim, claro, e eu sou um Sangue-de-lama. – gozou o loiro.

Relutantemente, o negro desviou o olhar da pista de dança e encarou o amigo, esperando que este prosseguisse.

– O que é que tu vês naquela… naquela traidora de sangue?

Surpreendentemente, Blaise Zabini fulminou-o com o olhar, apressando-se a retorquir, ameaçadoramente:

– Ela não é nada disso! Espero que não a insultes mais na minha frente, ouviste? Nunca mais.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. Baixou a voz, de modo a que Neville não o ouvisse, e repetiu a pergunta inicial, ao que Zabini respondeu:

– Não tens nada a ver com isso.

– Mau! Eu pensava que nós éramos amigos! O que se passa? – insistiu o loiro, cada vez mais confuso.

Blaise não disse nada e voltou a observar o par.

---

– Não sentes?

Mary Jane fitou o amigo, sem perceber a pergunta.

– Não sentes que estás a ser observada? – completou ele.

Discretamente, a jovem espiou os presentes. Efectivamente, havia muitos olhares postos neles.

– Tens razão. É porque dançamos bem. – brincou, sorrindo.

– Hum, não sei, MJ. Acho isto tudo muito estranho. – volveu o rapaz, de sobrolho franzido.

– Oh, vá lá, Ced! Deixa-os, eles não nos estão a fazer mal nenhum.

– Por enquanto. – murmurou ele, entre dentes.

Aquela música alegre acabou, sendo substituída por uma balada. Os dois jovens aproximaram-se mais; Mary Jane encostou a cabeça ao peito dele. Não conseguiu evitar pensar: _Ainda bem que os rapazes não estão aqui! Faziam logo uma tempestade num copo de água!_

Cedric devia estar a pensar no mesmo, pois indagou:

– Como estão os teus amigos?

– Bem, acho. Pelo menos, estão a divertir-se mais do que eu.

– Queres dizer que eu sou chato? – brincou ele, fingindo-se zangado.

– Sabes bem do que estou a falar, Ced. E, certamente, não é de ti. – retorquiu ela, amargamente.

Ficaram em silêncio, embalados ao som da música. A jovem suspirou imperceptivelmente, antes de perguntar:

– Como vão as coisas com a Cho?

Cedric estremeceu involuntariamente, antes de redarguir:

– Vão andando. Temos trocado correspondência.

A rapariga disfarçou uma gargalhada.

– Não é nada disso! Nunca vi uma mente tão imaginativa como a tua! Nós somos só amigos… – apressou-se ele a acrescentar.

– Oh, Ced, essa não pega comigo. Eu sei muito bem que tu gostas dela! – afirmou, triunfantemente, Mary Jane.

Cedric não respondeu. Recuou ligeiramente, de modo a poder olhar a amiga nos olhos. Tinham parado de dançar, inconscientemente.

– Tens razão. – admitiu, sorrindo.

– Claro que sim. E também sei que ela retribui esse sentimento. O vosso único problema chama-se timidez. – sentenciou ela, seriamente. – No entanto, tenho a certeza de que vão ultrapassar essa fase.

O Hufflepuff abanou a cabeça, pasmado.

Ouviram-se palmas, indicando o final de mais uma melodia. Alguém tocou no ombro de Cedric, fazendo com que este se voltasse para trás.

– Não te importas que dance com o teu par? – perguntou uma voz fria, de rapaz.

Mary Jane contornou o amigo, dando de caras com Malfoy. Surpreendida, deu consigo a procurar a mão de Cedric, que agarrou com firmeza.

– Não é a mim que deves fazer essa pergunta, Malfoy. – retorquiu o mais velho, num tom azedo.

Indolentemente, o loiro sorriu. Aproximou-se da rapariga e, segurando-lhe a mão livre, perguntou:

– Queres dançar comigo?

A jovem engoliu em seco. A resposta que tinha na garganta era _Não quero,_ mas teve de a engolir, uma vez que, ao olhar para o pai, este acenou-lhe afirmativamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de responder:

– Ok.

Virou-se para Cedric e murmurou:

– Desculpa, Ced.

O amigo sorriu-lhe encorajadoramente, antes de lhe sussurrar, por sua vez, ao ouvido:

– Não te preocupes comigo. Agora, tem cuidado com esta víbora.

E afastou-se, ao ritmo dos primeiros compassos de uma nova melodia.

Malfoy não perdeu tempo. Imediatamente, colocou uma mão na cintura dela e, com a outra, prendeu a da jovem. Esta limitou-se a pôr a sua mão livre sobre o ombro dele, reprimindo uma expressão de nojo.

Apesar de ser dois anos mais velha do que o Slytherin, este era tão alto como ela. Portanto, os seus olhos estavam ao mesmo nível e o rapaz teimava em fitá-la fixamente.

– Podes parar com isso? – pediu ela, num fio de voz.

– Parar com quê? – inquiriu ele, apreciando o desconforto dela.

– Pára de olhar assim para mim!

Um sorriso desenhou-se no rosto pálido do jovem, no entanto, acedeu ao pedido da Gryffindor e desviou o olhar. Aproximou mais o seu corpo do dela. Com agrado, verificou que ela se retraía, ainda que procurasse disfarçá-lo.

A jovem estava, efectivamente, desconfortável. Como é que aquele loiro insuportável conseguia ser tão atrevido?

Entretanto, Malfoy baixara o olhar para a boca dela. Tinha uns lábios finos e delicados, mas não menos bonitos. Deu por si a perguntar-se como seria beijá-los. Apressou-se a desviar, mais uma vez, o olhar, concentrando-se no corpo da rapariga.

– Malfoy, para onde é que tu estás a olhar? – inquiriu, furiosa, a jovem.

Um tanto relutantemente, o loiro encarou-a, com um dos seus sorrisos.

– Para onde querias que eu estivesse a olhar? – volveu, deliciado com a reacção que provocara nela.

Surpreendentemente, Mary Jane sorriu. Aproximou a sua boca do rosto de um Malfoy estupefacto, mas afastou-a em direcção ao seu ouvido.

– Não sei como podes ser assim, tão porco. – murmurou.

– Querida, há muita coisa que não sabes sobre mim. – afirmou ele, ao mesmo tempo que baixava um pouco a mão que repousava na cintura da jovem. – Por exemplo, adoro loiras… – agarrou o manto dela e puxou-o ao de leve. – Especialmente loiras com roupa interior preta.

Indignada, a jovem empurrou o seu par, enquanto compunha o manto. Um pouco mais aliviada, constatou que Malfoy vira apenas uma alça do seu soutien; nada mais.

A música tinha acabado. Ninguém tinha visto a forma como se tinham separado.

_Ainda bem. Só de pensar que aquele idiota me iria impedir de ir à Taça…_

Antes que Zabini tivesse, também, a brilhante ideia de querer dançar com ela, abandonou a pista de dança e dirigiu-se à varanda do Salão. Transpôs, rapidamente, as portas abertas de par em par e encostou-se ao parapeito de pedra.

Suspirou, enervada. Como pudera deixar que Malfoy fosse tão longe? Pontapeou o parapeito e enterrou a cabeça nos braços. Só queria que aquela festa acabasse.

Sentiu que algo lhe puxava o cabelo da cara e ergueu-se, pronta a afastar-se de Malfoy, contudo, deparou-se com um Cedric pálido.

– Estás bem?

Anuiu, ao de leve. Depois, deixou-se ser envolvida pelos braços dele e repousou a cabeça no seu peito, respirando com dificuldade. Não chorava; em vez disso, tinha a garganta apertada e uma forte dor de cabeça.

– O que é que aquele porco te fez? – perguntou Cedric, num fio de voz.

– Eu odeio-o! – conseguiu articular, apenas.

Sabia que não conseguiria dizer muito mais, por enquanto. A raiva que sentia não lho permitia.

– Eu estive a observar-vos. – anunciou o jovem, com a voz um pouco embargada. – Aquele intrometido… ele… magoou-te? – balbuciou.

Mary Jane corou, facto que não foi notado, visto ser uma noite escura, sem estrelas.

– Não. Ele… – não sabia como havia de dizê-lo. – Ele es-esteve a provocar-me. E… – suspirou, ganhando coragem. – E teve tempo de analisar cada parte do meu corpo! Só olhava, mas, mesmo assim, apeteceu-me espetar-lhe uma joelhada bem dirigida. E, depois…

– Eu vi o que aconteceu depois. Não precisas de o dizer. – interrompeu Diggory, visivelmente abalado.

Mais aliviada por ter partilhado aquilo com o amigo, soltou-se, gentilmente, do seu abraço e sentou-se no parapeito.

Mantiveram-se em silêncio durante uns minutos, limitando-se a fitarem-se mutuamente. Por fim, a jovem quebrou aquela ausência de som, dizendo:

– Eu sei que parece que ele não me fez nada de especial, mas…

– Nada de especial? O que ele fez ultrapassou, e muito, o que se considera respeitável! Ainda bem que não te aconteceu nada de mal. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, … eu não me perdoaria. – admitiu, sentando-se, também, no parapeito.

– Tu não tens culpa. Se eu tivesse recusado dançar com o pavão, nada disto teria acontecido. – contrariou ela, num tom mais calmo. – Ced, não te preocupes mais com isso. Eu estou bem.

Estava cada vez mais escuro. Sentiu, mais do que viu, que Cedric aproximava o rosto do seu. Sentiu a sua respiração ofegante, perto do seu pescoço. Sentiu um arrepio, quando ele encostou a testa à dela. Sentiu as mãos dele a envolverem-lhe o rosto, num gesto carinhoso e delicado.

– Tu sabes que és a minha pequenina… – disse, numa voz rouca que ela nunca tinha ouvido. – Eu não vou deixar que te façam mal. Nada nem ninguém se vai colocar entre nós, nem Malfoys nem Chos. Tu serás sempre especial para mim. E podes ter a certeza de que ocupas um lugar bem grande no meu coração.

Mesmo às escuras, a jovem conseguia ver um brilho nos olhos do amigo. Susteve a respiração. Não estava nada à espera daquilo.

– Desculpa. Eu deixei-me levar… – disse ele, notando o desconforto dela.

Afastou o rosto do dela e retirou uma mão.

– Não tens de pedir desculpa. Não fizeste nada de mal. – assegurou ela, segurando a mão que permanecia na sua face. – Foste sincero. E quero que saibas que estou muito feliz por ouvir isso.

Cedric sorriu, tenuemente.

– As pessoas não compreendem… uma relação como a nossa é tão invulgar! – continuou Mary Jane, acariciando a mão do amigo, ao de leve. – Não é amor. Não é uma simples amizade. Eu diria que o que nos une é algo semelhante a um intenso amor fraternal. Eu posso contar-te tudo. Não tenho vergonha de te revelar os meus segredos mais profundos. Afinal, conheço-te desde que me lembro… És o meu irmão mais velho!

– A minha mãe pensa que estamos apaixonados e que namoramos em segredo. – confessou ele, virando o rosto para o lado e retirando a mão que a amiga segurava. – E não é a única. Ouvi Madam Bones a murmurar algo do género à minha mãe.

A loira riu, com gosto. Cedric observou-a de sobrancelha erguida, num misto de confusão e divertimento. Então, Mary Jane parou de rir e virou-se, de modo a estar com o corpo voltado para o Hufflepuff. Enlaçou o pescoço de Cedric, olhando-o nos olhos.

– E tu, Ced? O que pensas?

Cedric gargalhou, antes de responder:

– Não me importava nada de namorar contigo, se é isso que queres saber. Tu és perfeita, pequena. No entanto, não seríamos como os outros namorados. Nós estamos acima disso.

Riram-se os dois. Aquela sinceridade, que não se detinha perante barreiras tão mesquinhas como as normas da sociedade, era única.

– Só conheço uma pessoa mais sortuda do que eu, em todo o mundo. – declarou, já num tom sério, Cedric.

– Quem? – perguntou Mary Jane.

– Queres mesmo que te diga? – replicou o rapaz, aproximando-se do ouvido dela. – Aquele que te conquistou o coração. – murmurou. – Esse, sim, é o homem mais sortudo do mundo. – repetiu, de novo em voz alta.

A jovem sorriu, genuinamente. Beijou a face do amigo, levemente.

– O que se passa aqui?

Com um salto, os jovens separaram-se. Uma pessoa alta estava à entrada da varanda, contudo, era impossível ver a sua face. Não obstante, reconheceram-no pela voz.

– Zabini! – sibilou Cedric, subitamente enfurecido.

– Sim, Diggory, sou eu. Agora, afasta-te dela imediatamente.

– E quem és tu para nos dares ordens? – inquiriu a rapariga, num tom duro.

Blaise Zabini embatucou, sem saber que resposta dar.

Juntos, Mary Jane e Cedric desceram do parapeito e, de mãos dadas, atravessaram as portas do Salão, deixando um Zabini totalmente encolerizado para trás.

Ninguém reparou no modo como entraram. Em passos rápidos, atravessaram a distância que os separava de um dos cantos do Salão, onde se sentaram, longe dos ouvidos dos presentes.

– O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Mary Jane, confusa.

Cedric abriu a boca para responder, mas foi impedido pela voz de Mrs. Sanderson, magicamente ampliada.

– Caros amigos, espero que estejam a desfrutar deste jantar. Peço perdão por interromper este momento de lazer, no entanto, há algo que tem de ser comunicado. – fez uma pausa, de modo a criar suspense. – Por favor, Blaise Zabini, aproxime-se!

O rapaz obedeceu. No seu rosto, podia ver-se um sorriso afectado. Não havia qualquer vestígio de fúria.

– Boa noite. Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a gentileza de Mrs. Sanderson. – começou, num tom eloquente. – Gostaria, também, de anunciar, perante todos vós, que pretendo pedir a mão em casamento da menina Mary Jane Sanderson, assim que esta complete a maioridade.

Ouviu-se uma de salva de palmas ensurdecedora. Alguns convidados murmuravam entre si, outros estavam completamente abismados.

Mary Jane empalideceu e começou a tremer, involuntariamente. Ninguém, além de Cedric, pareceu notar.

– No entanto, um ano nos separa desse momento mágico. – continuou Zabini, cujos olhos estavam presos à figura da jovem. – Até lá, contento-me em saber que a jovem mais bonita e delicada do mundo mágico me está prometida.

O coração de Mary Jane falhou várias batidas.

– Porém, como prezo a opinião da minha futura noiva, desejo saber se ela aceita a condição de me ficar prometida, até ao dia do seu décimo sétimo aniversário, altura em que a pedirei em casamento.

Os olhares de todos os presentes procuraram a jovem pela sala. Quando a encontraram, ela já se encontrava de pé, tremendo muito a cada passo que dava. Um Cedric pálido de morte amparava-a.

Sabia muito bem o que iria dizer. Declinaria a oferta, com muita pena sua. Tentaria ser o mais gentil possível. _Não quero deitar tudo a perder. Esforcei-me tanto esta noite! Não é isto que me vai impedir de ir à Taça!_

As pessoas tinham-se afastado do seu caminho. Observavam-na com interesse, contudo, nada disso lhe interessava. A sua atenção estava fixa no rapaz alto e negro que se encontrava à sua frente.

Parou e tomou fôlego.

Subitamente, sentiu-se leve. Na verdade, nunca se tinha sentido assim! Ouviu uma voz doce, que tão bem conhecia:

_Aceita, filha. É o melhor para ti._

Estava tentada a aceitar. A voz da mãe falava-lhe com tanta segurança que não conseguia pensar em desobedecer-lhe.

_Diz "sim"._

– Sim.

A sensação de leveza abandonou-a, sendo substituída por puro horror. Um pouco ausente, ouviu o som de muitas palmas a serem batidas, viu o sorriso verdadeiro de Zabini e o rosto horrorizado de Cedric. Foi empurrada para o rapaz, que a tomou nos braços para dançar. Ouvia a sua voz excitada, mas não captou qualquer palavra. Estava tão enojada!

No fim da música, murmurou que não se estava a sentir bem e que devia descansar. Afastou-se do rapaz a quem estava prometida e dirigiu-se às portas do Salão. Foi com o rosto banhado em lágrimas que desatou a correr para o seu quarto.


	5. Enganos e Mentiras

**Capítulo V**

**Enganos e Mentiras**

Encostou-se à parede nua e fria do seu quarto e deixou-se escorregar até ao chão. Respirava com dificuldade, não só devido ao grito que estava reprimido na sua garganta, mas também por causa das muitas lágrimas que lhe banhavam a face.

Repetia mentalmente as mesmas palavras, vezes sem conta. _Não, isto não pode estar a acontecer!_

Como pudera ser tão fraca? Como pudera ter-se deixado manipular tão facilmente? Como não percebera logo o que se passava?

_Crack!_

Percebeu, de imediato, que alguém se tinha materializado no seu quarto. Ergueu a cabeça uns centímetros e viu uma figura alta, mas não conseguiu reconhecê-la, já que o quarto estava às escuras.

– _Lumus!_

Uma pequena luz surgiu, iluminando o rosto de Cedric. Estava tremendamente pálido e os seus olhos denotavam um misto de confusão, mágoa e desconfiança.

– O que é que tu fizeste? – inquiriu, numa voz dura.

O rapaz viu o rosto branco da amiga tornar-se vermelho.

– Tu achas que fui eu? – retorquiu ela, numa voz magoada.

Dos seus olhos, brotou um par de lágrimas amargas.

– Bem, foste tu que aceitaste aquela proposta disparatada! – acusou Cedric, embora não estivesse certo do que estava a dizer.

Observou Mary Jane. Esta estava num estado lastimável: os olhos azuis estavam vermelhos, o seu cabelo loiro estava desgrenhado, a sua face alternava entre a palidez e o rubor.

– Tu não compreendes, pois não? Eu fui…

Nesse momento, bateram à porta.

– Por favor, Ced, esconde-te! – murmurou, aflita.

Cedric, um pouco relutante, concordou em mergulhar debaixo da cama da jovem.

Entretanto, Mary Jane enxugou os olhos, soltou o pouco cabelo que ainda estava apanhado, acendeu a luz e abriu a porta.

– Estou muito orgulhoso de ti, filha! – anunciou o seu pai, entrando num passo alegre.

– Comportaste-te à altura dos Sanderson! – completou a sua mãe, numa voz levemente esganiçada.

_Pela primeira vez, estou de acordo consigo, mãe. Agi como os Sanderson agem…_

– Como puderam fazer-me isto? – pronunciou, com dificuldade.

O sorriso dos pais apagou-se por completo.

– Vocês já tinham isto tudo combinado! Há quanto tempo é que decidiram com quem eu casaria? Desde que nasci? – acusou, numa voz cada vez mais forte.

– A menina não tem o direito de fazer esse tipo de acusações! Fizemos tudo isto para o seu bem! – defendeu-se Mrs. Sanderson.

A rapariga soltou uma gargalhada histérica, totalmente desprovida de sentido de humor.

– Devem estar a gozar comigo! Eu não quero casar com o Zabini, nem com nenhum dos vossos amigos! Eu tenho o direito de escolher com quem quero passar o resto dos meus dias! E de certeza que não é com o Zabini.

Mr. Sanderson estava sem fala. Olhava para a filha, de olhos esbugalhados, como se nunca a tivesse visto. Mrs. Sanderson, por seu lado, suspirou.

– Mas, filha, ele ainda não a pediu em casamento! – afirmou, de braços cruzados. – É verdade que os Zabini falaram connosco. Blaise expressou o desejo de casar com a menina e veio pedir a nossa autorização. Está claro que autorizámos este casamento de sonho!

Mary Jane perdeu toda a compostura, perante tais palavras:

– E combinaram tudo isto nas minhas costas? – gritou. – Eu não acredito… E, como se não bastasse, obrigaram-me a aceitar aquela proposta estúpida!

– Pense bem, querida. Ainda não está noiva. – declarou Mr. Sanderson, tentando acalmar a filha. – Só está prometida ao jovem Blaise. Isso não a impede de continuar a viver a sua vida!

A rapariga fechou os olhos, agonizada. Não valia a pena continuar a reclamar daquele modo. Tinha de tentar convencê-los de que o casamento não era uma boa ideia.

– Mas, pai, eu ainda sou muito nova para casar! E o Blaise também!

– Mary Jane, eu casei-me aos dezoito anos! – anunciou Clarissa, num tom de voz calculado, não fosse a filha desatar a gritar, de novo. – E, certamente, Blaise quererá acabar a sua formação escolar antes de se casar!

A jovem suspirou, tentando encontrar outro trunfo. Fitou as mãos, ansiosa e enjoada em simultâneo. Respirou fundo, antes de prosseguir:

– Mãe, nós nunca iremos ser felizes! Eu não gosto dele; sempre fomos inimigos, na escola. E tenho a certeza de que ele também não está apaixonado por mim!

Mrs. Sanderson aproximou-se da filha e colocou as mãos nos seus ombros.

– O amor também se cultiva, filha! Tenho a certeza de que vocês ainda se vão dar muito bem. Além disso, os filhos aproximam um casal…

Horrorizada com a ideia de ter filhos com Zabini, a loira afastou-se da mãe, com brusquidão. Encostou-se à parede. O seu contacto frio deu-lhe uma súbita inspiração. Era a sua última hipótese…

– Eu não percebo! Vocês odeiam o Lee, só por causa da cor da pele dele! Então e o Zabini? Qual é a diferença?

Os seus pais não responderam, limitando-se a trocar olhares. Percebendo tudo claramente, pela primeira vez naquela noite, a jovem murmurou, numa voz magoada:

– Já entendi. A diferença é que o Zabini nada em dinheiro, e o Lee não.

Sentia os olhos a arder, o que lhe deu a certeza de que, em breve, iria começar a chorar.

Mr. e Mrs. Sanderson abandonaram o quarto, sem mais palavras.

Cedric saiu do seu esconderijo e forçou a amiga a sentar-se na sua cama. Abraçou-a com força, enquanto murmurava:

– Desculpa, MJ. Não sei o que me passou pela cabeça… Como é que eu pude pensar que tu tinhas aceite de livre vontade? Desculpa, pequenina.

A jovem aconchegou-se no peito dele, mais calma. Não disse nada, no entanto, abanou a cabeça, como se dissesse que ele não tinha de se desculpar.

– Como é que eles te obrigaram? Fizeram chantagem contigo?

– Não. A minha mãe usou a maldição _Imperius…_

Uma onda de indignação percorreu o corpo de Cedric. A jovem quase podia jurar que o sentira fervilhar de raiva.

O rapaz pegou na varinha e fez menção de se erguer.

– Isto não fica assim!

Mary Jane agarrou-o pelo manto, com firmeza, impedindo-o de se levantar.

– Não faças isso. Por favor, Ced! Se os confrontares, eles vão arranjar maneira de nos separar! Eu não te quero perder…

O rapaz acalmou-se. Beijou a testa da loira, ternamente. Toda a fúria que o atingira, momentos antes, desaparecera.

– Não vais arranjar problemas por estares aqui? – perguntou ela, num fio de voz.

– Não. Os meus pais já estão a dormir. – explicou, envolvendo os ombros da rapariga. – Depois de desapareceres, os convidados começaram a sair. Eu fui para casa, com os meus pais, mas voltei, sem eles saberem. Ah, devo avisar-te que Mrs. Zabini e o filho foram convidados a passarem cá a noite. Parece que também vão à Taça, amanhã. – acrescentou, num tom azedo. – A mãe dele ofereceu-se para te levar.

– Tudo bem. Do Zabini, trato depois. – disse ela, numa voz vaga. – A única coisa boa no meio disto tudo é que amanhã vou sair daqui. Vou voltar a ver os meus amigos… Tu vais, certo?

– Sim, claro. Eu não perderia este jogo por nada! – confirmou ele, entusiasmado.

Sentia-se muito melhor.

À medida que acalmava, uma esperança crescia no seu ser. Ainda poderia evitar aquele futuro tão negro…

– Ced, acho que devias voltar. Eu já estou muito melhor! – disse, a sorrir. – Tu tens de te levantar muito cedo, amanhã. Eu quero que estejas fresquinho para o jogo!

Cedric sorriu, timidamente. Sabia que a jovem conseguia livrar-se daquele sarilho. Afinal, era o que fazia sempre.

Despediu-se com um beijo e desmaterializou-se.

---

Mrs. Zabini insistiu em fazer uma materialização acompanhada. Assim sendo, materializou-se a si e aos dois adolescentes, até a um pequeno bosque, no local onde decorreria o Campeonato.

Mary Jane despediu-se, tentando esconder um certo alívio por se ver livre de Blaise. Avançou por entre tendas de todos os formatos e feitios, até alcançar um local vazio, onde tinha sido colocada uma placa, com "Sanderson" escrito.

Montou a sua tenda com rapidez, graças às muitas horas que passara a praticar. Entrou e observou a decoração excessiva. Era mesmo ao estilo da sua mãe! Trocou o seu manto por umas calças de ganga e uma T-shirt azul, antes de abandonar a tenda.

Percorreu as improvisadas ruas, ladeadas pelas mais estranhas tendas. Avistou alguns colegas da escola, mas não quem andava à procura. Continuou a caminhar, cada vez mais ansiosa pelo reencontro.

A certa altura, pareceu-lhe ver uma mancha ruiva. Apressou o passo em direcção a um par de tendas muito coçadas.

– George?

Um rapaz ruivo surgiu, do interior de uma das tendas. Tinha um ar atarefado, que foi logo substituído por uma alegria imensa.

– MJ!

Correram na direcção um do outro, a sorrir. George agarrou a amiga pela cintura e ergueu-a, para começar a rodopiar, de seguida. Riam às gargalhadas, como se fossem duas crianças pequenas.

– Tinha tantas saudades tuas! – admitiu ele, colocando-a, de novo, no chão.

– Eu também, George.

Abraçaram-se, sentidamente. Quando se separaram, os olhos da jovem brilhavam, apesar de estarem bem secos.

– O Fred está por aqui? – perguntou ela.

No rosto do rapaz desenhou-se um sorriso que ele não explicou.

– Mary Jane! – chamou uma voz, vinda de trás da jovem.

O seu coração falhou um batimento. Lentamente, voltou-se para trás. Um rapaz igualzinho a George estava parado, um pouco ofegante, segurando uma pilha de madeira.

A loira avançou na direcção de Fred, sem saber se havia de sorrir ou chorar. Ele, por seu lado, atirou a lenha para o lado e deu alguns passos hesitantes, em frente.

George sentiu a tensão do momento e, silenciosamente, recuou alguns passos, acabando por entrar numa das tendas.

Os dois jovens estavam a escassos centímetros um do outro.

– Olá. – saudou Fred, num sussurro.

Mary Jane colocou-se em bicos de pés e, sustendo a respiração, abraçou o amigo, à altura dos ombros. Segundos depois, sentiu as mãos dele a envolverem as suas costas, timidamente. Voltou a respirar.

– Tive saudades… – murmurou, ao ouvido dele.

– Eu também. – volveu ele, com a voz rouca.

Lentamente, desprenderam-se e, juntos, entraram numa das tendas. Cheirava intensamente a gato. George estava a ajudar Mr. Weasley e Ginny, contudo, ao aperceber-se da sua presença, sorriu e anunciou:

– Pai, veja quem apareceu!

Um Mr. Weasley visivelmente animado voltou-se e cumprimentou a jovem, vivamente. Ginny abriu um sorriso e imitou o pai.

– Então, as férias estão a correr bem? – perguntou ela, simpaticamente.

A loira estremeceu e baixou o olhar para o chão. Não queria estragar o ambiente de festa que se vivia ali.

– Hum, vão passando. – respondeu, vagamente.

Fred e George trocaram olhares preocupados, mas permaneceram silenciosos.

– Quer ajuda, Mr. Weasley? – inquiriu ela, para mudar de assunto.

O feiticeiro recusou a oferta, afirmando que se estava a divertir imenso. E, efectivamente, pegou numa caixa de fósforos, todo contente, e dirigiu-se ao exterior, para acender a fogueira. Ginny seguiu-o, rindo da atitude do pai.

– O que se passa contigo? – perguntaram os gémeos, em uníssono.

Mary Jane sentou-se no chão, sendo copiada pelos dois irmãos. Suspirou várias vezes, antes de responder:

– Não é nada que mereça importância.

– Tu não sabes mentir, MJ. – disse Fred, colocando uma mão no ombro dela.

– Vais falar ou temos de te torturar? – brincou o irmão, aproximando-se.

Como a jovem permaneceu em silêncio, os gémeos derrubaram-na, gentilmente, e começaram a fazer-lhe cócegas. A rapariga não conseguia parar de rir.

– Esperem! – disse, por entre duas gargalhadas. – Ok, eu falo!

Os gémeos obedeceram e sentaram-se, prontos a ouvir o que ela lhes iria dizer. No entanto, ela levantou-se de um salto e começou a correr, para fora da tenda, sendo perseguida pelos dois rapazes.

– Vais arrepender-te! Vamos fazer-te tantas cócegas que vais rebentar a rir! – ameaçavam os gémeos, que corriam atrás dela, por entre as "ruas" do acampamento.

A loira esbarrou em alguém e, se esse alguém não a segurasse, teria caído para trás.

– Desculpe…

Susteve a respiração, horrorizada.

– Tu?!

Zabini sorriu, friamente. Não largou a mão da jovem; pelo contrário, exerceu ainda mais força sem, no entanto, a magoar.

– O que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou, num tom frio.

Os gémeos pararam, esbaforidos, perto dos outros dois. Não obstante, lançaram olhares ameaçadores ao Slytherin.

– Desde quando é que tenho de te dar explicações? – replicou a rapariga, irritada.

– Desde que me ficaste prometida. – foi a resposta pronta do rapaz.

A jovem ficou sem pinga de sangue. Não planeara contar aos amigos o que sucedera daquele modo. Suspirou, cada vez mais nervosa.

– Isso não te dá o direito de me perseguires!

George avançou e colocou uma mão protectora no ombro da jovem.

– Desaparece, Zabini. Não ouviste o que ela disse?

Blaise Zabini ignorou-o e desviou o olhar para Mary Jane. Afrouxou o aperto, gradualmente.

– Precisamos de falar. – disse, simplesmente.

A loira estremeceu da cabeça aos pés. Sentiu uma onda de indignação emanar dos gémeos. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa, caso contrário, haveria uma cena de pancadaria, ali mesmo.

– Ok. Falemos, então. – anunciou, libertando o seu braço das garras do outro.

Virou-se para os amigos, que a olhavam desconfiados.

– Está tudo bem. Eu já volto. – murmurou, a medo.

Os olhos de Fred faiscaram, mas ele não fez qualquer gesto para a impedir.

Acompanhou Zabini até um local ainda vazio e olhou para ele, esperando que ele começasse. Este não se fez rogado e iniciou logo o seu discurso:

– Eu não quero voltar a ver-te na companhia de rapazes!

Mary Jane riu, dividida entre o espanto e o cómico da situação.

– Zabini, desde quando é que me podes dar ordens? Oh, espera, já sei: desde que te estou prometida? – acrescentou, adivinhando o que o jovem iria responder. – Pois, eu não recebo ordens tuas. Eu vou continuar a estar com os meus amigos, quer queiras, quer não!

O rapaz não perdeu a calma, mas fitou-a um tanto ameaçadoramente. Baixou a voz, quando disse:

– Tu és, praticamente, minha noiva! Não podes andar por aí, com outros rapazes.

Mary Jane não pôde conter uma nova gargalhada, desta feita um tanto histérica.

– Ah, é disso que tens medo? Que eu namore com outros rapazes? Certamente, não estavas à espera que eu começasse a andar contigo, pois não? – declarou, sorrindo mordazmente. – Eu não gosto de ti, Blaise. Eu não quero casar contigo. Só aceitei aquela proposta porque fui obrigada!

Os olhos do rapaz abriram-se de espanto, o que lhe deu a certeza de que ele não sabia que ela não tinha aceite de livre vontade.

– Diz-me, Blaise… o que sentes por mim? É óbvio que não gostas de mim! Então, para quê insistir numa união que desagrada a ambos?

O jovem não respondeu logo. Baixou o olhar, um pouco ruborizado. Finalmente, ganhou coragem e, encarando a jovem, admitiu:

– Os teus pais garantiram-me que tu estavas de acordo! Eu não sabia que tinhas sido obrigada. Se eu soubesse, nunca tinha provocado esta situação!

Olhou em volta, subitamente nervoso. Despenteou o cabelo, sem se aperceber.

– Mas, agora, eu não posso voltar atrás. Eu jurei que te pediria em casamento! – continuou, num fio de voz. – Os teus pais submeteram-me a um Juramento Inquebrável.

Desta feita, foi Mary Jane que esbugalhou os olhos de espanto. Como é que os seus pais podiam ter descido a um nível tão baixo?

– Estás a evitar a minha pergunta, Blaise. – acusou, num tom menos duro. – Porque é que aceitaste?

– Eu gosto de ti. Sempre gostei, desde que éramos pequenos. E, sobretudo, admiro-te. – confessou, num sussurro. – Nunca reparaste, pois não? Só tinhas olhos para o Diggory. Por isso, camuflei os meus sentimentos, até agora. – concluiu, com mais segurança.

E deixou-a sozinha, muito baralhada.


	6. A Taça Mundial de Quidditch

**Capítulo VI**

**A Taça Mundial de Quidditch**

Quando voltara para a tenda dos Weasleys, encontrara os gémeos à sua espera, sentados nas camas. Contaram-lhe qualquer coisa relacionada com Percy e Ludo Bagman, no entanto, não prestou muita atenção.

– O que é que o Zabini queria? – perguntou Fred.

Pelo seu tom de voz, soube que ele estava muito curioso em relação àquele assunto. Admirou-se por ele não ter perguntado antes, assim que ela transpusera a entrada da tenda.

– Falar. – respondeu, vagamente.

Sentou-se no chão, com as costas encostadas a uma das camas, de frente para os gémeos. Prendeu uma madeixa rebelde atrás da orelha e anunciou, num tom triste:

– Estou metida num grande sarilho… E não sei como hei-de sair dele!

George permaneceu silencioso, esperando que ela contasse qual era o seu problema. Por seu lado, Fred não se conteve:

– É verdade?

Mary Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa. Não sabia a que é que o amigo se estava a referir.

– É verdade que estás prometida ao Zabini? – reformulou ele.

A jovem dobrou as pernas e abraçou os joelhos. Encarou o amigo, no entanto, quando estava prestes a responder, George antecipou-se:

– E tu acreditas naquele Slytherin nojento?

– Não, George. Ele não estava a mentir. – admitiu, corando de vergonha e sem olhar para os amigos. – Eu estou, efectivamente, prometida ao Zabini e, no dia do meu décimo sétimo aniversário, ele vai me pedir em casamento.

Ergueu o olhar. George estava de boca aberta, completamente pasmado, enquanto Fred apresentava um ar abatido.

– 'Tou lixada, pessoal. – admitiu, com um sorriso fraco. – Sim, porque, ao contrário do que se possa pensar, eu não estou apaixonada por ele, nem nada que se pareça.

Fred suspirou de alívio, ou talvez tristeza; Mary Jane não percebeu muito bem. O irmão dele levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. Passou-lhe um braço pelos ombros, solidário.

– Como é que isso foi acontecer? – perguntou.

Mary Jane contou tudo o que se passara na noite anterior: as atitudes estranhas de Zabini, as observações preocupadas de Cedric, os avanços de Malfoy, a proposta de casamento e a conversa com os pais. Omitiu os pormenores que envolviam a sua proximidade com Cedric, um tanto inconscientemente.

No final, os gémeos estavam calados, perdidos nos seus pensamentos.

– Não dizem nada? – inquiriu ela, a medo.

– Só tenho duas coisas a dizer. – anunciou George, numa voz zangada. – Em primeiro lugar, vou partir a boca toda ao Malfoy e, em segundo, tenho de reconhecer que o Diggory tem razão em tudo o que te disse.

A jovem encostou a sua cabeça ao ombro dele, aliviada por ele não a ter julgado fraca. Virou a sua atenção para o outro rapaz, esperando pela sua reacção. Esta não se fez tardar:

– A maldição _Imperius_?! Como é que os teus pais foram capazes de a usar em ti? – perguntou, indignado.

Aquela atitude protectora aliviou-a muito.

Fred também se ergueu e, à semelhança do irmão, sentou-se do outro lado de Mary Jane. Agarrou a sua mão direita delicadamente.

– O que é que vais fazer?

– Hum, ainda não sei bem, contudo, sei que não me vou casar com o Zabini. Nós estivemos a conversar e ele admitiu que não sabia que eu tinha sido obrigada a aceitar a sua proposta. – contou ela, de um só fôlego.

– E tu acreditaste? – indagou George, incredulamente.

– Sim. Pelo modo como ele agiu, percebi que estava a dizer a verdade. Então, pedi-lhe para reconsiderar, mas ele contou-me que tinha feito um Juramento Inquebrável.

– Isso quer dizer… que ele não pode voltar atrás com a sua palavra. – disse Fred, mais para si do que para os outros.

– Ou seja, sou eu que tenho de acabar com este disparate. – concluiu a loira, esticando as pernas. – Já lhe disse o que sentia, ou melhor, não sentia por ele. Acho que percebeu que eu não vou namorar com ele. Não me deve incomodar mais, apesar de… de go-gostar de mim. – balbuciou, envergonhada. – Por isso, não tenho de me preocupar muito até ao meu aniversário. E, uma vez aí, vou acabar com esta palhaçada.

Quando admitira que Zabini gostava dela, os gémeos reagiram de formas distintas. Enquanto George ficara incrédulo e completamente abismado, Fred limitara-se a fitar fixamente a mão da jovem, que segurava entre as suas.

– Sim, senhora, arranjaste uma bela alhada, mesmo sem nós estarmos por perto. – murmurou George, pensativo.

Fred despertou dos seus pensamentos, repentinamente. Largou a mão da amiga e gatinhou até estar frente-a-frente com ela. Com uma voz que pretendia ser casual, perguntou:

– O que é que estavas a fazer sozinha com o Diggory, na varanda?

– Estávamos a conversar. Ele queria saber o que é que o anormal do Malfoy me tinha feito. Estava preocupado comigo.

O rapaz bufou, como se não acreditasse nas palavras da amiga.

– Só isso?

– Não, Fred. Nós estivemos aos beijos, em cima do parapeito. – mentiu, com uma voz séria.

O rapaz empalideceu, sem explicação.

– Achas mesmo? – perguntou ela, começando a rir, sem conseguir parar, sendo acompanhada pelo outro gémeo.

– Eu já te expliquei, Fred. – continuou a loira, assim que parou de rir. – Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Cedric, nem ele por mim.

– Como podes ter tanta certeza disso? – replicou o rapaz, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Mary Jane revirou os olhos, um pouco aborrecida com o rumo que a conversa tomara.

– Eu e o Cedric já estivemos muitas vezes juntos, sozinhos. Se ele quisesse alguma coisa comigo, não achas que já o teria feito? Oh, vá lá, Fred… Ele é como se fosse o meu irmão mais velho!

Estava a começar a ficar irritada com aquele assunto. Quando é que Fred iria perceber?

– Algum de vocês viu o Lee? – perguntou George, tentando mudar de assunto.

A jovem sorriu-lhe, agradecida. Negou, com um aceno, antes de se levantar e espreitar para o exterior. Enquanto conversavam, o dia tinha avançado muito; o Sol começava a pôr-se.

– Daqui a pouco, começa o jogo. – disse, sentindo uma excitação crescente.

George seguiu-a, espreitando também. Já se viam muitos vendedores de lembranças, apregoando os seus produtos.

– Pena não podermos comprar nada. Ludo Bagman ficou com o nosso dinheiro, da aposta. – acrescentou, vendo o olhar inquiridor da jovem.

– Eu também não tenho dinheiro… Esqueci-me dele, na minha tenda.

_E não me apetece nada passar pelo Zabini._

Abriu um sorriso maroto e, virando-se para o amigo, perguntou:

– Então, George, já arranjaste uma namorada?

O rapaz fez um ar muito sério, apesar de ter de se esforçar para não rir.

– Não. Sabes bem que tu és o meu único amor. – brincou, agarrando-a pela cintura e depositando um beijo na testa dela.

---

Tinha chegado a hora de partirem em direcção ao estádio de Quidditch. Tanto Mary Jane como os Weasleys tinham reservado lugares no camarote de honra, portanto, seguiram juntos.

Pelo caminho, a jovem avistou Cedric. Acenou-lhe e o amigo correspondeu, entusiasticamente.

– Desculpem. – disse, virando-se para os gémeos. – Eu já volto.

Correu na direcção do amigo, o mais depressa que pôde. Era-lhe complicado atravessar aquele mar de gente entusiasmada com o jogo. Finalmente, chegou até ele e abraçou-o.

– Como estás? – inquiriu ele, abraçando-a com força.

– Muito melhor. – respondeu ela, assim que o abraço findou. – Não arranjaste problemas por minha causa, pois não?

Cedric negou com um aceno.

– Tenho de te contar uma coisa… – começou Mary Jane, em surdina.

Contou-lhe a conversa com Zabini, apressadamente. No final, Cedric exibia uma expressão ora chocada, ora espantada. Contudo, não tiveram tempo para conversar mais, visto terem de ir para os respectivos lugares.

A jovem percorreu o seu caminho, até alcançar o camarote de honra, onde encontrou os Weasleys, Harry e Hermione já instalados. Sentou-se entre Hermione e George, muito sorridente.

– A conversa com o Diggory correu bem? – inquiriu Fred, debruçando-se sobre o irmão.

– Não vais começar com isso outra vez, pois não? – replicou a rapariga, deixando de sorrir.

Para sua surpresa, Fred baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

– Desculpa… Deixei-me levar…

A jovem esboçou um sorriso ténue e também se debruçou sobre George, de modo a poder segredar ao ouvido do gémeo deste:

– Tudo bem. Eu compreendo que estejas preocupado comigo, mas não precisas de ter ciúmes do Cedric. Afinal, tu és o meu melhor amigo, juntamente com o teu irmão e o Lee. O Cedric é… bem, é diferente. Como eu disse, ele é mais como um irmão. Não posso dizer que seja o meu melhor amigo, pois estaria a mentir. No entanto, tens de compreender que ele é muito especial para mim.

Fred corou ao de leve, mas foi com segurança que afirmou que compreendia.

– Podem sair de cima de mim? – inquiriu George, numa voz de sofrimento. – Estão a esmagar-me!

Os jovens voltaram para os seus lugares, murmurando pedidos de desculpa a George. Fred exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto a loira suspirava de alívio.

O camarote começou a ficar preenchido. A jovem já perdera a conta das vezes que tivera de se levantar para cumprimentar as pessoas que iam chegando. Algumas observavam-na com vivo interesse, pensando, sem dúvida, na proposta de Zabini.

Quando chegou a família Malfoy, sentiu-se uma grande tensão entre esta e a família Weasley. Mr. Malfoy fez alguns comentários desagradáveis dirigidos a Mr. Weasley, enquanto Draco se limitou a lançar olhares de desprezo e ódio ao trio.

Mary Jane não fez qualquer gesto de reconhecimento, como se não os tivesse visto na noite anterior. Porém, não pôde evitar lançar um olhar de nojo a Draco, no momento em que os seus olhos se encontraram. Este ficou para trás e, a pretexto de observar melhor o que se passava nas bancadas exteriores, aproximou-se do local onde ela e os gémeos estavam sentados.

– Então, como está a futura Mrs. Zabini? – inquiriu, trocista.

Fred e George viraram-se para trás, de modo a estarem frente-a-frente com o indesejável visitante.

– O quê? Vocês ainda não sabem? – perguntou ele, abrindo um dos seus sorrisos.

– Nós sabemos o que se passou ontem. – replicou George, ameaçadoramente.

– Tudo o que se passou ontem. – completou o irmão, no mesmo tom. – Se eu fosse a ti, Malfoy, saía da minha frente, antes que eu te faça pagar pela tua ousadia.

Malfoy não recuou, perante aquelas ameaças.

– Ah, fizeste queixinhas aos teus amiguinhos?

– Ao menos, eu tenho amigos! Ao contrário de ti, Draco. – respondeu Mary Jane, agarrando as camisolas dos amigos. – Deixa-me fazer-te um aviso: se voltas a aproximar-te de mim, sou eu que dou cabo de ti! Agora, põe-te a andar! Os teus pais já devem sentir a tua falta.

Malfoy deitou-lhes um olhar de puro veneno, antes de se ir embora.

– Não lhe liguem. Ele só quer provocar uma disputa em frente de toda a gente. – afirmou a jovem, dirigindo-se aos gémeos.

Estes ocuparam as suas posições iniciais, enfurecidos.

– Eu não quero que arranjem problemas por minha causa. Não vale a pena! – continuou ela, forçando-os a encará-la.

– Claro que vale a pena! Nós não podemos ficar a ver aquele palhaço a maltratar-te, sem fazer nada! – retorquiu Fred, vivamente.

Mary Jane sorriu, agradecida.

Nesse instante, Ludo Bagman começou a fazer o comentário de abertura da Taça Mundial de Quidditch. Anunciou a chegada das mascotes da Bulgária, num tom muito animado.

Centenas de mulheres extremamente belas encheram o estádio. Imediatamente, a rapariga reconheceu-as como sendo Veela. Elas começaram a dançar, provocando uma estranha reacção nos seres do sexo masculino.

Olhando em volta, a jovem viu que os gémeos Weasley fitavam, de olhos esbugalhados e com um sorriso tolo na cara, as belíssimas Veela. No entanto, não eram os únicos: Harry e Ron também estavam com um ar aparvalhado e aproximavam-se da tribuna.

Voltou a sua atenção, de novo, para os gémeos. À semelhança dos outros dois rapazes, tinham-se erguido dos seus lugares e aproximavam-se do parapeito do camarote, prontos a saltar para o estádio.

Genuinamente assustada, a jovem ergueu-se de um salto e correu, até se encontrar entre eles e o parapeito. Abriu os braços e impediu que estes continuassem o seu caminho. Chamando a si todas as suas forças, empurrou-os para trás.

– Vocês enlouqueceram? – gritou, assustada.

A música parou, o que fez com que os rapazes acordassem.

– Como é que eu vim aqui parar? – perguntou George, confuso.

– Oh, vocês deviam ter visto as vossas figuras ridículas! Estiveram prestes a saltar lá para baixo, para irem ter com as Veela! – respondeu, zangada.

George deixou-se cair no seu lugar, estafado como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, porém, Fred virou-se para Mary Jane e agarrou-a pelos ombros, com a mesma expressão aparvalhada.

– Olha, George, é uma delas! – gritou, entusiasmado.

A loira deu-lhe uma estalada, para ver se o acordava. E, efectivamente, o rapaz assumiu um ar ofendido, mas, mesmo assim, normal.

– Para que foi isso?

– Acabaste de me confundir com uma daquela criaturas. – disse ela, corada.

– Ups. Desculpa, MJ. Não sei o que me passou pela cabeça. Como é que eu te fui confundir com as Veela?

– Estás a querer dizer-me que elas são mais bonitas do que eu? – perguntou ela, numa voz um pouco aguda.

– Nada disso, MJ. – respondeu George, puxando o irmão para o seu lugar. – Ele queria dizer que tu és muito melhor do que elas.

A loira cruzou os braços, amuada, e permaneceu em silêncio durante a apresentação das mascotes da Irlanda, bem como durante o jogo. Não respondeu aos comentários dos amigos, nem riu de nenhuma das suas piadas. Limitou-se a acenar, cada vez que a Irlanda marcava.

Só voltou a reagir quando as Veela se precipitaram para o campo, furiosas com as mascotes da Irlanda. Toda a sua beleza tinha desaparecido: as suas faces eram muito semelhantes às das aves de rapina, começaram a nascer-lhes horríveis asas e começaram a lançar fogo.

– Eu bem disse. – comentou George, ao ouvido da amiga. – Tu és muito mais bonita do que elas.

Desta vez, a jovem não pôde deixar de rir. O som das suas gargalhadas atraiu a atenção do outro Weasley, que a fitou, com curiosidade. Ela mostrou-lhe a língua, o que o fez sorrir.

Algum tempo depois, foi anunciado o fim do jogo. Mary Jane e os gémeos dançavam aos saltos, gritando "Irlanda" a plenos pulmões.

– E parece que ganhámos a aposta! – gritou Fred, por entre toda aquela balbúrdia.

------

**Nota da Autora: **Eu sei que estou sempre a dizer a mesma coisa: quero comentários! Mas vocês têm de compreender que é muito mais estimulante escrever, sabendo que alguém lê o que nós escrevemos!

Obrigada, Lyra!


	7. Regresso Atribulado

**Capítulo VII**

**Regresso Atribulado**

_Uma snitch dourada esvoaçava à sua volta, energicamente. Tentou apanhá-la, mas não conseguiu._

_"Sempre fui péssima no Quidditch."_

_Estava numa sala de tecto circular, sem qualquer decoração, aparentemente. Um fumo espesso e prateado rodeava-a, obstruindo-lhe a visão. _

_Subitamente, ouviu um barulho, proveniente do seu lado esquerdo. Instintivamente, começou a recuar, afastando-se o mais possível da fonte do som. _

_Foi nesse momento que alguém a agarrou._

_– Boa, apanhei a snitch! – gritou a voz excitada de Fred Weasley. – Anda cá ver, Zabini!_

_O rapaz apareceu prontamente, fazendo um ar céptico._

_– Isso não é a snitch! É uma Veela…_

_---_

Mary Jane acordou, estremunhada. _Foi só um sonho estúpido, _pensou, mais aliviada. Contudo, esse alívio foi tremendamente efémero: a jovem gritou de susto, ao aperceber-se de que algo estava debruçado sobre si.

– Acalma-te!

A sua visão começava a tornar-se mais nítida. Susteve a respiração, espantada, assim que reconheceu o invasor.

– Zabini! O que estás aqui a fazer?

O rapaz não sorria, nem ostentava qualquer expressão trocista. Vendo bem, parecia muito assustado.

– Temos de sair daqui, depressa. Há uma confusão lá atrás… Estão a atacar pessoas! – concluiu, num tom de voz seguro, que contrastava com a sua atitude. – Temos de fugir para o bosque, sem perder mais tempo!

Mary Jane empurrou o lençol para trás e saiu da cama. Pegou na sua roupa, mas Zabini agarrou-lhe o pulso, murmurando que não tinham tempo. Limitou-se a colocar-lhe uma capa sobre os ombros.

Saíram juntos da tenda. Ouviram gritos de medo, vindos de todas as direcções. Ao longe, uma luz verde iluminou a noite. Muitas pessoas corriam, em direcção à mata. Tinham todas o mesmo ar amedrontado.

Zabini agarrou a mão da jovem e começou a seguir os outros fugitivos. Apesar de se mostrar seguro e despreocupado, a sua mão suava abundantemente e os seus lábios tremiam.

– O que se passa, Blaise? – repetiu a jovem, numa voz fraca.

– Eu não sei bem! A minha mãe acordou-me, gritando que havia um tumulto, algures. Pediu-me para me afastar dali, enquanto não fosse seguro regressar. Ela foi ver o que se passava. – explicou, de um só fôlego. – Ouvi rumores, durante o caminho até à tua tenda. Parece que um grupo de feiticeiros está a torturar uma família de Muggles. E estão à procura de mais. Destroem tudo o que estiver no seu caminho.

Subitamente, a jovem estacou, o que fez com que o rapaz também parasse. Olhou-a de modo inquiridor.

– Eu tenho de voltar! Fred e George estão lá atrás! Eles podem estar em perigo!

Antes que tivesse tempo de se voltar, Zabini agarrou-a pelos ombros, com firmeza. Os seus olhos faiscaram, inexplicavelmente.

– Não vais voltar! De certeza que eles fugiram, como toda a gente. O mais provável é dirigirem-se para o local para onde nós vamos.

Agarrou, novamente, a mão dela e forçou-a a segui-lo, sem permitir qualquer tipo de resistência. Assim sendo, a jovem foi praticamente arrastada até chegarem aos campos, onde muitos grupos de pessoas se aglomeravam, receosas e desconfiadas.

Procurou, com o olhar, qualquer sinal que lhe indicasse que os amigos estavam ali, mas foi em vão. Apoiou-se em Zabini, com a garganta seca.

– Olha, ali! – apontou o rapaz.

Fitando a direcção que o jovem lhe indicara, a loira distinguiu três figuras ruivas, caminhando na sua direcção.

Desprendeu-se de Zabini e correu ao encontro dos gémeos e Ginny. Estavam os três pálidos e assustados, especialmente a pequena rapariga.

– MJ! – gritou George, visivelmente aliviado.

Fred largou a mão da irmã e abraçou a amiga, trémulo.

– Estás bem? – sussurrou, num tom fraco.

– Sim. E vocês?

– Também.

Mary Jane olhou em volta, ansiosamente.

– Os outros?

– Pelo caminho, perdemo-nos do Ron, do Harry e da Hermione. O meu pai e os meus outros irmãos foram ajudar os feiticeiros do Ministério. – respondeu, rapidamente, Ginny.

A loira abraçou-a, ternamente. Sentiu o seu frágil corpo tremer de frio e medo. Pegou na sua capa e embrulhou a pequena nela. Foi então que se lembrou de Zabini. Procurou-o com o olhar, com uma apreensão crescente.

– Blaise? – chamou, preocupada.

Finalmente, encontrou-o. Estava encostado a uma árvore, ao lado da mãe. Ouvia o que ela dizia, atentamente, no entanto, tinha o olhar fixo em Mary Jane. Esta agradeceu-lhe, sem palavras, apenas com o olhar.

George, que seguira o seu olhar, fitou-a interrogativamente. Ela explicou-lhe que fora Zabini quem a acordara e trouxera para ali.

– Ao menos, aquele tipo tem alguma noção de decência. – murmurou o rapaz, torcendo o nariz.

O grupo aproximou-se de uma árvore e as raparigas deixaram-se cair nas suas grossas raízes. A mais velha envolveu, com um braço, os ombros da outra, numa atitude protectora. Ginny encostou a cabeça ao seu ombro, de olhos fechados.

– Belo pijama. – gozou Fred, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir.

A loira corou violentamente. O seu pijama era constituído por uma camisola de alças e uns calções muito reduzidos, ambos decorados com pequenos corações vermelhos. Cruzou as pernas, instintivamente.

– Eu não estava à espera de sair a meio da noite. – defendeu-se ela. – Não tive tempo para me vestir.

Fred despiu o seu casaco e, carinhosamente, cobriu os ombros nus da jovem. Impossibilitada de se exprimir por palavras, ela limitou-se a agradecer com um sorriso.

---

Mary Jane entrou no compartimento e deixou-se cair num banco. Estivera a patrulhar os corredores do Expresso de Hogwarts, na sua qualidade de prefeita. Só agora ficara livre para se juntar aos amigos. Estes acolheram-na de uma forma excessivamente entusiástica, o que lhe deu a sensação de que tinham estado a falar dela, mas não se importou.

Tinha a intenção de contar a Lee o que sucedera, na véspera da Taça Mundial de Quidditch; só não sabia como fazê-lo. Passara o resto das férias não só a pensar na maneira ideal de abordar o assunto, mas também no modo como iria resolver aquele problema.

Lee exibia um ar abatido, o que era muito estranho nele.

– Estás bem, Lee? – perguntou a jovem, apreensivamente.

O rapaz anuiu, de forma pouco convincente. Os gémeos mexeram-se nos seus lugares, pouco à-vontade.

– Hum, MJ, o Lee já sabe de tudo. – começou George, coçando a cabeça. – De tudo, mesmo.

– Tivemos de lhe contar. – continuou Fred, mirando a amiga de viés. – É que o Malfoy encontrou-o primeiro e…

– … contou-lhe. – concluiu a loira, furiosa. – Ai, aquele Malfoy vai pagar bem caro a sua ousadia!

Tirou a varinha do manto e, inconscientemente, fez com que esta emitisse faíscas vermelhas.

– Eu não queria que soubesses deste modo… – disse a Lee, num tom mais calmo.

– Não há problema. Pelo menos, não tiveste de contar tudo, outra vez. – respondeu ele.

A loira voltou a guardar a varinha, perdida nos seus pensamentos. Deitou-se no banco, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Fred, a ouvir a chuva cair.

O resto da viagem decorreu sem quaisquer incidentes, no entanto, foi com alívio que transpuseram as portas do Salão, completamente encharcados. Ocuparam os seus lugares na mesa dos Gryffindor, donde assistiram à selecção dos alunos do primeiro ano. Seguidamente, devoraram o jantar, com um apetite inimaginável, trocando o mínimo de palavras possível.

O professor Dumbledore ergueu-se e iniciou o seu habitual discurso de boas-vindas. Ouviram-se protestos, quando este anunciou que, naquele ano, não haveria jogos de Quidditch; protestos estes que foram rapidamente silenciados, assim que o novo professor de DCAN entrou no Salão. Todos ficaram atordoados com a sua entrada tardia, mas, sobretudo, com o seu aspecto sinistro.

O Director continuou o seu discurso, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. Comunicou, bastante agradado, que o Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros se realizaria, em Hogwarts, naquele ano. Todo o Salão fervilhava de entusiasmo, praticamente sem excepção. No entanto, esse entusiasmo foi quebrado pela notícia de que só poderia participar os alunos que tivessem mais de dezassete anos.

Os gémeos Weasley ficaram especialmente furiosos e revoltados. Argumentavam que faziam dezassete anos em Abril e que conseguiriam inscrever-se, quer Dumbledore quisesse, quer não.

– Eu não posso, mesmo. – afirmou Mary Jane, de cabeça baixa. – Só faço dezassete em Julho! Quem me dera poder participar!

– Não estás preocupada com as mortes? – inquiriu Hermione, numa voz levemente aguda.

– Nem por isso. Em primeiro lugar, porque não posso participar e, em segundo, porque a vida é um risco. Tanto podemos morrer neste Torneio, como a andar de vassoura. – explicou a loira, com os olhos brilhantes.

A morena não argumentou, apesar de não estar convencida.

Dirigiram-se à sala comum, magicando na forma de iludir o juiz que decidiria quem seria o campeão de Hogwarts.

---

Os gémeos e Lee continuaram a discutir quais os processos ideais para parecerem mais velhos, durante dias a fio. A jovem acabou por se fartar daquela conversa, apesar de, no início, se ter mostrado tão entusiasmada como eles. Então, sempre que um deles puxava o assunto, desaparecia atrás de um livro, murmurava que tinha de estudar ou ia para a biblioteca.

Felizmente para a jovem, à medida que o dia da chegada dos alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang se aproximava, foram esquecendo o assunto.

Finalmente, o mistério da escolha dos campeões foi desvendado, no dia 30 de Outubro. Os estudantes (com mais de dezassete anos) deveriam colocar os seus nomes no Cálice de Fogo. Para assegurar que apenas os alunos maiores de idade pudesse fazê-lo, Dumbledore desenharia uma Linha de Idade.

As mentes dos gémeos e de Lee fervilhavam, entusiasmadas com a perspectiva de enganar o Cálice. Quase não conseguiram dormir, na véspera de tentarem a sua sorte.

No dia de Halloween, Mary Jane levantou-se muito cedo, mas não foi a única. Muitos estudantes vagueavam pelo Hall de Entrada, onde o Cálice tinha sido colocado, sobre um suporte, rodeado por uma linha dourada, com seis metros de diâmetro.

Viu Viktor Krum e os demais alunos de Durmstrang colocarem os seus nomes no Cálice, esperando ser seleccionados. O seeker da Bulgária era observado por muitas raparigas de ar histérico.

_Eu é que não ia lá pedir-lhe um autógrafo, feita parva! Pelas barbas de Merlim, é só um jogador de Quidditch!_

Passados alguns minutos, chegaram os gémeos e Lee, todos muito animados. Explicaram-lhe que já tinham tomado a Poção de Envelhecimento.

– Bem, apesar de ter sérias dúvidas de que vá resultar, desejo-vos muita sorte. – desejou ela, sorrindo.

– De certeza de que não queres tentar? – inquiriu Lee, ansioso.

– Não. Estou a torcer por vocês.

Fred avançou, hesitante, até à borda da Linha de Idade. Na sua mão trémula, estava um pedaço de pergaminho, com o seu nome. Respirou fundo, antes de dar um passo em frente.

Não aconteceu nada, o que fez com que George o imitasse, radiante. No entanto, segundos depois, os rapazes foram arremessados para fora do círculo e, como se não bastasse, foram premiados com umas enormes barbas brancas.

Mary Jane desatou a rir, juntamente com o resto dos presentes. Os gémeos foram acompanhados por Lee até à Ala Hospitalar, mas ela desculpou-se, dizendo que continuaria ali, no Hall.

Alguns minutos depois, apareceu Angelina Johnson, que depositou o seu nome no Cálice sem quaisquer problemas. A loira felicitou-a, feliz por alguém dos Gryffindor concorrer.

Seguiram-se os alunos de Beauxbatons e, por fim, Cedric Diggory, com um ar acanhado, mas decidido.

– Não contava pôr o meu nome com esta gente toda a ver. – confidenciou à jovem, enquanto atravessavam, juntos, o Salão.

– Eu sei… – assegurou Mary Jane, sorrindo do seu constrangimento. – Espero que sejas o escolhido, Ced.

Beijou-o na face, murmurando-lhe _Boa sorte, _antes de se sentar na mesa dos Gryffindor.

**Nota da Autora:** Mais uma vez, tenho de agradecer a gentileza da Lyra!

Devo avisar que, neste capítulo, estão presentes algumas cenas do livro "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo", contudo, estas foram recontadas do ponto de vista de Mary Jane. Tal foi necessário para enquadrar melhor a fanfiction na acção.

Beijos.


	8. As Atribulações de Cedric

**Capítulo VIII**

**As Atribulações de Cedric**

As semanas foram passando a uma velocidade quase alucinante. Os alunos do sexto ano debatiam-se com montanhas intermináveis de trabalhos de casa, cada vez mais complexos. E, como se não bastasse, havia toda aquela balbúrdia em redor do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros.

Ficara muito feliz, quando soubera que Cedric fora nomeado Campeão de Hogwarts, ao contrário dos restantes Gryffindor. Queria felicitá-lo, pessoalmente, mas só o conseguiu fazer quase uma semana depois.

Encontrara-o perto das cozinhas, sozinho, pela primeira vez.

" – Olá! Tenho andado toda a semana à tua procura. – dissera ela. – Deves ter estado muito ocupado. Afinal, agora és um dos campeões.

– É verdade. Mal consigo chegar às aulas, com tanta gente a andar atrás de mim, a pedinchar autógrafos. – respondera ele, com uma careta.

– Ainda bem que foste escolhido. Estou muito feliz por ti. – admitira ela, abraçando-o. – Mas vais ter de me prometer que vais ter cuidado.

Cedric sorrira, deliciado.

– Olha, tenho de me despachar. Caso contrário, arrisco-me a apanhar um castigo do Snape. Só vim mesmo felicitar-te. – dissera ela, um pouco ansiosa. – Ah, tens de me desculpar, mas eu não vou usar um daqueles crachás com _Apoiem o Cedric Diggory _e _O Potter Cheira Mal_, 'tá? Tu sabes perfeitamente que te apoio, mas o Harry também é meu amigo e está metido num grande sarilho…

– Achas mesmo que ele não se inscreveu? – perguntara o rapaz, desconfiado.

– Tenho a certeza de que o tramaram. Devias ter visto a cara dele, quando o seu nome saiu do Cálice… – assegurara ela, convictamente. – Bem, tenho de ir. Vemo-nos depois."

Como se aquela confusão dos quatro campeões não bastasse, ainda havia a agravante de que, agora, a escola estava ainda mais cheia do que o costume. Na biblioteca, por exemplo, encontrava alguns alunos estrangeiros, entre eles, Krum. O pior era que ele era seguido por alunas histéricas e aos gritinhos irritantes.

---

O dia da primeira tarefa chegara, por fim. Sentia-se uma grande animação no ar. Ninguém prestou muita atenção às aulas dessa manhã, incluindo Mary Jane.

Estavam a ter Encantamentos. Fred, George e Lee estavam nos seus lugares habituais, ao fundo da sala. Nesse dia, a jovem trocara o seu lugar do costume, na primeira fila, para poder sentar-se ao lado dos animadamente sobre o que seria a primeira tarefa, tal como o resto dos seus colegas.

– Estás a torcer por quem, MJ? Pelo Harry ou pelo Diggory Lindo? – inquiriu Lee, com um sorriso um pouco mordaz.

– Hum, pelos dois, obviamente. São ambos campeões de Hogwarts, certo? – respondeu ela, optando por ignorar o tom do amigo.

O rapaz não insistiu mais no assunto, visto ter recebido um valente pontapé de George, por baixo da secretária.

Quando se dirigiram ao Salão para almoçar, antes da primeira tarefa, a jovem caminhou em direcção à mesa dos Hufflepuff, tentando esconder uma ponta de nervosismo. Cedric não precisava de saber que ela tinha medo por ele.

Encontrou-o, rodeado pelos seus colegas do sétimo ano. Tocou-lhe no ombro, ao de leve.

– Pessoal, importam-se de que vos roube o Cedric por uns minutos? – perguntou, alegremente, dirigindo-se aos amigos deste.

Um rapaz moreno, de olhos pretos, sorriu-lhe, antes de retorquir, num tom brincalhão:

– Mas nada de sabotar o nosso campeão!

A loira piscou-lhe o olho e puxou o amigo pelo braço, até a um dos cantos do Salão. Eram seguidos por muitos olhares, uns preocupados, outros curiosos e ainda outros furiosos.

– Vai correr tudo bem. – declarou ela, escondendo as mãos atrás das costas, de modo a impedir que ele visse o quanto estavam trémulas.

Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a encolher os ombros. Estava um pouco pálido e não parava de despentear o cabelo, nervoso.

– Boa sorte. – desejou ela, numa voz fraca, piscando muito os olhos.

Cedric tentou sorrir, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer uma careta cómica. Depositou um beijo na testa da amiga, antes de se afastar, dizendo:

– Até já.

A rapariga voltou para a mesa dos Gryffindor, onde se sentou à frente dos gémeos, após ter desejado muitas felicidades a Harry Potter. Estava pálida, embora já não tremesse.

– Tem calma. – pediu George, num tom paciente. – Vai correr tudo bem.

Mary Jane franziu o sobrolho, contudo, acenou em concordância. Não tocou na comida, apesar desta ter um óptimo aspecto. Reparando neste pequeno pormenor, o rapaz fitou-a, preocupado, e forçou-a a engolir um pouco de batatas.

– Bem, vamos? – perguntou Lee, acabando de beber o seu sumo de abóbora, alguns minutos depois.

Os outros concordaram, silenciosamente, e seguiram-no até aos campos, juntamente com o resto dos alunos.

---

Cedric acabara de apanhar o ovo dourado, após defrontar o seu dragão, durante uns angustiantes quinze minutos. Transfigurara uma pedra num cão, tentando atrair o dragão. Conseguira agarrar o ovo, mas a criatura, que, inicialmente, se atirara ao cão, mudou de ideias e atacou-o.

Mary Jane suspirou de alívio. Largou a mão de Fred, que, naquele momento, se encontrava dorida e dormente, apesar dele não se ter queixado. A jovem agarrara-a com toda a força, devido ao nervosismo.

Viu as provas de Fleur e Krum com calma, mas aplaudiu Harry com tanto entusiasmo como fizera com Cedric. No final, desceu das bancadas com os amigos e foi espreitar à tenda de Madam Pomfrey, enquanto os rapazes permaneciam à sua espera, numa posição mais recuada. Quase embateu em Cedric, que vinha de saída.

– Oh, Ced, foste espectacular! – gritou, numa voz aguda.

O rapaz tinha uma marca num dos lados da cara, coberta por uma pomada cor-de-laranja. Sorriu, um pouco dolorosamente.

– Isso deve doer. – disse Lee, em surdina, sem demonstrar pena.

– Tive sorte. – admitiu Cedric, que não ouvira o comentário do outro.

A rapariga olhou-o, num misto de ternura e preocupação. Pôs-se em bicos de pés e abraçou-o, antes de se despedir. O rapaz entrou, novamente, na tenda onde esperara pela tarefa e a jovem voltou para o castelo, juntamente com os amigos.

– Bem, 'bora preparar a festa do Harry? – sugeriu ela, com um sorriso enorme.

Os gémeos retribuíram o sorriso, com a mesma intensidade e seguiram-na, em direcção às cozinhas. Lee, por seu lado, foi para a sala comum, dizendo que tinha de preparar o ambiente.

E, efectivamente, quando, dez minutos depois, os três entraram na sala comum dos Gryffindor, muitas faíscas e estrelinhas brilhavam no ar. Pousaram a comida que tinham trazido e admiraram os desenhos de Dean Thomas. A loira torceu o nariz àqueles que mostravam Cedric com a cabeça a arder, mas não disse nada.

Festejaram até à uma da manhã, altura em que se foram todos deitar.

---

A vida escolar voltou à normalidade, dentro dos possíveis. Os professores exigiam cada vez mais deles e passavam-lhes bastantes trabalhos de casa, o que não lhes dava muito tempo para se divertirem.

Na início da segunda semana de Dezembro, a professora McGonagall, alguns minutos antes da sua aula terminar, anunciou-lhes, num tom de voz muito sério:

– Este ano, vai haver um Baile de Natal, no dia de Natal. É uma óptima oportunidade de confraternizarem com os vossos colegas de Hogwarts, mas também com os das outras escolas. – compôs os óculos, suspirando. – Devem todos usar os vossos mantos de cerimónia e, sobretudo, comportarem-se devidamente, entendido?

As raparigas mostraram-se muito entusiasmadas, começando logo a comentar, em surdina, o que iriam vestir e com quem pensavam ir ao baile. Mary Jane juntou-se à conversa, para grande espanto das colegas, em especial de Alicia.

– Pensei que não estarias nada interessada no baile! – admitiu, torcendo o nariz.

– Pois, mas enganaste-te. Estou muito ansiosa por este baile… – respondeu, com um sorriso misterioso.

Os gémeos e Lee também não compreendiam este súbito interesse. Sempre tinham considerado a amiga pouco empenhada nos "assuntos das mulheres", ao contrário das outras raparigas da sua idade. Até ali, tinham-na encarado mais como um deles, mas perceberam que isso estava prestes a mudar.

A jovem passou toda a semana com um ar sonhador estampado na face. Estava quase sempre imersa nos seus pensamentos, ou a cochichar com Angelina, com um ar cúmplice.

Quando estava com os amigos, porém, voltava a ser a Mary Jane de sempre, atenta e divertida. Passeavam muito pelos corredores, trocando ideias sobre um projecto que tinham começado a desenvolver.

– Hum, se arranjássemos um modo de fazer com que o feitiço fosse activado pela temperatura corporal, poderíamos tentar umas novas varinhas falsas. – explicou a jovem, gesticulando. – Por exemplo, uma pessoa pega numa dessas varinhas, convencido que se trata da verdadeira. O seu toque acaba por aquecer a superfície da varinha e, puff! O feitiço entra em acção!

– Acho que é uma óptima ideia. Só temos de tratar desse pormenor da temperatura. – declarou George, com um ar pensativo.

Nesse momento, um rapaz muito alto de Beauxbatons estacou à sua frente, de olhos postos na rapariga.

– Queres alguma coisa? – perguntou, secamente, Fred.

O rapaz ignorou-o completamente, assim como aos outros.

– _Eu querria convidarr-te parra virres comigó baile. _– disse para a loira.

Esta ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreendida. Fitou o candidato, de alto a baixo, antes de retorquir, tentando fazer um ar triste:

– Hum, desculpa, mas não vai dar.

E passou por ele, continuando o seu caminho, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os rapazes tiveram de correr para a apanhar. Fred e Lee tinham um ar quase escandalizado, mas George sorria, abertamente.

– Mais um que queria levar a miúda mais gira da escola ao baile! – anunciou, teatralmente.

– Não sejas exagerado. – respondeu ela, sem conter um sorriso.

– Já agora, porque é que recusaste ir com este? Não, espera, deixa-me adivinhar: pela mesma razão que te levou a rejeitar os outros cinco desgraçados? – continuou ele, com um ar angelical.

– Exactamente. – volveu ela, sem pormenorizar.

George abanou a cabeça, nada convencido. Aproximou-se da amiga e sussurrou-lhe, ao ouvido:

– Pois, estás à espera de que uma certa pessoa te convide, não é?

A jovem corou muito. Estacou, no meio do corredor, com os olhos um pouco vidrados.

_Será que ele sabe? Não, ele deve estar a tentar que eu admita com quem quero ir ao baile._

Respirou fundo e apressou o passo, de modo a alcançar os amigos.

---

Na terça-feira da última semana de aulas, o grupo juntou-se para jantar, na mesa dos Gryffindor. Lee estava muito entusiasmado, pois acabara de arranjar um par para o baile.

– A Alicia! – anunciou, triunfante.

– E ela aceitou? – perguntou a loira, nada convencida.

– Claro que sim! Quem é que consegue resistir ao meu charme? – respondeu o rapaz, num tom descontraído.

A jovem deitou uma olhadela de viés a Alicia. Para sua surpresa, ela estava, efectivamente, com um ar radiante. Ficou boquiaberta, inconscientemente, durante apenas alguns segundos, após dos quais se serviu de arroz.

Foi nesse momento que alguém pigarreou atrás de si. Virou-se e deu de caras com Cedric, mas não era o Cedric que ela conhecia: estava visivelmente impaciente e muito pálido.

– O que se passa, Ced? – inquiriu, deixando escapar uma nota de preocupação na voz.

– Preciso de falar contigo, em privado. Pode ser agora? – disse ele, em voz baixa.

Mary Jane anuiu, franzindo o sobrolho. Fez um aceno aos amigos, que fitavam o recém-chegado com indignação, e deixou-se conduzir para fora do Salão.

Cedric levou-a até a uma sala de aula vazia e escura, no segundo andar. Trancou a porta, depois de se certificar que estavam sozinhos, e sentou-se numa das secretárias, em frente à amiga. Permaneceu em silêncio, com o olhar baixo.

– O que se passa? – repetiu a jovem, ao fim de alguns minutos.

O rapaz fitou-a, nos olhos.

– Desculpa, MJ… Eu não te queria envolver nisto, mas já não aguento mais.

Levantou-se e, com lentidão, aproximou-se da loira. Respirava ofegantemente, à medida que se acercava mais de Mary Jane. Abraçou-a, com ternura, e sentiu-a corresponder ao gesto.

– De que tens medo, Ced? – perguntou ela, numa voz calma.

O rapaz afastou-se ligeiramente e, com uma mão trémula, segurou o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos, gentilmente.

– De te perder.

E precipitou-se para a frente, encostando os seus lábios aos dela, com delicadeza, mas também com uma certa urgência.

De olhos fechados, sentiu as mãos da jovem no seu peito, empurrando-o firmemente. As suas bocas separaram-se, bem como os seus corpos.

– Pára, Ced. Isto é errado. – disse a loira, num fio de voz.

Apesar de estarem na penumbra, Cedric pôde ver que ela tinha os olhos brilhantes e um ar magoado. Tinha os braços estendidos, à sua frente, com as mãos ainda no seu peito, impedindo-o de se aproximar, de novo.

– Tu não queres fazer isto! – continuou, num tom agudo.

O rapaz escondeu o rosto nas mãos e recuou, um pouco trôpego, até à parede. Deixou-se escorregar até ao chão. Os seus ombros tremiam incontrolavelmente.

– Tens razão! – gritou, por entre as mãos. – Isto é errado… mas eu queria fazê-lo! Desculpa se te assustei ou magoei. Mas, por favor, não me deixes sozinho!

A primeira reacção da jovem fora fugir dali, deixando Cedric com os seus pensamentos. No entanto, agora, sabia que não podia abandoná-lo.

– Tu não estás bem, Ced. Tu não querias fazer isto. Eu estou confuso! n ia que ndeixando Cedric com os seus pensamentos. secret

pulsa. – disse ela, tentando acalmar-se, sem sucesso. – Tu estás a confundir tudo!

– Eu sei! – replicou Cedric, destapando a cara. – Quando beijei a Cho, ontem, eu vi-te a ti! – admitiu. – Não sei o que se passa comigo, ultimamente!

O lábio da jovem tremeu, incontrolavelmente. Um pouco a medo, sentou-se ao lado do rapaz e fitou-o, ininterruptamente. Por fim, encheu o peito de ar e passou um braço pelos ombros dele.

– Tem calma, Ced. Tu estás confuso, só isso.

Sentiu-o retrair-se, inicialmente, acabando por se acalmar.

– Estás sob uma grande pressão: o Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, o Baile de Natal, as aulas, a Cho e ainda arranjas tempo para te preocupares comigo! Não sei como consegues aguentar. Eu, no teu lugar, já teria enlouquecido.

O rapaz fungou. Voltou o seu rosto, de modo a poder encarar a amiga. Ainda estava pálido, mas falou com uma voz forte.

– Eu sei que não podes esquecer o que aconteceu… no entanto, poderás perdoar-me, algum dia?

– Cedric, tu já estás perdoado, até porque tu não o fizeste conscientemente. Tu estás desnorteado e viste em mim um ponto de referência e segurança. – disse ela, um pouco surpreendida por constatar que era verdade. – Só te peço que não voltes a fazê-lo. Tu não me amas, nem eu a ti, desse modo. Nós somos irmãos, Ced. Nunca te esqueças disso.

Ergueu-se, confiante e um pouco mais restabelecida do choque. Estendeu uma mão amiga ao rapaz, que a aceitou, um pouco hesitantemente. Ajudou-o a levantar-se e, carinhosamente, despenteou-lhe o cabelo, enquanto dizia:

– Beijaste a Cho? Finalmente, rapaz! Como foi isso?

– Oh, foi por mero acaso. Eu convidei-a para ir comigo ao Baile e… pronto, aconteceu. – respondeu ele, um pouco corado.

– Hum, estou mesmo a ver: apanhaste-a sozinha, num corredor vazio! – murmurou ela, como se estivesse a conspirar.

Riram os dois, como se nada tivesse passado. E, realmente, o rapaz já parecia o Cedric de sempre.

Quando se despediram, minutos depois, o rapaz baixou os olhos, antes de dizer:

– Obrigado, por tudo. És uma pessoa fantástica. Ah, desculpa por não te convidar para seres meu par…

– Nem eu aceitava, se me convidasses! Tu amas a Cho; é com ela que deves partilhar este momento.

Colocou-se em bicos dos pés e beijou-lhe a face, ao de leve, antes de se afastar.

– Ao menos, promete que danças comigo uma vez! – pediu ele, a sorrir.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e anuiu. Virou-se para trás e seguiu, num passo rápido, para a sala comum. Quando lá chegou, sentou-se num cadeirão, perto da lareira e abraçou as pernas, com o olhar perdido nas chamas bruxuleantes.

Ouviu o retrato da Dama Gorda deslizar, dando passagem a alguém, contudo, não se voltou para ver quem era.

– Porque não voltaste para o Salão? – inquiriu a voz de Fred.

– Não tinha fome.

– Estiveste este tempo todo com o Diggory? – perguntou Lee, sem esconder uma nota de amargura.

– Sim. – respondeu ela, sem vontade de conversar.

George acocorou-se à sua frente, entre ela e as chamas. Prendeu o seu olhar no dela, antes de dizer, por sua vez:

– Tu não estás bem, MJ! O que é que aconteceu?

A jovem desviou o olhar e, agilmente, saltou da poltrona. Sem dizer uma única palavra, subiu a escada dos dormitórios das raparigas.

---

**Nota da Autora:** Mais uma vez, quero agradecer à Lyra pelos comentários! (sou mesmo repetitiva…)

Ah, devo acrescentar que, neste capítulo, recontei parte da primeira tarefa, do ponto de vista de Mary Jane, para melhor enquadrar a acção.

Bjs.


	9. O Convite

**Capítulo IX**

**O Convite**

Quando acordou, na manhã seguinte, Mary Jane decidira empurrar a memória daquele "deslize" de Cedric para um canto do seu cérebro. O rapaz não tivera culpa do que acontecera, consequentemente, ela não tinha o direito de o ferir mais, com o seu olhar triste e magoado.

Vestiu-se, com vagar, ensaiando um sorriso ao espelho. Surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que continuava verdadeiro como sempre, o que lhe deu a certeza de que já não poderia estar tão ofendida como pensara.

Desceu as escadas do dormitório, saltitando, e abriu a porta, colocando o saco dos livros ao ombro.

Três figuras mais altas do que ela esperavam-na, encostadas a três poltronas, com os braços cruzados à frente do peito.

– Bom-dia, rapazes! – saudou, animadamente.

– Vais-nos contar o que aconteceu, ou teremos de conversar com o Diggory? – disse Fred, num tom demasiado duro.

A jovem colocou uma madeixa rebelde atrás da orelha, antes de responder:

– Não se passou nada, está bem? Eu falei e estive com o Cedric, de facto. Voltei para a sala comum, porque não tinha fome. O que há de errado nisso?

Eles não pareceram convencidos, o que lhe deu a certeza de que devia optar por usar outra estratégia. Respirou fundo e, colocando as mãos nas ancas, afirmou:

– O Cedric está com uns problemas e estava a precisar de desabafar!

– Isso não explica porque é que ficaste tão triste e magoada. – volveu Lee.

A rapariga baixou os olhos, surpreendida. Não tinha consciência de ter revelado os seus sentimentos, tão facilmente. _Provavelmente, fui traída pelos meus olhos, _pensou.

– Desculpem, eu não vos devia ter tratada como tratei, ontem. – disse, fitando-os alternadamente. – Eu estava em baixo, sim, mas já estou bem. E, se não se importam, eu não quero falar mais neste assunto. Isto é entre mim e o Cedric.

Fred olhou-a com tamanha intensidade que Mary Jane foi forçada a desviar o olhar para o lado.

– Tu é que sabes. – declarou George, ao fim de alguns segundos, usando a sua voz habitual. – Já sabes que, se precisares de desabafar, podes vir ter connosco, em qualquer altura.

– Eu sei.

---

Mary Jane saiu da biblioteca, após terminar o seu trabalho de casa para Poções. Parou no meio do corredor, sem saber se deveria ir ao Salão, jantar, ou procurar os amigos na sala comum.

_Porque é que ele não olha para mim?_

Conduziu os seus passos para a sala comum dos Gryffindor, já sem vontade de comer.

_Será que ele não percebeu?_

Tinha sido bastante directa. Bem, não lhe dissera abertamente que queria ir com ele ao baile, mas dera-lho a entender, ou não? Pequenos gestos, alguns comentários que escondiam a verdade…

Disse a senha à Dama Gorda e, assim que esta se desviou, entrou na sala comum. Avistou os gémeos, a conversar com Harry, Ron e Hermione. E Lee estava sentado num cadeirão, perto da lareira, a ler um livro. Nenhum deles deu pela sua chegada.

– Com quem é que vais? – perguntou Ron.

O coração de Mary Jane saltou, loucamente. Seria agora…?

– Angelina. – disse Fred, sem se mostrar nada envergonhado.

A jovem sentiu-se enjoada; teve de empenhar todo o seu auto-controlo para não vomitar, ali mesmo. As suas pernas não lhe obedeciam.

– O quê? – exclamou Ron, tão espantado como George. – Já a convidaste?

– Bem observado. – disse Fred. 

Virou a cabeça e disse, para o outro lado da sala:

– Angelina!

Esta interrompeu a sua conversa com Alicia, perto da lareira.

– Queres ir ao baile comigo?

– Está bem. – respondeu ela.

O coração da loira caiu aos seus pés. Sem conseguir evitar, deixou cair a mala, com estrondo, atraindo todas as atenções sobre si. Empalidecida, girou sobre os calcanhares e forçou as suas pernas trémulas a começarem a correr.

Perdeu a noção do tempo. Não sabia se estava a correr há minutos ou horas. Só sabia que não podia parar… Se o fizesse, a terrível verdade atingi-la-ia, finalmente.

Não aguentava mais. Tinha de parar, mas não ali, em pleno corredor. Entrou numa sala de aula vazia e encostou a porta, atrás de si. Encolheu-se num canto, com a cabeça deitada nos joelhos. Dos seus olhos, corriam torrentes de lágrimas, livremente.

_Como pude ser tão estúpida ao ponto de pensar que ele gostava de mim?_

Encostou a nuca à parede, esperando que o contacto frio a ajudasse; contudo, apenas conseguiu sentir-se mais sozinha e desamparada.

– MJ?

George estava à entrada da sala, ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta. Olhava para a amiga, num misto de tristeza e preocupação.

A loira virou o rosto, tentando impedi-lo de vê-la chorar.

– Como é que me encontraste? – perguntou, numa voz embargada pelas lágrima.

– Pedi emprestado o mapa do Salteador. – respondeu, fechando a porta.

Avançou na direcção da amiga e ajoelhou-se à sua frente. Colocando as mãos nos ombros dela, puxou-a para si e abraçou-a, longamente. Ela apertou-o com força e, finalmente, sucumbiu à sua tristeza. Começou a tremer e a respirar com dificuldade e, pouco depois, já soluçava, incontrolavelmente, com a cara enterrada no peito de George.

Após dez minutos de sofrimento intenso, a jovem acalmou-se. A sua respiração foi-se tornando cada vez mais normal, até parar de chorar. Nessa altura, afastou o rosto do peito molhado do amigo.

– De-desculpa, George. – balbuciou. – Tu não tinhas de aturar as minhas choradeiras.

O rapaz limpou-lhe a face, com a mão.

– Não tens de pedir desculpas. Afinal, somos amigos, para o bem e para o mal.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, encostado à parede. Puxou-a para os seus braços, apoiando a cabeça dela no seu ombro.

– Vá, não fiques assim. Não vale a pena ficares reduzida a um farrapo por causa do Fred.

– Do Fred? Mas como…?

– Eu sempre soube que tu gostavas do Fred. Acho que isso começou, ainda, no primeiro ano, não foi?

A loira observava-o, de boca aberta. Limitou-se a acenar em concordância, sem conseguir articular quaisquer palavras.

– Desde cedo, reparei que a relação que tinhas com o Fred era diferente da que tinhas comigo. Comigo, tu agias normalmente, quer me desses um beijo, quer me abraçasses. Agora, quando era com o meu irmão, vocês coravam, ou mostravam-se envergonhados. – explicou George, pacientemente. – E tu, apesar de tentares esconder os teus sentimentos, davas-lhe pistas. Um sorrisinho inexplicável, um olhar de soslaio… Não perdias uma oportunidade de lhe fazeres ciúmes com o Diggory ou com outro qualquer.

– Mas parece que ele não percebeu. – retorquiu, amargamente.

– Tenho de admitir que, quando se trata da sua vida sentimental, o Fred é bastante cego.

– Ainda bem que ele não percebeu. – declarou ela, fugindo dos braços do amigo. – Assim, não tenho de passar vergonhas, nem de ser alvo de sentimentos de pena.

George mostrou-se confuso.

– Pena? Porque olharia ele para ti, com pena?

A jovem ergueu-se, de um salto. De costas para ele, soltou uma gargalhada desprovida de sentido de humor.

– Porque ele não está apaixonado por mim! Eu não sabia, mas agora já percebi. Ele não quer ter nada comigo, nem hoje, nem nunca. – gritou, virando-se para o amigo, que, entretanto, também se levantara. – Eu não quero ser a coitadinha que ama, mas não é correspondida!

– Quem te disse que ele não gostava de ti? – perguntou George, com um ar espantado.

A loira revirou os olhos, suspirando de seguida.

– Não faças de mim tola, George. Eu tenho olhos na cara. Já percebi isso, à minha custa.

Estranhamente, o rapaz sorriu.

– Estás a falar do facto de ele ter convidado a Angelina para ir ao baile? Oh, MJ, ele só fez isso, porque não sabia como te havia de te convidar! Ele tinha medo que tu só aceitasses por seres a melhor amiga dele!

– Se tu o dizes… – murmurou ela, amargamente.

– Não, é verdade. O Fred ama-te, MJ. – afirmou, com tanta segurança que a jovem teve a certeza de que ele não estava a mentir.

Uma lágrima solitária desceu pela face dela.

– Eu bem vi como ele olhava para ti…

– E como era? – perguntou ela, num tom agudo.

– Como um homem olha para a mulher que ama. – respondeu o rapaz, secando o rosto da rapariga, novamente. – Tu sabes que ele tem ciúmes do Diggory, da vossa proximidade! Ele vê-o como um possível concorrente!

A jovem sentiu uma ténue esperança surgir, dentro do seu peito; contudo, ignorou-a. Tinha de ter a certeza. Não queria voltar a sofrer.

– E porque é que ele não me disse? Porque é que ele convidou a Angelina para o baile, e não a mim? – perguntou, numa voz fria que não era a sua.

– Ele não disse o que sentia pelas mesmas razões do que tu, MJ! Ele não sabia que tu partilhavas o seu sentimento e tinha medo de estragar a vossa amizade! – respondeu George, veemente. – Ele tinha de ter a certeza de que tu gostavas dele, antes de avançar. Por isso, convidou a Angelina, para ver a tua reacção.

A loira olhou em volta, desesperada, sem saber o que fazer. Suspirou várias vezes, antes de anunciar:

– Muito bem, eu acredito em ti. Mas eu não posso desculpá-lo assim, tão facilmente, por tudo o que me fez sofrer!

O rapaz não argumentou; sabia que não valia a pena fazê-lo. Quando Mary Jane queria, tornava-se inflexível e nada nem ninguém a poderia levar a mudar de ideias.

– E já tens par para o baile? – perguntou ele, estendendo-lhe uma mão.

– Isso é um convite? – inquiriu ela, esboçando um sorriso triste.

– Digamos que sim. Eu não poderia arranjar melhor companhia: para além de seres a minha melhor amiga e uma óptima dançarina, és a rapariga mais gira da escola.

Ela riu, às gargalhadas, mas aceitou a mão dele.

---

Durante o resto da semana, a jovem procurou evitar estar na presença de Fred. Desse modo, todos os momentos livres de aulas eram passados na biblioteca, a estudar e a fazer os trabalhos de casa. Não permanecia mais do que dez minutos no Salão, durante as refeições e, frequentemente, optava por comer mais tarde que os restantes colegas.

As férias de Natal chegaram e, com elas, terminaram as razões para permanecer na biblioteca, visto já ter terminado todos os seus deveres. Sendo assim, optou por passar longos períodos de tempo nos campos, sozinha ou acompanhada por George ou Lee.

Foi num desses momentos que reencontrou Cedric, pela primeira vez desde aquela noite. Passeava em redor do lago, de mãos dadas com Cho Chang. Mary Jane, por sua vez, estava sentada na margem, a conversar com George.

– Olá. – cumprimentou Cho, alegremente.

Os dois amigos ergueram-se para cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

– Olá, Cho, Ced. – cumprimentou a loira, esboçando um sorriso.

Tanto George como Cedric limitaram-se a acenar.

– Hum… – o olhar de Mary Jane recaiu sobre as mãos dadas deles. – Vocês andam? – perguntou, sem rodeios.

A morena corou, violentamente, contudo, Cedric abriu um sorriso de felicidade, antes de anunciar:

– Sim.

– Fico muito feliz por vocês. – admitiu, com veracidade, a loira.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu Cho. – E vocês?

Os Gryffindor olharam um para o outro, com uma expressão cómica. De seguida, desataram a rir, às gargalhadas, deixando Cho completamente atónita.

– Desculpa, Cho. – disse Mary Jane, respirando fundo. – Mas eu e o George não andamos!

– Apenas amigos! – concluiu o rapaz, ainda a rir.

Cedric sorriu, enigmaticamente, olhando para a loira. Esta aguentou, firmemente, o seu olhar, até ele o desviar.

– Bem, temos de ir andando. – anunciou o Hufflepuff, começando a andar. – Adeus.

Os Gryffindor ficaram sozinhos, em silêncio, durante longos minutos, fitando os vultos quase invisíveis do par. Começara a nevar.

– É melhor irmos para dentro. – anunciou George, quebrando o silêncio.

A loira assentiu e, juntos, voltaram para a torre dos Gryffindor, que se encontrava totalmente apinhada e muito barulhenta. Avistaram Fred e Lee, sentados em duas poltronas, conversando animadamente. Foram ter com eles, embora Mary Jane estivesse um pouco relutante.

– Olá. – cumprimentou ela, secamente.

Tanto Fred como Lee ergueram o olhar para os recém-chegados, com um ar intrigado.

– Onde estiveram? Vocês estão gelados! – constatou Lee.

– Por aí. – murmurou George, sentando-se num dos braços da poltrona do irmão.

Mary Jane sentou-se no chão, encostada às pernas de Lee. Sentia o olhar de Fred nas suas costas, mas ignorou-o, sem dizer nada.

– Já sabem da novidade? – começou George, numa tentativa de quebrar o silêncio que se instalara entre eles. – O Diggory anda com a Cho Chang.

– Há imenso tempo que ele gostava dela. – continuou a loira, ainda de costas.

– A sério? – duvidou Fred, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Sem dúvida. – volveu ela, friamente. – Desculpem, rapazes, mas tenho de falar com a Angelina.

Ergueu-se, graciosamente e afastou-se, torcendo as mãos.

Fred seguiu-a com o olhar, mostrando-se abatido.

– Não sei o que fizeste, meu, mas ela está mesmo zangada contigo. – declarou Lee, espreguiçando-se.

O rapaz embatucou.

---

Mary Jane acordou, contudo, manteve os olhos fechados por mais uns momentos. Conseguia ouvir o leve bater da neve, lá fora, momentaneamente interrompido pelo barulho das suas colegas de Gryffindor que, tal como ela, tinham despertado.

Abriu os olhos, sabendo que não conseguiria voltar a adormecer. Empurrou os cobertores para trás, esfregando os olhos, ainda um pouco ensonada.

– Feliz Natal! – gritou Angelina, numa voz alegre.

_Natal? Esqueci-me!_

– Feliz Natal. – desejou, em voz alta.

Vestiu-se, vagarosamente, fitando o pequeno monte de embrulhos que se encontrava empilhado aos pés da sua cama. Era maior do que o habitual.

Finalmente, sentou-se na cama e pegou num dos presentes. Era de Lee. Desembrulhou-o e descobriu um belo conjunto de penas luxuosas. _Boa, Lee. Estava mesmo a precisar._

Um dos embrulhos fora enviado pelos seus pais. Continha uma pulseira do que supôs ser ouro e uma carta muito extensa, que ela leu por alto, queimando-a de seguida.

Dos gémeos, recebeu a sua mais recente invenção: um pequeno bolo de chocolate, apelidado _Bolo da Cauda_, de acordo com o cartão dos gémeos. _Oferece-o a um inimigo e vê o que acontece,_ aconselharam-na eles. Não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada, decidida a esquecer, durante algum tempo, a sua zanga com Fred.

Angelina e Alicia ofereceram-lhe um perfume, que, teve de admitir, até cheirava bem. Cedric presenteara-a com um livro, intitulado _As Maldições Mais Divertidas,_ cuja capa mostrava um rapaz a quem nasciam pequenas raízes de árvore, em vez de cabelos. Trazia um cartão, com as seguintes palavras:

_Querida MJ,_

_Feliz Natal!_

_Deixo-te este livro; acho que te vai ser muito útil, tanto no presente como no futuro._

_Com amor,_

_Cedric_

_P.S. – Espero que me possas perdoar pelo que aconteceu… Foi uma estupidez._

_Já perdoei, Ced._

Faltava-lhe abrir um último presente. Era estreito e não tinha uma forma definida. Apalpando-o cautelosamente, apercebeu-se de que o objecto que estava no seu interior era pequeno e frágil.

Curiosa, abriu-o com os dedos trémulos. Era uma flor: uma rosa vermelha, muito bonita, parecendo que tinha sido acabada de colher. Devia estar sob um feitiço, impedindo que perdesse a sua frescura e beleza.

Olhou para ela, sem saber o que pensar. Rodou o caule na ponta dos dedos, de modo a admirá-la de todos os ângulos.

– Uau! Quem te ofereceu essa rosa? – inquiriu Angelina, sentada na sua cama, do lado esquerdo da loira.

– Não sei. Não tinha nenhum cartão.

Alicia aproximou-se, um tanto sorrateiramente. Observou a rosa por cima do ombro de Angelina, com uma expressão algo desconcertada.

– Quem te deu isso está perdidamente apaixonado por ti. – declarou, sem ironia.

Mary Jane olhou-a, esperançada, por momentos, voltando, de seguida, a sua atenção para a flor, de novo. Entre as pétalas, distinguiu um triângulo branco. Puxou-o, revelando, deste modo, um pequeno cartão triangular, com apenas duas letras: _B.Z._

– Vens? – perguntou Alicia, num tom simpático.

Voltando à realidade, a loira escondeu o cartão entre os seus presentes e, pegando na sua saca, desceu as escadas, atrás das colegas.

Os rapazes estavam à sua espera, na sala comum. Desejaram-lhe um feliz Natal, em uníssono. Ostentavam todos um ar alegre, excepto Fred, que parecia um pouco abatido.

– Feliz Natal, rapazes. – desejou ela, com um sorriso.

E, para surpresa de todos os presentes, beijou a bochecha de Fred, ao de leve, e entregou-lhe um embrulho que tirou da saca.

– Para ti. – disse, antes de se virar para Lee e repetir os mesmos procedimentos.

Deu um abraço especial a George, prolongado e cheio de significado. O rapaz retribuiu com igual intensidade, beijando a testa dela, de seguida.

– Qual de vocês é que mandou aquela rosa à Mary Jane? – inquiriu Angelina, surgindo subitamente.

Os rapazes mostraram-se intrigados e confusos, sentimentos esses que aumentaram, quando viram a amiga corar.

– Não, Angelina, não foi nenhum deles. – admitiu, numa voz um pouco trémula. – Foi o… Zabini.


	10. O Sabor da Neve

**Capítulo X**

**O Sabor da Neve**

Mary Jane estava encostada à parede, com uma caixa nas mãos. Estava ligeiramente entediada, farta de estar à espera dele.

_Será que ele vai passar por aqui?_

Nesse momento, ouviram-se passos, dirigindo-se para ela. Escutando com atenção, a loira deduziu que pertenciam a um rapaz, que caminhava apressadamente, sozinho.

Draco Malfoy apareceu, após virar numa esquina. Parecia distante e, até, um pouco desconcertado, no entanto, assim que se apercebeu da presença da rapariga, esboçou um dos seus sorrisos.

– Ena! Sozinha por aqui? – perguntou, como se fossem bons amigos.

– Parece que sim. – respondeu ela, olhando em volta, fingindo preocupação.

O Slytherin sorriu ainda mais, perante a aparente preocupação da rapariga. Encostou-se à parede, ao lado dela, tão perto que os seus ombros se tocaram.

– Desculpa não te ter dado um presente de Natal. – disse Malfoy, com uma voz falsamente triste. – Mas estou muito zangado contigo.

A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa.

– E pode-se saber porquê? – perguntou, numa voz suave.

– Querida, depois da forma como me trataste, no Campeonato, estavas à espera de quê? – replicou ele, numa voz quente.

Mary Jane sorriu, sedutoramente. Percorreu, com os dedos, o braço do loiro, ao de leve.

– Tu sabes que eu não poderia fazer outra coisa, à frente dos meus amigos. Eles não podiam saber…

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, contudo, tentou disfarçar o seu espanto. Pigarreou, de modo a conseguir fortificar a sua voz.

– Não podiam saber o quê?

A loira colocou-se em frente dele e lançou-lhe um olhar atraente.

– Ora, Draquinho… Tu sempre soubeste que eu tinha um fraquinho por ti! – exclamou, numa voz sedutora. – Eu sei que sentes o mesmo por mim… – continuou, sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

As mãos dele agarraram-na pela cintura, imperiosamente. A sua boca procurou a dela, mas ela afastou-se, graciosamente.

– Tenho uma coisa para ti. É uma forma de pedir desculpa por tudo o que te fiz passar. – anunciou, em voz doce, colocando-lhe o embrulho nas mãos.

Desta feita, Draco Malfoy não conseguiu esconder a surpresa que o invadiu. Lentamente, abriu a caixa, descobrindo um pequeno bolo de chocolate.

– Espero que gostes… tentei fazê-lo doce como tu. – disse ela, fingindo-se preocupada com a sua opinião.

Malfoy deu uma dentada, com uma expressão indecifrável, que foi logo substituída por um ar de surpresa agradável.

– Hum, está óptimo!

Nesse momento, o rapaz começou a contorcer-se, como se sofresse de espasmos horríveis e dolorosos. Ouviu-se um rebentar de costuras e, com um ligeiro "psss", algo comprido e peludo começou a sair da parte de trás das calças dele.

Mary Jane começou a rir-se às gargalhadas, olhando para a grande cauda branca de Malfoy. Segundos depois, outras gargalhadas se juntaram à dela: Lee e os gémeos mostraram-se, vindos de uma sala de aulas.

– Bem, Malfoy… – conseguiu articular a rapariga, entre duas gargalhadas. – Parece que estamos quites. – gargalhou, novamente. – Acreditaste mesmo que eu gostava de ti?

Os rapazes riram-se ainda mais, perante o ar ofendido de Malfoy. Ouviram-se vários disparos de uma câmara fotográfica, empunhada por Colin Creevey.

– Bom trabalho, Colin. – elogiou Lee, colocando-se ao lado dele. – Tira mais, de outros ângulos. O pessoal da escola tem o direito de ver Malfoy, o Furão, no seu melhor.

A Gryffindor deixou-se cair ao chão, respirando com dificuldade e limpando as lágrimas. Sorria abertamente.

– Vais-me pagar, Sanderson. Isto não fica assim! – ameaçou Malfoy, tentando esconder a sua nova cauda, à medida que se afastava deles.

Finalmente, as gargalhadas cessaram, mas a boa disposição ficou.

– Hei, Colin, consegues revelá-las até amanhã? – perguntou Lee.

– Sim, vou tentar. No máximo, amanhã à tarde já todos terão acesso a estas fotografias magníficas!

E foi-se embora, feliz por ter desempenhado o seu papel na perfeição.

– Tu foste espectacular! Aquele parvo acreditou mesmo em ti! – disse Fred, visivelmente impressionado.

– Pois, eu posso ser muito persuasiva. – concordou ela, fazendo um ar muito profissional.

– E convencida, também! – completou George, provocando mais gargalhadas.

---

Mary Jane e Hermione observavam os rapazes a lutar com bolas de neve, enquanto conversavam animadamente, num tom baixo.

Distraidamente, a loira fazia pequenos desenhos na neve. No entanto, quando Hermione sufocou uma gargalhada, olhou, espantada, para o que a sua mão desenhara, como se tivesse vontade própria. Torcendo o nariz, apagou os vários "F"s, dos mais diferentes tamanhos e feitios.

– Estava distraída. – desculpou-se, um pouco corada.

– Então, as meninas estão a fazer claque? – perguntou uma voz masculina, proveniente do lado direito de Hermione.

Era Lee. O seu olhar alternava entre os rapazes, que guerreavam, divertidíssimos, e os olhares comprometedores das raparigas.

– Hum, não, estamos só a ver. – respondeu a morena.

– E não querem entrar na luta? – indagou ele, com um sorriso maroto.

– Desculpa, mas a mim não me apetece. – recusou, delicadamente, Hermione.

– Eu até alinhava, mas não vou deixar a Hermione sozinha! – replicou Mary Jane.

– Nem penses nisso! Vai lá jogar e mostra-lhes quem manda! – declarou a morena, num tom que não permitia discussões. – Além do mais, daqui a pouco, tenho de voltar o castelo, para me preparar.

Lee puxou a loira até junto do resto dos rapazes que, vendo-os avançar na sua direcção, pararam de arremessar bolas de neve.

– Podemos juntar-nos a vocês? – inquiriu o rapaz, apontando para si e para a rapariga.

– Claro. – respondeu Ron, prontamente. – Novas equipas, pessoal: eu, o Fred e o Lee contra o Harry, a Mary Jane e o George.

Os membros das respectivas equipas reuniram-se, preparando algumas bolas de neve e discutindo alguns pormenores tácticos, em surdina.

A batalha começou, com um ritmo lento, já que os outros jogadores estavam molhados e um pouco cansados. No entanto, os recém-chegados, frescos e secos, depressa impuseram um ritmo mais rápido.

A loira rolou, no chão, para se esquivar a uma bola de Ron. Apanhou uma mão cheia de neve e, correndo para evitar mais bolas do Weasley, foi moldando uma esfera. Fez pontaria a Lee e arremessou-a, com força. O rapaz esquivou-se mesmo a tempo e apressou-se a ripostar, mas a jovem escondera-se atrás de uma árvore.

Cautelosamente, espreitou, tentando não mostrar a sua posição. Procurou um dos inimigos com o olhar e preparou mais uma bola de neve. Respirou fundo e saiu do seu esconderijo, correndo na direcção de Fred. Lançou a esfera de neve e acertou-lhe, em cheio, na cara.

– Já vais ver! – ameaçou ele, num tom brincalhão.

Bombardeou-a com neve, mas ela desviou-se, com agilidade.

– Estás bem? – perguntou ela, a sorrir.

– Claro que sim! Não é uma bolinha de neve que deita abaixo o grande Fred Weasley!

Nesse momento, foi atingido na nuca, com tanta força que os seus joelhos cederam, acabando por cair.

– Menos conversa! – gritou Harry, por trás dele, rindo.

A jovem aproveitou para fugir, sem conseguir deixar de rir. Olhando por cima do ombro, não viu Fred, nem nenhum dos elementos da equipa adversária. Estacou, procurando um alvo, com o olhar.

Subitamente, alguém a agarrou pelas costas.

– Apanhei-te! – gritou Fred. – Agora, vamos tratar da vingança!

Rodou-a nos seus braços, de modo a ficarem frente-a-frente. Prendeu-lhe as mãos, com um braço forte, enquanto apanhava uma mão cheia de neve.

– Começa a pedir misericórdia! – ordenou ele, numa voz de comando.

– Nunca! – recusou ela, tentando soltar-se.

Ele forçou uma gargalhada fria e começou a deitar neve na cabeça dela.

– Hei! Isso está frio! – gritou ela, arqueando as costas, tentando evitar que a neve lhe fosse para o pescoço. – George! Harry! Socorro!

O rapaz continuou a banhá-la com neve, não se importando com os seus protestos. Com um sorriso travesso, deixou escorregar aquela substância branca e gelada pelo pescoço dela, de modo a chegar às costas.

– Fred, pára! Isso está mesmo frio! 'Tás a fazer-me cócegas!

De repente, a jovem sentiu que o rapaz tinha sido atingido, nas costas. Os seus pés enterraram-se na neve, à medida que mais bolas lhe acertavam. Perdeu o equilíbrio, acabando por cair, juntamente com a amiga.

Os olhares dos jovens cruzaram-se, com intensidade. A jovem não conseguia desviar o olhar, não podia… O seu coração batia, num ritmo muito acelerado, dentro do seu peito. E o pior era que o rapaz, certamente, já se dera conta disso!

Fred engoliu em seco, sem saber o que fazer. Tinha um nó na garganta e não sabia como havia de desfazê-lo. Se, pelo menos, o coração da loira deixasse de bater tão intensamente contra o seu peito…

– Hum, importaste de sair de cima de mim? – disse ela, numa voz fraca que ele não conhecia.

Colocou ambas as mãos sobre o peito dele, com a intenção de o empurrar. Contudo, retirou-as logo, como se se tivesse queimado. Sentira o coração dele martelar tanto como o seu.

– Desculpa. – disse ele, levantando-se, afastando-se, sem a olhar nos olhos.

– Tenho de ir. – anunciou ela, erguendo-se, com o olhar baixo. – Vemo-nos no baile.

E partiu, sem olhar para trás.

---

Mary Jane aumentou a temperatura da água. Adorava sentir o seu contacto quente, escorregadio, reconfortante.

Fechou os olhos, com força. Relembrou o que vira nos olhos do ruivo, a sensação de sentir o coração dele bater de encontro às suas mãos…

– Ainda vais demorar muito? – perguntou Angelina, através da porta da casa-de-banho.

– Estou quase a acabar. – respondeu, ligeiramente aborrecida pela interrupção dos seus pensamentos.

Fechou a água e saiu da banheira, enrolada numa toalha branca e macia. Limpou-se, vagarosamente, com o olhar perdido em recordações. Saiu da casa-de-banho e, sentada na sua cama, começou a pentear os seus longos cabelos loiros.

O seu olhar caiu sobre uma rosa, pousada na sua mesinha-de-cabeceira. Recordou o seu encontro com o Slytherin, nessa mesma manhã.

Entrara no Salão, acompanhada pelos amigos. Olhara, instintivamente, para a mesa da equipa de Slytherin. Blaise Zabini estava lá, de cabeça baixa, remexendo os seus cereais, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

– Eu vou tratar de um assunto. – anunciara ela, aos amigos.

– Eu acho que deveríamos ser nós a tratar da saúde daquele tipo. – contrariara-a Lee, erguendo um punho fechado.

– Não, Lee. Ele não fez nada de mal…

– Nada de mal? E condenar-te a um casamento indesejado é bom? – ripostara Fred, exaltado.

– Já falámos sobre isto. Eu já sei como vou resolver esse problema. Fiquem quietos; eu já volto. – declarara, num tom decidido.

Avançara, com passos curtos, mas determinados, até à silhueta do rapaz. Tocara-lhe no ombro, ao de leve. Ele erguera o olhar, por cima do ombro, surpreso.

– Podemos falar? – perguntara ela, num tom baixo.

Ele acenou, já refeito da surpresa e fez menção de se levantar, no entanto, foi impedido por uma mão.

– Blaise, onde vais com ela? – indagara, numa voz esganiçada, Pansy Parkinson.

– Arranja uma vida própria, Parkinson, e deixa de te meteres nas dos outros. – replicara a loira, numa voz cortante.

Puxou Zabini por um braço, até a um canto do Salão. Respirou fundo, antes de começar o seu discurso.

– Blaise, tu foste um querido ao enviares-me aquela rosa. É linda… Mas nunca vai haver nada entre nós. É completamente impossível!

Ele engolira em seco.

– Eu não quero que tenhas ilusões! Eu… eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa, Blaise. – admitiu, muito corada.

– E essa pessoa… gosta de ti? – inquirira ele, num sussurro.

– Bem, eu … Mas isso não interessa! O que eu quero dizer é que nunca vai acontecer nada entre nós, apesar de eu não me ter esquecido do que tu fizeste, na Taça Mundial de Quidditch.

Deitara-lhe um olhar triste, antes de lhe virar costas.

---

Voltou à realidade, dando-se conta de que se deveria apressar. Secou o cabelo com a varinha, tentando dar-lhe um aspecto ligeiramente encaracolado. Observou-o, ao espelho, e deu-se por contente com o resultado obtido.

Vestiu o seu manto de cerimónia novo. Fora feito com um tecido leve, mas quente. Era de um tom vermelho-vivo, não tinha alças e estendia-se até aos pés, cobrindo-os parcialmente. Tinha uma racha de cada lado, partindo do meio da coxa, com o objectivo de facilitar os movimentos.

Pintou os lábios de escarlate, condizendo com o vestido. Optou por não usar mais nenhuma maquilhagem; decisão essa que foi aprovada por Angelina, enrolada na sua toalha.

– Assim, ficas com um aspecto mais natural, o que contribui para aumentar a tua beleza, rapariga. – declarou ela, mirando-a com atenção. – Ah, os teus olhos também sobressaem mais, o que é bom.

A loira agradeceu-lhe o conselho, sorrindo para o seu reflexo. Começou a tratar do seu penteado, ajudada pela sua varinha. Trabalhou durante dez minutos, após dos quais apreciou o resultado alcançado.

Calçou-se num ápice e, virando-se para as suas colegas, anunciou que já iria descer. Abriu a porta do dormitório e começou a descer as escadas, levantando levemente o vestido com as mãos.

Estendeu a mão para o puxador da porta que dava para a sala comum. Respirou fundo, antes de rodar a maçaneta.

---

**Nota da Autora:** Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Queria agradecer à Lyra, à Kyfas, à Rafaela e à minha Nitah querida!

Ah, esqueci-me de avisar que, no capítulo anterior, as frases sublinhadas correspondem às palavras originais da JK, no livro Harry Potter e os Cálice de Fogo.

Bjs.


	11. O Baile de Natal

**Capítulo XI**

**O Baile de Natal**

A primeira reacção de Fred Weasley foi pensar que estava a delirar. Era impossível que estivesse, realmente, a ver o que julgava que estava a ver! Devia ser uma alucinação…

– Hei, pessoal! – chamou Lee, em voz alta. – Não se admirem se a temperatura começar a subir. É que acabou de chegar uma brasa!

Não, não era uma alucinação. Lee também estava a vê-la! E, a avaliar pela quantidade de respirações que foram sustidas, não eram os únicos.

Mary Jane fechou a porta, atrás de si. Estava levemente corada, mas sorria, satisfeita. Estava plenamente consciente de que todos os olhares a seguiam, à medida que avançava na direcção dos amigos. Concentrou a sua atenção nos três rapazes que a esperavam, agradavelmente surpreendidos.

– Olá. – cumprimentou.

Lee assobiou, de olhos postos na amiga; Fred estava muito corado, fitando a jovem de alto a baixo; George sorria, bastante à-vontade.

– Estás linda. – disse ele, segurando a mão que ela lhe estendia.

Fê-la rodopiar, graciosamente, sabendo que todos os rapazes o invejavam.

– Tu também estás muito bem, George. – elogiou ela, olhando em volta, desconfiada.

– Hei, para onde é que estão a olhar? – perguntou Fred, em voz alta e quase ameaçadora. – Não têm nada melhor para fazer?

Relutantemente, os restantes Gryffindor desviaram o olhar, apesar de alguns ainda fitarem a loira, de soslaio.

– Obrigada. Estes tipos são mesmo maçadores… – agradeceu ela, genuinamente aliviada.

– Vamos? – perguntou George.

– Sim.

O par atravessou a sala comum e desapareceu atrás do retrato da Dama Gorda. Desceram as escadas, conversando animadamente.

– Deixaste-os de boca aberta.

– Eu sei. – retorquiu ela, com um sorriso maroto.

– E viste a cara do Fred? Parecia meio alucinado… – continuou o ruivo, imitando o irmão.

– Hum, hum. – afirmou ela, com os olhos brilhantes. – E tu, George?

– Eu? Bem, se queres saber a verdade, não me surpreendeste. Eu tenho a consciência de que vou ao baile com a miúda mais bonita de Hogwarts. – declarou ele, fazendo um ar importante. – Se bem que não estava nada à espera de ver-te usar um desses mantos. É estranho, mas imagino-te sempre de uniforme…

Riram-se os dois, com gosto. Tinham acabado de chegar ao Hall de Entrada, onde um grande aglomerado de alunos esperava pela abertura das portas do Salão.

Os dois amigos olharam em volta, com uma expressão de curiosidade educada no rosto. Viram Fleur Delacour e Roger Davies; Harry, Ron e as gémeas Patil e, vindos das masmorras, um grande cortejo de Slytherins. Torcendo o nariz, a jovem reconheceu Draco Malfoy, vestido de preto, acompanhado por Pansy Parkinson, pelos seus fiéis (e desemparelhados) guarda-costas e Zabini, com uma rapariga morena, cujo nome desconhecia.

Finalmente, as portas abriram-se e os muitos alunos começaram a entrar no Salão. Mary Jane e George juntaram-se à fila, acabando por ser empurrados para junto dos Slytherin. A loira evitou olhar para eles, contudo, o amigo fitava-os, desconfiado.

– Então, Malfoy, a tua cauda linda? – perguntou ele, sem se conseguir conter.

– Vocês vão se arrepender… a começar por essa loirinha falsa. – ameaçou Draco Malfoy, sem perder a calma.

– Falsa? Eu sou falsa? Deixa-me rir, Furão. – ripostou a jovem, continuando sem olhar para eles. – Então e tu, senhor das mil e uma virtudes?

– Devias ter cuidado com o que dizes. Podes arrepender-te. – intrometeu-se Pansy, numa voz aguda.

– Já te disse uma vez, Parkinson: mete-te na tua vida! – respondeu Mary Jane, impaciente, virando-se para os Slytherins.

George rodeou a cintura dela com um braço protector e puxou-a, suavemente, para longe dos outros. Conseguiram, ainda, ouvir mais uma ameaça:

– O teu namoradinho não estará sempre por perto! – gritara Malfoy.

A jovem bufou, sem acreditar que eles pudessem, efectivamente, levar a cabo o que tinham prometido. Contudo, rapidamente esqueceu o sucedido, face à beleza da decoração do Salão. Estava estranhamente diferente, sem as habituais mesas das equipas. Estas tinham sido substituídas por muitas mesinhas mais pequenas, iluminadas por brilhantes lanternas. As paredes estavam decoradas com um gelo prateado, que reflectia a luz das lanternas, formando subtis sombras.

O par avançou até a uma mesa vazia. Alguns minutos depois, apareceram Lee e Alicia, seguidos por Fred e Angelina. O primeiro par sentou-se ao lado de Mary Jane, ao passo que o outro se sentou do outro lado da mesa.

O ruivo fitou, com veemência, a loira, que se esforçava para olhar para todos os lados menos para ele. Virou-se para Lee e Alicia, que contavam algo a Angelina, com grande entusiasmo. Não prestou qualquer atenção ao que eles disseram, limitando-se a olhar para o seu prato, sem, no entanto, o ver realmente.

– MJ. – chamou George, em voz baixa. – O Diggory está a olhar para ti.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, e piscou os olhos, focando a sua visão, novamente. Olhou para a mesa do topo e o seu olhar prendeu-se em Cedric, que, efectivamente, estava a observá-la. Sorriu-lhe, ao que ele correspondeu com um aceno entusiástico. Depois, ele mexeu os lábios, formando uma frase que só a jovem percebeu: _Deves-me uma dança._

Ela anuiu, prolongando o seu sorriso. Cedric acabou por desviar o olhar, um pouco relutantemente, já que Cho pediu a sua atenção.

– Já percebi como é que isto funciona! – anunciou Angelina. – Temos de pedir o que queremos comer.

A loira deitou uma vista de olhos ao menu que se encontrava à frente do seu prato. Escolheu o seu jantar e, quase instantaneamente, este apareceu no seu prato.

O grupo começou a comer, trocando alguns comentários entre duas garfadas. Simultaneamente, Mary Jane percorria o Salão com o olhar, procurando caras conhecidas. Acenou a Hermione, na mesa principal, e a outros conhecidos.

Susteve a respiração, quando Zabini captou o seu olhar. Fitaram-se, mutuamente, durante uns segundos, ela com ansiedade, ele com uma expressão indecifrável. Depois, o Slytherin voltou a sua atenção para Draco Malfoy e a jovem para George Weasley, que a agarrou pelo braço, instigando-a a levantar-se.

– Acho que vai começar o baile. – disse ele, para ninguém em especial.

Efectivamente, Dumbledore erguera-se, sendo imitado por todos os presentes. Usando a sua varinha, empurrou as mesas para os cantos do Salão, deixando um grande espaço desimpedido. As Weird Sisters entraram em palco, recebendo muito aplausos. Simultaneamente, os campeões e os respectivos pares dirigiram-se para a pista de dança e começaram a dançar, ao som de uma melodia lenta e nostálgica.

– Bem, 'bora dançar? – perguntou Mary Jane, pouco tempo depois.

George sorriu e deu-lhe a mão. Avançaram até à pista de dança, onde o rapaz colocou a sua mão livre na cintura dela, ao mesmo tempo que ela pousava a sua no ombro dele. Começaram a dançar, ao ritmo da música, sem falar.

Assim que as Weird Sisters terminaram os últimos acordes, ouviu-se uma salva de palmas avassaladora, que logo foi abafada por uma nova melodia, muito mais enérgica.

George e Mary Jane largaram-se e afastaram-se um pouco, de modo a adaptarem o seu estilo de dança à música. Inventaram movimentos e riram-se das suas figuras, mas também dos que os rodeavam.

– Tenho sede. Vai uma Cerveja de Manteiga? – gritou ela, por entre o barulho.

– Ok.

Dirigiram-se à mesa das bebidas, desviando-se dos dançarinos. Uma vez lá, encontraram Lee, sozinho.

– Então, a Alicia? – perguntou a loira, ao ouvido dele.

– Está sentada, numa das mesas. Acho que pisou a bainha do manto e rasgou-o. De qualquer modo, penso que não quererá dançar mais, esta noite. Está amuada. – explicou ele, sem pesar.

George seguia Ludo Bagman com o olhar, ostentando um ar compenetrado. Tinha a sua cerveja na mão, ainda por beber. Uma ruga profunda desenhou-se na sua testa.

– Tenho de resolver um problema. – anunciou ele, seriamente. – Não te importas que te deixe, um bocadinho?

– Não há problema. Aquele tipo ainda não vos pagou? – retorquiu ela, franzindo o sobrolho.

O ruivo negou, com um aceno. Bebeu um grande gole da sua bebida, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

– Hei, George, não te importas que te roube a MJ, pois não? – inquiriu Lee, rodeando os ombros da loira com um braço.

– Se ela quiser dançar contigo, não sou eu que me vou opor. – respondeu, um tanto sombriamente. – Até já.

E começou a andar, tomando o caminho que Ludo Bagman seguira. Fred juntou-se-lhe, pouco depois.

Lee puxou a loira para a pista de dança, animadamente. Fê-la rodopiar, vezes sem conta, até ao momento em que optou por um estilo mais calmo, visto ter começado uma nova música. Aproximou a sua boca do ouvido da jovem e sussurrou:

– O que é que se passa, exactamente, entre ti e o Fred?

Ela corou, ao de leve, mas fingiu que não tinha percebido a pergunta.

– Tu sabes muito bem ao que me estou a referir. – disse ele, num tom que não admitia discussões. – Porque é que tu começaste a tratá-lo com indiferença, de um momento para o outro?

A loira, desnorteada, afundou a cabeça no ombro dele, antes de responder, numa voz cava:

– Ele magoou-me muito, Lee. Eu não consigo esquecer isso com facilidade…

– Eu não sei o que é que ele te fez. Já lhe perguntei, mas ele não abriu o bico! – confessou o rapaz. – Sabes que podes confiar em mim, não sabes?

– Claro que posso confiar em ti! Eu só não quero envolver-te nos meus problemas. Isto é algo que eu tenho de resolver com o Fred, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – explicou ela, mirando-o nos olhos. – Eu prometo que te conto tudo, mas agora não. Não é o momento ideal…

---

Fred e George atravessaram a pista de dança, furiosos por Bagman se ter escapulido, de novo. Sentaram-se a uma mesa, deitando olhares furibundos e assassinos ao membro do Ministério, que conversava com Percy.

– Estou a passar-me com este tipo. – afirmou Fred, tentando controlar a voz.

George deitou uma olhadela de viés ao irmão, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Tens a certeza de que é só com o Bagman? – inquiriu.

Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem perceber onde é que o irmão queria chegar.

– Estou a falar da MJ, Fred. – ajudou George, com o mesmo sorriso.

O rapaz baixou o olhar, sem saber o que haveria de dizer. Tinha a garganta seca, inexplicavelmente. Bebeu um gole de cerveja de manteiga, o que o ajudou a aclarar a garganta.

– Eu já não percebo nada disto. – desabafou, por fim. – Passou a semana toda a evitar-me e, quando não o podia fazer, ignorava-me e desprezava-me. E hoje, … hoje está a agir como se não se tivesse passado nada! – bateu com o punho na mesa. – Eu estou a ficar doido com isto.

George deu uma palmadita nas costas do irmão, tentando confortá-lo.

– Tu sabes que podes acabar já com isso. Basta ires ter com ela e dizeres o que sentes.

– Isso é fácil de dizer! Ela não foge de ti, de cada vez que apareces! – contradisse Fred. – Eu não vou dizer que gosto dela, assim, sem mais nem menos.

– Tu é que sabes, mas devo avisar que ela também não vai ceder. Tu sabes o quanto ela é teimosa! E, como se não bastasse, está zangada contigo! Tenho a sensação de que ela só mudou a sua atitude para contigo por ser Natal. – declarou o irmão, firmemente. – Ela gosta de ti tanto como tu gostas dela… No entanto, não vai ficar à tua espera para sempre! Se não te apressares, um outro rapaz pode adiantar-se!

Fred baixou o olhar, teimosamente.

---

Mary Jane deixou-se cair numa cadeira, estourada. Lee sentou-se a seu lado, igualmente fatigado. Alicia estava encostada à parede, com uma expressão zangada, não respondendo às tentativas de Angelina para estabelecer uma conversa.

– Fogo. Tu… tens… muita… energia! – conseguiu articular ele, arfando.

– Hum, querem uma cerveja de manteiga? – perguntou Angelina, tentando ajudar. – Vocês estão com uma cara!

– Ah, obrigado Angelina. – agradeceram eles, em coro.

Beberam pequenos goles das suas bebidas, apreciando o seu efeito reconfortante.

– Alicia, estás bem? – inquiriu a loira, deitando uma olhadela de soslaio à amiga.

– Estou farta deste baile. – respondeu ela, num tom irritado. – Acho que me vou embora.

Levantou-se, de rompante, e afastou-se a passos largos, segurando o manto desfeito, furiosa.

Os três Gryffindors entreolharam-se, divididos entre o espanto e uma leve exasperação. Simultaneamente, bebericaram um pouco mais das suas cervejas, em silêncio.

Uma sombra tapou a luz, fazendo com que a loira erguesse o olhar para o recém-chegado. Esperava ver Cedric, contudo, não era ele. O seu sorriso morreu, ainda antes de se ter formado.

– Malfoy, o que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou ela, revirando os olhos, impaciente.

– Vim convidar-te para dançar. – respondeu ele, como se fosse óbvio.

A jovem deixou escapar uma gargalhada de descrença, antes de replicar:

– E porque é que eu haveria de aceitar? Não estão aqui os meus pais para me obrigarem.

O rapaz mordeu o lábio, no entanto, manteve a sua postura altiva.

– Não percebeste? A única coisa que eu aceitaria fazer contigo era enfeitiçar-te, o que, não tarda, acontece mesmo. – ameaçou ela, estreitando os olhos.

– Desinfecta, Furão! Vai ter com a tua Parkinson! – completou Angelina.

O rapaz deu meia volta, murmurando algo que eles não conseguiram ouvir. Cruzou-se com Cedric e Cho, que avançavam de mão dada, na sua direcção. Deu um encontrão ao Hufflepuff, despejando sobre este toda a sua fúria.

– Qual é o problema dele? – inquiriu Cedric, aproximando-se da mesa onde os Gryffindors estavam sentados.

– O mesmo de sempre: Malfoynite aguda. – replicou Lee, irritado.

Cho puxou uma cadeira para junto deles e sentou-se, com um ar cansado, mas feliz. O rapaz manteve-se de pé, com as mãos apoiadas nas costas da cadeira da namorada. Fitou a loira, interrogativamente, ao que ela respondeu com um abanar de cabeça.

– Hum, não te esqueceste do que me prometeste, pois não? – perguntou ele.

– Claro que não. – respondeu ela, levantando-se e compondo o seu manto vermelho. – Até já, pessoal.

Cedric conduziu-a até à pista de dança, num passo decidido. As Weird Sisters esboçavam os primeiros acordes de uma melodia que prometia ser melancólica. Cedric abraçou a cintura da amiga, enquanto esta rodeava o seu pescoço, com os braços. Encostou a cabeça ao peito dele e deixou-se embalar, ao som da música.

Era a primeira vez que estavam tão perto um do outro, no entanto, parecia que nada tinha acontecido. A jovem sentia-se segura e completamente lúcida, como se, subitamente, a proximidade do rapaz lhe tivesse ordenado os pensamentos. Por seu lado, o rapaz parecia estar tão confiante e confortável como sempre.

– A Cho não ficou zangada? – perguntou ela, numa voz abafada pelo manto dele.

– Hum, acho que não. Avisei-a de que te tinha feito prometer que dançavas comigo. E expliquei-lhe que tu és a minha maninha…

– E ela ficou convencida? – inquiriu Mary Jane, incrédula. – Oh, Ced, tens muito para aprender! Não podes dizer à tua namorada que prometeste dançar com outra! Devias ter-lhe dito que eu é que te tinha feito prometer.

– Mas isso não é verdade! – replicou ele, confuso. – Não te preocupes com a Cho; eu gosto muito dela, mas não é por isso que vou mudar a minha atitude para contigo! A propósito, estás linda.

A loira sentiu-se tocada pelas palavras do amigo e embatucou.

Não trocaram mais palavras, até a música findar. A loira deitou uma olhadela de viés aos amigos: Lee dançava com Angelina, mas Cho, Fred e George estavam sentados, olhando para ela e Cedric. Não lhe apetecia nada estar na presença de Fred…

– Podemos dançar só mais uma? – perguntou, forçando o amigo a virar-se ligeiramente, de modo a que ela estivesse de costas para o Weasley.

– Tudo bem. Acho que já percebi tudo. – declarou ele, ao ouvido dela. – 'Tás zangada com ele?

– Hum, mais ou menos. Eu estava à espera de que ele me convidasse para ir ao baile, mas ele convidou outra. – respondeu a loira.

– Não sei porque é que o fez, mas tenho a certeza de que está muito arrependido. Não pára de olhar para ti!

A jovem não disse nada, limitando-se a fechar os olhos e a afundar o rosto no ombro dele. Não queria que a música acabasse, pois isso implicaria que ela teria de desenterrar o rosto, abandonar o seu refúgio… e logo os problemas voltariam, implacáveis.

Lentamente, os jovens separaram-se, à medida que as últimas notas musicais se desvaneciam no ar. A loira ergueu o olhar, mostrando-se tão confiante e segura de si como sempre. Despediu-se de Cedric, que foi ter com Cho, e dirigiu-se à mesa das bebidas. Regressou para junto dos amigos, trazendo algumas cervejas de manteiga nos braços. Pousou-as na mesa, delicadamente, e pegou numa. Bebeu um pequeno gole, antes de pousar, novamente, a sua cerveja.

Sentou-se na cadeira anteriormente ocupada por Cho e cruzou as pernas. Encarou Fred e olhou-o nos olhos, intensamente.

_Vais convidar-me para dançar, ou não?_

Esperou alguns segundos, que, rapidamente, se transformaram em minutos. No entanto, o rapaz não disse nada. Parecia que tinha sido submetido a um Encantamento Silenciador.

_É assim tão difícil?_

Ela desviou o olhar, mordendo o lábio para não dar voz aos seus pensamentos. Sabia que o rapaz continuava a fitá-la. Sabia que George lhe dera várias cotoveladas. Sabia que queria que ele a convidasse… mas também sabia que ele não ia fazê-lo.

– Eu vou apanhar ar. – afirmou, pondo-se de pé.

_Já não aguento mais._

– Queres que vá contigo? – perguntou George, preocupado.

– Não é preciso. Diverte-te.

E saiu, sem olhar para trás.

---

Mary Jane atravessou o Hall de Entrada a correr, levantando, ligeiramente, o seu manto escarlate. Passou a porta de Entrada e desceu os degraus, alheia ao caminho que os seus pés escolhiam. Sentou-se num banco e respirou fundo, de olhos postos na Lua.

Fechou os olhos e pressionou, com os dedos, as têmporas, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça.

---

George levantou-se, bruscamente, e forçou o irmão a imitá-lo.

– O que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer? – perguntou, furioso. – Porque é que não a convidaste para dançar? Não percebeste a mensagem, maninho?

O rapaz não reagiu, permanecendo um pouco apático.

– Vai atrás dela, idiota!

Fred acordou, subitamente. Tinha os olhos brilhantes, muito abertos. A sua face estava decidida. Acenou ao irmão, antes de começar a correr na direcção que a loira tomara.

---

**Nota da Autora:** Um capítulo bem grandinho! Espero que gostem.

Não poderei actualizar tão rapidamente como tenho feito, já que vou estar o fim-de-semana fora. No entanto, conto actualizar lá para o meio da semana, o mais tardar.

Bijinhus.


	12. Ciúmes

**Capítulo XII**

**Ciúmes**

Fred atravessou as portas da Entrada do castelo, ofegante. Sem parar para descansar, aventurou-se por um dos carreiros, embatendo nos arbustos. Mantinha a cabeça bem erguida, procurando a loira.

Estacou, de repente, junto a uma estátua. Apoiou-se nela para tomar fôlego, sem tirar os olhos da rapariga que se encontrava sentada num dos bancos, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

Respirou fundo, tentando transmitir calma a si próprio, apesar de saber que, naquele momento, tal era impossível. Sentia o seu coração martelar de encontro às costelas, como se quisesse saltar da sua prisão. Engoliu em seco, cerrou os punhos com força e deu um passo em frente.

A Gryffindor erguera o rosto, subitamente alertada por um pisar de folhas. Fred olhou para o chão, esperando ver uma folha seca sob o seu pé. Com espanto, constatou que não fora ele que produzira aquele ruído.

O som repetiu-se, cada vez mais perto. A pessoa que produzia aqueles sons avançava na direcção da loira, num passo leve e seguro. Ouviu-se um agitar de folhas e, no momento seguinte, uma figura revelou-se, vinda de um dos carreiros.

Instintivamente, o rapaz recuou, escondendo-se atrás da estátua. Escutava atentamente, procurando qualquer sinal de perigo.

– _Oh, pardon._ – disse uma voz feminina, com um sotaque francês.

Arriscou dar uma espreitadela. Viu Fleur Delacour, cintilante no seu vestido prateado, parada em frente de Mary Jane.

– Hum, não faz mal. – respondeu a jovem, sem esconder a sua surpresa.

– _Excuse-moi, eu non querria interromperr-te_. – balbuciou a francesa, agitando o cabelo. – _Eu tenho une cerrta curriosidadé en relation a ti. Tu es une Veela?_

Mary Jane estava de olhos esbugalhados, sem conseguir acreditar no que lhe estava a acontecer. A custo, conseguiu conter uma gargalhada à menção da palavra Veela.

– _Hum, pardon, mais je ne suis pas une Veela_. – respondeu, num francês irrepreensível.

Desta vez, foi Fleur quem ficou espantada. Sentou-se ao lado da Gryffindor, de olhos muito abertos, mas com um sorriso de agrado.

– _Oh, est-ce que tu parles français ?_ – perguntou, com vivo interesse. – _Ta prononciation est très bonne._

As duas raparigas envolveram-se numa excitante conversa, em francês, para grande exasperação do rapaz, que não percebeu uma palavra. Desiludido, virou costas, mordendo o lábio.

---

Finalmente, as férias de Natal chegaram ao fim, na opinião de Mary Jane. Após o baile de Natal, voltara a ignorar Fred, tentando castigá-lo por não a ter convidado para dançar e por ser tão cobarde ao ponto de não dizer, de uma vez por todas, tudo o que sentia ou queria. Preferia, até, que o ruivo a rejeitasse, desde que o dissesse! Já não suportava mais os seus silêncios envergonhados, os seus olhares intensos.

Tal como prometera, confiara a Lee o motivo da sua zanga, bem como os seus sentimentos pelo Weasley. Inicialmente, ele mostrara-se espantado, no entanto, aceitou aquele facto com um sorriso matreiro.

Naquele dia, a loira caminhava sozinha, em direcção à Sala de Transfiguração. Nos braços, transportava uma pequena montanha de livros, acabados de requisitar da biblioteca.

Ouviu passos, mas não se virou para ver a quem pertenciam. Provavelmente, era algum aluno que, tal como ela, se encaminhava para uma aula.

– MJ!

Ela estacou e virou-se, dando de caras com Lee Jordan, que corria na sua direcção, afogueado.

– O que estás aqui a fazer? Pensei que estivesses com os gémeos! – inquiriu ela, verdadeiramente espantada por vê-lo.

– Hum, precisava de falar contigo. – disse ele, assim que recuperou o fôlego. – Tive uma ideia brilhante, cintilante, reluzente, resplandecente, luminosa, …

– Ok, Lee, já percebi. – cortou ela, com um sorriso. – E em que é que essa ideia consiste? Não é mais um dos vossos esquemas, pois não? Aqueles que, frequentemente, acabam em detenção?

O rapaz sorriu misteriosamente, mas abanou a cabeça, negativamente. Agarrou-a pelos ombros e incitou-a a retomar a marcha, dizendo que falavam depois da aula.

– Não queres chegar atrasada à aula da McGonagall, pois não? – perguntou ele, piscando-lhe o olho.

Ela deitou-lhe a língua de fora, contudo, seguiu-o até à porta da sala sem fazer mais perguntas.

Durante a aula, a jovem teve de se esforçar mais do que o costume para se manter concentrada na matéria. O facto de Lee lhe piscar, repetidamente, o olho, de cada vez que ela olhava para ele, aguçava-lhe a curiosidade. Por outro lado, sabia que Fred a observava, sem se dignar a fazê-lo disfarçadamente. Pela primeira vez na vida, deu consigo a contar os minutos que faltavam para a aula acabar.

Aproveitando um momento em que a professora estava a reclamar com Alicia, Lee mandou-lhe um avião de pergaminho, transfigurado de modo a ganhar vida. A loira apanhou-o, rapidamente, e desdobrou-o no colo, tentando não dar muito nas vistas.

_Celeiro das Corujas, a seguir à aula._

A jovem guardou o pergaminho no manto e ergueu os olhos para a professora. Como ela continuava distraída com Alicia, ergueu o polegar para Lee e anuiu.

A campainha tocou, alguns minutos depois. Contrariamente ao que era habitual, Mary Jane arrumou os livros, a pena e os pergaminhos à pressa, na sua mala. Saiu da sala antes de todos os seus colegas e dirigiu-se o mais depressa que conseguiu para o local combinado.

_O que é que será que o Lee está a tramar? Tenho a certeza de que não é nada de bom._

Empurrou a porta do celeiro das corujas, com força. Imediatamente, ouviu um bater de asas, além de muitos pios.

– Demoraste. – disse Lee, assim que ela entrou.

A jovem franziu o sobrolho, confusa.

– Hum, como é que chegaste tão depressa? – inquiriu.

– Nós usámos a passagem secreta do quinto andar. – respondeu ele, gesticulando.

A loira olhou em redor, tentando descortinar a quem é que o amigo se referia, ao dizer "nós". George Weasley estava encostado a um canto, sorrindo inexplicavelmente. Acenou-lhe, ao que ela correspondeu com um sorriso tímido.

– Vão explicar-me, de uma vez por todas, o que é que estão a tramar? – perguntou, impaciente.

– Hum, sim. Começa tu, George. – replicou Lee, colocando-se ao lado do ruivo.

– Tudo bem. – concordou o rapaz, cruzando os braços. – Nós estivemos a pensar e concluímos que a situação actual começa a ser insustentável. Tu e o Fred não se entendem e, apesar de termos a certeza de que não fazes por mal, isto tudo acaba por abalar a nossa amizade.

A jovem empertigou-se, de imediato.

– Vocês sabem o quanto eu prezo a nossa amizade!

– Sim, nós sabemos. E é por isso mesmo que estamos aqui. – cortou Lee, numa voz ponderada. – Nós queremos que vocês se entendam. A nossa ideia consiste em fazer com que o Fred se decida, finalmente, a revelar-te o que sente!

A jovem revirou os olhos, um tanto involuntariamente.

– E como pretendem fazer isso? – retorquiu, mais calmamente.

– Usando o método mais simples e antigo de todos. – respondeu George, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– E qual é? – perguntou ela, levemente interessada.

Os rapazes esfregaram as mãos, olhando um para o outro. Trocaram olhares, durante uns segundos, antes de se virarem, de novo, para a amiga.

– O truque é fazer-lhe ciúmes. – declarou Lee, teatralmente.

– Tu sabes muito bem que o meu irmão é muito ciumento. – completou George, expectante. – O que achas?

Mary Jane começou a andar de um lado para o outro, ponderando aquela opção. Enrolou uma madeixa de cabelo, com o dedo, pensativamente.

– Bem, digamos que eu concordava… Como pretendiam fazê-lo?

Os rapazes sorriram, sabendo que já a tinham convencido. Contaram-lhe o seu plano, sem mais demoras. No final, detiveram-se a olhá-la, esperando a sua reacção.

– Hum, talvez resulte. – anunciou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Tu estás mesmo disposto a ajudar, Lee?

– Sim, claro. Vai ser um prazer. – respondeu ele, piscando-lhe o olho.

Ela sorriu, agradecida. Arrastou os amigos para um abraço apertado e demorado.

---

Tinham combinado colocar o seu plano em prática na semana seguinte. A jovem estava deveras ansiosa e preocupada, sem conseguir prever qual a reacção de Fred.

_Porque é que eu não escolhi Adivinhação? Agora, dava-me jeito uma previsão, _pensava, sarcasticamente.

Continuou a agir do mesmo modo com o rapaz, animando-se com a ideia de que, em breve, tudo estaria acabado.

Finalmente, o dia tão esperado e temido chegou, muito nublado. A loira não conseguiu deixar de pensar que era um mau presságio, o que lhe valeu uma comparação com a professora Trelawney, por parte de Lee Jordan.

Os dois amigos caminhavam sem pressa, dirigindo-se a uma das muitas passagens secretas do castelo. O rapaz tentava animá-la, transmitindo-lhe segurança, no entanto, não estava a ter muito sucesso.

Passaram por trás de uma tapeçaria e encontraram uma parede de pedra, aparentemente sólida. Mary Jane acariciou uma das pedras, ao de leve, fazendo com que a parede recuasse, dando-lhes espaço para passarem.

Tinham chegado a um corredor comprido e bem iluminado. George já lá estava, encostado à parede, numa pose descontraída, que contrastava fortemente com a atitude da rapariga.

– Está tudo preparado. Eu vou, agora, buscar o meu irmão. Devo demorar cinco minutos, no máximo, por isso, estejam preparados. – recomendou, num tom rápido.

Os recém-chegados anuíram, sem necessidade de acrescentar algo mais. Ela estava ligeiramente pálida e tremia, ao de leve; no entanto, ostentava um ar decidido. O rapaz, por sua vez, mostrava-se calmo, mas também consciente da enormidade da sua tarefa.

– Ok. Então, até já. – concluiu o ruivo, abanando a cabeça, inconscientemente. – Ah, não se esqueçam de agir como namorados verdadeiros.

E saiu pela mesma passagem que eles tinham usado.

Os dois jovens ficaram sozinhos, trocando olhares. Aproximaram-se um do outro, até os seus corpos se tocarem.

– Tens a certeza de que queres fazer isto? – perguntou ela, numa voz fraca.

– Não te preocupes comigo. – replicou ele, alegremente.

Ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço; ele rodeou-lhe a cintura. Já o tinham feito antes, como amigos; não era nada que lhes causasse transtorno ou vergonha.

– Quanto tempo é que já passou? – inquiriu Lee, levemente agitado.

– Talvez três minutos. – respondeu ela, suspirando.

– Hum, MJ, eu acho que nós deveríamos treinar um pouco. – sugeriu ele, timidamente.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

– Imagina que nos atrapalhávamos? O Fred ficava logo a saber que era apenas uma brincadeira! – continuou ele, clarificando as suas intenções.

Ela mirou-o incessantemente, durante alguns segundos, após dos quais anuiu, um tanto relutantemente. Precipitou o seu rosto para o do amigo e encostou a sua boca à dele, levemente. Ele empurrou-a até à parede, gentilmente. Permaneceram assim, como se estivessem colados, até ouvirem a parede de pedra a deslizar. Então, aprofundaram o beijo, o mais naturalmente que conseguiram.

– O Bagman não se safa desta! – dizia George, entrando na passagem secreta.

– Tens… – começou Fred, seguindo o irmão.

Mary Jane e Lee continuavam abraçados, beijando-se de olhos fechados. Ouviram a deixa de George sem manifestações, mas a loira teve de reunir todo o seu auto-controlo para não abrir os olhos, de modo a ver qual seria a reacção do irmão dele.

O corredor secreto estava mergulhado num silêncio constrangedor. A jovem começava a pensar, seriamente, que o seu plano não tinha tido sucesso, quando sentiu que Lee se afastava dela, com relutância.

Abriu os olhos, um pouco nervosa, e reprimiu um grito, a custo. Fred agarrava Lee pela parte de trás do manto e afastava-o dela, bruscamente. Tinha o rosto contorcido de raiva, o que lhe tornava as suas feições, anteriormente belas, demoníacas.

– Seu traidor! – bradou, enraivecido.

E esmurrou Lee com um punho firmemente cerrado, com tanta força que o atirou ao chão.

– Lee! – gritou a loira, tropeçando na direcção do amigo, prostrado no chão, com um lábio ensanguentado.

O rapaz cuspiu uma mistura de sangue e dentes partidos. Tinha um ar estupefacto e, sobretudo, magoado.

O ruivo preparava-se para voltar a agredir o amigo, mas foi impedido pelo seu irmão, que o agarrou, puxando-o para trás, com dificuldade.

Entretanto, a rapariga deixara-se cair ao lado de Lee, olhando-o aterrada. Ajudou-o a sentar-se, com carinho, e encostou a cabeça dele ao seu peito, preocupada. Fulminou Fred com o olhar, sentindo um misto de aversão e raiva.

O Weasley tentava desembaraçar-se do irmão, sem, no entanto, conseguir. Optou, então, por procurar a varinha nos bolsos. Como George não o conseguiu impedir, empunhou-a com ferocidade e apontou-a para um Lee enfraquecido.

– O que é que estavas a fazer com a minha miúda? – gritou, debatendo-se para o irmão não lhe tirar a varinha.

Sem hesitar, a loira colocou-se entre os dois rapazes, protegendo Lee com o seu próprio corpo. Retirou a sua varinha do bolso e apontou-a ao ruivo.

Subitamente, a varinha de Fred saltou da sua mão e foi cair a um canto. A rapariga baixou a sua própria varinha, num gesto rápido e decidido. Acabara de desarmar o amigo, usando um feitiço não-verbal. Ergueu-se, estreitando os olhos.

– A _tua_ miúda? – guinchou. – E desde quando é que eu sou a _tua_ miúda? Por acaso, já me perguntaste se eu queria ser a _tua_ miúda?

George largara o irmão, pressentindo que este não voltaria a atacar Lee. Aproximou-se do amigo e ajudou-o a levantar-se. Amparou-o, ao perceber que ele mal se aguentava em pé.

De facto, Fred só tinha olhos para a rapariga, que avançava na sua direcção, completamente furiosa.

– Tu és um estúpido, Fred Weasley! – gritou ela, dando-lhe uma estalada, em simultâneo. – Eu odeio-te!

E passou por ele, correndo, sem olhar para trás.

Os três rapazes permaneceram em silêncio, estupefactos com aquela ocorrência. Fred massajava a face, do lado em que a jovem lhe batera. Tinha os olhos arregalados de medo e surpresa.

– De que é que estás à espera? – disse Lee, numa voz entaramelada. – Vai atrás dela, idiota!

Pela segunda vez em poucos dias, o rapaz seguiu o caminho que a loira tomara, sem conseguir deixar de pensar: _Só faço porcaria._


	13. Assuntos Pendentes

**Capítulo XIII**

**Assuntos Pendentes**

Mary Jane fechou a porta do dormitório das raparigas, com força. Caminhou até à sua cama e deixou-se cair, agarrando uma almofada, onde enterrou o rosto. Queria chorar, mas os seus olhos teimavam em permanecer secos.

_Ele é um monstro! Como é que eu me pude apaixonar por aquele imbecil? Porque é que eu não me apaixonei antes pelo Cedric, ou pelo George, ou pelo Lee? Porquê?_

Respirou fundo, tentando aplacar a sua raiva. Ergueu o rosto, consciente de que não iria chorar, por mais vontade que tivesse. Atirou a almofada para longe e dirigiu-se à casa-de-banho, onde lavou a cara com água fria.

Observou o seu aspecto ao espelho. Como esperava, tinha um ar enraivecido e descomposto. O seu cabelo estava num rebuliço, todo emaranhado, o que lhe dava um certo ar de louca.

_É isso. Eu estou louca! Caso contrário, não estaria a perder o meu tempo com aquele cobarde!_

Baixou o olhar para a blusa e, torcendo o nariz, constatou que estava suja de sangue. Voltou para o quarto, enquanto tirava o seu manto. Começou a desabotoar a blusa, para vestir uma lavada.

---

Fred entrou na sala comum dos Gryffindor, a correr. Derrubou alguns alunos do primeiro ano, que se preparavam para sair pelo buraco do retrato. Não parou para se desculpar.

Olhou em volta, preocupada e ansiosamente. Não vislumbrava a loira em lado nenhum…

– Fred, o que é que se passa com a MJ? – perguntou Hermione Granger, sentada num dos cadeirões. – Ela foi para o dormitório… Estava com uma cara!

O rapaz não lhe respondeu, limitando-se a avançar em direcção à porta dos dormitórios femininos. Abriu-a e começou a subir as escadas, o mais depressa que podia.

Subitamente, as escadas desapareceram sob os seus pés, dando lugar a uma rampa. Escorregou, acabando por aterrar no chão da sala comum. Levantou-se, ignorando todas as gargalhadas, e olhou em volta, pensando numa maneira de subir.

– Hei, miúdo, empresta-me a tua vassoura! – pediu, virando-se para um rapazinho franzino, de ar assustadiço.

O rapaz, mais por medo do que por vontade de ajudar, entregou-lhe a sua vassoura, tremendo muito.

Fred montou a vassoura e ergueu-se nos ares. Transpôs a porta que dava para a escadaria dos dormitórios das raparigas e começou a subir, acompanhando a rampa.

Parou à porta do dormitório do sexto ano, um pouco ofegante. Sentia o seu coração a martelar horrivelmente contra o seu peito. Abriu a porta e entrou, com a vassoura debaixo do braço.

A loira encontrava-se de costas para ele, no entanto, ao ouvir a porta a ser aberta, virou-se num ápice. Tinha a blusa quase totalmente desabotoada, o que fez com que o rapaz ficasse de boca aberta.

Ela gritou, apressando-se a fechar a blusa.

– O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? – guinchou, atrapalhadamente.

O rapaz recompôs-se daquela visão inesperada e engoliu em seco, antes de responder, numa voz rouca:

– Nós temos de falar!

Ela vestiu a capa, por cima da blusa aberta, muito corada.

– Não há nada para falar! – retorquiu, firmemente.

– Há, sim! Temos de esclarecer o que se passou! Eu quero explicar-te…

– Ah, agora é que queres esclarecer as coisas? Pois bem, agora é tarde! – gritou ela, com os olhos brilhantes. – Eu desprezo-te, Weasley! Tu limitaste a magoar todos os que te rodeiam, até mesmo os amigos!

– Amigos? Estás a referir-te ao Lee? – bradou ele, numa voz histérica. – Que grande amigo que ele me saiu! A curtir com a miúda de quem eu gosto…

– Tu não percebeste nada, pois não, Weasley? – acusou ela, numa voz indignada. – Não se passa nada entre mim e o Lee! Nós somos só amigos!

– Se é isso que entendes por amigos… Então, também andaste a beijar o Diggory? – replicou ele, vermelho de raiva.

– Não! Mas isso também não te interessa, pois não? Eu não te devo explicações do que faço ou deixo de fazer! Eu posso andar com quem quiser!

Ele embatucou, sem saber o que dizer. Ela aproveitou para dizer tudo o que tinha entalado na garganta, há muito tempo:

– És um imbecil, Weasley! Nunca percebes nada, pois não? O George percebeu, o Lee percebeu, o Cedric também e até o Zabini! Só tu é que não… És assim tão cego? – afirmou, desesperada. – Eu podia andar com quem eu quisesse, mas não. Aqui a burra ficou à espera que fosses tu a dar o primeiro passo! Mas ainda bem que eu não disse nada; assim pude comprovar que tu não vales a pena!

Deitou-lhe um olhar de puro veneno e começou a andar em direcção à saída. Segurou a porta e, olhando para o rapaz, disse:

– Pensavas que eu era um dado adquirido, não era?

E saiu, batendo com a porta atrás de si. Escorregou pela rampa, sem se aperceber de que as escadas tinham desaparecido. Ouviu a porta do dormitório abrir-se e começou a correr, tentando não cair.

Finalmente, chegou à sala comum. Uma multidão de curiosos seguiu-a, com o olhar, mudando, depois, a sua atenção para o rapaz que a perseguia. Ele agarrou-lhe o pulso, impedindo-a de fugir.

– Eu amo-te, MJ! – admitiu, numa voz rouca.

Todos os presentes sustiveram a respiração, surpresos ou horrorizados com aquela declaração.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo que deles brotavam abundantes lágrimas. Ao mesmo tempo, teve a certeza de que o seu coração se tinha despedaçado.

Puxou o braço, arrancando-o das mãos do rapaz. Cambaleou em direcção à saída da sala comum, ignorando as fortes tonturas que a abalavam. Entrou na primeira sala de aulas que encontrou e deixou-se cair, chorando compulsivamente.

Sabia que Fred a tinha seguido, mas não se importou. Simplesmente, ignorou a sua presença, concentrada no seu sofrimento.

– MJ? – chamou ele, numa voz assustada.

Fred ajoelhou-se a seu lado. Segurou-lhe o queixo, com uma mão trémula, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Eu amo-te… – repetiu ele, num sussurro. – Desculpa não te ter dito mais cedo…

– Pois, e agora? Estás à espera que eu te diga que também te amo e que esqueça tudo o que tu me fizeste passar? – replicou ela, com um esgar de dor. – Eu amo-te, Fred, como nunca amei ninguém! Mas não posso voltar a sofrer, percebes? Acho que o melhor era casar mesmo com o Zabini…

– Como podes dizer uma coisa dessas? – perguntou ele, horrorizado. – Tu não podes fazer isso!

– Posso, Fred, o pior é que posso! – admitiu ela, numa voz fraca. – Mas não é o que eu quero…

Baixou o olhar, com a visão toldada pelas lágrimas.

O rapaz aproximou o seu rosto do dela, respirando pesadamente. Fechou os olhos, um segundo antes de a beijar.

Apanhada de surpresa, a jovem não teve tempo de se esquivar. Sentiu a boca do ruivo de encontro à sua, com uma delicadeza que ela nunca conhecera. Deixou-se puxar para os braços dele, carente de afecto. Enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, sentindo-se trémula.

A língua dele fez menção de entrar na sua boca, mas ela não o impediu. Simplesmente, não era capaz de o fazer. Limitou-se a corresponder, com tanto entusiasmo como ele. Sentiu um agradável arrepio e uma sensação esquisita na barriga.

– Pára. – pediu ela, quebrando o contacto das suas bocas.

Respirava com dificuldade, mas já não chorava.

– Eu gosto de ti; tu gostas de mim. Porquê parar? – perguntou ele, num fio de voz.

Ela impediu-o de encontrar a sua boca, novamente. Fred beijou-lhe, então, a testa, a face, o pescoço…

– Já te pedi para parares! – repetiu ela, numa voz mais forte. – Isto não funciona assim! Tu magoaste-me tanto, Fred!

Relutantemente, ele obedeceu. Afastou-se alguns centímetros, acabando com qualquer contacto físico que ainda pudesse persistir. Ela ressentiu-se um pouco, contudo, não o demonstrou.

– Então, o que há para dizer? – perguntou ele.

Ela olhou-o, num misto de espanto e mágoa. Era assim que ele reagia, depois de ela lhe ter aberto o coração?

– Não sei se valerá a pena falar, mas, mesmo assim, vou dizer-te tudo o que penso. – começou ela, ocultando os seus sentimentos. – É verdade que gosto de ti, há muito tempo. Tu nunca reparaste, pois não? E, depois, quando percebeste que eu poderia andar com outras pessoas, tinhas aqueles estúpidos e infundados ataques de ciúmes!

– Infundados? Eu bem vi como o Diggory olhava para ti! E, depois do que vi hoje, não tens o direito de dizer isso! – ripostou ele, num tom de voz crescente.

– Oh, pelas barbas de Merlim, tu acreditaste mesmo? Aquilo foi só uma farsa para ver se tu abrias os olhos! – quase gritou ela, impaciente. – Se eu soubesse, não tinha concordado em meter-me naquela trapalhada… – acrescentou, num sussurro inaudível.

Fred tinha uma expressão de incredulidade estampada no rosto.

– Estás a falar a sério?

– Claro! Eu não gosto do Lee, nem ele de mim; pelo menos, desse modo. Eu não te disse já que gosto de ti, parvo? – continuou ela, franzindo o sobrolho. – Ainda não acabei. Esperei muito tempo, caladinha e sem dar nas vistas… mas não o deveria ter feito! Tu não só não percebeste as minhas intenções, como ainda foste convidar a Angelina para o baile!

Erguera-se, novamente furiosa.

– Eu sei que fui um idiota! Só que… eu tinha medo. Eu não sabia o que tu sentias por mim. Não queria estragar a nossa amizade! Mas foi isso que acabei por fazer… – disse ele, de cabeça baixa.

– Eu percebo que estivesses com dúvidas, no entanto, a partir desse momento, eu deixei bem claro que estava zangada contigo! Não compreendeste o motivo? – continuou ela, implacável.

Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a engolir em seco.

– Talvez quisesses que eu te implorasse para largares a Angelina?! Se pensaste que eu o iria fazer, enganaste-te redondamente, Weasley. Eu não sou assim!

– Não, isso não é verdade! – replicou ele, levantando-se de um salto. – Eu queria convidar-te para dançar, mas algo me impediu. Não sei o que foi… Tu estavas sozinha, à minha frente, esperando que eu te convidasse… E eu, feito estúpido, fiquei calado! – explodiu ele, esmurrando a parede.

Os seus ombros tremeram ligeira e inexplicavelmente. A jovem sentiu uma grande necessidade de o abraçar, contudo, conteve-se.

– Eu já não aguentava mais o teu desprezo! – gemeu ele, numa voz que ela nunca ouvira. – Tu não sabes o que é ser ignorado pela pessoa que mais amamos… Tu nem te dignavas a olhar para mim!

Por um instante horrível, a loira pensou que ele estava a chorar. No entanto, quando ele se virou para a encarar, tinha os olhos bem secos.

– Eu acreditei que tu andavas com o Lee! Era a explicação que eu precisava para compreender o porquê das tuas atitudes! Agora, sei que me enganei redondamente… mas não posso apagar o que aconteceu. – acrescentou, baixando a voz. – Será que me poderás perdoar?

Ela mirou o tecto, sem saber o que fazer. Por um lado, ainda se sentia muito magoada, mas, por outro, queria que todo aquele pesadelo acabasse…

– Weasley… – começou, em voz fraca.

– Não me trates assim! – gritou ele, desesperado, agarrando-lhe as mãos. – Eu não suporto isso!

Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Mary Jane, rápida e silenciosa. Encostou as mãos dele ao seu peito. Queria que ele soubesse que o seu coração batia a uma velocidade alarmante… e que tinha sido ele que o fizera entrar naquele ritmo desenfreado.

– Fred…

– Eu quis dizer-te tudo, na noite do baile. Eu segui-te, mas não tive coragem de o fazer à frente da Delacour. – confessou ele, olhando para o chão.

Aquela última revelação amoleceu-lhe o coração e destruiu toda a sua determinação. Sem pensar duas vezes, precipitou-se para a frente e beijou-o, terna e longamente.

Quando o beijo findou, Fred lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante.

– Isso quer dizer que me perdoas?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertida com a sua expressão.

– Eu já estou farta de estar zangada contigo, Fred. Não aguento nem mais um minuto… por isso, sim, estás perdoado.

Ele abriu um sorriso que irradiava felicidade, o primeiro que ela lhe via, desde há muitos dias. Agarrou-a pela cintura e começou a rodar com ela, pela sala, rindo.

Pararam de rodar, continuando a sorrir. Beijaram-se, novamente, desta feita com intensidade.

Fred rompeu o beijo, de repente. Olhou para ela, franzindo o sobrolho, antes de inquirir:

– Tu não estavas mesmo a pensar em casar com o Zabini, pois não?

Ela gargalhou e abanou a cabeça num gesto negativo.

– Ainda bem. Caso contrário, ficarias viúva muito cedo. – disse ele, tentando parecer ameaçador.

Ela corou, sem conseguir evitá-lo. Ele riu-se do seu súbito embaraço e afundou o seu rosto no dela. Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, entre dois beijos:

– Hum, queres ser a minha namorada?

Ela ficou deliciada com aquela atitude romântica e, prontamente, esqueceu tudo o que, anteriormente, os tinha separado.

– Claro.

---

Na manhã seguinte, os alunos de Gryffindor mais madrugadores depararam-se com uma cena inesperada: duas pessoas dormiam num dos sofás, tão entrelaçadas que não conseguiram identificá-las.

Mary Jane abriu os olhos, ainda ensonada. Demorou alguns segundos até se aperceber de que estava na sala comum. Recordou, então, a sua reconciliação com o ruivo, os seus beijos, os carinhos trocados, …

Abanou-o, ao de leve, mas ele não reagiu. Depositou-lhe um beijo suave, nos lábios, tentando acordá-lo. De repente, sentiu que Fred a agarrava pela cintura e correspondia ao seu beijo.

– Bom dia, dorminhoco. – sussurrou ela, erguendo-se do sofá. – Deixámo-nos dormir aqui.

Pela cabeça de Fred, passaram recordações da noite anterior. Viu-se a pegar na namorada ao colo e a trazê-la para a sala comum, onde se sentaram no mesmo sofá, de mãos dadas, mas sem dizer nada. Tudo o que era necessário dizer já fora dito.

– Pois foi. – concordou ele, espreguiçando-se.

Ela olhou em volta, surpreendida por não ter ouvido todos os alunos que se encontravam na sala comum. Corou violentamente.

Fred levantou-se e, notando que estavam a ser observados, agarrou-a pela cintura e beijou-a, em frente de todos os Gryffindors.

– Agora, já sabem todos. Não precisas de ficar envergonhada. – murmurou ele, ternamente.

Ela sorriu-lhe, num misto de embaraço e felicidade.

Nesse instante, dois rapazes desceram do dormitório masculino, aparentando desorientação e confusão. Um deles tinha cabelo ruivo e o outro era de pele escura.

– Hum, sabes que ainda tens um assunto para resolver, não sabes? – perguntou ela, calmamente, mirando George e Lee.

– Sim.

Fred avançou na direcção do irmão e do amigo, com uma expressão muito séria. Mary Jane seguiu-o, um pouco à distância, sabendo que não se deveria intrometer naquele assunto. Sentia-se uma certa tensão, no grupo.

– Lee… eu devo-te um pedido de desculpas. – admitiu o ruivo, um pouco atrapalhado. – Eu não devia ter-te insultado e, muito menos, agredido.

O negro deitou uma olhadela de viés à loira e, ao ver que ela anuía, abriu um sorriso, antes de declarar:

– Esquece isso! Eu sei que sou um óptimo actor; qualquer um acreditaria…

Os dois rapazes abraçaram-se, perante os olhares apreciadores de George e Mary Jane. Estes juntaram-se e, com apenas um olhar, ela transmitiu-lhe uma ideia bastante completa do que acontecera.

– Ah, mas devo avisar-te que, lá por seres meu amigo, não podes andar por aí a beijar a minha namorada! – comunicou Fred, sempre a sorrir.

– Namorada? Eu ouvi bem? – duvidou Lee, com um esgar de dúvida. – Ena, parabéns, pá! Afinal, aqueles dentes partidos não foram em vão!

Riram-se todos, como nos velhos tempos.

_Finalmente, está tudo a voltar ao normal,_ pensou a loira, feliz na sua ingenuidade.

----

**Nota da Autora: **Espero que tenham gostado deste novo capítulo! Deixem as vossas opiniões num comentário: é essencial para mim saber o que pensam!

Quero, também, agradecer os reviews que me têm mandado (Lyra, Kyfas, Nitah, Rafaela…).

Hum, devo avisar que, a partir de agora, as actualizações não serão tão rápidas como dantes, uma vez que as aulas estão prestes a começar.

Beijinhos.


	14. A Vingança

**Capítulo XIV**

**A Vingança**

Anos mais tarde, Mary Jane recordaria aquela época como uma das mais felizes da sua vida. Tinha Fred a seu lado, não só como amigo, mas também como namorado. O seu grupo de amigos estava, mais uma vez, reunido e, desta vez, era para sempre. E, como se não fosse suficiente, a sua relação com Cedric voltara ao normal.

Entretanto, os quatro amigos tinham voltado às suas actividades "criminosas", com maior ou menor frequência. Mary Jane recusava-se a entrar em certas brincadeiras, já que a sua moral e o cargo de prefeita a impediam. No entanto, quando se tratava de tramar algum Slytherin irritante, ou dificultar a vida a Filch, estava sempre pronta. Agiam sob o lema _Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom_ e, orgulhosamente, consideravam-se os seguidores dos Saltadores originais.

No último dia de Janeiro, tiveram uma surpresa agradável, que lhes proporcionaria, a eles e ao resto dos Gryffindor, umas boas gargalhadas.

Era uma noite fria, como não havia memória. A loira estava sentada no chão, junto à lareira, encostada às pernas de Fred. George ocupava um cadeirão ao lado do do irmão.

Nesse momento, chegou Lee, radiante. Tinha as mãos atrás das costas, como se quisesse ocultar algo.

– Vocês nem vão acreditar no que aconteceu! – anunciou ele, atirando-se para uma poltrona vazia. – O Colin já me deu as fotos!

De imediato, os outros três levantaram-se e rodearam o recém-chegado, ansiosos por ver as fotografias de Malfoy. Contudo, Lee não lhas mostrou logo.

– Oh, Lee, anda lá! Mostra! – suplicou Mary Jane, fazendo beicinho.

Ele fez um ar indeciso, que durou pouco tempo.

– Ok, eu mostro. Raios, Fred, tens de a proibir de fazer aquela cara! Deita toda a nossa determinação abaixo!

– Sabes bem que eu não mando nela, Lee. Ela é indomável. – confessou Fred, bem-disposto.

Ela imitou um rugido e piscou-lhe o olho, provocadoramente. O ruivo agarrou-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe o pescoço, perfeitamente consciente que ela ficaria toda arrepiada.

Lee pigarreou, chamando a atenção para si, novamente.

– Então, meninos? Não é a altura ideal para essas coisas! – repreendeu, numa voz muito parecida com a da professora McGonagall. – O assunto é sério… quer dizer… oh, esqueçam, vejam lá isto!

E mostrou-lhes as fotografias. Antecipando a sua reacção, começou a rir. Prontamente, eles juntaram-se-lhe, gozando com a cauda de Malfoy.

– Bem, nós temos o dever de dar a conhecer estas provas irrefutáveis à nação. – anunciou a loira, num tom solene.

Aplicou um feitiço de multiplicação às fotografias, o que fez com que, segundos depois, houvesse um pequeno monte de fotografias aos seus pés. Pegou nalgumas e começou a distribuí-las pelos outros Gryffindor, sendo imitada pelos amigos.

No dia seguinte, já todos os alunos da escola tinham tido acesso àquelas imagens, o que contribuiu para aumentar ainda mais a fúria do lesado.

– Vocês estão tramados, ouviram? – gritara-lhes ele, no Salão.

– E o que é que tu vais fazer, Furaozito? Vais fazer queixinhas aos professores? Ou será à mamã? – gozou George, imitando a voz afectada do Slytherin.

Impotente, o loiro não tivera outra alternativa a não ser ir-se embora. Sabia que não valia a pena queixar-se junto dos professores. Além de não ter quaisquer provas de que tivessem sido eles a arranjarem-lhe aquela cauda, eles não o tinham enfeitiçado. Ele é que fora estúpido, ao ponto de aceitar aquele presente envenenado.

Draco sentou-se na mesa dos Slytherin, de cabeça baixa. Ignorou Pansy Parkinson, que palrava animadamente a seu lado. Tinha de arranjar uma forma de se vingar dos Gryffindor, especialmente, daquela loira irritante.

De repente, surgiu-lhe a ideia que tanto procurara. Sorriu, antecipando a sua glória.

---

A segunda tarefa aproximava-se a passos largos: já só faltava uma semana. A escola voltara a mergulhar num estado de rebuliço e excitação, mas, principalmente, especulação.

A Gryffindor não partilhava os sentimentos dos restantes alunos. Não conseguia pensar que, se já os dragões eram perigosos, os próximos adversários dos Campeões ainda seriam mais. Temia por Cedric, mas também por Harry.

Um dia, após uma aula de Aritmância particularmente complexa, Mary Jane encontrou Cedric à sua espera. Acompanhou-o até à biblioteca, onde se instalaram para conversar.

– Como estão a correr as coisas? – perguntou ele, em voz baixa.

– Muito bem. Se não fosse aquele pormenor do casamento, diria que não poderia ser mais feliz. Então, e tu?

– Também está tudo bem.

– Tirando o facto de que, na próxima semana, vais participar na segunda tarefa… – completou ela, sarcasticamente.

Ele esboçou um sorriso divertido.

– Desta vez, sei mais ou menos o que vou enfrentar. Estou mais confiante e preparado.

– Hum, vai correr bem. Tenho a certeza. – declarou ela, desviando alguns pensamentos mais obscuros. – Ah, não me digas o que é a tarefa! – pediu, ao ver que o amigo iria começar a falar. – Eu não quero saber já. Passaria a semana muito ansiosa e preocupada.

– Tens razão. Eu, também, não te ia contar. – defendeu-se ele, adoptando uma expressão mais séria. – Só te queria avisar de que devias ter cuidado com os Slytherins. Eu ouvi algumas conversas…

A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha, desdenhosa.

– Não tenho medo daqueles idiotas, Ced.

– Eu sei. E é precisamente por isso que eu fico preocupado. Não te metas em sarilhos, está bem?

Ela sorriu, maliciosamente, contudo, prometeu que teria mais cuidado. Cedric descontraiu-se, de imediato.

– Tenho de ir. Tenho aula com o Snape daqui a dois minutos. – disse ele, levantando-se.

Beijou a testa dela e abandonou a biblioteca, num passo rápido.

Sozinha, a jovem aproveitou para fazer os trabalhos de casa de Aritmância, gozando aquele momento de paz.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficara na biblioteca. A única certeza que tinha é que já escurecera.

_Está na hora de descansar._

Guardou os livros e os pergaminhos na sua mala e colocou-a ao ombro, num gesto rápido. Calmamente, saiu e escolheu a direcção da sala comum. Caminhava de cabeça erguida, mas com o olhar perdido em recordações.

– Sinceramente… deves estar muito desesperada! – guinchou alguém, do lado direito da loira.

Mary Jane estacou, um pouco confusa. Olhou em redor e verificou que estava num corredor vazio, à excepção de uma outra rapariga. Com um trejeito de aborrecimento, reconheceu Pansy Parkinson.

– Bem, Parkinson, parabéns! Já consegues dizer algumas palavras. No entanto, devo avisar-te que deves tentar fazer um discurso fluído e minimamente coerente. – gozou a loira. – Estás a falar de quê?

A morena atirou o cabelo para trás, num gesto um tanto exibicionista.

– Quem é que no seu juízo perfeito escolhe namorar com um Weasley?

A loira empertigou-se, mas não demonstrou a sua raiva. Quando falou, teve o cuidado de empregar um tom calmo e ponderado.

– Eu. Muito obrigada pela tua preocupação, que, já agora, dispenso, mas eu estou maravilhosamente bem. Aliás, estou muito melhor do que tu.

– O que queres dizer com isso? – cuspiu a Slytherin.

– Por Merlim, eu nunca andaria atrás do pavão Malfoy, como tu. – retorquiu a loira, com um sorriso vitorioso.

– Bem, a tua opinião é duvidosa, não é? Afinal de contas, tu preferes o Weasley ao Blaise. Nunca perceberás o charme do Draco… – replicou Pansy, num guincho.

– Eu sou assim. Não aprecio pavões. E, quanto ao Fred e ao Blaise, mantém-nos fora disto, 'tá? – cortou Mary Jane, impaciente. – Desculpa, mas não tenho tempo para aturar as tuas crises existenciais. Espero não te ver em breve.

E virou-lhe as costas, sem conseguir evitar sentir uma certa satisfação pessoal por ter humilhado a Slytherin.

– Não tão depressa, Sanderson. – disse uma voz masculina.

Rolando os olhos nas órbitas, a loira espreitou sobre o ombro. Viu Malfoy, avançando na sua direcção com um sorriso frio desenhado nos lábios.

– Ao contrário do que possam pensar, eu não tenho nenhum prazer em falar convosco. – atirou ela, aborrecida.

– Podes não falar, mas vais ouvir. – replicou o loiro, agarrando-a por um braço. – Não te esqueceste de que temos contas para ajustar, pois não, querida?

Ela puxou o braço, contudo, ele não o largou. Começava a perder a paciência.

– Eu não te devo nada, nem tu a mim.

– Muito pelo contrário, linda. Tu deves-me uma vingança. – afirmou Malfoy, numa voz quente. – Aquela brincadeira da cauda foi muito engraçadinha! Tão engraçada que eu não consegui esquecer! – ironizou.

– Era esse o objectivo, querido. – volveu a loira, procurando a varinha com a mão livre. – Agora, deixa-me em paz, pavão-furão. _Impedimenta!_

Draco Malfoy foi projectado para trás. Mais uma vez, a jovem voltou-se, ansiosa por deixar aqueles dois para trás. Ignorou os gritos enfurecidos do rapaz, continuando a caminhar na direcção contrária.

Subitamente, sentiu uma chicotada na face. Levou uma mão ao rosto e constatou, com um grito de surpresa, que estava a sangrar abundantemente. Procurou o seu agressor com o olhar, apertando a sua varinha com força.

Um grupo de Slytherins corpulentos e com um ar assassino entrou no seu campo de visão. Exibiam todos o mesmo sorriso presunçoso. Com um arrepio, a jovem recordou o aviso de Cedric: "_Devias ter cuidado com os Slytherin."_.

– E quem ri agora, Sanderson? – perguntou um deles.

– Warrignton, que surpresa! Devia ter imaginado que também tinhas aderido ao clube "Eu amo o Malfoy". – disse ela, mordazmente.

O rapaz enfureceu-se e agitou a varinha, gritando a fórmula de um feitiço que a jovem desconhecia, mas, mesmo assim, ela conseguiu desviá-lo com facilidade.

– Enquanto não dominares os feitiços não-verbais, nunca conseguirás vencer alguém com justiça. Eu já percebi que vocês não jogam de acordo com as regras. – declarou ela, tentando acalmar-se.

Olhou em volta, avaliando as suas possibilidades. Não podia fugir; os Slytherin tinham formado um círculo à sua volta, cortando-lhe qualquer possibilidade de fuga. Podia combatê-los, mas estava, claramente, numa situação de inferioridade numérica. Nunca seria capaz de os derrubar a todos, … e tinha a certeza de que não teria qualquer ajuda.

Virou-se para Malfoy, decidida a ganhar tempo.

– Qual é a tua ideia?

Os seus inimigos partilharam um sorriso desagradável.

– Fazer-te sofrer até implorares por perdão!

– Ah, ah. Tem muita piada. – atirou ela, irónica.

– Ri-te enquanto podes, Sanderson. Não sei se já reparaste, mas nós somos quinze e tu não passas de uma traidora reles e nojenta. – cuspiu Pansy, sorrindo venenosamente.

– Wow, Parkinson, sabes contar!

Aconteceu tudo muito depressa. Num momento, Mary Jane sorria, trocistamente, perante a indignação da morena. No momento seguinte, uma imensidão de maldições voou na sua direcção, a uma velocidade alucinante. Conseguiu esquivar-se à maior parte, ao atirar-se para o lado, mas um dos feitiços atingiu-a em cheio. Arqueou as costas, mordendo os lábios para não gritar de dor.

Conseguia ouvir os risos cínicos dos Slytherins e a voz maldosa de Malfoy a proferir ameaças. Tentou erguer-se, mas uma nova chuva de maldições, desta vez certeiras, impediu-a.

Sabia que não conseguiria mexer-se, não porque estivesse petrificada, mas sim por causa dos ferimentos infligidos. Sentiu que alguém a virava de barriga para cima, com o pé. Horrorizada, encarou Malfoy, que se aproximava perigosamente.

– Podias ter sido minha, sabias? – sussurrou ele, de modo a que apenas ela o ouvisse.

Baixou-se sobre ela e encostou a sua varinha ao peito dela.

– Conheço um feitiço de tortura muito engraçado. Pessoal, querem ver? – inquiriu, em voz alta.

Os seus cúmplices concordaram com sonoros gritos de aprovação. Ele voltou, de novo, a sua atenção para a rapariga moribunda que jazia a seu lado. Abriu um sorriso demoníaco, totalmente desprovido de beleza. A loira fechou os olhos, num gesto involuntário, esperando ouvir a sua sentença.

– Pára! – ordenou uma voz masculina.

A jovem abriu os olhos, com rapidez. Sentia as pálpebras pesadas e a sua visão começava a toldar-se. Mesmo assim, ainda conseguiu distinguir um vulto a penetrar no círculo de Slytherins.

– Afasta-te dela, Draco! – gritou o recém-chegado.

Mary Jane continuava a não conseguir perceber quem era aquele rapaz. Sabia que conhecia aquela voz, mas não se lembrava a quem pertencia.

O vulto deu um encontrão ao loiro, empurrando-o para longe da jovem. Com uns braços fortes, ergueu-a do chão e começou a andar com ela ao colo.

– O que estás a fazer? – guinchou Pansy Parkinson, aflita.

– Cala-te, idiota. Sai-me da frente antes que eu perca a cabeça!

Respirando com dificuldade, a loira lutava para continuar consciente. Queria saber quem era o seu salvador e, sobretudo, como conseguiria ele sair dali.

– Não te metas! – rugiu Malfoy, barrando-lhes o caminho.

– _Stupefy! _– gritou o desconhecido.

Malfoy foi, mais uma vez, projectado para longe.

– Se mais alguém me tentar impedir, terão o mesmo fim! – avisou, num tom ameaçador.

Finalmente, a jovem reconheceu o seu salvador. Ficou completamente estupefacta, o que contribuir para agravar ainda mais o seu problema de visão. Lentamente, estava a ficar cega.

– Blaise? – chamou, numa voz fraca.

– Está tudo bem. Vou tirar-te daqui. – murmurou ele, decidido.

Entretanto, os atacantes tinham consultado o loiro, com o olhar, aguardando novas instruções. Este estava a levantar-se, sendo amparado por Parkinson. O seu rosto estava distorcido pela raiva.

– Se não estás connosco, estás contra nós. Foste tu que escolheste, Blaise!

– Eu nunca pactuaria com os vossos esquemas sujos e cobardes! – respondeu ele, agarrando melhor a jovem.

Lançou alguns feitiços, ao acaso. Tinha começado a correr, tentando esquivar-se aos ataques dos oponentes. Pontapeou alguém e enfeitiçou, com sucesso, cinco deles. Conseguira abrir uma brecha no círculo e aproveitou para fugir por aí. Correu o mais depressa que pôde, continuando a desviar-se das maldições que lhe eram lançadas.

À beira da inconsciência, a loira sentia uma grande frustração por não poder fazer nada para ajudar Zabini. Este arfava de cansaço, não só devido à corrida, mas também ao peso adicional que tinha de suportar.

O rapaz foi de encontro à parede, ao ser atingido por um dos feitiços. Soltou uma exclamação abafada. Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu, antes de se deixar escorregar para o vazio.

---

Mary Jane acordou, com a respiração alterada. Não via nada, a não ser escuridão.

_Estarei morta?_

Sentiu frio, muito frio. Abraçou-se, numa fraca tentativa de se aquecer. Levantou-se, com a cabeça a latejar.

_Não posso estar morta. Caso contrário, não teria dores nem frio. _

Olhou em volta, sentindo uma ansiedade assustadora a crescer, no seu peito. Estava nitidamente sozinha, mergulhada nalgum local escuro e nada acolhedor.

_Será que me prenderam?_

– Fred? – chamou, aterrorizada. – George? Estão aí?

Começou a andar, às cegas, com os braços esticados à sua frente. Após alguns segundos, encontrou uma superfície fria e rígida, sob as suas mãos. Tacteando-a, compreendeu que era uma parede.

– Está aí alguém? – apelou, numa voz esganiçada. – Ced? Lee? Blaise?

Começava a desesperar. Onde estaria? E como é que viera ali parar? Teria sido capturada por Malfoy e os seus capangas?

– Alguém me ajude! – exclamou, numa voz rouca.

Encostou-se à parede e deixou-se escorregar, até ao chão. Descansou a cabeça nos braços, pensando no que poderia fazer para sair dali. Matinha todos os seus sentidos alerta, esperando captar qualquer sinal de vida.

Ouviu um roçar de mantos. Inicialmente, pensou que tinha sido a sua imaginação a pregar-lhe uma partida, porém, quando alguém lhe falou, teve a certeza de que tinha ouvido bem.

– Mary Jane, levanta-te. Tens de sair daqui.

Ergueu a cabeça, pronta a enfrentar a escuridão. Com surpresa, constatou que esta estava menos densa; conseguia distinguir os contornos da rapariga que lhe falara.

– Hermione?

– MJ, levanta-te. Tu tens de lutar. Tens de encontrar a saída desta prisão. – afirmou Hermione, aproximando-se da jovem.

– O que é que eu faço? – perguntou ela, levantando-se.

– Tens de procurar a resposta sozinha. Tu consegues. – replicou a morena, tocando-lhe a face com uma mão pouco consistente. – Nós estamos todos aqui, à tua espera. E, quando voltares, receber-te-emos…

Hermione desapareceu, deixando a loira, novamente, só.

---

**Nota da Autora: **De volta, com um novo capítulo!

Obrigada pelos comentários: Kyfas, Lyra e Rafaella! Estou muito feliz por saber que vocês gostam da minha fic e, sobretudo, por seguirem-na atentamente!

Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo.

Beijos.


	15. O Acordar

**Capítulo XV**

**O Acordar**

– Madam Ponfrey, ela vai recuperar? – perguntou Lee, numa voz sumida.

– Claro que sim, Mr. Jordan! Pelas barbas de Merlim, onde já se viu um dos meus pacientes não recuperar? – volveu a mulher, indignada.

A feiticeira foi para o seu gabinete, alegando que tinha de preparar uma nova poção. Deste modo, Lee e os gémeos ficaram sozinhos, sentados em redor da cama de Mary Jane.

Fred acariciou a mão inerte da namorada, sem tirar os olhos do seu rosto belo e pálido. Não se perdoava pelo que acontecera. Ele deveria ter estado a seu lado, pronto a defendê-la de todos os perigos…

Nesse instante, chegou Hermione Granger, acompanhada por Cedric Diggory. Ignorando o olhar carrancudo que Lee lhe lançou, o rapaz inquiriu, franzindo o rosto de preocupação:

– Ela já acordou?

George respondeu-lhe com um gesto de cabeça negativo. Tinha os punhos cerrados, com força, mas a sua face apresentava-se fechada, sendo impossível saber o que sentia, ao certo.

– Afinal, o que se passa com ela? – questionou Hermione, num sussurro.

– Os feitiços que aqueles malditos lhe lançaram, isoladamente, não são muito graves. No entanto, o facto de ela ter sido atacada por cerca de quinze feitiços diferentes produziu uma reacção estranha. – explicou George, passando o olhar pelas cicatrizes recentemente adquiridas pela jovem. – Madam Ponfrey tratou-lhe todas as feridas, mas ela vai ficar com algumas marcas nos braços.

Fred continuava em silêncio, absorto na contemplação da jovem inconsciente. Tinha um ar abatido e as suas profundas olheiras denotavam as noites mal dormidas, rebolando na cama, sempre preocupado com o estado frágil em que a loira penetrara.

– É muito estranho que ela ainda não tenha recuperado a consciência. – continuou Lee, tristemente. – Ela está inconsciente há uma semana…

Hermione aproximou-se, timidamente, da cabeceira da cama. Colocou-se ao lado de George e, com ele, contemplou o corpo da loira. Num impulso, baixou-se e sussurrou-lhe, ao ouvido algumas palavras. Acariciou-lhe o rosto, dividida entre o medo e a ternura. De seguida, sentou-se numa cadeira e encostou a cabeça ao ombro do Weasley, sentindo-se impotente, derrotada.

Entretanto, Cedric chamara a atenção de Lee. Usando gestos, pediu-lhe que o acompanhasse até a um canto da Ala Hospitalar, onde poderiam falar sem quebrarem o silêncio dos outros. Um pouco ressentidamente, o Gryffindor obedeceu.

– Madam Ponfrey vigia-a constantemente, não é verdade? Nunca a deixa sozinha, pois não? – perguntou Cedric, preocupado.

– Mantém-na sob vigilância todo o dia. E, à noite, observa-a de duas em duas horas. É possível que ela acorde a qualquer momento…

– Não é a isso que me estou a referir. – cortou o Hufflepuf, baixando ainda mais a voz. – Receio que os Slytherin voltem para acabar o que começaram.

Lee arregalou os olhos, surpreendido.

– Achas mesmo que o Malfoy se atreveria a atacá-la, de novo? Depois do castigo da McGonagall e do Zabini lhe ter partido aquele focinho?

– O Malfoy? Não. Ele é demasiado cobarde para voltar a tocar-lhe. Estou a falar dos amiguinhos dele!

O Gryffindor franziu o sobrolho, não muito convencido. Fitou o outro e, notando a sua genuína preocupação, replicou, bastante assustado:

– Achas mesmo?

– Infelizmente, acho. Temos de ter cuidado. Não a podemos deixar sozinha, não agora. – declarou Cedric, cerrando os olhos. – Devemos-lhe isso…

Lee estendeu uma mão e compôs uma expressão neutra.

– Tréguas? – propôs.

– Tréguas. – aceitou Cedric, apertando a mão que o outro lhe estendera.

---

Mary Jane andava de um lado para o outro, com os braços cruzados à frente do peito. Respirava pausadamente, tentando acalmar aquela insegurança que a assolava.

_Acalma-te, MJ. Tu vais sair daqui, em breve._

Estacou, subitamente. Ouvira qualquer coisa, muito semelhante a um murmúrio. A insegurança deu lugar a uma esperança renascida.

– MJ, perdoa-me… Eu não estive ao teu lado quando mais precisaste de mim!

– Fred? – sussurrou ela, com o lábio inferior a tremer. – Fred? Onde estás?

Mas não ouviu mais a voz do namorado. Não pôde evitar derramar uma lágrima, ao tomar consciência de que estava, novamente, só.

_Eu quero sair daqui!_

Atirou-se contra uma das paredes, sem esperar derrubá-la. O seu ombro começou a latejar horrivelmente, o que contribuiu para agravar o nó que se formara na sua garganta. Pela sua face, escorriam copiosas lágrimas. Em breve, chegariam à sua boca e ela prová-las-ia. Eram lágrimas de tristeza, de solidão.

---

Fred engoliu em seco, pela centésima vez.

Estava sozinho na Ala Hopitalar, à excepção de Madam Ponfrey, que se encontrava trancada no seu pequeno gabinete, anotando as quase invisíveis melhoras da sua paciente.

Debruçou-se sobre a jovem, com cuidado. Beijou-lhe a testa, ao de leve, consumido pelo medo. O seu corpo tremia, incontrolavelmente, talvez devido às muitas noites passadas em branco.

Sentou-se no chão, com a cabeça apoiada na cama dela. Acariciou-lhe o rosto com um dedo, murmurando palavras quase inaudíveis. Inexplicavelmente, sabia que, onde quer que ela estivesse perdida, poderia ouvi-lo, senti-lo a seu lado.

Suspirou, cansado daquela espera. Deixou a sua cabeça repousar, durante uns momentos, ao lado do corpo dela. Um certo alívio percorreu-o, arrepiando-o. Estaria sempre com ela.

---

Mary Jane deitou-se no chão frio, com o olhar perdido naquela escuridão cerrada. A sua angústia consumia-lhe, lentamente, as forças, mas também a vontade de sair dali. Mergulhara num estado de letargia, em que o seu sofrimento abrandava um pouco.

Arqueou as costas, ao ser percorrida por um agradável arrepio. Quase podia jurar que alguém lhe beijara a testa! E, depois, sentiu uma leve carícia na face.

Fred estava ao seu lado. Não o via, mas sentia a sua presença. Poderiam estar separados por aquela escuridão, mas as suas almas estavam unidas e os seus corações batiam em uníssono.

Sorriu, pela primeira vez desde que chegara àquele sítio.

Não estava só.

---

– Fred?

O rapaz despertou, estremunhado.

– O que foi, George? A mãe já chamou? – perguntou, numa voz ensonada. – Diz-lhe que já desço.

– De que é que estás a falar? – volveu o irmão, sem conseguir conter uma gargalhada fraca. – Tu adormeceste aqui, na Ala Hospitalar, Fred. Estamos em Hogwarts, e não n'A Toca.

Lentamente, o ruivo ergueu-se do chão. Esfregou os olhos, vigorosamente, forçando-se a despertar de uma vez por todas. Pousou o olhar na rapariga que jazia a seu lado, ainda inconsciente. Ela tinha um ar calmo e os seus lábios finos desenhavam um ténue sorriso. Estranhamente, o mesmo sorriso que Fred vira, em sonhos.

– O professor Dumbledore quer falar com Madam Ponfrey, a sós. Quer inteirar-se do estado da Mary Jane. – explicou George, também ele com o olhar fixo no rosto da loira. – Não parece estar muito preocupado, o que é bom. – suspirou, com uma certa dificuldade. – Pediu-nos que fôssemos chamar o Ron e a Hermione. Precisa de falar com eles.

– Eu não vou deixá-la! – afirmou o outro, indignado.

O irmão encolheu os ombros, como se dissesse que não poderiam fazer nada, a não ser obedecer.

A porta da enfermaria abriu-se, com um leve rangido. Instintivamente, os gémeos viraram-se, esperando encontrar algum Slytherin mal-intencionado. No entanto, deram de caras com um homem idoso, que sorria benevolamente por detrás das suas compridas barbas.

– Vejo que Mr. Weasley já lhe deu o meu recado. – declarou Dumbledore, aproximando-se da cama de Mary Jane. – Espero que compreenda que preciso de me inteirar de todas as melhorias de Miss Sanderson. Não demorarei mais do que dez minutos, ao fim dos quais, Mr. Weasley poderá voltar para junto da sua amiga.

– Mas, professor… – começou Fred.

– Por favor, Mr. Weasley. Não insista. – volveu Dumbledore, numa voz calma, mas que não admitia mais discussões. – Agora, vão.

Os gémeos Weasley anuíram, embora Fred estivesse nitidamente contrariado. Recuaram até à porta, olhando sempre por cima do ombro.

---

Levantou-se, sentindo-se, repentinamente, incompleta. Não compreendia o porquê daquele sentimento, contudo, a verdade é que sabia que lhe faltava algo. Como se uma parte de si se tivesse desvanecido na escuridão.

Mais uma vez, a escuridão tornou-se menos cerrada e a jovem pôde ver, quase nitidamente, um longo nariz adunco, no qual assentavam uns óculos em forma de meia-lua. O resto do rosto do professor Dumbledore estava mais turvo, mas a sua voz ressoou tão profunda e audível como sempre.

– Poppy, o que se passa exactamente?

E logo a face de Madam Ponfrey surgiu, denotando preocupação.

– Não sei, Albus. Nunca tinha visto nada assim. Está assim há uma semana, mas penso que, nalguns momentos, ela consegue ouvir o que nós dizemos. Arrisco-me a afirmar que ela sente a nossa presença, embora não consiga comunicar connosco.

– E porque dizes isso?

– Mr. Weasley passou aqui a tarde, sentado ao lado dela. Não consegui dissuadi-lo a ir descansar, portanto, deixei-o ficar com ela. E sabes o que aconteceu? – inquiriu a feiticeira, num tom surpreendido. – Miss Sanderson sorriu. Foi o seu primeiro movimento, a primeira demonstração de vida. Penso que acordará, em breve.

– Isso quer dizer que ela não poderá entrar na Segunda Tarefa. – concluiu Dumbledore, pensativo.

– Claro que não, Albus. Ela precisa de repousar…

As vozes deles começaram a dissolver-se, até não passarem de um sussurro praticamente inaudível. A escuridão adensou-se, isolando a jovem, novamente. No entanto, já não se sentia tão só nem insegura. Agora, tinha a certeza de que iria acordar daquele pesadelo. Era, apenas, uma questão de tempo.

---

Ouvia vozes, vozes claras e familiares. Reconheceu a de Fred, instintivamente. Falava com outra pessoa, em voz baixa e contida.

Apurou o ouvido, tentando descortinar a quem pertencia a outra voz. Notoriamente, essa pessoa tentava controlar o seu tom de voz, pois falava com uma calma muito artificial, numa vã tentativa de esconder uma certa altivez.

Estava de olhos fechados. Não queria abri-los, pois sabia que só veria aquela escuridão densa e negra. Preferia permanecer com os olhos cerrados; assim, estaria rodeada de luz.

_Luz?_

Abriu os olhos, numa grande expectativa. Sentiu-se como se tivesse sido fulminada por um relâmpago. Se pudesse, teria gritado de espanto, perante a ausência total da escuridão a que se habituara.

Na sua frente, encontravam-se dois rapazes, que ela reconheceu como sendo Fred e Blaise Zabini. Discutiam animadamente, em voz baixa e, aparentemente, calma. No entanto, as suas posturas deixavam entrever o quão irritados estavam.

Não percebeu muito bem qual o conteúdo daquela conversa, mas não se importou. Naquele momento, estava mais ocupada em apreciar a sua liberdade, após ter estado fechada tanto tempo naquela prisão.

Testou uma mão. Conseguia mexer os dedos, apesar de os sentir muito entorpecidos. Em breve, estaria na posse da totalidade das suas faculdades físicas.

Inconscientemente, soltou um suspiro de felicidade, o que atraiu a atenção dos dois rapazes. Estes olharam-na, boquiabertos, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

Finalmente, Fred recuperou do choque e precipitou-se para junto da namorada, com os olhos a brilhar. Agarrou-lhe a mão que ela lhe estendia e beijou-a, sem, contudo, tirar os olhos do rosto dela.

– Estás bem? – perguntou, numa voz rouca.

Ela anuiu, esboçando um sorriso. Aclarou a garganta, com esforço, antes de inquirir, por sua vez:

– Que dia é hoje?

A sua voz soara fraca e um pouco rouca, por não ser usada há tanto tempo.

– Um de Março. – respondeu-lhe Zabini, que, entretanto, se colocara do outro lado da sua cama. – Estiveste inconsciente durante duas semanas.

O olhar da loira alternou entre os dois rapazes, esperando que um deles desmentisse aquela afirmação. Como nenhum deles o fez, inquiriu, dividida entre a desconfiança e a surpresa:

– Eu estive inconsciente? Afinal, não estive presa?

Os rapazes entreolharam-se, confusos.

– Durante este tempo todo, estive sempre aqui? Só a minha mente é que vagueou por aquela prisão… – continuou, sem se dirigir a ninguém em especial. – Por isso é que eu vos ouvia!

– Ouviste-me? – perguntou Fred.

– Sim. E senti-te… tu estiveste comigo muitas vezes, sentado ao meu lado ou acariciando-me! – replicou ela.

O ruivo sorriu-lhe e aproximou o seu rosto do dela. As suas bocas fundiram-se no beijo por que ambos ansiavam, há muito tempo.

Blaise baixou o olhar, perante aquela cena. Engoliu a sua mágoa e virou-lhes as costas, andando em direcção à saída da enfermaria.

– Blaise!

Estacou. Girou sobre os calcanhares, compondo uma expressão imperscrutável. Não queria que a loira tivesse pena de si. Fora rejeitado, não havia dúvida; não desejava, contudo, que eles soubessem que isso o magoava profundamente.

– Obrigada por me teres salvo. Se não fosses tu, eu não estaria aqui. – completou Mary Jane, sorrindo-lhe, agradecida.

Ele anuiu, imediatamente mais leve, como se aquele sorriso lhe tivesse tirado um peso de cima. Acenou-lhes e saiu, deixando-os a sós.

---

**Nota da Autora: **Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas vossas preciosas opiniões! Lyra, Kyfas e Rafaella, thank you!

Espero que já tenham compreendido o final do capítulo anterior!

Beijos.


	16. O Passar do Tempo

**Capítulo XVI**

**O Passar do Tempo**

Mary Jane pôde sair da Ala Hospitalar dois dias depois de ter retomado a consciência. Foi um alívio, uma vez que já não suportava estar mais tempo fechada na enfermaria, sob a vigilância constante e atenta de Madam Ponfrey.

Os momentos de solidão eram raros, o que a jovem agradecia. Fred, George e Lee aproveitavam todos os momentos livres para se sentarem à sua volta, contando-lhe todas as novidades ou, simplesmente, fazendo-lhe companhia. No entanto, não eram os únicos: Cedric e Hermione iam visitá-la duas vezes por dia, alternadamente; Blaise aparecia de vez em quando, demorando-se poucos minutos; Fleur Delacour visitou-a uma vez, com uma sincera preocupação estampada no seu belo rosto; Ginny, Harry, Ron e Angelina também apareceram, trazendo algumas guloseimas ou livros para a loira se entreter.

A jovem confiara aos amigos um relato pormenorizado de tudo o que vira, sentira e ouvira, durante o tempo em que estivera inconsciente. Quando mencionou a insinuação de Dumbledore sobre a sua participação na Segunda Tarefa, os gémeos engasgaram-se e Lee revirou os olhos, numa atitude impaciente.

– O que aconteceu na Segunda Tarefa? – inquirira ela, muito curiosa.

– Os Campeões tiveram de mergulhar no Lago e procurar a pessoa mais importante para eles. A do Harry era o Ron; a do Krum era a Hermione; a da Delacour era a irmã dela e a do Diggory era a Chang. – explicara Lee.

– Hum, continuo sem perceber porque é que Dumbledore mencionou a possibilidade de eu entrar nesta tarefa. – volveu a loira, enrolando uma madeixa.

George tossicou, maliciosamente.

– Não é óbvio? Tu serias uma das pessoas que estaria no fundo do Lago, como "tesouro" do Diggory!

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpreendida por não ter pensado naquela hipótese. De facto, fazia bastante sentido… O próprio Cedric dissera-lhe que ela era a pessoa mais importante para ele!

– Ainda bem que não pudeste participar. – retorquiu Fred, um tanto amargamente. – Imaginem a minha cara se todos soubessem que a pessoa mais importante para o Diggory é a minha namorada?

Os outros dois rapazes explodiram em gargalhadas, imaginando a chacota de que o rapaz seria alvo. Contudo, Mary Jane não sorriu, limitando-se a comprimir os lábios, num esgar muito semelhante ao da professora McGonagall. Agarrou Fred pelo manto e puxou-o para junto de si, de modo a poder segredar-lhe:

– Tens medo de alguma coisa, Fred?

– Nã'. Eu confio plenamente em ti. – retorquiu ele, depositando-lhe um beijo leve, nos lábios.

---

Após quase três semanas de folga forçada, a jovem estava bastante atrasada na matéria, em relação aos seus colegas. Para os apanhar, teve de trabalhar arduamente durante duas semanas, de modo a aprender o que já tinha sido ensinado e acompanhar a matéria actual.

Desse modo, quase não tinha tempo para estar com os seus amigos. Passava todos os momentos livres na biblioteca, debruçada sobre livros enormes e poeirentos, ou escrevendo furiosamente num pedaço de pergaminho. Durante as refeições, mal falava com os restantes Gryffindors, uma vez que não tirava os olhos dos seus apontamentos.

– Olha que ainda tens uma recaída. – avisara-a Angelina, numa das noites em que a loira estava sentada a um canto, estudando sem parar.

– Hum, não me parece. Já estou quase a acabar. Mais uma hora… – respondera Mary Jane, sem levantar o olhar do livro de Poções.

Por volta da uma da manhã, acabou de estudar a matéria que ainda tinha em atraso. Guardou todos os livros no seu saco e, bocejando, encaminhou-se na direcção do dormitório das raparigas. Estacou, contudo, a poucos passos da porta, ao ouvir um gemido. Olhou em volta, sentindo uma apreensão crescente.

Deu alguns passos hesitantes em direcção às poltronas, receosa do que fosse encontrar. No entanto, não havia motivo para alarme: era apenas Fred, que adormecera ali.

– Fred? – chamou, passando-lhe uma mão pelos cabelos.

Ele estremeceu, antes de abrir os olhos.

– É bom acordar assim! – murmurou ele, acariciando a face da namorada.

– Devias ir para a tua cama, Fred. – disse ela, carinhosamente. – Aqui não estás bem.

– Eu estou bem onde tu estiveres, MJ. – volveu ele, puxando-a para si.

Ela corou, violentamente, mas deixou-se arrastar para os braços do ruivo. Beijaram-se, demoradamente, sentindo os batimentos acelerados, mas coordenados, dos corações um do outro.

– Amo-te, MJ, sabias? – confessou ele, entre dois beijos.

– Hoje ainda não me tinhas dito isso. – brincou ela.

Ele sorriu-lhe e, naquele momento, a jovem soube que aquele sorriso era inteiramente para si.

– Temos de ir dormir. Amanhã, temos Transfiguração, logo de manhã! – afirmou ela, começando a levantar-se.

Ajudou-o a erguer-se e, de mãos dadas, dirigiram-se para as entradas dos respectivos dormitórios. Estacaram, renitentes em separarem-se.

– Hum, então, até amanhã, ruivo. – despediu-se Mary Jane.

Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha, espantado.

– Ruivo? Desde quando é que eu sou o _ruivo?_

Ela não respondeu, limitando-se a beijar-lhe a face, ao de leve. Gentilmente, largou a mão do namorado e abriu a porta do dormitório feminino.

– Loira?

A jovem virou-se para trás, com uma expressão inquiridora.

– Tens a certeza de que não queres vir comigo? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso atrevido.

Ela corou, mas manteve a sua determinação, quando lhe respondeu:

– Tenho, ruivo. Ainda é muito cedo para isso. Além disso, o teu dormitório está cheio!

O sorriso dele apagou-se, contudo, aceitou a decisão da namorada. Depositou-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa, após do qual começou a subir as escadas, em direcção ao dormitório.

A última coisa que ouviu foi um suspiro.

---

_Não acredito! Hoje já é dia vinte de Junho? Para onde foram Abril e Maio? Como é que o tempo pôde passar tão depressa?_

Mary Jane abanou a cabeça, espantada com a velocidade do tempo. Com tanto para estudar, as aulas de Materialização, as suas travessuras, o namoro com Fred e as conversas com os seus amigos, os dias voavam, como se não durassem mais do que umas horas.

Os seus exames de final de ano estavam prestes a acabar e, com eles, as horas intermináveis de revisões. Teria o seu último exame no dia da Terceira Tarefa, ou seja, dali a quatro dias. E, depois, estaria livre para gozar a última semana de aulas com os seus amigos!

Saiu da sala de Transfiguração, onde passara as últimas duas horas a responder à prova teórica daquela disciplina. Relembrou, mentalmente, algumas das suas respostas, verificando se tinha respondido correctamente. Sim, sem dúvida que fizera o seu melhor; esperava ter uma boa nota.

Apressou o passo, de modo a apanhar os gémeos e Lee, que caminhavam mais à frente. Pareciam bastante animados, tendo em conta que acabavam de concluir um dos exames mais complicados.

– Só me lembrava da primeira vez que a McGonagall se transformou numa gata! – dizia George.

– Sorte a tua, eu esqueci-me completamente de falar nos Animagi! – lamentou-se Lee, pesaroso.

– Se tivesses estudado, não te tinhas esquecido! – intrometeu-se ela. – Mas não, o menino Lee preferiu ficar a jogar xadrez com o Harry!

– Pronto, desculpe, senhora professora. – volveu ele, fingindo-se ofendido.

Riram-se todos, bem-dispostos. Entraram na sala comum e, atirando as mochilas para um canto, sentaram-se nos melhores cadeirões, momentaneamente em silêncio.

Mary Jane mirava o tecto, sem, no entanto, o ver. Pensava em Cedric e na tarefa que se avizinhava… Tinha a certeza de que seria ainda mais complicada e perigosa! Mesmo sabendo que ele se tinha safado tão bem nas duas primeiras, não conseguia evitar pensar que, desta vez, algo correria mal…

– Hei, Fred, dás-me uma ajudinha? – perguntou uma voz de rapariga.

A loira acordou dos seus devaneios, subitamente alerta. Procurou a jovem que interpelara o seu namorado, curiosa. O seu olhar recaiu sobre Alicia, que se encontrava agachada, ao lado da poltrona do ruivo. Sorria abertamente e tinha uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

– Precisas de ajuda para quê? – inquiriu Lee, amuado por Alicia não se lhe ter dirigido.

Estranhamente, a jovem sentiu uma certa compaixão pelo amigo, como se partilhassem os mesmos receios e incertezas.

– Tive um problema com a minha vassoura. Não sei bem o que se passa… Não te importas de dar uma vista de olhos? – inquiriu a morena, sem tirar os olhos do Weasley.

A loira sentiu-se indignada, perante tal ousadia. Como é que aquela miúda se atrevia a tocar no seu namorado? E porque é que não parava de olhar para ele, com aquele sorriso pateta?

Fred parecia perfeitamente à-vontade com tudo aquilo, não se apercebendo do tumulto de sentimentos que tinham invadido Mary Jane e Lee. Espreguiçou-se, descontraidamente, antes de se levantar e seguir Alicia, até ao outro lado da Sala Comum.

– Cabra. – murmurou a loira, fulminando o par com o olhar.

– Disseste alguma coisa? – perguntou George, de sobrolho franzido.

– Nada de importante. – replicou ela, desviando o olhar para os dois amigos.

Lee estava de cenho carregado, debatendo-se com sentimentos contraditórios. Por um lado, tinha vontade de abanar Alicia, mas, por outro, sentia-se impotente.

– Vocês estão estranhos. – declarou George, fitando-os alternadamente. – O que se passa?

A rapariga torceu o nariz, sem saber se deveria dar voz aos seus pensamentos, diante de Lee. Optou por se debruçar um pouco sobre a poltrona do Weasley. Vendo que Lee não reagia, sussurrou-lhe, numa vã tentativa de controlar a sua indignação:

– Se aquela idiota não tira as garras de cima do meu Fred, não sei o que lhe faço…

O rapaz soltou uma gargalhada, o que fez com que a amiga erguesse uma sobrancelha, dividida entre a confusão e a exasperação.

– Eu ouvi bem? MJ, tu estás com ciúmes? – inquiriu o ruivo.

– Oh, não são ciúmes. Tu sabes bem que eu não vou ao Quidditch com a Alicia… Acho que ela não é de confiança! E, depois do que ela fez ao Lee…

– MJ, tu não precisas de ter ciúmes, nem dela, nem de ninguém! O meu irmão só tem olhos para ti! – esclareceu ele. – Ainda ontem, não se calava um bocadinho! Só falava na "minha loirinha"…

O rosto dela iluminou-se, de imediato.

– A sério?

– Eu não minto, MJ. – afirmou George, sorrindo.

Ela tossicou, desdenhosa.

– Oh, está bem. Eu sou um grande mentiroso… – admitiu ele, animadamente. – Mas, agora, estou a falar a sério. E tu sabes bem que eu não te engano!

Ela anuiu, perfeitamente consciente de que o amigo estava a ser o mais sincero possível. Sabia que ele nunca lhe mentiria, fosse em que ocasião fosse.

Encostou a cabeça ao braço do cadeirão, com um sorriso apatetado espelhado no rosto.

---

Satisfeita com a sua prestação, a jovem abandonou a sala de Poções, onde passara umas enervantes duas horas a preparar a sua poção. Sabia que não estava perfeita; não, pelo menos, aos olhos do professor Snape. Mesmo assim, sabia que acabara de conseguir um Brilhante.

Lee e os gémeos ainda se encontravam no interior da sala, debatendo-se com o tempo e os comentários arrogantes do professor. Esperaria por eles, ali mesmo, à porta da sala, encostada à parede.

Alguns Slytherins passeavam-se, indolentemente, no corredor da masmorra, deitando-lhe olhares maldosos ou trocando comentários sobre si. No entanto, não se atreviam a atacá-la, receando ser castigados. Limitavam-se a interpelá-la com perguntas indiscretas e maliciosas, ou trocando algumas palavras pouco lisonjeiras.

– Hei, Sanderson, já foste à casa do teu namorado? Como é? Aposto que não é maior do que a tua casa-de-banho. – atirara-lhe Pansy Parkinson.

– Parkinson, e tu? Já foste à casa do teu namoradito? Ups, toquei na ferida. Tu não tens nenhum! – volveu a loira, mordazmente.

A morena lançou-lhe um olhar indignado e partiu, sem olhar para trás. No entanto, logo a seguir, Warrington apareceu, vindo da sala de aula.

– Sanderson, correu-te bem o exame? Ou a convivência com os sangue-de-lama e traidores de sangue já te deu a volta ao miolo?

– Tu és estranho, Warrington. – afirmou ela, adoptando um ar de atrasada mental. – Como é que tu podes ser tão burro, se só te dás com pessoas de sangue-puro?

O rapaz não compreendeu o insulto, mas sentiu-se afectado por ele. Abandonou o corredor, bufando de indignação.

Alguns segundos depois, Adrien Pucey surgiu, vindo de um dos lados da masmorra. Sorriu-lhe afectadamente, ao que a loira retribuiu torcendo o nariz. Mirou-a, de alto a baixo, avaliando-a com prazer.

– Importaste de olhar para outro lado, Pucey? – atirou-lhe ela, farta dos olhares de cobiça que ele lhe lançava.

– Com certeza, Sanderson. – consentiu ele, num tom indescritível. – E se fôssemos dar uma voltinha?

A loira não pôde conter o seu espanto, perante aquela proposta disparatada.

– Quem? Tu e eu?

– Sim, Sanderson, nós. Há ali um armário de vassouras bem amplo…

Ela corou de indignação. Levou a mão ao bolso do manto e agarrou o cabo da varinha, pronta a usá-la.

– Eu posso enfeitiçar-te aqui mesmo, Pucey. Não é necessário irmos para um armário. – sussurrou, num tom frio e acutilante.

O Slytherin lambeu os lábios, num gesto que enjoou deveras a jovem. Deu um passo na sua direcção, com o olhar preso aos lábios dela.

– Estou-te a avisar! – ameaçou ela, tirando a varinha do bolso e estendendo-a à sua frente. – Mais um passo e vais perder a Terceira Tarefa.

O sorriso pervertido do rapaz apagou-se, instantaneamente. Deitou um olhar receoso à varinha dela, sabendo que a Gryffindor era perfeitamente capaz de executar a sua ameaça. Optou por recuar alguns passos e seguir o seu caminho.

Mary Jane guardou a varinha, visivelmente mais aliviada. Aquele último encontro perturbara-a seriamente, quase ao ponto de deixar que a sua fúria irrompesse.

_Será que hoje é o dia Mundial das Conversas com os Slytherins?_

Suspirou, tentando acalmar-se. Decidiu empurrar a lembrança daquele episódio irreal para um canto da sua mente, disposta a nunca mais o recordar.

---

**Nota da Autora: **Aqui está o 16º capítulo da fic! Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem!

Quero agradecer a todos os que têm vindo a acompanhar a fic desde o início, mas também aos que apenas a descobriram mais tarde: Kyfas, LyRa, Ana Sophia Potter e Lauh Malfoy.

Ah, devo um obrigada muito especial a: Lauh (pela opinião sincera!), Kyfas e Lyra (leitoras preferidas xD).

Beijos.

PS – Em princípio, só voltarei a actualizar a fic no próximo fim-de-semana.


	17. Perda

**Capítulo XVII**

**Perda**

Pousou os talheres no prato, ao ser percorrida por um inexplicável estremecimento. Desviou o olhar da nuca de Cedric, na mesa dos Hufflepuffs, hesitante, sem saber se deveria dar voz aos seus medos.

Sentiu a mão de Fred sobre o seu ombro, transmitindo-lhe confiança. Agarrou-a, engolindo em seco.

– Estás bem? – indagou ele, num tom baixo.

– Estou preocupada. – replicou, com dificuldade. – Tenho um mau pressentimento…

Ele beijou-lhe a face, carinhosamente. Retirou-lhe algumas madeixas de cabelo da cara, procurando os seus olhos azuis. Fitou-os, demoradamente, em silêncio.

– Não te preocupes. – disse George, do outro lado da loira. – O Diggory é rijo!

– Eu sei. – afirmou ela, em voz sumida, desviando o olhar dos olhos do namorado.

Observou a mesa dos professores, procurando um sinal de que o director estivesse prestes a anunciar o iminente início da terceira prova do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros. Efectivamente, Dumbledore estava a acabar a sua sobremesa, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia o que a professora McGonagall tinha para lhe dizer.

_É agora_, pensou, decidida.

Desculpou-se, perante os amigos, e ergueu-se. Atravessou a distância que a separava da mesa dos Hufflepuffs, ignorando os olhares que a seguiam. Tinha o olhar fixo no amigo, que, entretanto, se tinha voltado para ela, esperando-a com um sorriso trémulo.

Parou, à sua frente, sem saber como reagir. Queria abraçá-lo, com força; queria envolvê-lo com os seus braços, certa de que, desse modo, ele estaria protegido… Ao mesmo tempo, apenas desejava poder enterrar a cara no seu ombro, como se nada mais existisse.

– O-olá. – balbuciou, numa voz que não era a sua.

Os colegas de Cedric desviaram a sua atenção da cena, sentindo-se intimidados pelo sentimentalismo do momento. Apressaram-se em mergulhar numa conversa banal, falando em voz alta, de modo a dar alguma privacidade aos dois jovens. Mary Jane sentiu-se, intimamente, agradecida.

– Olá. Senta-te aqui. – pediu o rapaz, numa voz neutra.

Ela sentou-se a seu lado, torcendo as mãos no colo.

– Como te sentes? – inquiriu, numa voz tremida.

– Não sei. – respondeu ele, após uma curta hesitação. – Sei que estou mais bem preparado do que nas outras vezes, no entanto, tenho medo.

A jovem estremeceu, violentamente, ao ouvir aquela palavra. Nunca pensara que Cedric pudesse admitir que estava assustado! Sempre o vira como uma figura fraternal poderosa e corajosa, que nunca demonstrava medo, fosse qual fosse o perigo. E, agora, ele dizia que tinha medo?

– Tens medo de quê, exactamente?

Ele suspirou, profundamente.

– De não sair daquele labirinto. – confessou, em voz baixa. – Sei que é uma estupidez, mas a verdade é que, quando era pequeno, sonhava sempre que me perdia num labirinto. E, agora, o pesadelo está prestes a tornar-se realid…

– Não digas isso! – cortou ela, rapidamente. – Não vai acontecer nada! Tu vais entrar naquele labirinto, vais enfrentar todas as criaturas que lá estiverem e vais ser o primeiro a agarrar a Taça dos Três Feiticeiros!

Cedric esboçou um sorriso, animado pela confiança que a amiga depositava em si. Estendeu uma mão para as dela e agarrou-as, um pouco trémulo.

– Obrigado, MJ. – agradeceu, numa voz pausada. – Obrigado por seres a minha melhor amiga e a minha maninha.

– Tu também és muito especial para mim, Ced. – admitiu Mary Jane, piscando os olhos para afastar as lágrimas que se aproximavam.

Nesse instante, fez-se silêncio. Dumbledore erguera-se, finalmente, anunciando o final do jantar e a ida dos campeões para o estádio de Quidditch.

Os dois jovens ergueram-se, tentando adiar a despedida ao máximo. Cedric mergulhou nos olhos azuis da jovem, pensando em como seria bom voltar a vê-los. Começou a sentir-se mais confiante, como se os olhos dela lhe transmitissem força e coragem.

– Bem, está na hora. – anunciou, relutantemente.

A loira engoliu em seco, no entanto, anuiu, com firmeza. Beijou-lhe a face, ao de leve, depois de lhe sussurrar:

– Boa sorte.

Ele sorriu-lhe, antes de se encaminhar em direcção às portas do Salão, num passo rápido e decidido.

---

– É pena não podermos ver o que se passa ali dentro. – lamentou-se Lee, enquanto se sentava ao lado de George.

– Vamos ter de esperar pelo fim da prova. – declarou o Weasley, ajeitando o manto.

Mary Jane sentou-se, em silêncio. Não dissera uma única palavra, desde que se despedira de Cedric. Os amigos bem tentaram arrancar-lhe um sorriso, contudo, ela não reagiu às suas piadas. Estava bastante apática, apesar de continuar a observar, atentamente, tudo o que se passava em seu redor.

– Vai correr tudo bem. – assegurou-lhe Fred, num murmúrio.

A jovem acenou em concordância e aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendera. Apertou-a, com força, ansiosa por receber o seu calor, a sua confiança.

Bagman começara o seu discurso, mas a loira não captou uma única palavra. Sabia que ele estava a anunciar o início da Terceira Tarefa. Em breve, soaria um apito e, depois, Cedric desapareceria da sua vista, durante um período de tempo desconhecido.

Na milésima de segundo exactamente antes de Ludo Bagman apitar, Cedric ergueu o olhar para as bancadas e encontrou o da jovem. Sem saber porquê, ambos os jovens tiveram a certeza de que se recordariam daquele instante durante o resto das suas vidas.

Soou o malfadado apito e o rapaz viu-se forçado a desviar o olhar. Dirigiu os seus passos para a entrada do labirinto, acompanhado por Harry. Sorriu à jovem, antes de penetrar nas densas sebes.

– Boa sorte, Ced. – desejou ela, num sussurro inaudível.

---

Os minutos arrastavam-se, de um modo exasperante. Pelas suas contas, já tinham passado, pelo menos, duas horas! Harry e Cedric ainda se encontravam no interior do labirinto, competindo um contra o outro, debatendo-se com perigosos obstáculos, talvez perdidos na imensidão de sebes.

– A Delacour e o Krum parecem estar bem melhores. – declarou Lee, tentando acabar com aquela monotonia.

Os gémeos deram uma vista de olhos aos dois campeões, sentados na base das bancadas. Fleur continuava com um ar desgrenhado e exausto, enquanto Krum parecia bastante atordoado, mas ileso.

Mary Jane comprimiu os lábios, cada vez mais ansiosa. Não desviara o olhar da entrada do labirinto, esperando ver Cedric a surgir, a qualquer momento, com a taça numa mão e um sorriso de triunfo a bailar-lhe nos lábios.

_Porque demoras tanto?_

Esperaram mais meia hora, mas nada aconteceu. Ninguém saiu do labirinto, contudo, também não foram lançadas faíscas vermelhas, o que significava que os campeões estavam bem.

Os alunos tinham-se envolvido em animadas conversas, cansados da espera. Poucos eram os que ainda estavam de olhos postos nas sebes e apenas Mary Jane não falava. Todos os outros pareciam alheios ao que se passava _ali_ dentro. Será que eles não percebiam o quão preocupante era esta demora?

_Anda lá, Ced. Tu és capaz!_

Já lá iam cerca de três horas, desde que os dois campeões tinham começado a tarefa e, no entanto, pelos vistos, ainda não tinham conseguido localizar a Taça!

Subitamente, a jovem desviou o olhar do labirinto, pela primeira vez, naquela noite. Ergueu a face e perscrutou o firmamento, procurando um sinal. As estrelas brilhavam, como sempre, contudo, salientava-se um corpo celeste, especialmente brilhante, naquela noite. _Marte._

Sentindo um arrepio, a loira voltou a sua atenção para a entrada do labirinto, certa de que aconteceria algo, em breve.

– Olhem! – gritou um aluno, algures atrás do grupo.

Harry e Cedric tinham aparecido, do nada, juntamente com a Taça dos Três Feiticeiros. Mantiveram-se caídos no solo, como se estivessem demasiado cansados para se erguerem. No entanto, parecia que algo correra mal…

Ouviam-se gritos de triunfo e entusiasmo, por parte dos alunos de Hogwarts. Algumas pessoas aplaudiam o feito dos campeões da escola, enquanto outras se levantavam para os ver melhor.

Entretanto, Dumbledore e Fudge tinham acorrido à base do estádio e debruçaram-se sobre os campeões. O director virou Harry, que abriu os olhos, atordoado. No entanto, Cedric continuava deitado, sem reacção.

Sentindo uma apreensão crescente, a loira ergueu-se, de repente. Ignorou os apelos dos amigos e soltou-se dos braços de Fred, que lhe dizia para ter calma.

Saltou por cima dos colegas que estavam sentados à sua frente, literalmente. Correu por entre duas filas de cadeiras, empurrando todos os que se colocassem no seu caminho. Não parou para se desculpar, nem ligou aos resmungos que lhe foram dirigidos. Apenas uma pessoa lhe interessava, naquele momento: Cedric.

Cerrou os punhos, com força, e começou a descer as escadas, dirigindo-se à base do estádio. Saltou cerca de seis degraus, acabando por tropeçar e cair, quando aterrou. Levantou-se, ignorando os ferimentos das mãos e cuspindo sangue, resultante de ter mordido a língua, ao cair.

Chegou à base do estádio, mesmo a tempo de ouvir Harry a balbuciar:

– … voltou. Voldemort.

Noutra situação, teria gelado ao ouvir aquela frase, mas não agora. Nada disso lhe importava.

Continuou a correr, até se encontrar a poucos passos do local onde Cedric jazia e Harry estava sentado, apoiado em Dumbledore.

Deixou de respirar, perante a visão aterradora que se entendia, diante dos seus olhos. Cedric estava estendido, com a boca semiaberta, num esgar de surpresa. Os seus olhos cinzentos, outrora vivos e brilhantes, encontravam-se inexpressivos, vazios.

– Cedric! – gritou, horrorizada, sem conseguir acreditar.

Não podia ser verdade, ele não podia estar…

– Dumbledore… ele está morto. – sussurrou uma voz assustada, talvez pertencente a Fudge.

A confirmação do que os seus olhos viam, mas que a sua mente teimava em rejeitar surgira, abruptamente.

– Ced? – sussurrou, continuando sem conseguir acreditar.

Uma lágrima pioneira desceu, com agilidade, até cair na sua mão. Fechou os olhos, com a respiração acelerada. Mais lágrimas seguiram o trajecto da primeira, a um ritmo cada vez mais acelerado.

_Cedric! Tu não podes estar morto!_

Abriu os olhos, esperando que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo. No entanto, o corpo dele continuava ali, sem vida. Algumas pessoas gritavam, assustadas ou horrorizadas; outras falavam, tentando acalmar a multidão.

– Cedric! – murmurou, sentindo-se atingida, finalmente, pela terrível verdade.

Deixou-se cair no chão duro, de qualquer maneira. Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos e despenteou-os, energicamente. Queria gritar, mas a sua voz morrera, juntamente com ele. Tinha a visão toldada e o rosto molhado, devido à torrente de lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face.

Puxou os cabelos, com força, começando a soluçar. Mal conseguia respirar, tão grande era o nó que tinha na garganta. Deixou que as suas mãos escorregassem do seu cabelo, arrastando consigo alguns fios arrancados.

Gatinhou, desesperadamente, em direcção ao corpo dele. Não o podia deixar assim, abandonado, votado ao esquecimento! Devia-lhe isso… ao menos, isso.

– Cedric, perdoa-me por não ter estado ao teu lado! – murmurou, certa de que não conseguiria aumentar mais o seu tom de voz. – Por favor, perdoa-me…

Agarrou-lhe o pulso, um pouco às cegas. Começou a soluçar ainda mais intensamente, ao constatar que estava rígido e frio.

_Cedric…_

Engasgou-se, ao engolir uma mistura de lágrimas e sangue seco. Virou a face para o lado e começou a tossir convulsivamente, vermelha do esforço que fazia para respirar.

_Vou sufocar…_

Ouvia vozes, em seu redor, mas ninguém parecia ter reparado que ela estava a morrer.

_Alguém me ajude!_

– MJ!

A voz de Fred soou-lhe fraca e longínqua, mas não menos assustada. Sentiu que ele a ajudava a levantar e a amparava, ao mesmo tempo que murmurava a fórmula de um feitiço qualquer.

Instantaneamente, a jovem sentiu que a sua garganta se descongestionava. Os seus pulmões foram invadidos por uma lufada de ar fresco, bastante agradável.

– Estás bem? – perguntou ele, aflito.

Ela negou, com um gesto de cabeça. Gemeu, sem se conseguir controlar, e enterrou a cabeça no peito do namorado. Os braços dele envolveram os seus ombros trémulos, numa fraca tentativa de a confortar. Mesmo assim, a loira agradeceu a sua atitude.

Chorou até não conseguir mais, até não ter mais lágrimas para derramar, até não ter mais forças para gemer.

---

No final, só meia dúzia de pessoas permanecera no estádio: os dois jovens, Mr. e Mrs. Diggory, a professora Sprout e… Cedric. Todos os outros tinham regressado ao castelo, mais ou menos abalados.

Mrs. Diggory chorava, copiosamente, nos braços do marido. Este estava, ainda, em estado de choque, apresentando uma atitude de mágoa apática.

A professora encontrava-se sentada, ao lado do corpo do rapaz. Murmurava palavras incompreensíveis e desarticuladas. Uma lágrima solitária descia pelo seu rosto, vagarosamente.

Mary Jane limpara a face, ainda molhada, à bainha do manto. Esfregara os olhos com os nós dos dedos, numa tentativa de melhorar a sua visão. Depois, aproximara-se do corpo do amigo, com o braço de Fred em volta dos seus ombros. Acocorara-se, ao lado de Cedric, e estendera uma mão para a sua face. Acariciara-a, ternamente, sabendo que aquela seria a última vez que o faria.

_Eu gosto muito de ti, irmão._

Colocou dois dedos trémulos sobre as pálpebras dele e fechou-lhe os olhos, sentindo-se perdida, mas estranhamente lúcida.

_Descansa em paz, querido Ced._

---

Os últimos dias que antecederam o final do período escolar foram os mais morosos e dolorosos que Mary Jane já conhecera. Olhar para a mesa dos Hufflepuff e não ver o amigo era, sem dúvida, o pior.

Passava os dias na companhia dos amigos, sem, realmente, estar com eles. Não prestava atenção ao que eles diziam e raramente falava. Em resumo, tornara-se num fantasma lúgubre e triste.

Os seus cabelos loiros, habitualmente brilhantes, estavam baços e sem volume. Os seus olhos azuis tinham adquirido um tom baço, talvez devido às muitas lágrimas que derramava, constantemente. Tinha profundas olheiras, por causa das noites mal-dormidas.

Era comum sonhar com o cadáver do amigo. De facto, desde que Cedric morrera, não passara uma única noite em que a jovem não sonhasse com o seu corpo sem vida, para, depois, acordar alagada em suor.

Sabia que não poderia continuar assim, caso contrário, enlouqueceria. No entanto, a única maneira de acabar com aquele sofrimento era ressuscitar Cedric, coisa que era impossível. Teria de se contentar com a verdadeira causa da morte do amigo.

Na penúltima noite antes do final do período, Mary Jane tomou uma decisão. Comunicou-a aos amigos, num tom triste, mas decidido. Como esperava, eles apoiaram-na e incitaram-na a fazê-lo, o quanto antes.

Levantou-se da sua poltrona, subitamente nervosa. Durante todos aqueles dias, apenas se sentira triste e vazia, mas nunca nervosa. Era estranho voltar a sentir-se assim, tendo em conta que, da última vez que fora abalada por aquele sentimento, Cedric ainda estava vivo…

– Harry, posso dar-te uma palavrinha? – pediu, numa voz fraca, mas ponderada.

Ele ergueu o olhar do tabuleiro de xadrez. Tinha um ar abatido, o que, dadas as circunstâncias, era perfeitamente compreensível. Não obstante, anuiu em concordância e seguiu-a, até a um canto da sala comum, temporariamente vazio.

– Eu sei que este assunto é muito doloroso para ti, Harry, acredita que sei. – começou. – O professor Dumbledore pediu-nos que não te fizéssemos perguntas, mas, mesmo assim, eu tinha de tentar. Espero que me desculpes por isto…

Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a perscrutar a face dela, em busca de respostas. Deve ter encontrado umas satisfatórias, uma vez que descontraiu os ombros e afirmou, seguro de si:

– Queres saber o que lhe aconteceu.

Ela anuiu, um tanto desnecessariamente, já que aquelas palavras formavam uma afirmação, e não uma pergunta.

– Eu sei que tu eras muito amiga do Cedric… E é por isso mesmo que eu vou contar-te a verdade. – disse Harry, mirando-a, olhos nos olhos.

– Harry, eu não te estou a pedir que revivas tudo o que aconteceu, naquela noite. Eu ouvi-te dizer que o Quem-nós-sabemos regressou. E, para mim, isso é o suficiente. Eu acredito na tua palavra. – clarificou ela, rapidamente. – Só preciso que me fales do Cedric.

Ele respirou fundo, ganhando coragem para iniciar o seu discurso. Desviou o olhar para o chão, por já não suportar ver os olhos tristes da jovem.

– Nós estávamos juntos, a poucos passos da Taça. Eu estava ferido, totalmente incapacitado de competir contra ele. E, mesmo assim, ele virou costas à glória e pediu-me para ser eu a agarrar a Taça. Discutimos este assunto, durante alguns momentos. Acabámos por decidir agarrar a Taça juntos. – fez uma pausa, sem saber muito bem como continuar. – E assim fizemos. A Taça era um botão de transporte, que nos levou até a um cemitério. E, aí, um dos seguidores de Voldemort matou-o.

A loira fechou os olhos, perante as implicações daquele relato. Cedric fora assassinado por Voldemort. Podia não ter sido às mãos deste, mas fora ele o principal responsável. Sentiu uma onda de ódio invadi-la.

– Ele foi corajoso, até ao fim. Sempre nobre e um verdadeiro amigo. Acho que te deves sentir orgulhosa dele. – concluiu Harry, com dificuldade.

O rapaz afastou-se, sem mais palavras, deixando-a só.

---

Nessa noite, o habitual pesadelo com o corpo do amigo não se repetiu. Desta vez, foi visitada por um Cedric vivo e, pelos vistos, feliz. Ele surgiu, de mansinho, vindo do nada. Aproximou-se, com jovialidade, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acariciou-lhe a face, com tanta ternura como sempre.

– Cedric?

– Sou eu, MJ. – respondera ele, sorrindo.

– Tu estás…? – inquiriu ela, esperançada.

– Não, MJ. Eu continuo morto. Vim, apenas, visitar-te para falar contigo. Tu não podes continuar assim! Tens toda uma vida à tua frente!

– Mas tu não estás comigo, Ced! Sem ti, não é a mesma coisa. – replicou ela, com veemência.

– Eu posso não estar contigo, fisicamente, mas a minha essência vive em ti! Quando precisares de mim, eu estarei sempre contigo! Basta ouvires o teu coração! – argumentou ele, brincando com uma madeixa dela. – Além disso, os teus amigos precisam de ti! Não os podes abandonar! – beijou-lhe a testa, com carinho. – Não desistas de viver e, sobretudo, não vivas em função do ódio e de um desejo de vingança.

Mary Jane sabia que ele tinha razão. Sorriu, pela primeira vez, desde a morte do amigo.

– Ficas sempre comigo?

– Sempre, pequenina.

---

**Nota da Autora: **Mais vale tarde do que nunca! Finalmente, consegui actualizar a fic, após uma semana de espera.

Espero que compreendam que, agora, é mais difícil actualizar, visto que as minhas aulas já começaram.

Espero que gostem e que deixem as vossas opiniões num comentário! Vá lá, é rápido e fácil!

Obrigada pelos reviews!

Bjinhus.


	18. Preparativos

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Preparativos**

– E foi isto que aconteceu. Eu sei que parece uma parvoíce, mas estou certa de que aquele sonho não foi, meramente, o resultado da minha imaginação. – concluiu ela, ao mesmo tempo que apanhava o cabelo, de novo vivo, num informal rabo-de-cavalo.

Os amigos responderam-lhe com um silêncio pensativo e olhares de espanto. Não lhes ocorria nada que pudessem dizer, dadas as circunstâncias.

Mary Jane observou-os, com um olhar atento e perscrutador, recentemente readquirido. Mordeu o lábio, perante a atitude deles.

– Vocês pensam que eu estou doida! – acusou-os, tristemente.

– Não é nada disso! – apressou-se Lee a esclarecer.

– Claro que não estás doida! – continuou George, adoptando um ar mais descontraído. – Tu sofreste um grande choque; é normal que estejas um pouco confusa…

A jovem ergueu-se, de repente, num gesto de impaciência.

– Eu não estou confusa! – quase gritou, indignada. – Sei perfeitamente que o Cedric está… morto. – disse, num fio de voz.

George e Lee entreolharam-se, admirados com a rapidez com que a amiga mudara de tom de voz. Por seu lado, Fred levantou-se e envolveu os ombros da namorada, confortando-a.

– Eu acredito em ti, MJ. Posso não compreender o que se passou, mas acredito na tua palavra. – admitiu, num tom ponderado. – Sabes que mais? Ainda bem que o Diggory veio falar contigo. Já não aguentava mais ver aquela Mary Jane…

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

– E como era essa Mary Jane? – inquiriu, tentando manter-se séria, contudo, os seus lábios insistiam em formar um ténue sorriso.

O ruivo fingiu pensar, durante alguns segundos, após dos quais, respondeu:

– Tristonha, calada, abatida, perdida, aborrecida… – enumerou, contando pelos dedos. – Queres mesmo que continue? É que basta dizer que eu não gostei dessa Mary Jane.

A rapariga fez beicinho e prendeu o olhar no do namorado.

– Então, gostas de qual?

Os lábios do rapaz abriram-se num sorriso travesso.

– Da minha loirinha! Aquela que não mostra medo, seja em que situação for; aquela rapariga determinada, que nunca baixa os braços; aquela menina linda e adorável, que beija…

– Hei, nós estamos aqui, lembram-se? – interrompeu Lee, de nariz torcido.

– Dispensamos esses pormenores, pessoal! – completou George, fazendo uma careta da nojo, ao mesmo tempo que o outro fingia vomitar.

Fred e Mary Jane riram-se, divertidos com o constrangimento dos outros dois.

– Se quiserem, podemos ir dar uma volta. – sugeriu George, fazendo menção de se levantar. – Para vos deixar mais à-vontade…

A loira corou, violentamente, contudo, foi com firmeza que recusou aquela sugestão. Sentou-se, de novo, ao lado de Fred e repousou a cabeça no seu ombro, com os olhos semicerrados.

– Devo-vos um pedido de desculpa, rapazes. – iniciou, após um curto suspiro. – Eu não deveria ter reagido daquele modo. Vocês não têm culpa do que aconteceu…

– MJ, não precisas de…

– Preciso, Lee. A sério. – cortou ela, implacavelmente. – Estes dias foram péssimos para mim… e eu sinto que acabei por vos estragar a última semana de aulas.

– Não se pode estragar o que nunca foi bom. – gracejou o rapaz, torcendo o nariz.

Ela sorriu, genuinamente.

– Agora, já me sinto melhor. Parece que reaprendi a viver… e, desta vez, não voltarei a deixar-me abater, daquele modo. É muito mais fácil sorrir do que chorar…

Os rapazes anuíram, sem esconder um certo alívio.

---

Parou à frente do compartimento dos Slytherin, sem conseguir evitar sentir aversão. Compôs o seu manto, de modo a que o distintivo de prefeita ficasse bem visível. Levou uma mão ao bolso, um tanto inconscientemente. O contacto da madeira fria da sua varinha reforçou-lhe a determinação.

Ergueu o punho e bateu à porta do compartimento, perfeitamente consciente de que era um gesto perfeitamente desnecessário, tendo em conta as pessoas que estavam lá dentro.

Ouviram-se algumas vozes, movidas pela curiosidade. Apurando o ouvido, a jovem conseguiu perceber o conteúdo da discussão: quem abriria a porta.

_Eternamente preguiçosos…_

Finalmente, alguém foi obrigado a levantar-se para abrir a porta. Mary Jane deu um passo em frente, colocando-se à entrada do compartimento, sem, no entanto, entrar.

– Sanderson? Vieste fazer-nos uma visita?

A loira desviou o olhar para um dos rapazes, descontraidamente recostado num dos bancos, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Parkinson.

– Parece que sim, Malfoy. – retorquiu. – Espero que estejam a apreciar a viagem. – ironizou, num tom calmo.

Alguns dos ocupantes do compartimento fungaram, depreciativamente. Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada, aparentemente genuína.

– Admiro o teu sentido de humor, Sanderson. – admitiu ele, sempre a sorrir.

– Espero que seja a única coisa que admiras em mim. – replicou ela, com um sorriso frio.

O loiro revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Em vez dele, Pansy Parkinson ergueu a sua voz aguda, para inquirir a recém-chegada:

– O que estás aqui a fazer?

– Parkinson, se fosse noutra altura, eu dir-te-ia para não enfiares o nariz onde não és chamada. No entanto, hoje estou excepcionalmente paciente e, assim sendo, vou responder-te. – afirmou a Gryffindor, calmamente. – Vim falar com uma pessoa.

Um dos rapazes levantou-se, de um salto. Tinha um ar esperançado, que lhe distorcia horrivelmente o rosto, já antes feio.

– Não, Pucey, não é nada contigo. – declarou Mary Jane, revirando os olhos, por sua vez. – Blaise, posso dar-te uma palavrinha?

Blaise Zabini estava sentado a um canto, com o olhar preso na figura esbelta da Gryffindor. Como sempre, a sua face encontrava-se imperscrutável.

– Claro. – confirmou, rapidamente.

A jovem esperou, apenas, que ele concordasse, antes de abandonar aquele ninho de víboras. Afastou-se alguns passos, antes de se encostar à parede do corredor do Expresso.

Zabini saiu do compartimento poucos segundos depois, com um ar levemente irritado. Agarrou o puxador da porta, pronto a fechá-la atrás de si.

– Blaise, dá-lhe com força! – gritou Pucey.

Em resposta, o rapaz empurrou a porta, que se fechou, com estrondo.

– Desculpa. Não deverias ter ouvido isto. – murmurou ele, levemente envergonhado.

– Não há problema. Não esperava outra coisa, vinda dele. – respondeu ela, fitando-o. – Não sei como é que consegues aturá-los.

– Não tenho mais ninguém. – afirmou ele, numa atitude resignada.

Ela aproximou-se um pouco, preocupada com o rapaz.

– Isso não é verdade. Sabes que podes contar sempre comigo, não sabes?

Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a olhá-la, olhos nos olhos.

– Não percebo… tu salvaste-me deles, insurgiste-te contra eles. E, mesmo assim, continuas com eles? – prosseguiu a loira, implacavelmente.

– Acabaram por esquecer o assunto. – afirmou Zabini, encolhendo os ombros. – Sabem que precisam de mim e da minha mãe.

A rapariga fechou os olhos, ao ser atingida pelas implicações daquela afirmação. Então, todos aqueles Slytherins aguentavam a companhia dele, apenas por interesse?

– Não te preocupes com isso. Não vale a pena. Eu próprio já me habituei. – disse o rapaz. – Enquanto andar em Hogwarts, suportá-los-ei, sem, contudo, desrespeitar os meus princípios. Depois, começarei de novo, sem eles.

– Porquê, Blaise? Porque é que te submetes a tamanho sacrifício? – inquiriu a loira, numa voz preocupada.

Ele fitou-a, longamente, com os músculos do pescoço nitidamente contraídos, como se estivesse a fazer um enorme esforço para se controlar. Engoliu em seco e acabou por quebrar o contacto visual, tocado pela apreensão dela.

– Por causa da minha mãe. Não compreendo muito bem a situação, mas sei que, caso eu não colabore, quem sofre é ela.

Baixou o olhar para o chão, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes para focar a sua visão. Conseguia ouvir a respiração ligeiramente entrecortada de Mary Jane, a alguns passos de si. Inconscientemente, mordeu o lábio, temendo ter dado parte de fraco.

Sentiu a mão dela a pousar no seu braço, ao de leve. Imediatamente, foi percorrido por um agradável, mas inapropriado, arrepio.

– Lamento que tenhas de passar por isso. – sussurrou ela, muito mais perto do que antes. – Tu és um rapaz corajoso e honrado. Não merecias…

– É isso que pensas de mim? – perguntou ele, de sobrancelha erguida.

– Sim. Porquê? Estou enganada?

Ele ergueu o olhar, finalmente. Fitou-a, num misto de ternura e divertimento. Abriu um sorriso, brilhante e verdadeiro.

– Não.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, com igual intensidade.

– Querias falar comigo?

– Sim. É sobre a minha festa-de-aniversário-e-de-debutante-e-de-noivado. – declarou a loira, já com um esgar de aborrecimento. – Eu tenho um plano.

O rapaz adoptou um esgar de desconfiança, misturada com cepticismo.

– Não te preocupes; já está tudo pensado. A única coisa que vais ter de fazer é fazer-me aquela proposta idiota. O resto é comigo. – explicou ela, num só fôlego. – Deste modo, tu ficas livre do Juramente Inquebrável…

– E tu? – cortou ele, perspicazmente.

Ela mirou-o, com uma expressão indescritível.

– Eu? Eu fico, simplesmente, livre.

---

Mary Jane correu o fecho do seu manto de cerimónia, perdida numa última revisão do seu plano. Mentalmente, relembrou o teatro que encenara, durante todo o dia, tentando convencer os seus pais de que estava muito excitada com aquela festa. Estranhamente, eles não desconfiaram da sua súbita mudança de atitude, talvez por desejarem-na tanto.

Não pôde evitar sorrir, ao imaginar a reacção dos seus pais, quando tudo acontecesse, nessa mesma noite. Provavelmente, ficariam indignados e consternados, mas não tristes.

Deitou uma olhadela ao relógio de parede do quarto. Faltavam dez minutos para as oito, hora a que se deveria apresentar no Salão de Festas para receber os convidados.

Sentou-se em frente ao toucador, penteando os seus longos cabelos loiros. Graças a um excelente feitiço da sua mãe, este tinha um aspecto ligeiramente encaracolado. Teve de reconhecer que Clarissa Sanderson tinha feito, efectivamente, um bom trabalho.

Guardou o pente de prata no interior de um malão preto, escondido debaixo da sua cama. Já lá tinha guardado algumas roupas e objectos pessoais, bem como todo o material de Hogwarts, a sua colecção de livros, algumas fotografias, as suas economias e os presentes que os amigos lhe tinham enviado, nessa manhã.

Retirou as cartas que recebera de uma gaveta da escrivaninha e folheou-as, rapidamente. Não pôde evitar estremecer, sempre que reconhecia a letra de Cedric. Lia alguns parágrafos, aleatoriamente, envolvida em doces recordações.

Foi interrompida pelo bater de um punho na porta. Rapidamente, fez desaparecer as cartas dentro do malão que, por sua vez, foi arrastado, novamente, para o seu esconderijo.

– Entre.

A porta abriu-se, dando passagem a um pequeno elfo doméstico, de aspecto rechonchudo e bem-disposto. Vestia um macacão amarelo, por cima de uma camisola vermelha, um pouco larga.

– Menina ter chamado?

– Sim, Julius. Preciso que me faças um favor. – anunciou Mary Jane, fechando a porta atrás do elfo. – Quero que envies a minha mala para a casa do meu amigo Lee Jordan, assim que a festa começar.

O elfo adoptou um ar surpreendido, mas também receoso. Nitidamente, enfrentava um grande dilema: acatar uma ordem directa de uma das patroas, ou salvaguardar a integridade da família?

– Por favor, Julius, faz o que te mando. – implorou a jovem, alertada pela hesitação do elfo. – Eu tenho mesmo de fazer isto…

A criatura suspirou, ruidosamente.

– Com certeza, menina. – aceitou, num fio de voz.

A rapariga abriu um sorriso triunfante, sem esconder o seu alívio.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu. – Não podes falar neste assunto a ninguém, principalmente, aos meus pais, ouviste?

– Sim, menina. – consentiu o elfo, levemente agitado. – Desculpar a pergunta, mas a menina ter a certeza de que é isto que quer?

Foi a vez de Mary Jane suspirar.

– Sim, Julius. Eu pensei muito nisto, a sério. E concluí que é a minha única opção.

Julius não respondeu, limitando-se a acenar em concordância. Lembrou a jovem de que deveria dirigir-se ao Salão o quanto antes, antes de se desculpar e sair.

Já sozinha, a jovem mirou o seu reflexo, no espelho. Tinha um ar calmo, que contrastava fortemente com o aperto que sentia nas entranhas. Os seus olhos azuis reflectiam apreensão, no entanto, este sentimento poderia ser facilmente confundido com excitação.

Colocou uma madeixa teimosa atrás da orelha, respirando pausadamente, tentando mascarar aquela ansiedade. Quando se sentiu mais calma, virou as costas ao seu reflexo e abandonou o seu quarto, pela última vez.

_Só mais umas horas… e, depois, estarei livre._

Empurrou a porta do Salão de Festas, ostentando um sorriso decidido, que foi logo substituído por uma expressão de surpresa.

– Uau! Está… lindo. – murmurou, para si mesma.

– Está, não está? – replicou a sua mãe, vinda de um dos cantos do Salão. – Acho que, desta vez, superei as suas expectativas, filha.

De facto, o Salão de Festas nunca estivera tão ricamente decorado: as paredes tinham sido submetidas a uma nova pintura, apresentando um aspecto branco e imaculado, quase brilhante; do tecto, pendiam magníficos candelabros dourados, que transmitiam uma suave luminosidade; as várias portas que davam para a enorme varanda encontravam-se abertas de par em par, o que permitia que uma brisa suave e agradável invadisse aquele espaço. Em redor das paredes, tinham sido colocadas algumas mesas compridas e estreitas, carregadas de bebidas e aperitivos.

No centro do salão, encontrava-se muitas mesinhas circulares, com espaço para cerca de cinco pessoas. Os talheres e os copos luziam, à luz dos candelabros, sobre as toalhas de linho branco, bordadas a ouro e prata, com motivos relacionados com a história da família Sanderson. Palavras brilhantes e espectrais pairavam sobre cada lugar, indicando quem se deveria lá sentar.

– Filha, vá para aquela sala, ali. – indicou o seu pai, apontando para uma porta, que se poderia confundir, facilmente, com a parede. – Espere até que cheguem todos os convidados. Só regressa quando eu a chamar, ouviu?

– Sim, pai. – concordou ela, esforçando-se para não demonstrar enfado.

– Depois, cumprimentará todos os convidados, antes de se sentar na nossa mesa. – explicou Mrs. Sanderson, ao mesmo tempo que compunha o seu próprio manto de cerimónia. – Compreendeu?

Mary Jane limitou-se a anuir, com uma expressão indecifrável. Girou sobre os calcanhares, um tanto graciosamente, e encaminhou-se em direcção à sala que lhe fora indicada. Fechou a porta atrás de si, não sem antes ouvir umas últimas palavras da sua mãe:

– Richard, esta festa vai ser recordada durante muito tempo!

A jovem suprimiu uma gargalhada, pensando que a sua mãe nunca dissera nada tão acertado.

Retirou a varinha de um bolso interior do seu manto e murmurou um encantamento. Imediatamente, sentiu-se ser envolvida por uma qualquer barreira mágica, que impedia que quem estivesse no exterior daquela sala ouvisse o que se passava lá dentro.

– Julius. – chamou, em voz baixa, momentaneamente esquecida de que ninguém a poderia ouvir.

Com um ruído estridente, o elfo-doméstico obedeceu ao chamamento.

– Menina ter chamado Julius?

– Sim. Quero saber se já fizeste o que te pedi.

O elfo adoptou um ar entristecido, mas acenou em concordância.

– Obrigada, Julius. – retorquiu ela, sorrindo. – Vou pedir-te mais um favor. Quando os meus pais anunciarem o fim do jantar, quero que avises os gémeos Weasley e o Lee. Eles saberão o que fazer.

O elfo baixou a cabeça, submissamente.

– Sim, menina. Querer mais alguma coisa? – inquiriu.

– Não, Julius. É só. – afirmou, suspirando. – Adeus.

Julius lançou-lhe um último olhar suplicantes, contudo, ao aperceber-se de que a jovem não voltaria atrás, desapareceu, deixando-a só.

Apesar de tudo, sabia que Julius e os outros elfos-domésticos ficariam bem. Os seus pais nunca tinham infligido castigos físicos aos seus empregados, tratando-os como se fossem humanos. De facto, travavam-nos com tanto respeito como aquele que deviam aos seus inferiores hierárquicos.

A jovem encostou-se à parede, ouvindo as vozes dos seus pais, cumprimentando os primeiros convidados. Não prestou muita atenção ao conteúdo da conversa, limitando-se a reconhecê-los pelas suas vozes. Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, Rufus Scrimgeor, Mafalda Hopkirk e o marido, Amelia Bones e outros membros do Ministério já tinham chegado e encontravam-se, presumivelmente, em torno da mesa dos aperitivos.

Minutos depois, chegaram as famílias Malfoy e Nott, acompanhadas por outras tão influentes como elas. Obviamente, eram famílias da mais alta estirpe social; apenas sangues-puros. Não conseguiu evitar fazer uma careta de nojo, ao ouvir as suas vozes de falsete, tão untuosas como o molho que seria servido.

Finalmente, chegaram Augusta e Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini e a mãe e, por fim, Mr. e Mrs. Diggory. Foi nesse momento que a jovem teve de se sentar, tal era a fraqueza e o tremor que sentia. Uma mistura de sentimentos assolou-a, qual onda implacável. Perguntou-se como poderia ser possível sentir, em simultâneo, alegria e tristeza, alívio e remorso, pena e culpa, nervosismo e ansiedade.

_Sê forte, MJ!_

Aquela voz interior não era sua.

_Eu estarei sempre contigo, pequenina!_

Cerrou os punhos, com força e, apoiando-se neles, levantou-se. Tinha de ser forte. Não poderia desistir, agora. Não estava sozinha: Cedric, Fred, George, Lee, Blaise… todos eles confiavam em si; esperavam que ela fizesse o que lhe competia. Ela não poderia, de qualquer modo, desistir, desiludi-los!

_Não estou sozinha._

Um tanto indistintamente, ouviu a voz do seu pai, discursando alegremente para os convidados. Ele mencionou o seu nome, num tom de chamamento. E, depois, seguiu-se um silêncio avassalador, expectante.

Guardou a varinha no bolso e estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta. Rodou-a, delicada mas firmemente. Empurrou a porta, sentindo um arrepio de ansiedade e antecipação. Deu um passo em frente.

---

**Nota da Autora: **Por favor, não me apedrejem! Eu sei que prometi que postava um novo capítulo por fim-de-semana! No entanto, no fim-de-semana passado, fiquei impossibilitada de postar (fui para um sítio sem net!) e, praticamente, de escrever. Resultado: não consegui escrever mais do que meio capítulo, quanto mais fazer o seu upload.

Fui escrevendo ao longo da semana (não mais do que dez minutos por dia), mas continuei sem conseguir acabá-lo. No feriado, aproveitei para fazer o relatório de química e organizar o meu portefólio de português, entre outros trabalhitos escolares. Consegui ler algumas fics, que gravei no computador para ler (A dúvida do cabelo loiro – Just e Kimi; Shiver – Faith.l; Ternura – Lauh Malfoy) – tenho mesmo de dizer isto: adorei a fic da Lauh (merece mesmo ser premiada) e também a da Just e Kimi. É uma comédia hilariante…

Ok, quanto à minha fic: espero que gostem deste capítulo e que o comentem! Quero saber as vossas opiniões, críticas, etc.

Outra informação: lamento ter de vos informar que _Os Herdeiros do Mapa_ está a entrar na recta final. Ainda escreverei mais alguns capítulos, mas…

Obrigada às leitoras desta fic! Kyfas, Lauh, Lyra, Anyra, …

Beijos!


	19. A Gargantilha dos Sanderson

**Capítulo XIX**

**A Gargantilha dos Sanderson**

Viu-a avançar, confiante e decidida como sempre. O seu manto branco ondulava, graciosamente, em seu redor, o que contribuía para aumentar a sensação de pureza que o invadira.

Estacou, a poucos passos do local onde ele próprio estava. Sub-repticiamente, piscou-lhe um olho, num gesto algo divertido. Imediatamente, sentiu-se mais seguro, como se aquela piscadela lhe garantisse que tudo correria bem.

Uma madeixa mais rebelde insistia em voar para a frente dos seus olhos. Ela colocou-a atrás de uma orelha, pacientemente. Tinha aberto um pequeno sorriso, que poderia passar por feliz, contudo, Blaise Zabini sabia que era falso. Quando Mary Jane sorria genuinamente, os seus olhos cintilavam.

Naquele momento, o olhar dela era sereno e estático.

---

Sorriu a todos os presentes, tentando parecer feliz.

– Boa noite, caros amigos. – saudou, num tom alto e firme. – Desde já, quero agradecer a vossa presença.

A maior parte dos convidados acenou em concordância, agradecendo as palavras da jovem.

– Espero que todos se divirtam, nesta noite tão especial. – desejou ela, rindo interiormente com a sua ironia. – E, agora, peço-vos que se sentem nos vossos lugares, para iniciarmos este magnífico banquete.

Ouviram-se passos, ecoando por todo o Salão de Festas. Seguiram-se alguns arrastares de cadeiras, após dos quais todos estavam sentados nas respectivas mesas.

Mary Jane estava sentada entre os seus pais, bem no centro das outras mesas. Para onde quer que olhasse, via rostos vazios, ou expressões de interesse calculado. Por uma vez ou outras, captou alguns sorrisos verdadeiros, por parte de Amelia Bones, Neville e a avó. Os Diggory também lhe sorriram, quando os seus olhares se cruzaram. No entanto, eram sorrisos tristes, pouco calorosos.

Desviou o olhar para o seu prato, onde tinha surgido uma sopa estranha, cujo conteúdo desconhecia. Esforçou-se por a engolir toda, quase sem sentir o seu sabor.

Depois da sopa, surgiram mais três pratos principais, bastante diversificados e demasiado sofisticados. Mal reparou no que levava à boca, semiabsorta nos seus pensamentos. Ouvia o que os seus pais lhe diziam, mas não captava qualquer significado. Provavelmente, eram assuntos mesquinhos, sem importância.

Chegada a hora das sobremesas, a jovem optou por _profiteroles au chocolat._ Deliciou-se com a sua sobremesa preferida, sentindo-se mais relaxada.

– Filha, já acabou? – inquiriu o seu pai, mirando o seu prato parcialmente vazio. – Óptimo. – disse, sem se importar com o olhar de protesto dela. – Levante-se e caminhe por entre as mesas. Fale um pouco com os seus convidados.

Fervendo de raiva, a loira obedeceu. Engoliu a sua frustração e adoptou, de novo, aquele ar calmo e supostamente feliz. Encaminhou-se em direcção à mesa mais próxima.

– Boa noite, Madam Bones. Espero que esteja a apreciar o jantar.

– Obrigada, querida. Sim, de facto, está a ser deveras agradável. – retribuiu ela, sorrindo.

Repetiu estes procedimentos para com os outros funcionários do Ministério, o mais polida e delicadamente possível. Sabia que aquela fantochada estava prestes a acabar, o que lhe dava uma certa sensação de poder.

– Como estão, Mr. e Mrs. Malfoy? – cumprimentou.

– Muito bem, obrigada. – respondeu Narcissa Malfoy. – A decoração está magnífica, Mary Jane.

– Oh, não foi nada de mais. Sabe como é a minha mãe; tem muito jeito para isto. – replicou, tentando esconder o seu azedume. – Draco, é um _prazer _voltar a ver-te!

– O prazer é mútuo, cara amiga. – retorquiu ele, com um dos seus famosos sorrisos.

Desculpou-se perante os Malfoys e dirigiu-se à mesa dos Longbottoms. Uma vez lá, cumprimentou, alegremente, Augusta e Neville, sentindo pena por não poder sentar-se com eles e ficar o resto da noite a conversar.

A visita aos Diggorys foi a mais difícil. A sua garganta apertou-se e os seus olhos brilharam, ao ver aqueles dois feiticeiros sem a figura alta do filho, segurando-os pelos ombros.

– Mary Jane, querida, como vais? – cumprimentou Mrs. Diggory, tristemente.

– Vou andando, Mrs. Diggory. E os senhores?

Sentia-se estúpida por perguntar aquilo. Era óbvio que eles não estavam bem: o seu único filho tinha morrido há menos de um mês!

– Cá nos vamos arranjando, filha. – retorquiu Mr. Diggory, no mesmo tom da mulher.

– Estás triste, filha? – retorquiu a mulher, adoptando um tom de preocupação maternal.

A jovem engoliu em seco, tocada por aquele tipo de preocupação, raramente sentido. A sua mãe não era do género maternal… As únicas pessoas que a tinham tratado como uma filha tinham sido Mrs. Weasley e Mrs. Diggory.

– Em breve, sentir-me-ei melhor, Mrs. Diggory. – acabou por responder, após um longo suspiro.

A senhora apertou-lhe uma mão entre as suas, num gesto muito parecido com o do filho.

Faltava, apenas, uma mesa. Tinha-a deixado, deliberadamente, para o fim. Respirou fundo, antes de se encaminhar na sua direcção, de olhos postos no rapaz negro, que a fitava intensamente.

– Boa noite, Mrs. Zabini, Blaise.

Mrs. Zabini era uma mulher muito bonita, de aparência jovem. Tinha uns grandes olhos pretos, muito vivos e brilhantes. A sua pele era da mesma cor da do filho e o cabelo tinha o mesmo aspecto suave e sedoso. Definitivamente, Blaise saíra à mãe.

– Oh, boa noite, querida. – respondeu ela, um tanto abatida.

– Olá. – replicou Blaise, com um sorriso corajoso.

Mary Jane lançou um olhar desconfiado à senhora, um pouco reticente em falar à sua frente.

– Não há problema. O Blaise contou-me tudo. – declarou a mulher, na sua voz melancólica. – Estou a par da situação e, sinceramente, apoio o teu plano. É um alívio saber que o meu filho vai ficar livre daquele Juramento…

Esboçou um sorriso, no entanto, este não passou de um esgar triste.

– Fico aliviada por saber isso, Mrs. Zabini. – confessou a loira. – Espero que não me guarde ressentimentos, depois do que farei.

– Não te preocupes com isso. Faz o que tens a fazer. – volveu a mais velha, fitando-a intensamente, tal como o filho fazia. – Pelo menos, tu tens a coragem e a força suficiente para lutar contra os que oprimem. – desabafou, com um suspiro.

A jovem inquiriu o rapaz, com o olhar. Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a desejar-lhe boa sorte.

Afastou-se, em direcção à sua mesa. Mentalmente, tomou nota: haveria de descobrir o que se passava com a família Zabini. E, se dependesse dela, haveria de acabar com aquela injustiça.

– Está na hora. – sussurrou-lhe a sua mãe, mal ela se sentou.

_Julius deve estar, neste momento, a avisar os meus amigos._

– Por favor, peço a vossa atenção! – declarou, em voz alta, Clarissa Sanderson. – Espero que tenham apreciado o jantar. Agora, chegou o momento de anunciar que a minha filha Mary Jane, que hoje completou os seus dezassete anos, atingiu a maioridade. E, como tal, tornou-se digna de usar as insígnias dos Sanderson.

Uma salva de palmas ecoou, estridentemente. A mãe de Mary Jane convocou uma pequena caixa de madeira preta, donde retirou uma gargantilha. Desta, pendia uma única safira, onde se poderia distinguir um "S", bem redondinho.

– Eis a gargantilha da primeira Sanderson, Viviane. – anunciou Mr. Sanderson, num tom de voz orgulhoso.

A mãe da jovem colocou-se atrás dela e, delicadamente, colocou-lhe a jóia, em redor do pescoço. Assentava-lhe perfeitamente, como se tivesse sido feita propositadamente para ela.

– Espero que sejas digna de usar esta jóia. – murmurou a sua mãe, perto do seu ouvido.

A jovem não respondeu, limitando-se a olhar, surpreendida, aquela peça de ourivesaria. Por momentos, sentiu-se culpada pelo que iria fazer, contudo, esse sentimento evaporou-se, logo a seguir.

– E agora, tal como foi prometido, o jovem Blaise Zabini pedirá a minha filha em casamento. – anunciou Richard, eloquentemente.

Blaise levantou-se do seu lugar, ligeiramente pálido. Trocou um olhar com a jovem, tentando ganhar confiança. Avançou até à mesa dos Sanderson, onde estes o esperavam, em pé.

_Boa altura para aparecerem, pessoal, _pensou a loira, impaciente.

O rapaz estacou, à sua frente. Estendeu-lhe uma mão, que ela aceitou prontamente. Conseguia sentir a mão dela a tremer, ao de leve, de encontro à sua.

– Mary Jane. – começou ele. – Aceitas casar comigo?

Muitos dos presentes sustiveram a respiração, numa grande expectativa. No entanto, a atitude de Mrs. Zabini contrastava com a dos outros; parecia estar calma, até aliviada.

Por seu lado, Blaise sorria, triunfante. Mal proferira aquelas palavras, sentira o peso do Juramento Inquebrável a abandoná-lo, tornando-o leve e confiante.

_Rapazes, porque é que estão a demorar tanto?_

Respirou fundo, subitamente calma. Abriu a boca, prestes a recusar o pedido.

– Não!

Todos os presentes viraram as suas cabeças, procurando o dono da voz masculina que se fizera ouvir. Por seu lado, a loira e o moreno sabiam, exactamente, para onde olhar e quem iriam ver.

Fred Weasley estava parado em frente às portas da varanda, com os braços cruzados, à frente do peito. George e Lee encontravam-se mais atrás, com a mesma expressão compenetrada e determinada do ruivo.

– O que vem a ser isto? – guinchou Mrs. Sanderson.

– Isto, cara senhora, é uma missão de salvamento. – gozou George, colocando-se ao lado do irmão.

– Pedimos desculpa pelo atraso. – continuou Lee, do outro lado de Fred. – Tivemos um pequeno problema com o transporte.

– Exijo que saiam imediatamente! – ordenou o pai da jovem, vermelho de indignação. – Como é que se atrevem a vir sem serem convidados?

Os convivas estavam petrificados, perante a cena. Os seus olhares alternavam entre os seus anfitriões e os recém-chegados, completamente esquecidos de Blaise e Mary Jane. Tinham um ar indignado, horrorizado, até.

– Aí é que se engana, pai. – contradisse a jovem, numa voz límpida e calma. – Fui eu que os convidei.

Os seus pais olharam-na, consternados. O resto dos presentes parecia partilhar esse sentimento, à excepção de uns poucos, que se limitavam a mostrar espanto.

– Está na hora de pôr fim a esta palhaçada. – anunciou a jovem, sem conseguir evitar sorrir maliciosamente.

– Mary Jane, filha, o que disse? – indagou a sua mãe, com um esgar de horror.

A jovem fez sinal aos amigos para que se aproximassem, ao que eles acederam, prontamente. Aumentou a pressão que exercia na mão de Blaise, em busca da serenidade que já não sentia.

– Mãe, não vai haver casamento nenhum. Bem, pelo menos, não entre mim e o Blaise.

Ouviram-se gritos de desaprovação, por entre as exclamações de surpresa.

– Que disparate vem a ser esse? – gritou Mr. Sanderson, enraivecido.

– Não é disparate nenhum. As vossas ideias é que são disparatadas! – volveu ela, no mesmo tom calmo. – Essa vossa mania do sangue-puro, do status do sangue, das festinhas e eventos sociais repugna-me.

Discretamente, deitou uma olhadela em redor, procurando as faces dos Diggory. Sem surpresa, descobriu que ambos ostentavam um ar estupefacto, embora um pouco alheado.

– A menina tem consciência daquilo que está a dizer? Ou será que alguém a está a obrigar a proferir tão grandes tolices? – insinuou Mrs. Sanderson, olhando os três rapazes de soslaio.

Desta vez, a loira perdeu toda a compostura, começando a rir. As suas gargalhadas frias e desprovidas de humor ecoaram pelo salão, durante longos segundos.

– O que quer dizer com isso, minha mãe? Está a sugerir que eu estou sob o efeito da maldição Imperius? Tal como aconteceu no ano passado, quando vocês me obrigaram a fazer aquela ridícula promessa? – acusou, apontando para os pais, já sem sorrir. – Não, lamento informar-vos, mas estou totalmente na posse de todas as minhas faculdades. Na verdade, nunca me senti tão lúcida, em toda a minha vida!

Os seus progenitores trocaram um olhar assustado, receosos de olhar os seus convidados. Não obstante, não conseguiram desmentir a acusação da filha, o que funcionou como um impulso para que ela continuasse.

– Eu não me vou casar com o Blaise, nem com nenhum filho dos vossos pseudo-amigos. – anunciou, retirando a sua mão de entre as do rapaz. – Eu casar-me-ei com quem me apetecer, quando e onde eu quiser. Vocês não me podem impedir. Nunca mais me poderão obrigar a nada. Afinal, já não sou aquela garotinha que acreditava que tinha sido adoptada. Sim, porque uma criança de dez anos nunca poderia compreender como é que poderia ter sido gerada por duas pessoas tão… fúteis.

Várias mulheres soltaram guinchos de indignação, que se juntaram ao grito de _Como se atreve?!_ da sua mãe. Por seu lado, o seu pai tinha corado violentamente, não de vergonha, mas sim de raiva. A sua mão procurou, discretamente, a varinha, no entanto, Mary Jane já estava preparada para isso.

– Nem pense nisso, Mr. Sanderson. – sibilou, quase cuspindo as última palavras. – Vai enfeitiçar a sua filha à frente dos seus convidados, dando a sua contribuição para o escândalo do ano?

As suas palavras pareceram desorientar, temporariamente, o seu pai. Aproveitou o seu silêncio para continuar, aliviada por não ter de ouvir a sua voz furiosa.

– Sempre desejei atingir a maioridade, mesmo quando era pequena. Nunca consegui compreender as vossas atitudes, o que contribuía para aumentar a sensação de que esta não era a minha casa. E, agora, vejo que sempre estive certa: eu não pertenço a este meio. Não tenciono ser famosa pelo ouro dos Sanderson, nem por dar as melhores festas de Inglaterra. Não quero casar-me com uma besta de sangue-puro, nem educar os meus filhos segundo os vossos princípios! Não quero morar num palacete como este, nem ter centenas de criados ao meu dispor! Não quero que as pessoas estremeçam ao ouvir o meu nome, baixem os olhos quando as fito ou façam elogios eloquentes que nada têm de verdadeiro! – exclamou, num tom ligeiramente mais alto. – Tudo o que quero é ser feliz, junto daqueles que me amam tal como eu sou. – concluiu, mais calma, fazendo um aceno na direcção dos três rapazes.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio, que ninguém ousava quebrar. Os seus pais olhavam um para o outro, divididos entre a indignação e a vergonha. Do seu lado esquerdo, Blaise sorria encorajadoramente, um tanto admirado com as palavras da loira. Por seu lado, os gémeos e Lee encontravam-se à sua esquerda, mas mantendo alguma distância dos Sanderson. Sorriam abertamente, fitando a amiga sem esconder o orgulho que sentiam.

– Isto é uma brincadeira, não é? A menina quis presentear-nos com esta encenação, não foi querida? – indagou a sua mão, num tom de súplica.

Mary Jane fungou, no entanto, antes de ter tempo para abrir a boca, sentiu-se ser invadida por uma leveza avassaladora, ainda que agradável. Rapidamente, sentiu-se fortemente tentada a concordar com a mãe, garantindo a todos que tudo aquilo não passara de uma brincadeira. E porque não? O que é que a impedia de se deixar levar por aquele sentimento?

_Diga "sim",_ ordenou a voz do seu pai.

Aquelas palavras pareceram-lhe familiares. Pensando bem, já se tinha sentido assim, leve e despreocupada. Fechou os olhos, tentando recordar-se da última vez que estivera naquela situação; no entanto, foi em vão.

A sua mente quase assimilara a ideia de parar de resistir, contudo, o seu coração batia fortemente, de encontro ao seu peito, tentando alertá-la para o perigo. Sem saber bem porquê, tinha a sensação de que não poderia desistir.

Subitamente, uma imagem surgiu, diante dos seus olhos fechados. Fred, George e Lee sorriam-lhe e faziam-lhe sinais, chamando-a para a junto deles. As suas vozes estavam a tornar-se cada vez mais nítidas, à medida que o sentimento de leveza começava a desaparecer.

_MJ! Não desistas!_

_Não te deixes vencer pelo feitiço!_

Eles tinham razão. Não poderia deixar que a maldição Imperius a dominasse. Não de novo.

– NÃO! – gritou, com todas as suas forças.

Imediatamente, voltou a sentir o peso do seu próprio corpo. Discretamente, apalpou o chão com um pé, certificando-se de que estava livre do efeito da maldição.

– Não voltarão a controlar-me dessa maneira! – continuou, furiosa.

Rapidamente, tirou a varinha de um bolso do seu manto e apontou-a aos pais, pronta a defender-se, caso eles tentassem enfeitiçá-la, novamente. Pelo canto do olho, viu que os amigos a tinham imitado, já sem sorrir.

– Não se atrevam a apontar-lhe as vossas varinhas nojentas! – rosnou Lee, fora de si.

Clarissa Sanderson soltou uma gargalhadinha histérica, que findou tão depressa como começou.

– E são vocês que nos vão impedir de educar a nossa filha?

– Educar? É a isso que chamam educar? – gritou Mrs. Diggory, num tom indignado.

Olhando por cima do ombro, mas sem nunca desviar o olhar dos pais, a jovem procurou, ansiosamente, a mãe de Cedric. Esta estava de pé, corada de revolta. A mão direita estava dentro de um dos bolsos do seu manto, sem dúvida, agarrando o cabo da varinha.

A rapariga suprimiu uma exclamação de surpresa, ao constatar que ela não fora a única a erguer-se do seu lugar: Amos Diggory estava ao lado da esposa, ostentando um ar de profundo desagrado; Neville e Augusta Longbottom tinham-se colocado ao lado dos Diggory, ambos carrancudos; Amelia Bones fitava os Sanderson estupefacta, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava a acontecer, não obstante, também segurava a varinha, pronta a intervir. Finalmente, Mrs. Zabini suspirou ruidosamente e fez a sua escolha: ergueu-se com leveza e caminhou em direcção ao filho, determinada. Colocou-se a seu lado e fitou a jovem, tão intensamente como o filho costumava fazer. Sorriu-lhe, indicando que estava do seu lado.

– Pelos vistos, não sou a única que reprova os vossos métodos. – declarou, mordazmente.

– Independentemente da nossa maneira de ser, nós continuamos a ser os seus pais! A menina devia respeitar-nos! Como se atreve a insurgir-se, deste modo? – disse Richard Sanderson, tentando controlar-se.

– Eu devo respeito apenas a quem o merece. – respondeu a jovem.

Nesse momento, o seu pai perdeu todo o controlo que ainda lhe restava. Num gesto rápido, tirou a varinha do manto e apontou-a à filha, fervendo de raiva.

– _Stupefy!_

– _Protego! _– gritou a rapariga, de imediato.

O feitiço do seu pai foi desviado pelo seu, tendo embatido numa das paredes do Salão, que rachou.

– Como se atreve? – berrou Fred, de varinha em riste, colocando-se ao lado da namorada. – Como foi capaz de enfeitiçar a sua própria filha?

– Sugiro que Mr. Weasley se meta na sua miserável vida! – cuspiu o homem, sorrindo malevolamente.

Um segundo depois, o sorriso tinha desaparecido da sua face, ao ser atingido por um jacto de luz prateada. Foi projectado de encontro a uma mesa, onde embateu, com um ruído seco.

– Mary Jane! – guinchou Mrs. Sanderson, correndo na direcção do corpo do marido. – O que é que a menina fez?

– Nunca mais insultarão os meus amigos à minha frente, e muito menos o meu namorado! – bradou a loira, vermelha de raiva.

Toda a cor que existira no rosto da sua mãe desapareceu, perante tais palavras. Por seu lado, Mr. Sanderson soltou uma imprecação, sem se conseguir levantar do local onde jazia.

– Seu… namorado? – repetiu, um tanto estupidamente, Clarissa.

– Sim, nós andamos! E depois, o que é que vai fazer? – inquiriu a rapariga, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Como a mãe não lhe respondeu, virou-lhe as costas e encarou aqueles que lhe tinham manifestado o seu apoio. Engoliu em seco, antes de começar:

– Devo-vos um pedido de desculpas. Eu não tinha o direito de vos obrigar a assistir a isto. Lamento…

– Não peças desculpa. – cortou Mrs. Zabini, na sua voz melancólica. – Não tens de o fazer. Tu limitaste-te a fazer o que estava certo.

A jovem lançou-lhe um olhar agradecido, sentindo uma ternura crescente por ela.

– Concordo plenamente. – afirmou Amelia Bones, de cenho franzido. – Sinceramente, não esperava este comportamento da vossa parte, Clarissa e Richard. Que fique bem claro o meu desagrado.

– Já sabes que, se precisares de alguma coisa, podes contar connosco, filha. – declarou, num fio de voz, Mrs. Diggory.

O marido acenou em concordância, mostrando-se apreensivo, mas decidido.

– Mary Jane, tens o nosso apoio. – concluiu Augusta Longbottom, no seu habitual tom duro.

A rapariga anuiu, sentindo-se mais aliviada. Os seus olhos cintilavam, à luz das velas. Piscou-os repetidamente, tentando afastar as lágrimas. Murmurou um agradecimento e girou nos calcanhares, fitando os pais, ainda prostrados no chão, mirando-a com ferocidade.

– Vou-me embora. – anunciou, simplesmente.

Levou uma mão ao pescoço e desapertou a gargantilha, num gesto hábil e determinado. Delicadamente, afastou-a de si, como se a jóia a repelisse, e depositou-a no chão, sem grandes cerimónias.

– Se sair desta casa, pode ter a certeza de que nunca mais poderá voltar. – ameaçou Mr. Saderson, num murmúrio frio.

A loira ergueu-se e encarou os pais, com um sorriso nos lábios. Agarrou a mão de Fred e aproximou-se mais dele, carente do seu calor.

– Porque haveria eu de querer voltar para o sítio de onde sempre quis fugir?

E, girando sobre si mesma, Desmaterializou-se.

---

**Nota da Autora:** Olá! Peço desculpa pela demora, mas estive na época de testes. Não tive tempo para escrever…

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu, pessoalmente, gostei bastante. E vocês? Quero saber as vossas opiniões!

Como eu já disse, a fic encontra-se na sua recta final. Haverão, no máximo, mais cinco ou seis capítulos; ainda não sei bem.

Beijinho

Ireth

Ps – Uns comentários vinham mesmo a calhar.


	20. A Maldição de Elise

**Capítulo XX**

**A Maldição de Elise**

**Dois anos depois…**

– Bom dia, loirinha. – a voz de Fred soou-lhe estranhamente distante.

Deixou-se ficar de olhos fechados, sentindo o corpo do rapaz de encontro ao seu.

– MJ? – chamou ele, num sussurro, com a boca encostada ao ouvido dela.

Ela não respondeu, permanecendo imóvel, sentindo o coração do namorado a bater, num ritmo pausado, de encontro às suas costas nuas.

Fred mordiscou-lhe a orelha, suavemente. Vendo que a rapariga não queria acordar, beijou-lhe o pescoço, repetidas vezes, perfeitamente consciente de que ela se arrepiaria. De facto, mal sentiu os lábios dele no seu pescoço, Mary Jane retraiu-se e abriu os olhos.

– Isso foi um golpe baixo. – murmurou, fingindo-se ofendida.

As mãos dele tinham escorregado para a sua cintura e estavam, agora, a virá-la, de modo a que os dois ficassem frente-a-frente.

– Mas eficaz. – completou ele, sorrindo.

Ela esboçou um sorriso maroto e deixou que ele a beijasse, terna e demoradamente. Os seus lábios moviam-se compassadamente, como se fizessem parte de uma sinfonia única, só deles.

– Amo-te. – murmurou ele, afastando a sua boca da dela.

– Eu sei. – ronronou a jovem, beijando-o na face.

Fred arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

– Não te esqueceste de nada? – inquiriu, num tom ligeiramente magoado.

Mary Jane adoptou um ar de profunda reflexão, durante alguns segundos, após os quais respondeu:

– Não.

O rapaz deitou-lhe um olhar nitidamente ofendido e moveu-se na cama, afastando-se para o lado e virando costas à namorada. Por seu lado, a rapariga deixou-se estar, de sobrolho franzido, num gesto divertido.

– Estás zangado comigo? – perguntou, ao fim de alguns minutos de silêncio.

Desta feita, foi Fred quem não replicou.

A rapariga comprimiu os lábios, sem saber se deveria rir-se ou permanecer em silêncio, esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Optou por se sentar na cama, puxando o lençol consigo, cuidadosamente. Captou um vislumbre dos seus olhos e logo se arrependeu de ter brincado com a situação.

– Fred, fala comigo! – pediu, numa voz mais apreensiva do que desejava.

Colocou-lhe uma mão fria no ombro e, lentamente, começou a virá-lo. Quando conseguiu obrigá-lo a fitá-la, olhos nos olhos, murmurou, num tom apaixonado:

– Afinal, ainda me falta dizer uma coisa; algo que eu podia jurar que sabias, no entanto, teimas em querer ouvi-lo. Eu amo-te mais do que a luz do Sol.

– E eu, mais do que o brilho das estrelas. – completou ele, lutando para evitar que os seus lábios esboçassem um sorriso. – É sempre bom ouvir isso. – defendeu-se, apesar de a loira não ter requerido nenhuma justificação.

Ela anuiu, satisfeita por os olhos de Fred terem voltado a brilhar. Baixou o rosto até ao seu e deixou os seus lábios repousarem sobre os dele, num acto carinhoso. De imediato, as mãos do rapaz percorreram a sua cintura esbelta, em movimentos suaves. Sentiu-se ser puxada para cima do namorado, contudo, nada fez para o impedir. Uma sensação curiosa, mas agradável, percorreu-lhe a barriga.

Entretanto, Fred pedira permissão para aprofundar o beijo, um tanto timidamente. Sorrindo interiormente com esta faceta do namorado, Mary Jane concedeu passagem à sua língua e deixou-a explorar cada recanto da sua boca, minuciosamente.

As mãos da rapariga estavam perdidas nos cabelos ruivos do rapaz, sentindo a sua suavidade, mas também a sua força. Nesse momento, uma imagem mental atravessou os seus pensamentos: uma criança loira, com madeixas arruivadas, sorria-lhe, piscando-lhe os olhos castanhos, divertida. Afastou, rapidamente, o aspecto do seu filho com Fred da mente, tal como já fizera vezes sem conta, nos últimos tempos, e deixou-se subjugar pelo peso do namorado, sentindo-se feliz, nos seus braços.

– Fred! – chamou a voz de George, vinda do outro lado da porta. – Estás pronto? Olha que, se chegarmos tarde, a mãe nunca nos irá perdoar!

A loira rompeu o beijo, lentamente, e encarou o rapaz que jazia sobre si, com intensidade. Ele mergulhou nas ondas daquele mar azul, completamente esquecido da interrupção. Por sua vontade, permaneceria o resto do dia assim, a contemplar a namorada, sentindo a sua pele quente de encontro à sua.

– Fred… – apelou ela, arrancando-o do seu devaneio. – O teu irmão tem razão. Tens de te despachar!

O rapaz murmurou uma praga, entre dentes, contudo, acedeu a levantar-se. Procurou a varinha, por entre as roupas que jaziam amarrotadas no chão. Quando a encontrou, usou-a para fazer levitar as suas roupas e depositá-las numa cadeira, tão amachucadas como antes.

Por seu lado, Mary Jane também se ergueu, enrolada no lençol. Buscou, igualmente, a sua varinha e usou-a para dar um aspecto mais apresentável às suas vestes, rindo do jeitinho do namorado para as lides domésticas.

Ambos os jovens vestiram-se, brincando sem cessar. No final, as suas roupas encontravam-se tão ou mais amarrotadas do que antes da rapariga as ter enfeitiçado. Novamente, ela ergueu a sua varinha e, um segundo depois, os seus mantos exibiam um ar perfeito.

Saíram do quarto de Fred e percorreram o amplo corredor da casa dos gémeos. Esta era fresca e arejada, pintada em tons suaves. A decoração era simples, bastante informal, ao estilo dos donos. Por todos os lados, via-se uma colecção de pequenos e estranhos objectos, de aspecto inofensivo e colorido.

– Têm recebido muitas encomendas? – indagou ela, à medida que atravessavam a confortável sala de estar.

– Sim, bastantes. Agora que _ele_ voltou, as pessoas tendem a recorrer cada vez mais à nossa linha defensiva, esquecendo-se de que não é cem por cento eficaz. – explicou o rapaz, seriamente. – Nós estamos fartos de os avisar…

– Não me digas que, agora que eu tenho uma orelha a menos, decidiste arranjar um amigo invisível para te ouvir!? – interrompeu George, vindo da cozinha.

Mal o seu olhar caiu sobre o par, um sorriso de compreensão iluminou-lhe o rosto, apagando-lhe toda a confusão que antes sentira.

– MJ! Vieste fazer-nos uma visita nocturna?

A rapariga ignorou a insinuação do rapaz, limitando-se a anuir. De seguida, abraçou o amigo, contente por revê-lo.

– Tudo bem contigo, Gi? – inquiriu, bem-disposta.

– Claro que sim! Aliás, agora que voltaste, ainda estou melhor! – retorquiu ele, piscando-lhe o olho, provocadoramente.

A jovem gargalhou, juntamente com Fred. George, por seu lado, deitou uma olhadela desconfiada ao irmão, franzindo o sobrolho.

– A MJ não te trata por Fri, pois não?

Fred negou com a cabeça, erguendo uma sobrancelha, dividido entre o divertimento e a confusão. O irmão adoptou um ar triunfante, que não tardou a explicar:

– Parece que estás a perder terreno, irmãozinho. Como viste, eu sou o Gi dela!

– Mas sou eu que durmo na cama dela! – ripostou o namorado da jovem, beijando a face desta.

George simulou tristeza, perante as palavras do irmão. Virou-lhes a cara, como se tivesse ficado magoado com as suas atitudes. Sem se aperceber, mostrara-lhes a face que não tinha uma orelha, mas sim um buraco negro, de aspecto limpo, quase perfeito. A jovem ainda não estava totalmente habituada ao novo aspecto do amigo, não conseguindo deixar de torcer o nariz, sempre que via o que Snape fizera.

– Ok, tens razão. Desisto! – admitiu o rapaz, novamente afável. – MJ, queres tomar o pequeno-almoço connosco?

A jovem aceitou, prontamente. Juntos, entraram na ampla cozinha e começaram a preparar o pequeno-almoço. Trocaram algumas piadas, enquanto fritavam os ovos, quase virando as frigideiras por cima de si.

Sentaram-se à mesa, ainda sorridentes, e principiaram a comer.

– Não sei porquê, mas as encomendas das pastilhas Isybalda têm aumentado muito. – confidenciou George, entre duas garfadas.

– Se eu ainda estivesse em Hogwarts, encomendava o máximo possível dos vossos produtos. Com o Snape como director e os Carrows como professores… – disse Mary Jane, apreensivamente.

Os gémeos deixaram cair os talheres, que embateram nos pratos, com um ruído metálico.

– O quê?! – gritaram, em uníssono.

– Não sabiam? Pois bem, eu ouvi uma mulher do Ministério a falar com o marido. Ela disse que o Profeta quer guardar essa informação para um dia mais próximo do início das aulas. Estão a ver, quanto menos pessoas souberem, menos reclamam. Apesar disso, houve uma fuga de informação; a maior parte dos alunos já sabe disto.

Os rapazes continuavam a olhá-la, embasbacados de indignação.

– Eles não podem fazer isso! Será o fim de Hogwarts! – afirmou, desgostoso, Fred.

– Não. Aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado quer manter a escola aberta, para controlar a educação das novas gerações. Para começar, não admitirá a presença de filhos de Muggles… – afirmou a rapariga, cabisbaixa. – Atrevo-me a dizer que a caça aos filhos de Muggles começou.

O peso do silêncio abateu-se sobre eles, como se pendessem dos seus ombros quilos e quilos de ferro. Durante alguns minutos, não ousaram trocar uma palavra, perdidos na contemplação dos seus ovos estrelados. Finalmente, Fred soltou um suspiro e encarou a namorada.

– Como está o caso dos Zabini? – inquiriu, num tom controlado.

A face pensativa da jovem iluminou-se com um sorriso radiante, que ofuscou a tristeza de George.

– Muito bem. Aliás, foi isso que eu ontem vim cá fazer: anunciar que, finalmente, os Zabini estão livres da maldição.

De imediato, os dois rapazes soltaram exclamações de triunfo e saltaram das suas cadeiras para abraçar a amiga, com tanta força que quase a atiraram ao chão.

– Nós sabíamos que eras capaz! – elogiaram-na, em simultâneo.

A rapariga sorriu, em resposta. Sim, conseguira, no entanto, fora um processo penoso, tanto para ela, como para Blaise e a mãe. Se tivessem ficado à espera da solução do Ministério, os Zabini ainda estariam presos à maldição que os escravizara, durante anos a fio.

Quando o primeiro marido de Mrs. Zabini morrera, ninguém estranhara. Afinal, o feiticeiro em questão sempre fora fraco de saúde, apesar de ainda se encontrar na casa dos vinte. No entanto, após as mortes de mais seis maridos, os feiticeiros começaram a estranhar aquele fenómeno macabro. E, como seria de esperar, todas as suspeitas se viraram para Elise Zabini, a desafortunada viúva, que estava cada vez mais rica. Nunca ninguém teve o discernimento de colocar em dúvida essa suposta verdade irrefutável. Até ao momento em que Mary Jane decidiu debruçar-se sobre o caso.

A jovem conversara longamente com Mrs. Zabini e recolhera todos os dados relacionados com aquela série de mortes. Acabou por concluir que nada tinham a ver com as tendências homicidas da mãe de Blaise, facto que foi recusado pelo Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas.

Tendo percebido que nada conseguiria por meios legais, a rapariga decidira tomar a seu cargo a investigação. Durante seis meses, viajara por todo o país, recolhendo dados sobre os sete defuntos. Conseguira evidências suficientemente claras de que todos os homens tinham morrido do mesmo modo: instantaneamente e sem a interferência directa de um feitiço.

A partir desse momento, Mary Jane começou a suspeitar da existência de um conluio contra Elise Zabini. Realizou uma detalhada pesquisa sobre maldições do género, visitou os mais prestigiados investigadores deste campo e, há cerca de uma semana, descobriu a chave do mistério: a mãe de Blaise fora vítima da acção de um feiticeiro negro. A maldição utilizada, _Malumintento, _era pouco conhecida, apesar de ter estado muito em voga, dois séculos atrás. Consistia em amaldiçoar o ventre da mulher, de modo a que todos os homens que ousassem penetrá-lo morressem, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– E acabei de descobrir quem lançou o sortilégio. – anunciou a jovem, sorrindo de triunfo. – Querem tentar adivinhar?

Os gémeos entreolharam-se, desorientados. Existiam muitos feiticeiros negros capazes de terem efectuado aquele feitiço maligno. De todos os nomes que lhes ocorreram, nenhum parecia adequado à situação. Mesmo assim, não deixaram de tentar.

– Lucius Malfoy! – alvitrou George.

– Vicent Crabbe! – propôs Fred, no mesmo tom ansioso do irmão.

A jovem gargalhou, perante as respostas dos amigos. Correspondiam, totalmente, às suas expectativas, apesar de não estarem perto da verdade.

– Não adivinham? – espicaçou-os, saboreando o suspense da sua revelação. – Ok, tudo bem, eu digo quem foi. Vocês sabem que eu não aguento estar calada, quando tenho uma declaração para fazer. Aqui vai: Fenrir Greyback.

Embora não tivesse nada na boca, George engasgou-se violentamente, não conseguindo parar de tossir, durante segundos a fio. Por seu lado, Fred corou de raiva, ao ouvir o nome do lobisomem que mordera o seu irmão mais velho.

A jovem esperou, pacientemente, que os amigos se recompusessem do choque, nada espantada com as suas reacções. Quando achou que tinha chegado o momento de continuar a sua explicação, ergueu a voz, no tom mais reprovador que conseguiu:

– É isso mesmo! Aquele lobisomem, filho de uma… estava, aparentemente, perdido de amores pela Elise. E, como ela preferiu escolher para marido o pai do Blaise, decidiu castigá-la por o ter recusado. Infelizmente, aquele monstro conseguiu efectuar a maldição com sucesso. Três meses após o casamento, o marido de Elise morreu, deixando a mulher sozinha, com um filho no ventre e uma considerável quantia de galões em Gringotts! E o processo repetiu-se mais seis vezes, como todos sabemos. – fez uma pausa. – Felizmente para Mrs. Zabini, existe uma contra-maldição.

– E já descobriste qual é? – indagou Fred, com os olhos brilhantes de admiração.

A loira anuiu, adoptando uma expressão séria, quase enjoada.

– Encontrei-a, anteontem, num livro da biblioteca de Hogwarts, no meio dos mais horrendos feitiços de magia negra.

– Ah, então foi por isso que não pudeste vir ter connosco! – anunciou George, num tom de compreensão.

– Sim. Eu queria encontrar a resposta para aquele problema o mais rapidamente possível, não fosse Greyback suspeitar. Mas, agora, já está tudo terminado: Elise está livre da maldição. Não vou dizer que foi fácil; eu nunca tinha visto um encantamento tão complicado!

Após esta explicação, os três mantiveram-se em silêncio, perdidos nos seus pensamentos. As implicações da actuação de Mary Jane eram claras: o martírio de Mrs. Zabini tinha terminado e, com ele, todas as ameaças de que a família tinha sido alvo, ao longo dos anos. Finalmente, os Zabini poderiam viver em paz, sem terem de se submeter aos nojentos esquemas das outras famílias de sangue-puro, receando que Elise fosse acusada do homicídio dos maridos. A jovem tinha a perfeita consciência de que, caso se recusassem a colaborar com os restantes antigos Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy e outros Devoradores da Morte forjariam uma série de provas falsas, que incriminariam a mãe do rapaz, num abrir e fechar de olhos.

No dia anterior, a loira entregara um dossier no Ministério, com todas as evidências que provavam a inocência de Mrs. Zabini. Fora com um sorriso nos lábios que vira o seu trabalho ser autentificado por um membro do Ministério. No entanto, quando notificara a família Zabini do seu sucesso, não pudera evitar derramar algumas lágrimas de alívio. Nunca se esqueceria do olhar de puro agradecimento que Blaise lhe lançara, no instante em que anunciara o fim de todo aquele problema.

– Não tens medo?

A pergunta de Fred interrompeu-lhe o raciocínio. Desconcertada, franziu a testa, num gesto interrogativo.

– Não tens medo do que Greyback possa fazer, quando descobrir que a acabaste com a sua maldição? – repetiu o rapaz, elaborando melhor a sua pergunta.

Quantas vezes já colocara aquela mesma pergunta a si própria, desde que decidira envolver-se naquele assunto?

– Não sei. Sei que o devo temer; afinal, ele é um lobisomem e um Devorador da Morte. E tenho a perfeita consciência de que, assim que descobrir o que fiz, virá ter comigo para ajustar contas. No entanto, acho que sempre soube que isso iria acontecer, um dia. – explicou, pausada e distraidamente. – Eu cresci a ouvir o seu nome, horrorizada com as atrocidades que aquele monstro cometeu. Acho que, no fundo, sempre tive a certeza de que, um dia, eu e ele nos encontraríamos. E só um sairá vencedor. – concluiu, com o olhar fixo nos gémeos.

A mão de Fred deslizou pela mesa, procurando a da jovem. Agarrou-a com firmeza, sem, contudo, a magoar.

– Promete-me que nunca o procurarás. – pediu ele, num tom angustiado.

A loira fitou o namorado, procurando saber o que estava por detrás daquele pedido. Encontrou uma centelha de medo, que conferia um brilho estranho aos olhos do rapaz.

– O quê? – exclamou, tentando ganhar tempo.

– Promete-me que nunca procurarás Greyback. – repetiu Fred, rapidamente. – MJ, estou a falar a sério. Por favor, promete.

A jovem suspirou, tentando desviar o olhar dos olhos castanhos que a miravam, exigindo uma resposta. Surpreendentemente, descobriu que não conseguia.

– Porque haveria eu de procurar alguém que, certamente, me quererá matar? – inquiriu, tentando mostrar-se inocente.

– Porque tu és maníaca. – respondeu George, do outro lado da mesa, forçando os dois jovens a desviar o olhar um do outro.

O rapaz estava invulgarmente sério. Tal como os do irmão, os seus olhos ostentavam um brilho de medo, tão raro como a seriedade que marcava o seu rosto. Uma profunda ruga de preocupação marcava-lhe a testa, completando o conjunto.

– Nós sabemos perfeitamente que, se puderes, procurarás esse tipo. Não consegues evitá-lo. Consigo ver, nos teus olhos, que é isso que desejas.– continuou o ruivo.

– Não sei se esse encontro vai alguma vez acontecer, mas, se estiveres mesmo destinada a defrontar aquele idiota, jura que não serás tu a provocar esse encontro. – completou Fred.

Mary Jane sabia que não tinha como escapar. A mão de Fred ainda prendia a sua, com firmeza, impedindo-a de fugir. Por outro lado, não lhe apetecia discutir com _aqueles_ gémeos, tão sérios e preocupados.

– Tudo bem. Juro solenemente que nunca irei procurar Fenrir Greyback. – anunciou, com a garganta seca.

Sem saber bem porquê, teve a certeza de que, de uma maneira ou de outra, não iria cumprir aquela promessa.

X-X-X-X

**Nota da Autora: **Finalmente, uma actualização. Não me enfeiticem, por favor! Os testes não perdoam, mas os resultados compensam o esforço. D

Bem, e aqui está o novo capítulo. Digam-me se gostaram ou não, o que prefeririam ou detestaram, etc. O importante é darem a vossa opinião numa review bem bonita e sentida. xD

Esperem pelo próximo capítulo, "Potterwatch", que será publicado em breve.

bjinhO


	21. Culpa Francesa

**Capítulo XXI**

**Culpa Francesa**

Ninguém poderia dizer que ela não tinha tentado. Provavelmente, qualquer outra pessoa já teria explodido, se estivesse no seu lugar. No entanto, Mary Jane Sanderson não era uma qualquer francesa oferecida. Tinha de manter a sua compostura, mesmo que estivesse a rebentar de raiva.

Virou as costas aos amigos e apressou o passo em direcção a uma mesa vazia. Com esforço, conseguiu evitar que as suas mãos tremessem, aparentando a seriedade que não sentia. Ajeitou o seu manto azul-marinho, antes de se deixar cair numa das cadeiras, ainda sem olhar para os amigos.

Suspirou, longamente. Com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, podia despir aquela máscara de impassibilidade, por momentos, mesmo que fossem breves. Os seus ombros começaram a tremer, quase imperceptivelmente. Uma pontada no peito forçou-a a arquear as costas, como se alguém lhe tivesse espetado uma faca no coração.

– És tão engrraçadu! – guinchou uma das francesas que rodeavam os gémeos.

– Eu sei, chérrie. – respondeu Fred, num tom bem-disposto.

_Fred Weasley, és um idiota! O que vês nessa vaca francesa?_

Mary Jane suprimiu um soluço, a custo. A faca que se tinha enterrado no seu coração estava a aprofundar caminho, girando lentamente.

Bateu com o punho na mesa, totalmente esquecida do local onde se encontrava. A sua visão estava cada vez menos nítida; contudo, não podia chorar. Não por cause dele; não à frente dele.

– MJ? Estás bem? – indagou uma voz feminina.

Não se atrevia a levantar a cabeça.

– MJ? Fala comigo! Sou eu, a Ginny…

A medo, ergueu o olhar e encontrou os olhos de chocolate da ruiva, marcados por uma profunda preocupação.

– O que se passa? – quis saber a mais nova, num tom baixo.

– Nada. – respondeu instintivamente, num sussurro.

Ginny sentou-se numa cadeira, ao lado da loira. Com um braço surpreendentemente firme, envolveu os braços da namorada do irmão, num gesto algo protector.

– Porque será que não acredito em ti? Mary Jane, tu não és uma daquelas francesinhas que choram quando sujam os vestidos!

A rapariga não pôde evitar uma gargalhada maliciosa, que colocou um sorriso a bailar nos lábios da ruiva. Esta retirou o cabelo da face da amiga, carinhosamente.

– Sabes que podes confiar em mim.

– Eu sei, mas não te quero aborrecer com os meus problemas. – murmurou a loira, debilmente.

A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigada. Sabia o que significavam aquelas palavras: Fred Weasley. Procurou-o, com o olhar, cada vez mais apreensiva, à medida que o tremor que percorria os ombros da outra aumentava de intensidade.

Encontrou-o, a alguns metros dali, rodeado por um grupo de francesas loiras e bonitas, que quase o comiam com o olhar. George estava enrolado com uma outra estrangeira, igualmente loira, a poucos passos do irmão.

Torcendo o nariz, Ginny voltou a sua atenção para Mary Jane, que já desistira de tentar controlar as emoções. Não chorava, embora mantivesse os olhos firmemente fechados.

– Com-compreendes? – balbuciou, com a voz embargada.

– Sim. – admitiu a ruiva, um tanto envergonhada pela conduta dos irmãos. – Oh, não fiques assim! Pode não ser nada do que estás a pensar! Tenho a certeza de que o meu irmão nunca te faria sofrer. Ele só tem olhos para ti!

Desta feita, as suas palavras provocaram um forte efeito na loira. Esta esfregou os olhos, com força, e, quando os abriu, já não demonstravam que estivera prestes a chorar. No lugar de lágrimas, podia ver-se um fogo invulgar, alimentado por uma raiva crescente.

– Não é o que eu penso? Pelas barbas de Merlin, Ginny, eu tenho dois olhos! – explodiu, numa voz baixa mas cortante. – E quanto aos olhos _dele,_ devias ter reparado queestão presos no decote daquelas cabras oferecidas!

– Tu sabes como são os homens! Não se conseguem controlar… – começou Ginny, tentando acalmar a amiga.

– Não? Ai não? – Mary Jane soltou uma risada cínica, demasiado alta. – Tudo bem. Então, eu também não me consigo controlar.

A mais velha desviou-se do abraço da outra e ergueu-se, intempestivamente, forçando a ruiva a afastar-se, para sua própria segurança. Com o semblante franzido e receando ter piorado a situação, ousou perguntar:

– O que vais fazer?

A loira deixou escapar o ar pelo nariz, lentamente. Deitou uma olhadela de soslaio a Fred, com os olhos a faiscar de ódio, e tirou a varinha do manto, num movimento rápido e praticamente imperceptível.

– Não vais enfeitiçá-lo, pois não? – indagou a mais nova, receosa.

– Ele merecia.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, até rompê-lo. Uma gota de sangue escorreu para a sua boca, onde se misturou com a saliva. Cerrou os dentes, lutando contra a vontade de cuspir ali mesmo, ou melhor, em cheio na cara daquele idiota.

– Vou-me embora. – anunciou, em voz alta.

Girou sobre os calcanhares e procurou Fleur, ansiosamente. Encontrou-a, de braço dado com Bill, a conversar com Mrs. Weasley. Ignorou o sabor do seu próprio sangue e encaminhou-se na direcção do pequeno grupo, com passos rápidos e curtos.

– Marry Jane! – exclamou Fleur, ao vê-la. – Está tudó bem?

– Tudo óptimo. – respondeu, num tom azedo. – Vim despedir-me.

Mrs. Weasley ergueu uma sobrancelha, preocupada. Noutra altura, tal gesto teria enternecido a jovem, mas não agora.

– Já? – inquiriu Bill, simpaticamente.

– Sim, tenho mesmo de ir. – replicou, tentando camuflar o seu rancor. – Surgiu um imprevisto. Tenho de ir imediatamente para a Suécia.

Suécia? Suécia? Com tantos países de que se poderia lembrar, tinha logo de escolher o mais frio?

– É mesmo urgente. Desculpem…

– Não faz mal. – retorquiu Fleur, com um sorriso. – Boa viagem, então.

– Cuidado com o frio. – brincou Bill, piscando-lhe o olho.

– Alimenta-te bem, querida! Não quero que regresses mais magra do que já és! – concluiu Molly Weasley, numa voz doce.

– Não se preocupem. Felicidades.

Adoptou um sorriso triste e acenou com a cabeça, antes de se virar e dirigir-se ao local onde Fred se encontrava. Continuava a falar com as mesmas raparigas, alheio ao turbilhão de sentimentos que inundara a namorada. De facto, parecia não se recordar de que tinha uma namorada.

De novo, sentiu o sabor do seu próprio sangue. Tinha voltado a morder o lábio, inconscientemente. A custo, engoliu aquela mistura de sangue e saliva, sem nunca parar de andar.

Nessa altura, o rapaz reparou na jovem. Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso, que ela não retribuiu, limitando-se a apertar os lábios. Ergueu a cabeça, de modo a que o seu olhar encontrasse o de Fred, num claro aviso de perigo. O sorriso do rapaz desapareceu dos seus lábios.

Mary Jane desviou o olhar, certa de que já tinha sido suficientemente clara. Voltou, então, a sua atenção para George, que partilhava uma cadeira com a mesma rapariga com quem estivera aos beijos.

– Vou andando. Diverte-te. – disse, ironicamente.

– MJ? Onde vais? – inquiriu ele, curioso.

O rapaz esquecera-se completamente da presença da francesa, que tentava desesperadamente retomar o que quer que estivessem a fazer, antes da loira chegar.

– Até qualquer dia. – foi a resposta fria e cortante.

Sem olhar mais para qualquer um dos gémeos, saltou a cerca que rodeava o recinto e caminhou a passos largos, ignorando os apelos deles. A faca que se enterrara no seu coração voltara a investir, cada vez mais violentamente.

Subitamente, deu-se conta de que alguém a seguia, num passo rápido. Estacou, implorando a Merlin que não fosse nenhum dos gémeos.

– O que se passa contigo?

Fred contornou-a, de modo a ficarem frente-a-frente. Tinha um ar esgazeado e muito confuso, o que só contribuiu para aumentar a raiva da jovem.

– O que se passa comigo? – repetiu ela, espetando um dedo acusador no peito dele. – Como é que és capaz de me fazer essa pergunta? Não fui eu que passei a tarde toda a dar trela àquelas gajas!

Um sorriso de compreensão apareceu na cara do rapaz, que relaxou os músculos do pescoço, numa atitude aliviada.

– Estás cheia de ciúmes. – afirmou, alegremente.

Mary Jane corou de raiva, antes de replicar:

– Achas? Mais uma vez, provaste-me que és um idiota, Fred Weasley.

A mão do rapaz envolveu-lhe o pulso, com firmeza.

– Não tão idiota como tu. Devias saber que não tens razões para teres ciúmes.

– Eu não tenho ciúmes daquelas vacas francesas! – repetiu ela, irritada.

Os olhos de Fred faiscaram, maliciosamente.

– Não é o que parece.

A rapariga bufou de raiva. Puxou o braço, tentando soltar-se da mão do rapaz, no entanto, ele tinha previsto essa situação, tendo aumentado a intensidade do aperto.

– Estás a magoar-me. – murmurou, num tom desesperado.

– Eu não estava a fazer nada de mal. – defendeu-se ele, ignorando o seu apelo. – Isto é uma festa, certo? É normal que as pessoas convivam e se divirtam.

A loira sorriu, cinicamente.

– Chamas a isso diversão? Tudo bem. Então, vamos voltar para a festa. – anunciou, numa voz que não era a sua. – Tu continuas a "divertir-te" com as tuas francesas e eu vou "divertir-me" com o teu irmão Charlie. Combinado?

Fred empalideceu, perante as palavras da namorada. Sem se aperceber, aumentou a pressão que exercia no seu braço.

– O que queres dizer com isso?

– Se tu podes babar-te para cima delas, porque é que eu não posso beijar o teu irmão? – atirou-lhe a loira, mordazmente. – Tenho a certeza de que…

– Cala-te! – gritou ele, interrompendo-a. – Estou farto deste teu ataque de ciúmes!

Apertou ainda mais o braço dela, furioso com as suas insinuações. Sentiu-a retrair-se, durante momentos, contudo, segundos depois, a jovem retorquiu, tão zangada como ele:

– Pela última vez, Frederic, eu não estou com ciúmes! Eu não te devo nada, nem tu a mim!

Puxou o braço, violentamente, mas Fred sempre fora mais forte do que ela. Com a mão livre, procurou a varinha, dentro dos bolsos, no entanto, não a encontrou. Deveria ter caído, durante a discussão.

– Não sei o que se passa contigo, MJ, mas aviso-te de que estou sem paciência nenhuma para as tuas birras infantis! – continuou ele, também remexendo nos bolsos.

– Essa foi muito boa. Eu sou infantil? E tu, quem és? Frederic Weasley, aquele que é suficientemente importante para não honrar os compromissos? Aquele que consegue dizer "amo-te" com tanta facilidade como diz "sim"? Aquele que, mesmo à minha frente, não despega os olhos das outras miúdas? – acusou a jovem, totalmente descontrolada. – Desiludiste-me, Frederic. Só faltava levá-las para a tua cama e chamar-me para assistir ao espectáculo!

Logo após ter proferido aquelas palavras, desejou nunca o ter feito. Fred corou, violentamente, enquanto ela própria ficou sem pinga de sangue. Desviou o olhar para o chão, de modo a que ele não detectasse o seu arrependimento. Ouviu-o respirar, profundamente, durante segundos a fio.

– Foste longe demais. – afirmou ele, num tom frio e duro.

– Eu sei. – admitiu a loira, envergonhada. – Descontrolei-me, por tua culpa. E agora, Frederic, o que vais fazer? Vais enfeitiçar-me? Ou então, vais bater-me, tipo Muggle?

Ergueu o olhar, acusadoramente. O seu braço começara a latejar de dores, devido à força sobre ele exercida.

– Não voltes a chamar-me Frederic. – ordenou ele, irritado.

– Porquê? Não suportas ouvir a verdade, Frederic?

Num gesto rápido, Fred apontara a varinha à namorada, disposto a usá-la. Os seus olhos faiscavam, ameaçadoramente.

– Vai-te embora, Sanderson. – exigiu, gritando. – Antes que eu perca a paciência contigo!

Empurrou, fortemente, o braço da jovem, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu desamparada, sobre esse mesmo braço. Ela gritou de dor, ao ouvir-se um som semelhante ao quebrar de folhas secas. Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face, sendo logo seguida por muitas outras, à medida que a rapariga se sentava, segurando o braço inutilizado contra o peito. Uma grande nódoa negra marcava-lhe o pulso, formando um padrão semelhante a dedos, o que contrastava horrivelmente com a coloração branca que a pela da sua mão adquirira.

Mary Jane fitou o seu braço sem vida, soluçando descontroladamente. As muitas lágrimas que lhe banhavam o rosto embaciavam-lhe a visão, ao mesmo tempo que escorregavam para a sua boca, fazendo com que ela se engasgasse. Tossiu, aflitivamente, durante vários segundos, tentando, desesperadamente, respirar.

Respirou fundo, assim que parou de se debater por oxigénio. Ousou, então, erguer o olhar para o rapaz que a fitava de olhos muito abertos, dividido entre o choque e o horror.

Fred saiu do torpor em que mergulhara, ao vislumbrar os olhos da jovem. Com o coração apertado, descobriu um misto de aversão, medo e desilusão.

– Mary Jane… – chamou, dando alguns passos hesitantes na direcção dela.

– Não te aproximes de mim! – gritou ela, verdadeiramente assustada.

Desesperada, procurou a varinha e encontrou-a a seu lado. Segurou-a com a boca, uma vez que tinha de utilizar o braço esquerdo para se levantar.

– MJ!

– Nunca…mais… – balbuciou ela, arquejando de dores.

Antes de se materializar, teve tempo de ver uma lágrima solitária percorrer o rosto de Fred.

ººº

Chegou a Hogsmeade, sem saber muito bem como. Penosamente, arrastou-se até ao Três Vassouras, onde pediu a uma preocupada Madam Rosmerta que lhe arranjasse um meio de chegar a Hogwarts. Um pouco reticente, esta acedeu e levou-a até a uma das carruagens que os alunos costumavam usar. Parecia não ser usada há muito tempo, contudo, tal não era importante. Nada mais era importante, a não ser chegar a casa.

Teve a sensação de que a barmaid enfeitiçara a carruagem para iniciar o percurso até à escola, no entanto, não tinha a certeza de estar em movimento. Deixou-se ficar deitada, com os olhos fechados, durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, até a voz de Minerva Mcgonagall a despertar.

– Mary Jane!

Abriu os olhos, vagarosamente. A figura severa da sua antiga professora de Transfiguração surgiu mesmo à sua frente, tapando a pouca luminosidade que conseguia penetrar na carruagem. Parecia estranhamente deslocada, como se não pertencesse àquele meio. Provavelmente, o facto de não ter o cabelo preso no seu habitual penteado influenciava essa sensação.

– Professora, desculpe incomodá-la, mas eu não sabia a quem mais recorrer… – iniciou, tentando erguer-se com o auxílio do braço são.

– O que aconteceu? Foste atacada? – indagou a feiticeira, numa voz preocupada.

Apoiada pela professora, a jovem conseguiu levantar-se e sair da carruagem. Só nesse momento é que se deu conta do quanto as suas pernas tremiam.

– Preferia não falar disso. – replicou, numa voz arrastada.

Pelo canto do olho, vislumbrou um estreitar de olhos deveras perscrutador. Não sabia se a professora conseguia ter acesso à sua mente, contudo, não estava disposta a arriscar. Pôs em prática tudo o que aprendera com Elise, respeitante à arte da Oclumância.

Após longos minutos a caminhar silenciosamente, Mcgonagall deu-se por vencida e desistiu de tentar descobrir o que se passara, pelo menos, por enquanto.

– Professora. – chamou Mary Jane, fracamente.

– Não precisas de dizer nada. Madam Ponfrey vai tratar dos teus ferimentos. – afirmou a mais velha, num tom cansado. – Depois, poderás descansar o tempo que desejares.

– Até ao dia 1 de Setembro? – perguntou, expectante, a loira.

A professora hesitou, por uns segundos. Parecia estar a ponderar muito bem a questão, analisando os motivos e as intenções da sua ex-aluna. Por fim, deve ter encontrado as respostas que procurava, uma vez que, depois de suspirar, anuiu energeticamente.

ººº

– Fred! Fred! Espera por mim! – gritou George, correndo atrás do irmão e derrubando algumas francesas que tentavam alcançar os gémeos.

Fred fingiu que não ouviu os apelos do irmão, parando, apenas, quando encontrou uma mesa desocupada. Deixou-se cair numa cadeira e enterrou a cabeça nos braços. Sentia nojo de si próprio, por ter perdido o controlo daquela maneira. Fechou os olhos, com violência, tentando apagar, em vão, a imagem do braço partido e marcado da rapariga. Mesmo de olhos fechados, conseguia vislumbrar claramente o olhar de medo dela. E as suas últimas palavras continuavam a ecoar na sua cabeça, tão fortes como da primeira vez que as ouvira: _Nunca…mais…_

– Fred, o que se passou? Onde está a MJ?

A voz do irmão abafava o som da de Mary Jane.

– Não sei. – respondeu, subitamente ofegante.

– Como é que não sabes? Tu foste atrás dela! – prosseguiu George, alheio à confusão que reinava na mente do irmão.

– Ela materializou-se.

Não queria contar ao irmão o que fizera. Já bastava ser odiado e, pior do que tudo, temido pela mulher que amava! Para não falar da raiva que sentia de si próprio…

– Vocês discutiram? – indagou outra voz, que o ruivo reconheceu como sendo de Ginny.

Ousou erguer o olhar para os outros dois. George estava claramente confuso, enquanto Ginny tinha um olhar acusador no rosto, embora tentasse disfarçá-lo.

A sua garganta secou. Engolindo em seco, anuiu, tristemente.

– Eu sabia. – afirmou a ruiva, num tom derrotado. – Eu tentei acalmá-la, mas não consegui.

O olhar acusador desaparecera da face da irmã, o que apenas contribuiu para fazer com que ele se sentisse pior.

– Alguém quer fazer o favor de me explicar o que se passou?

George fitava os dois irmãos, cada vez mais confuso. Percebera, pelo tom de voz de Ginny, que alguma coisa que Fred fizera aborrecera seriamente Mary Jane.

Foi Ginny que lhe respondeu, revirando os olhos, num gesto impaciente.

– O teu maninho esqueceu-se de que tinha uma namorada e passou a tarde toda tagarelar com as primas da Fleur. Sinceramente, Fred, estava a ver que te caíam os olhos! Sempre a olhar para elas, como se nunca tivesses visto uma mulher. – adoptou uma postura muito semelhante à de Mrs. Weasley, com as mãos nas ancas e uma voz dura. – Eu não sei como é que a MJ não te enfeitiçou ali mesmo!

– Eu não fiz nada de mal! – defendeu-se Fred, perfeitamente consciente de que não estava certo.

– Ok, tudo bem. Então, não te vais importar de saber que o Charlie e a MJ curtiram, no outro dia, no armário das vassouras. – gozou Ginny, com um sorriso cínico.

George riu, perante o ridículo das palavras da sua irmã mais nova. Porém, Fred corou de raiva, aparentemente sem motivo. Bateu com um punho na mesa, fazendo com que as gargalhadas do gémeo morressem.

– O que é que se passa, afinal, entre esses dois? – cuspiu, zangado.

– O que queres dizer com isso? Não me digas que acreditaste na Ginny! – volveu George, de olhos esbugalhados.

– A Sanderson também me veio com essas insinuação! – explicou, friamente.

A perplexidade do seu irmão não tinha limites. O que se passava com Fred? Desde quando é que era dado àquelas inseguranças?

– Tu não estás bom da cabeça! Onde está o teu sentido de humor?  
Fred mordeu a língua, evitando responder o que quer que fosse. Em vez disso, tentou esclarecer alguns assuntos, numa fraca tentativa de clarificar as ideias.

– Então, não há nada entre a Sanderson e o Charlie?

Ginny revirou os olhos, numa atitude de descrença.

– Claro que não, meu idiota. A MJ ama-te. – declarou, frisando o nome da rapariga, com especial cuidado.

– Acho que, depois do que aconteceu, já não. – deixou escapar Fred, de novo desconsolado.

Os ciúmes desapareceram, dando lugar à dor de a ter magoado. Mentalmente, reviu a sua expressão temerosa e, ao mesmo tempo, desiludida. Amaldiçoou-se, pela milésima vez, por ter perdido a cabeça com a namorada.

– Oh, não fiques assim, mano. Tenho a certeza de que, daqui a alguns dias, vocês fazem as pazes. – confortou-o Ginny, rodeando os ombros do irmão.

– Isso não vai acontecer. Ela odeia-me. E com razão…

Num impulso, contou tudo o que se passara, desde que seguira a namorada, até esta desaparecer. No final, tinha os olhos húmidos, a visão embaciada e um grande nó na garganta, que o impedia de dizer algo que justificasse o que fizera. De facto, não havia perdão possível. Magoar a pessoa que se ama, apenas por ela lhe atirar à cara o que pensava?

George e Ginny trocaram uma série de olhares, num misto de surpresa, desaprovação e pena. Silenciosamente, ponderaram se haveria algo que pudessem fazer e, sobretudo, se alguma vez aqueles dois voltariam a estar juntos.

– E o pior de tudo… – Fred recuperara a voz, embora esta se mostrasse fraca e rouca. – Não sei onde é que ela está, nem como está. Merlin, se lhe acontecer alguma coisa, eu …

No entanto, os seus irmãos nunca chegaram a saber o que Fred faria, pois o Patronus de Kingsley surgiu, do nada, avisando que o Ministério caíra e que os Devoradores da Morte vinham a caminho. Num ápice, todos os presentes se levantaram, desmaterializando-se o mais depressa que podiam; de um modo ou de outro, todas as barreira defensivas que protegiam A Toca tinham sido quebradas.

Os três irmãos ergueram as varinhas, prontos a enfrentar os perigos que se avizinhavam.

ººº

**Nota da Autora: **Nova actualização! Eu sei que tinha dito que o capítulo se iria chamar Potterwatch, mas decidi que este tinha prioridade. Peço compreensão.

Ah, já me esquecia: o próximo capítulo (Potterwatch, mesmo!) é o antepenúltimo, o que significa que, depois desse, só haverão mais dois, o último dos quais é um epílogo.

Por fim, recado do costume: comentários são mais do que bem-vindos, tanto para felicitar como para criticar. E lembrem-se de que, agora, estou de férias, logo tenho mais tempo para escrever. Então, mais rapidamente posto um novo capítulo.

BjinhO


	22. Potterwatch

**Capítulo XXII**

**Potterwatch**

Os meses sucediam-se, numa melancolia imensa. Já perdera a conta às vezes em que, a meio da noite, se virava na cama, esperando encontrar a figura adormecida da namorada. Nunca mais a vira; nem sequer sabia se estava bem. A única certeza que pensava possuir era a de que Mary Jane ainda estava viva.

Deixara de conseguir acordar com um sorriso no rosto, pela primeira vez desde que se conhecia. Passava os dias preocupado, procurando algum indício que lhe indicasse que a jovem estava fora de perigo. No entanto, ninguém lhe sabia dizer onde estava a sua loirinha.

Chegou mesmo a recear que tivesse sido capturada pelos Devoradores da Morte. Não seria o primeiro caso, nem o último, infelizmente. Sabia perfeitamente que Greyback já descobrira o que a jovem tinha feito e que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria procurá-la.

Fitou a Lua, através da janela. Quase conseguia visualizar a sua face alva, os seus olhos azuis, o seu cabelo loiro…

_Onde estás?_

ººº

Levou o garfo à boca, abstraída da realidade que a cercava. Se estivesse minimamente concentrada, poderia ter escutado o crepitar da lenha que ardia na lareira; poderia ter sentido o aroma reconfortante da sua refeição quente; poderia ter reparado que, no exterior, começara a nevar. Contudo, Mary Jane não pensava em mais nada, senão no jovem de cabelos ruivos que gargalhava, numa moldura perto de si. Quase consegui ouvir a sua gargalhada cristalina, embora um pouco maliciosa.

Não esquecera o que se passara, naquele dia. Não sabia se alguma vez perdoaria o rapaz, nem tão pouco se alguma vez seria capaz de o olhar nos olhos. E, sobretudo, não sabia se, alguma vez, conseguiria esquecer a sua própria estupidez. Tinha sido uma idiota; nunca lhe deveria ter dito o que dissera. Estragara tudo… talvez, para sempre.

Ergueu o olhar para a janela, dando-se conta de que a neve cobria toda a movimentada rua de Estocolmo, dando-lhe um aspecto suave, quase irreal.

Lenta e silenciosamente, levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se da portada da janela. Para trás, ficou a sua parca refeição de Natal e o Profeta Diário do dia anterior, cuja capa mostrava uma aviso: _todos aqueles que estiverem relacionados com a rádio pirata Potterwatch serão condenados à morte_.

Fixou o olhar na Lua, melancolicamente. Poderia ter sorrido, mesmo que fracamente, mas não o fez. Preferiu permanecer quieta, recordando o efeito que a pele do namorado costumava provocar na sua, durante minutos a fio.

Quando, finalmente, despegou o olhar da face da Lua, tinha tomado uma decisão, tão ansiada como temida. Num ápice, reuniu todos os seus poucos pertences, destruiu todos os vestígios da sua presença e, com um último olhar para a Lua, desapareceu.

Voltou a surgir em frente a uma casa visivelmente abandonada. Certificando-se de que não era observada por ninguém, esgueirou-se até à porta das traseiras e bateu três vezes, compassadamente.

Esperou alguns minutos, sozinha, na escuridão, rodeada de um silêncio quase absoluto. Noutra altura, poder-se-ia ter sentido assustada, mas não agora. Não, depois da morte de Cedric e de ter enfrentado os seus pais. Não, depois de ajudar os Zabini.

Uma voz rouca cortou o silêncio da noite, subitamente:

– Identifica-te.

A jovem respirou fundo, sentindo-se confiante, pela primeira vez em meses.

– Mary Jane Sanderson, aparentemente Gryffindor, actualmente desaparecida do mapa. Idiota o suficiente para voltar, agora. Resumindo, alguém com saudades dos amigos, no Natal.

Lee reprimiu uma interjeição e, apressadamente, abriu a porta, dando espaço para a amiga entrar. Mal fechou a porta, envolveu a jovem com os braços, num abraço forte e sentido, que ela retribuiu, com igual intensidade.

– Tive tantas saudades tuas! – conseguiu murmurar Lee, numa voz emocionada.

– Eu também. Lamento ter desaparecido. – replicou Mary Jane, com a garganta seca.

O abraço findou, finalmente. Lee puxou a amiga para um aposento quente e bem iluminado, onde se aglomeravam muitas caixas de cartão seladas. Obrigou-a a sentar-se numa velha cadeira de cabedal, sentando-se, por sua vez, num banco de madeira, com apenas três pernas.

– Estás linda como sempre.

A jovem riu-se; a princípio, a custo, devido ao tempo que passara sem o fazer.

– Não sejas mentiroso. Eu sei perfeitamente que estou horrível.

Lee não a contradisse, pois sabia que não valia a pena. Efectivamente, a jovem nunca estivera tão magra e pálida. O seu cabelo loiro estava apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo informal, contudo, era possível perceber que estava muitíssimo maltratado. E os seus olhos azuis, quase perdidos num mar de profundas olheiras, tinham perdido o seu habitual brilho.

– Como estão todos?

A pergunta que lhe tinha estado a queimar a garganta, desde o instante em que se tinha sentado naquela cadeira, soltou-se dos seus lábios, sem qualquer censura.

O rapaz suspirou, antes de responder, com um sorriso triste:

– Não sei bem. Eu ando fugido, não sei se sabes. – novo suspiro. – No entanto, posso dizer-te que os gémeos estão bem. Embora o Fred nunca mais tenha sido o mesmo, desde que tu desapareceste. – acrescentou, a medo.

Sem se aperceber, a loira desviara o olhar para o chão, numa tentativa de levar o amigo a mudar de assunto, por sua livre vontade. Contudo, Lee não o fez, mantendo-se em silêncio e procurando as respostas às suas perguntas, através da análise da sua reacção.

– E o resto dos Weasleys? – indagou a jovem, erguendo o olhar.

– Todos bem, pelo que sei. Um pouco abalados, como seria de esperar.

– Ouvi dizer que os Zabini também fugiram. – continuou ela, sentindo uma enorme sede de informação.

– E mesmo a tempo! Aquele lobisomem assaltou a casa deles, há cerca de um mês, mas não os encontrou. Não te quero alarmar, uma vez que não sei se é verdade, mas diz-se que…

– … ele anda atrás de mim. – concluiu a rapariga, com um aceno.

Lee anuiu, triste com a confirmação. O silêncio que se abateu sobre eles parecia demasiado puro para ser quebrado, porém, a curiosidade do rapaz subjugou-o, sem dificuldade.

– Onde estiveste?

A loira dirigiu-lhe um sorriso fraco e deveras misterioso. Os seus olhos faiscaram, por momentos, ou assim pareceu ao jovem, tal era a sua ânsia.

– Um pouco por todo o mundo. Um dia em Paris, outro em Praga. Uma semana no Havai, outra na Gronelândia. Sempre em pensões rascas ou casas abandonadas. – replicou ela, com um encolher de ombros.

Lee estava prestes a soltar uma exclamação de pasmo, quando um assunto mais urgente e importante lhe invadiu os pensamentos, a um ritmo preocupante.

– Como é que me encontraste?

– Não sei bem. – respondeu a jovem, com um ar confuso. – Eu, simplesmente, pensei em ti e materializei-me. Não sei como, mas a força da nossa amizade trouxe-me até aqui. – explicou, não totalmente convencida das suas palavras. – Posso pedir-te um favor?

Estava, visivelmente, ansiosa. Talvez quisesse fazer aquele pedido, desde que reencontrara o amigo. Ou talvez não passasse de um momento de fragilidade, após tanto tempo de fuga e solidão.

– Posso ficar contigo? Quero dizer, tu e eu estamos fugidos, porque não unirmos esforços? – continuou, num tom trémulo.

Lee ergueu-se do banco e abraçou a amiga, pelas costas, tentando transmitir-lhe a segurança que nem ele próprio sentia. Percebeu que ela sustivera a respiração, esperando uma resposta. Pensou nas alternativas de que dispunha, contudo, apenas uma resposta lhe pareceu indicada.

– Se é isso que queres mesmo, está claro que podes. Afinal, uma das minhas fantasias de adolescente desvairado era fugir contigo.

A loira gargalhou, com vontade, e enterrou a cabeça no braço que o amigo lhe estendera.

ººº

Fevereiro chegou, juntamente com a notícia de que uma mulher Muggle fora encontrada morta, num supermercado. Tal facto não pronunciava um mês especialmente calmo, o que fez Fred torcer o nariz, logo de manhã.

Estava sentado num dos sofás da sua sala de estar, ouvindo o irmão a resmungar qualquer coisa relacionada com a impassibilidade do Profeta Diário, face aos recentes acontecimentos.

– Poderia ser pior. – ouviu-o afirmar, categoricamente. – Sempre temos o Potterwatch.

Fred despertou, subitamente, como se o nome da estação de rádio de Lee tivesse produzido um efeito estimulante.

– Por falar nisso, a emissão de hoje deve estar quase a começar. – afirmou, agitando a varinha na direcção de um rádio avermelhado, muito semelhante ao dos Muggles.

Após utilizar a password da emissão daquele dia, o rádio sintonizou-se automaticamente, permitindo-lhes ouvir a tão familiar voz de Lee Jordan.

– _… foi encontrada morta, num supermercado. Os curandeiros Muggles, mais conhecidos como "médicos", estão convencidos de que a pobre mulher morreu de ataque cardíaco, contudo, fui informado pela Ordem da Fénix de que, na verdade, foi assassinada por um Devorador da Morte. Mais uma morte sem sentido, que dificilmente será vingada._ – relatou Lee, demonstrando uma nota de amargura na voz.

Os gémeos baixaram a cabeça, partilhando a opinião do amigo.

– _Contudo, nem tudo está perdido, caros ouvintes. Não são raros os exemplos que nos são dados, todos os dias, pelos integrantes da Ordem, que arriscam as suas vidas, diariamente. Felizmente, não são os únicos a fazê-lo; ao contrário do que o lado das Trevas apregoa, não é necessário pertencer à Ordem para se poder ser útil, nesta guerra. Qualquer gesto, por mais simples e inútil que pareça, pode ter uma importância tremenda. É o caso da nossa nova colaboradora, Raven, que acedeu a cooperar connosco. Boa tarde, Raven._

– _Boa tarde, River. _– saudou uma voz feminina, serena e pausada. – _Devo dizer que concordo plenamente contigo. Não é necessário assumir uma posição drástica; basta que todos nós façamos algo para proteger os que nos rodeiam, sejam Muggles ou feiticeiros._

O coração de Fred falhou uma batida. Inconscientemente, susteve a respiração, receando que aquela voz tão familiar se desvanecesse, subitamente.

– _Esta situação faz-me lembrar um conto Muggle. _– continuou a locutora, no mesmo tom de voz. – _Três crianças que não queriam crescer fugiram, com a ajuda de Peter Pan, para a Terra do Nunca, um lugar mágico onde ninguém crescia. Um lugar magnífico, sem dúvida, mas deveras utópico. As três crianças pensam ter encontrado o paraíso, livres dos adultos e da responsabilidade de crescer. No entanto, cedo apercebem-se de que nem tudo é perfeito, ao serem confrontados com um grupo de piratas. E, sem se darem conta, aprendem o valor da responsabilidade, da amizade e da entreajuda._

Fred deixou escapar o ar pelo nariz, lentamente. Agora, tinha a certeza de que a nova colaboradora do programa era Mary Jane. O mesmo deve ter pensado George, que deixou escapar uma exclamação, num misto de emoção e espanto.

–_ O mesmo se passa connosco, feiticeiros. A enganadora paz que reinou durante anos desapareceu, mostrando-nos que, afinal, os problemas sempre estiveram presentes, embora permanecessem adormecidos. E agora, chegou a nossa vez de acordar e tomar a cargo a responsabilidade de salvar esta Terra do Nunca._ – a voz de Mary Jane adoptou um tom apelativo. –_ Todos nós crescemos, sem excepção. As crianças que ontem saíram de Hogwarts fazem hoje parte das hostes da resistência, de uma forma mais ou menos directa. Todos são essenciais, nesta luta contra os piratas. Qualquer um pode fazer a diferença._

– _Sábias palavras, Raven. _– elogiou Lee.

George captou um vislumbre dos olhos do irmão. Sem surpresa, constatou de que tinham readquirido o seu habitual brilho de divertimento. Não pôde evitar um sorriso trocista, que apenas se ampliou quando o irmão desviou o olhar para a fotografia da namorada.

– _E agora, caros ouvintes, convido-vos a escutar a maravilhosa voz de Raven, na sua Crónica dos Mundos Perdidos._

– _É um prazer estar aqui, após sete meses longe de Londres. Já perdi a conta às cidades que visitei: Paris, Edimburgo, Madrid, Lisboa, Praga, Tirana, Budapeste, Sydney, Dallas, Kiev, Cairo, Tunes, Turim, Manaus, Las Vegas, … Povos muito diferentes, com culturas muito distintas. E, no entanto, não foi difícil encontrar parecenças. Um rosto marcado pela doença, uma mulher rodeada de crianças pequenas e indefesas, um órfão da guerra que vagueia pelas ruas; a imagem da devastação é igual, quer se fale inglês ou croata. Tive a oportunidade de observar a dor de uma mulher etíope, cuja família foi destruída pelos Devoradores da Morte. E sabem o que descobri? As suas lágrimas não eram diferentes das que eu própria derramei, um dia. O mesmo olhar triste e meio tresloucado, a mesma culpa inadequada… E porquê? Porque um louco qualquer anseia por um poder desmedido?_

George arregalou os olhos, face à audácia da amiga. Em poucos minutos, destruíra todas as suas hipóteses de viver uma vida normal. Acabara de se auto-proclamar inimiga do regime, o que lhe valeria, no mínimo, um mandato de captura.

ººº

Algumas horas depois, os exemplares do Profeta Diário para o dia seguinte já estavam a ser impressos, recheados de notícias vazias. A habitual foto da capa, mostrando a face de Harry Potter, fora excepcionalmente diminuída, deixando espaço para uma outra imagem. Mary Jane sorria, maliciosamente, sob um título vermelho, em letras garrafais: **Procurada**. Uma legenda completava o conjunto, informando que a jovem era procurada por desrespeito ao regime, por ser membro da rádio Potterwatch e por estar envolvida em acções alegadamente criminosas.

ººº

Dois vultos materializaram-se no alpendre de uma pequena casa de campo, pertencente a um casal Muggle que, naquela altura, se encontrava de férias, num local bem longe dali. Silenciosamente, avançaram, cobrindo a distância que os separava da porta. Um toque da varinha da figura mais baixa foi o suficiente para que a porta se abrisse, praticamente sem ruído. Entraram, sempre atentos ao que os rodeava.

Mal Lee fechou a porta da entrada, Mary Jane despiu a comprida capa preta que envergava e atirou-a para uma cadeira. Rapidamente, pôs em prática uma série de feitiços protectores, sem dizer uma palavra.

Entretanto, o rapaz começara a explorar o andar térreo da casa. Sem dificuldades, descobriu a cozinha, onde encontrou algumas latas de atum e salsicha, bolachas e embalagens de sumo. Trouxe tudo isto para a sala de estar, onde a jovem já se tinha acomodado. A lareira estava acesa, o que fazia com que algumas manchas de luz banhassem o rosto pálido da loira.

Não trocaram uma única palavra, durante o tempo que demoraram a ingerir aquela frugal refeição. No final, sentaram-se num velho sofá, bastante próximos um do outro, de modo a manterem-se o mais quentes possíveis.

– Pensas muito no futuro?

A pergunta de Lee apanhou-a totalmente desprevenida. Com efeito, deixou a cabeça escorregar para o colo do amigo e fitou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Qual futuro, Lee? Eu sou procurada pelo Ministério e pelos Devoradores da Morte, sejam eles a mesma organização ou não. Não tenho família, nem trabalho. Não tenho objectivos de vida, a não ser sobreviver e continuar a lutar. – disse, num só fôlego. – Chamas a isto futuro? Eu vivo exclusivamente o presente. – concluiu, um tanto angustiada.

– E os teus sonhos? Já desististe de sonhar?

A loira hesitou, durante alguns segundos, pensando na melhor maneira de abordar a questão. Por fim, optou por dizer, num tom sereno:

– Antes do início desta guerra, eu sonhava, constantemente. Queria estar sempre rodeada pelos meus amigos, feliz. Queria ser professora em Hogwarts. Queria casar e ter filhos. – engoliu em seco. – Agora, esses sonhos já não têm razão de ser: alguns dos meus amigos andam desaparecidos, outros foram mortos. Hogwarts já não é a minha casa; eu percebi isso, durante o tempo em que estive lá. E com quem é que eu me havia de casar e ter filhos?

O rapaz respirou fundo, de olhos firmemente fechados. Parecia estar a preparar-se para algo, na opinião da jovem. Como acontecia quando estava prestes a fazer o exame de Transfiguração.

– E o Fred?

O seu tom era deveras calculado e casual, no entanto, era possível descobrir uma nota de ansiedade na sua voz. Olhava, expectante, para a amiga, esperando uma resposta, ou apenas uma reacção. Qualquer coisa.

Mary Jane fitou uma das traves do tecto, durante minutos a fio. Não queria responder àquela pergunta, por mais vezes que se tivesse interrogado sobre o momento em que o amigo a faria. E, contudo, sabia que devia uma explicação a Lee, em nome da sua amizade.

– Ele magoou-me muito. Mais do que eu alguma vez poderia sonhar. Não me estou a referir à dor física… não, estou a falar das marcas que restaram. O que são ossos partidos comparados com um coração dilacerado?

As suas palavras pareciam ser demasiado ridículas, contudo, assim que as proferiu, soube que eram verdadeiras, o que lhe deu alento para continuar.

– Fui eu que provoquei tudo. Fui uma idiota, eu sei. Mas estava cansada… atingi o meu limite. Perdi o controlo e, cega de ciúmes, não percebi que estava a passar das marcas. Fui desagradável com ele. Fiz acusações graves e das quais eu não tinha quaisquer provas. – divagou, numa voz levemente trémula. – E, então, ele passou-se comigo. Quem não o faria, no seu lugar? Ele avisou-me de que eu estava a brincar com o fogo, mas eu insisti. Foi nesse momento que passei a temê-lo.

Lee ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

– Temê-lo? Em que sentido?

A jovem suspirou, aparentemente, sem motivo.

– No sentido mais cru da palavra. Simplesmente, tenho medo dele. Medo do que ele possa fazer-me. Medo de que ele me magoe. Medo do que ele me possa dizer. E, sobretudo, medo de que ele ainda me ame.

O rapaz apertou a mão da amiga, num gesto encorajador.

– Não compreendo. Tu ainda o amas, estou certo?

– Mais do que achei que era possível.

– Então, qual é o problema de ele também te amar?

Novamente, a rapariga suspirou, desta feita, com tristeza. Fitou o amigo nos olhos, pela primeira vez desde que a conversa tomara aquele rumo.

– Como é que uma relação poderia existir entre nós, se eu o receio tanto como o amo? Eu não conseguiria suportar ver a mágoa dele, saber que ele se condena por me ter magoado.

Foi a vez de Lee suspirar, num misto de seriedade e frustração.

– Tu sabes que ele nunca desistiu de te procurar, não sabes?

Mary Jane limitou-se a anuir, sem poder proferir uma palavra.

A lareira estava praticamente apagada, lançando-os na penumbra. Estranhamente, essa ausência de luz era inesperadamente reconfortante. Fechou os olhos, embalada pelo calor do amigo e por um estranho perfume que pairava no ar. As suas narinas dilataram-se, numa tentativa de apreender aquele aroma, que, agora tinha a certeza, já antes sentira.

E, então, mesmo de olhos fechados, soube que ele estava ali.

– MJ…

Ele não tinha o direito de estar ali! O seu nome não poderia ser chamado por aqueles lábios que a tinham beijado; não, que a tinham magoado.

Sentiu um movimento à sua frente. Impulsivamente, abriu os olhos, deparando-se com Fred Weasley, parado a poucos metros do local onde se encontrava. Mesmo com pouca luz, era possível vislumbrar o tom rosado que a pele dele adquirira.

Piscou os olhos, pensando tratar-se de uma visão, provocada pelo seu estado de dormência. No entanto, assim que abria os olhos, ele continuava ali, imóvel.

Sentiu-se enrijecer, involuntariamente. Como é que ele conseguira encontrá-la? Quando aceitara o desafio para participar no Potterwatch, tinha consciência de que ele saberia que estava viva. Não queria, contudo, que ele a encontrasse.

Sem pensar, dirigiu o seu olhar para Lee. Esperava sentir raiva pelo amigo. Afinal, só poderia ter sido ele… ele traíra a sua confiança, revelando o seu paradeiro ao melhor amigo. Justamente, o que ela não desejava que acontecesse.

Espantou-se por não conseguir exprimir a irritação que pensava abalá-la. Contudo, depressa se apercebeu de que o único sentimento que nutria, naquele momento, pelo amigo era uma intensa curiosidade.

– Como…?

Sabia que não era necessário dizer mais nada; Lee compreendera a sua pergunta não formulada. Talvez estivesse à espera dela, desde o instante em que gizara o seu plano.

– Poção de encolhimento. – respondeu, simplesmente, vendo uma expressão de compreensão inundar o rosto dela. – Esteve escondido no meu bolso, até passar o efeito da poção.

Gentilmente, depositou um beijo na testa da jovem, que ainda repousava no seu colo, murmurando um pedido de desculpas. Viu-a fechar os olhos, numa atitude que a fez parecer frágil demais. Cuidadosamente, ajudou-a a adoptar uma posição sentada, sussurrando-lhe palavras de conforto. Antes de se levantar, terminou:

– Se precisares de mim, é só chamares. Eu estarei aqui num abrir e fechar de olhos.

Ela anuiu, combalida. Com o olhar, seguiu a figura do amigo, que se aproximou de Fred e lhe dirigiu algumas palavras, num tom de advertência. Depois, saiu da sala, dirigindo-lhe um aceno e fechando a porta, atrás de si.

A sua percepção estava cada vez mais aguçada. Conseguia ouvir com nitidez a respiração descompassada de Fred, o que lhe dava a sensação de poder tocar o seu nervosismo. Ousou erguer o olhar para ele; surpreendentemente, ele estava com os olhos postos no chão.

– Não vim aqui pedir-te que me perdoes. Sei perfeitamente que seria muito injusto da minha parte pedir-te algo tão impossível. – começou ele, numa voz triste.

Não respondeu, limitando-se engolir em seco. Por seu turno, o rapaz apoiou os joelhos no chão, ainda sem fitar a rapariga.

– Eu ouvi tudo o que contaste ao Lee. Não sei se serve para alguma coisa, mas quero que saibas que lamento ter-te provocado tantos problemas. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás…

– Não podes. – cortou Mary Jane, friamente.

O rapaz arranjou coragem para enfrentar o olhar dela. Assim que os seus olhares se encontraram, a jovem foi percorrida por um estremecimento: Fred chorava.

– Eu só queria saber se estavas bem. – continuou ele, tentando controlar a voz.

– Estou. – replicou ela, sem conseguir evitar demonstrar frieza.

Ele negou, com um aceno de cabeça.

– Não estás. – a sua voz tremia. – E ainda vais ficar pior, quando eu disser que ainda te amo.

Ela susteve a respiração, ao mesmo tempo que se impedia de desviar o olhar, por mais dor que isso lhe provocasse. Não podia fraquejar.

– Eu amo-te tanto, MJ! – repetiu Fred, gatinhando até se encontrar mesmo na frente da jovem.

Não conseguia permanecer imóvel, impassível. Pressionou as orelhas com as mãos, numa tentativa algo infantil de deixar de ouvir a voz dele.

– Não digas isso. – a máscara de frieza começava a desvanecer-se.

Mais uma lágrima correu a face de Fred, numa ânsia desmedida em abandonar o seu criador. Após um momento de hesitação, ele ousou agarrar os pulsos dela e, delicadamente, afastar as suas mãos das orelhas. Quase de imediato, largou-a, como se tivesse sido atingido por um relâmpago.

– Não me toques! – pediu ela, num tom desesperado. – Não percebes que a tua pele me queima? Que as tuas palavras me ferem?

O rapaz afastou-se, um pouco, magoado consigo mesmo. Deitou-se no chão, sem se importar com o frio que se entranhava nas suas costas. Fechou os olhos, dolorosamente.

A loira levou as mãos à cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. A pessoa que mais a fizera feliz, em toda a sua vida, estava deitada aos seus pés, sofrendo pela dor que lhe infligira. Se, pelo menos, não sentisse tanto medo, poderia pensar…

– Sonho contigo, todos os dias. Ora vejo a tua face sorridente, ora assustada. E isso está a dar cabo de mim. Sabes o que é estar neste dilema? – indagou ele, numa voz rouca. – Eu não sei se me odeias ou amas!

A jovem não conseguiu reter as lágrimas, sucumbindo a um pranto intenso.

– Sei que sou indigno do teu olhar e das tuas palavras. – continuou ele. – E, muito menos, das tuas lágrimas. Mesmo assim, peço-te, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, que me digas o que sentes. Se disseres que me odeias, eu juro-te que me vou embora e que nunca mais te procuro.

Abrira os olhos e voltara a sentar-se, de modo a poder construir uma linha de contacto visual com a loira. Sabia que ela chorava e que, provavelmente, não iria responder-lhe, contudo, algo o impeliu a tentar. Esperou, então, pacientemente, durante minutos a fim, à medida que a camisola dela ficava cada vez mais empapada.

Após alguns minutos de choro intenso, a jovem estava mais calma. Já conseguia raciocinar com mais clareza, embora continuasse sem saber o que fazer. Se, por um lado, a prudência lhe aconselhava que nada dissesse, o seu coração quase saltava do peito, tal era a intensidade dos seus batimentos.

Respirou fundo, procurando uma resposta. E, de súbito, soube o que fazer. Limpou os olhos à camisola e encarou Fred, que a fitava, ansiosamente. Cerrou os punhos, com firmeza, antes de dizer o que lhe ia na alma:

– Queres mesmo saber o que sinto? Muito bem. Eu tenho medo de ti. Só o facto de estares tão perto de mim faz-me querer fugir.

Pôde observar os músculos do pescoço dele a contraírem-se, em sintonia com a expressão derrotada que a sua face adoptara. Viu-o baixar o olhar, num gesto de clara desistência. Dissera a verdade, quando jurara desaparecer da vida dela, de uma vez por todas. E tal certeza fê-la superar o medo de se aproximar mais. Com uma mão trémula, segurou-lhe o queixo e ergueu-lhe o rosto, retomando o contacto visual.

– Estaria a mentir se dissesse que te odeio. Como é que isso seria possível, tendo em conta que sinto que sou a principal culpada pelo que aconteceu?

– Não és…

– Não me interrompas. – cortou ela, determinada a continuar. – Tentei esquecer-te, até mesmo odiar-te, contudo, não consegui. Percebi que a única coisa que me impedia de voltar era o medo de magoar e ser magoada, de novo.

Estendeu a sua mão livre e agarrou a camisa dele, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

– Percebi, agora, que esse medo só existe quando não estás perto de mim. – afirmou, num sussurro fraco. – Espero que não seja demasiado tarde para dizer que ainda te amo.

Fred cerrou os olhos, como se estivesse a sofrer profundamente. A sua respiração tornou-se ofegante. Entreabriu os lábios, preparando-se para dizer algo. Abriu os olhos, decidido.

– Não te vais arrepender?

Ela colocou um dedo nos lábios dele, murmurando _Shiu_, antes de enlaçar o seu pescoço com os braços e unir os seus lábios aos dele, suavemente. Imediatamente, o corpo do rapaz contraiu-se, o que levou a rapariga a suspender o beijo, confusa. Lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo, a que ele se apressou a responder, numa voz praticamente inaudível:

– Não te quero magoar, nunca mais.

A loira esboçou um sorriso.

– Magoas-me se não me beijares imediatamente. – replicou, ansiosa.

Ele sorriu, radiante, e projectou-se para a frente, beijando-a com saudade e sofreguidão. Os seus braços envolveram a loira, num abraço forte e sentido, o que a fez aprofundar o beijo, numa atitude que poderia ser considerada ousada; no entanto, entre eles, era essencial.

Aquela sensação de aconchego regressou, após tantos meses separados. O abraço de Fred era exactamente como se lembrava dele: protector e, melhor do que tudo, exclusivamente para ela.

Ficaram muito tempo abraçados, sem se mexerem mais do que seria necessário para respirar; os braços dele em torno da cintura dela, as mãos dela no peito dele.

– MJ… – chamou ele, numa voz abafada pelos cabelos dela.

Ela afastou-se um pouco, de modo a poder fitá-lo, de frente. Erguera uma sobrancelha, embora não se tivesse apercebido disso.

Fred depositou um beijo na bochecha da namorada, descendo, depois, para o seu pescoço. Demorou-se um pouco naquela região, ouvindo os pequenos gemidos que a loira soltava. Por fim, mordiscou-lhe o lábio superior, carinhosamente, antes de dizer:

– Queres casar comigo? Eu sei que estás ansiosa por deixar de ser Miss Sanderson… Mrs. Weasley soa muito melhor, não achas? – brincou, retirando um anel pequeno e brilhante do bolso.

Em resposta, a rapariga beijou-o, intensamente. Simultaneamente, deu-lhe a mão para que ele colocasse o anel no seu dedo.

Quando Fred a deitou no sofá, começando a desabotoar a camisa, Mary Jane pensou que, afinal, ainda havia espaço para sonhar.

ººº

**Nota da Autora: **Última actualização antes do Natal, o que me faz lembrar: Feliz Natal!

Mais uma vez, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Ficou bem grandinho (excedi-me… xD) e imprevisível (foi, Kyfas?). Reviews! Aposto que sai uma óptima prenda de Natal!

Quero dizer uma coisita: peço desculpa pelo momento de descaracterização do último capítulo. Fi-lo por razões mais óbvias (precisava de o fazer, para que este capítulo tivesse sentido) e outras mais pessoais (precisava de humanizar o Fred, para me ajudar a superar a sua morte. Só de pensar que vou ter de o matar no próximo capítulo… xx). Por outro lado, fi-lo para demonstrar que Fred Weasley é uma pessoa de carne e osso, com momentos bons e maus. Não é permanentemente um poço de felicidade; também se descontrola, por vezes. Temos, por exemplo, uma cena da OdF, em que ele se passa com o Malfoy, no Quidditch, e só não o agride, porque o impedem.

Quando a MJ disse aquelas coisas (verdade seja dita, foi bem idiota e mesmo mazinha), ele tentou controlar-se ao máximo, mas não conseguiu. Ele não queria magoá-la; apenas afastá-la de si. O que aconteceu foi um acidente.

Espero que compreendam.

BjinhO.


	23. Efemeridade

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Efemeridade**

Como o tempo podia ser caprichoso! Durante os meses em que estivera longe de Fred, cada segundo que passava era-lhe penoso. Não perdera, contudo, a noção do tempo; a ânsia de voltar levava-a a consultar o calendário várias vezes ao dia, certificando-se que, de facto, ainda só tinham passado alguns dias e, depois, semanas, meses.

Agora, mal dava pelo tempo passar. Tão depressa era de dia como de noite. Sabia que essa percepção da velocidade do tempo era influenciada pela presença do rapaz, no entanto, não conseguiu deixar de se admirar.

Fred não provocara, apenas, mudanças ao nível da velocidade do tempo. Graças ao reatamento da sua relação, a cor voltara à face de Mary Jane e os seus olhos adquiriram um brilho muito intenso, que irradiava felicidade. O seu cabelo também se modificou, adoptando um aspecto bem tratado, sedoso e brilhante. Por fim, e com a ajuda de Mrs. Weasley, a rapariga engordou alguns quilos, o que permitiu que ela recuperasse a sua beleza natural.

Tinha a certeza de que também ela operara transformações significativas no namorado. Efectivamente, o bom-humor de Fred regressou, trazendo consigo novas piadas, que conseguiam arrancar sorrisos e gargalhadas a toda a gente, mesmo tendo em conta a situação actual.

No entanto, estas modificações não foram as que mais alegrias trouxeram à jovem.

Recordar-se-ia daquela noite até ao fim dos seus dias. Estava muito frio, não obstante, ela e Fred deslocaram-se até à Toca, envolvidos em grossos mantos de viagem. Tinham-se encontrado às escondidas, durante algumas semanas, por uma questão de segurança. Afinal, Mary Jane era procurada como uma qualquer criminosa. Contudo, o rapaz achava que tinha chegado o momento de ela voltar.

As suas pernas tremiam, como as ramagens que eram agitadas pelo vento. Apercebendo-se do seu nervosismo, Fred murmurara-lhe algumas palavras de conforto e rodeara-lhe a cintura, transmitindo-lhe segurança. Apressara-se a bater à porta: cinco batidas ritmadas. Esperaram cerca de um minuto, até que a voz de George se fizera ouvir:

– Identifique-se!

Sem conseguir evitar um sorriso trocista, o seu irmão retorquira:

– Fred Weasley, seu idiota.

Do outro lado da porta, George fungara, como se pensasse que não poderia ser mais ninguém, além do seu gémeo. Esticara a mão para abrir a porta, contudo, não chegara a fazê-lo, pois alguém o impedira.

– George, o que pensas que estás a fazer? – sibilara Mr. Weasley, num tom irritado.

– É o Fred, pai.

– Já confirmaste? – replicara o pai, num tom cauteloso.

George devia ter negado com um aceno, uma vez que Mr. Wasley continuara, tentando imprimir uma certa repreensão na voz:

– Então, não podes ter a certeza. – suspirara, talvez de cansaço. – Fred, quais foram as palavras que proferiste, na noite do teu 17º aniversário, quando estavas numa das tuas crises de sonambulismo? – indagara ele, provavelmente de frente para a porta.

Mesmo na escuridão, Mary Jane pudera ver que o sorriso do namorado desaparecera, sendo substituído por uma expressão de relutância.

– "A professora McGonagall disse-me que o Snape estava a atirar-se à minha loirinha." – citara, contrariado.

O braço que envolvia a cintura dela afrouxara o aperto, ao ser percorrido por um estremecimento. Por seu lado, a jovem também se debatera com tremores, desta feita, provocados pelo seu riso silencioso.

À semelhança da rapariga, George também sucumbira a uma enorme vontade de rir, no entanto, não fora capaz de se conter: o som das suas gargalhadas chegou aos ouvidos dos recém-chegados, à medida que a porta lhes era aberta.

– Onde estiveste, filho? – quisera saber o patriarca da família Weasley, sem esconder uma nota de preocupação.

Fred não lhe respondera, limitando-se a entrar, arrastando consigo a namorada, novamente séria. Imediatamente, a face de Mr. Weasley iluminara-se de compreensão, o que não evitara que a sua boca se abrisse, formando um "o" perfeito.

– Mary Jane! – conseguira dizer, ao fim de alguns segundos.

A jovem acenara, um pouco desorientada. Não sabia qual a melhor forma de cumprimentar o pai do namorado. Felizmente, não tivera de se preocupar com isso, visto que a voz de Molly Weasley irrompera, vinda da cozinha:

– Quem é, Arthur?

No segundo seguinte, a figura baixa e roliça da feiticeira surgira no campo de visão do pequeno grupo. Tal como o marido, não pudera evitar um esgar de espanto, no entanto, superara-o rapidamente. Com passos apressados, cobrira a distância que a separava da namorada do filho e abraçara-a, num misto de ternura e preocupação. Deu por si a retribuir o gesto, com saudade.

– Mary Jane, Mary Jane, onde estiveste, durante este tempo todo? _Eles_ não te apanharam, pois não? Conseguiste fugir a tempo, não foi? Já sabias que andavam à tua procura; foi por isso que desapareceste?

As perguntas sucediam-se, ininterruptamente, e teriam continuado, caso George não tivesse intervido.

– Mãe, deixa a MJ em paz. Ela precisa de respirar. – resmungara.

Contudo, assim que a mãe largara a rapariga, fora a sua vez de a puxar para um abraço, há muito ansiado. Ao contrário do irmão, não via a amiga desde o casamento de Bill.

Mary Jane retivera as lágrimas, ao sentir os braços do melhor amigo a envolverem-na. Tentara transmitir toda a saudade que sentia, perpetuando o abraço durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

ººº

A estadia em casa de Muriel, juntamente com os restantes membros da família Weasley, estava longe de ser exasperante, não obstante o mau feitio da dona da casa. Sabia que não era correcto sentir-se feliz, tendo em conta que, para lá daquelas paredes, se desenrolava uma guerra violenta. Contudo, não poderia deixar de se sentir daquele modo: plena.

Não era uma pessoa pessimista, por natureza, no entanto, não conseguia deixar de pensar que alguma coisa má estava prestes a acontecer. Não era sempre assim? Sempre que algo estava a correr às mil maravilhas, tinha de haver alguma coisa para estragar a situação actual. Era como deixar um pote de mel aberto, ao ar livre, e esperar que alguma criança traquina viesse comê-lo.

Quando se tratava deste género de premonições, Mary Jane detestava estar certa. E, mais uma vez, não falhou as suas previsões derrotistas.

Estavam a almoçar, na enorme sala de Muriel. Do seu lado direito, estava Fred, com uma mão pousada na perna da namorada, que conversava animadamente com Ginny, sentado ao seu lado esquerdo, numa pose descontraída.

– Gostaria de ver a cara do Malfoy, quando souber que vais casar. – desejou a ruiva, com um sorriso travesso.

A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa com as palavras da outra.

– Porquê?

– Ele vai ficar fulo! – replicou, com uma careta, Ginny. – E qualquer coisa que faça o Malfoy ficar furioso é bem-vinda. Nem sabes o auto-controlo de que precisei para não o enfeitiçar, à frente daquele vampiro do Snape.

Mary Jane sorriu, divertida com o ódio que a futura cunhada nutria pelo Slytherin.

– Tens tido notícias dos teus pais? – inquiriu, cautelosamente, Mr. Weasley, do outro lado da mesa.

Não conseguiu evitar franzir o sobrolho. A que propósito vinha aquele assunto?

Mr. Weasley tomou o seu silêncio como relutância em falar no assunto. Massajou as têmporas, antes de acrescentar, hesitantemente:

– Eu sei que não gostas de falar nos teus pais; ainda para mais, depois de eles te terem denunciado…

– O quê?! – gritaram os gémeos, Ginny e Mary Jane, em uníssono.

Sem se aperceber, a loira empalidecera. A sua mente fervilhava, tentando compreender todas as implicações anunciadas pelas palavras do feiticeiro.

Por seu lado, Mr. Weasley fitou os quatro jovens com um olhar confuso, sem perceber o porquê da súbita palidez da loira. Contudo, segundos depois, a sua expressão denotou uma onda de compreensão.

– Vocês não sabiam que os Sanderson tinham denunciado a própria filha?

Não era uma pergunta.

– O Ministério está atento às emissões do Potterwatch, tentando descobrir algum indício que os leve a descobrir a identidade ou o paradeiro dos locutores. – explicou, subitamente sério. – Eles podem desconfiar que uma certa pessoa está envolvida, mas não actuam, até terem uma certa certeza. – suspirou. – Os teus pais estão a trabalhar nesse campo. E, quando ouviram a tua voz, reconheceram-te, de imediato. Não sei…

A explicação foi interrompida por um arrastar de cadeira. A loira tinha-se levantado, sentindo-se enjoada. Sem prestar atenção aos apelos dos Weasleys, correu para a casa-de-banho mais próxima, onde sucumbiu aos vómitos.

ººº

– Não devias ter vindo. – murmurou Fred, aborrecido.

– Porque não? Eu estou perfeitamente bem. – replicou a namorada, no mesmo tom. – Estamos em guerra, Fred.

O rapaz limitou-se a encolher os ombros, num gesto de impotência. Tirou a varinha do manto, num gesto decidido. Atrás de si, George e Lee sustiveram as respirações, como se temessem uma resposta do ruivo.

– E não digas mais nada. Eu não me vou embora, como uma qualquer cobarde! Tenho tanto direito de estar aqui como tu. – sibilou ela, encerrando o assunto.

Os quatro amigos pararam às portas do Salão, forçando o pequeno grupo de alunos que os seguia a imitá-los. Chegara o momento de se dividirem, de modo a poderem organizar a defesa das várias entradas secretas para Hogwarts. Cada um deles iria chefiar um grupo, à semelhança de três outros jovens: Michael Corner, Alicia Spinnet e Lavender Brown.

Pela primeira vez, os quatro amigos olharam-se mutuamente, sem saber o que dizer. Percebendo o seu incómodo, Michael Corner conduziu os restantes para longe do quarteto, numa tentativa de lhes dar privacidade.

Por mais vezes que tivessem ensaiado aquele momento, nunca conseguiriam despedir-se adequadamente. Como é que seria possível exprimir, por palavras, a sua amizade, o afecto que sentiam? Qualquer variante de "Vou ter saudades tuas. Adeus" parecia demasiado vazia.

A possibilidade de nunca mais se voltarem a ver roubou-lhes a fala e forçou-os a desviar o olhar para o chão. Se algum deles tombasse, naquela batalha, os outros nunca mais seriam os mesmos. E, talvez por isso, não conseguiam formalizar o momento da despedida.

Sabiam que, se não o fizessem, não conseguiriam prestar atenção à luta, o que comprometeria, seriamente, as suas hipóteses de sobrevivência. Não queriam ser consumidos por um desejo de voltar atrás, para dizer adeus.

Então, o clima de medo e urgência envolveu-os, incitando-os a apressarem-se. Ou talvez tivesse sido o chamamento impaciente de Alicia. De qualquer forma, os quatro deram um passo em frente, simultaneamente, fechando o círculo.

– Eu podia dizer uma piada sobre isto, pessoal. – murmurou Fred, numa voz fraca.

Lee ergueu os cantos dos lábios, numa péssima imitação de um sorriso.

– Parecemos aquelas mulheres lamechas dos filmes dos Muggles.

– Alguma coisa contra as mulheres? – provocou a loira, sem saber se haveria de rir ou chorar.

O negro agarrou a mão direita da jovem e apertou-a, gentilmente.

– Sabes bem que não. – acrescentou, um tanto desnecessariamente.

Fred foi o primeiro a romper o círculo, precipitando-se para junto do seu irmão gémeo. Abraçaram-se com força, como faziam quando ganhavam um jogo de Quidditch. Falavam, num tom urgente, mas demasiado baixo para que os outros dois compreendessem o que diziam.

– Oh, Lee… – descontrolou-se a loira, deixando que as lágrimas corressem livremente.

Soltou a mão que ele segurava e deixou-se envolver pelos braços que ele lhe estendia. Afundou a cabeça no seu peito, lutando por controlar os estremecimentos que a percorriam. A sua garganta secou, apesar de os seus olhos continuarem molhados.

– Eu também gosto muito de ti. – disse o rapaz, com uma nota de dor na voz.

Beijou-lhe o cimo da cabeça, duas vezes, antes de a soltar, com uma certa relutância. Os seus olhos tinham adquirido um brilho deveras invulgar, que o fazia parecer frágil e poderoso, ao mesmo tempo.

Mary Jane não teve tempo para se debater com o significado daquele brilho. George estava a poucos passos de si, fitando-a intensamente. Cobriu a distância que os separava com passos rápidos e ligeiramente trôpegos, ansiando pelo momento em que os seus corpos colidiriam.

A jovem deixou que os braços trémulos do amigo lhe rodeassem as costas, colocando as suas próprias mãos no seu peito. Conseguia sentir a sua respiração irregular, marcada pelo medo.

– Vai correr tudo bem. – assegurou-lhe, tentando incutir alguma força à sua voz.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa, desajeitadamente.

– Eu sei, irmãzinha.

Antes de se separarem, George acariciou a bochecha da loira, ao de leve. A sua mão ficou húmida, contudo, ele apenas sorriu.

Sabia que Fred estava atrás de si, esperando despedir-se. Deixara aquele momento deliberadamente para o fim, por ser o mais difícil. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se um pouco.

Rodou nos calcanhares, lentamente. Inicialmente, viu apenas os contornos do corpo do namorado. À medida que a sua visão se tornava mais nítida, foi-se apercebendo de cada vez mais detalhes. Os seus cabelos ruivos, desalinhados. A sua pele clara, quase brilhante. Os seus olhos castanhos, tomados por uma profunda preocupação. Os seus lábios, comprimidos numa atitude inconsciente.

Fechou os olhos, numa tentativa de gravar, para sempre, aquela imagem.

Ouviu os seus passos hesitantes, na sua direcção. Sentiu um leve estremecimento, quando as suas mãos tocaram a sua face. Os cabelos dele roçaram-lhe as bochechas, numa carícia inocente, quase tímida. Ele estava tão perto que conseguia sentir o seu hálito adocicado: uma mistura de chocolate e café. Inspirou profundamente, inalando aquele aroma. Segundos depois, os seus lábios uniram-se, suavemente. Como se tivessem vontade própria, os seus braços apressaram-se a rodear o pescoço dele, respondendo ao gesto de Fred, que envolvera a sua cintura com um só braço.

A mão que segurava o rosto dela tremeu, ligeiramente. Então, o beijo tornou-se diferente, mais profundo e ansioso, quase violento. A mistura de café e chocolate era agradavelmente complementada pelo sal das lágrimas que ainda escorriam pela face dela, o que apenas contribuiu para acelerar o ritmo do desespero.

Perderam a noção do que os envolvia. Só lhes interessava viver aquele último instante com o máximo de intensidade possível, para que, mais tarde, conseguissem encontrar nele mais forças para continuar a lutar.

Bruscamente, Fred afastou a cabeça, quebrando o beijo. Estava ofegante, tal como a namorada. Lançou-lhe um olhar intenso, um misto de paixão e desejo.

– Eu… tinha… de… parar. Era agora… ou nunca. – justificou-se, com a voz entrecortada.

Ela anuiu, respirando fundo, de modo a controlar a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos. Deu um passo atrás, rompendo o abraço. Estendeu uma mão trémula e agarrou a de Fred, durante alguns segundos.

– Amo-te. – sussurrou, convicta.

– Eu também te amo. – volveu ele, numa voz rouca.

As suas mãos escorregavam, reduzindo cada vez mais o contacto. Quando as pontas dos seus dedos deixaram de se tocar, ambas as mãos caíram, como se estivessem sem vida.

A loira recuou alguns passos, sem romper o contacto visual. Sabia que, quanto mais tempo demorasse, menos hipóteses teriam de ganhar a guerra. Forçou-se a desviar o olhar e a virar as costas aos três rapazes, avançando em direcção ao seu grupo de alunos.

Num movimento repentino, olhou por cima do ombro.

– Até já, pessoal. – gritou, numa voz forte, contrastante com os seus sentimentos.

ººº

Dirigiu-se para o Salão, correndo, sem parar para descansar.

Uma súbita sensação de humidade fê-la olhar, de relance, para o braço esquerdo, que sangrava abundantemente. Com a varinha, tentou parar o fluxo de sangue, sem abrandar o passo. Não poderia deter-se, não por causa de um ferimento como aquele.

À medida que se aproximava do Salão, um sentimento de ansiedade crescia, no seu peito, incutindo um ritmo quase alucinante ao seu coração. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava convencer-se de que os amigos estavam bem.

Subitamente, tropeçou, perdendo o equilíbrio e acabando por cair. Praguejando, tacteou em redor, procurando a varinha, que se lhe escapara da mão. Em vez disso, agarrou um pulso frio. Horrorizada com o que poderia encontrar, ousou erguer o olhar para a figura que jazia a seu lado, imóvel.

Susteve a respiração, ao constatar que tropeçara no corpo de Blaise Zabini.

– Não, tu não estás… – murmurou, aflita.

A sua garganta apertou-se de tal modo que foi forçada a usar um feitiço não-verbal, numa tentativa de reanimar o negro.

Para seu alívio, o rapaz mexeu-se de imediato, abrindo os olhos, de seguida. Uma onda de gratidão cruzou os seus olhos, tornando-os ainda mais profundos.

– Obrigado. Estava a ver que nunca mais me mexia. – resmungou, massajando os pulsos. – Estás bem?

Ela limitou-se a anuir, ocupada em perscrutar o rapaz, em busca de eventuais ferimentos. Como não encontrou nenhuns, sentiu-se na obrigação de perguntar:

– O que estás aqui a fazer?

Ele revirou os olhos, impacientemente.

– A lutar, claro. Do teu lado. – acrescentou, ansioso por clarificar as suas intenções.

A expressão da jovem suavizou-se.

– Estás ferido?

– Não, mas aquele rapaz ali parece estar. – respondeu Zabini, com os olhos presos num ponto atrás da loira.

Ela virou-se, de novo ansiosa. No entanto, deparou-se, apenas, com um rapaz que, anteriormente, poderia reconhecer como sendo Michael Corner; contudo, agora, estava coberto por múltiplos ferimentos, que lhe distorciam as feições.

Aceitou a ajuda de Zabini para se erguer e, juntamente com este, dirigiu-se ao rapaz. Falou-lhe num tom terno, tentando transmitir-lhe calma. Ele respondia em voz baixa, enfraquecido pelas dores.

– Consegues andar? – indagou o negro, na sua habitual voz neutra.

Michael anuiu, levemente. De imediato, os outros dois ajudaram-no a levantar-se e, apoiando-o um de cada lado, transportaram-no para o Salão. Tiveram de suportar praticamente todo o seu peso, visto que o rapaz se limitava a arrastar os pés.

Quando, finalmente, chegaram ao Salão, este já albergava algumas dezenas de pessoas. A um canto, estavam os feridos, que eram assistidos por Madam Pomfrey e um pequeno conjunto de ajudantes. Reuniram esforços para arrastar Michael Corner, agora inconsciente, para uma das mesas.

Mary Jane debatia-se com um dilema: se, por um lado, ansiava por se reunir aos amigos, por outro, sentia que podia ajudar. Involuntariamente, começou a bater com um pé no chão, enquanto pensava. No entanto, acabou por se decidir, ao ver o crescente fluxo de feridos que chegavam ao Salão.

Aproximou-se da mesa onde Michael jazia e, arregaçando as mangas do manto, começou a tratar-lhe dos ferimentos. Colocara-se, propositadamente, de costas para o local onde repousavam os mortos, de modo a poder concentrar-se no seu trabalho. Pelo canto do olho, viu Zabini debruçar-se sobre um outro ferido. Não pôde evitar sentir-se orgulhosa dele.

De vez em quando, mirava de relance as portas do Salão. Não conseguia evitar sentir-se cada vez mais nervosa, à medida que o tempo passava. Será que os amigos estavam bem? Porque é que ainda não tinham vindo ter com ela?

– Eles podem já estar aqui e tu não os teres visto. – disse Blaise, do lado esquerdo da loira.

A sua angústia devia ser tão grande, ao ponto de se espelhar no seu rosto. Que outra explicação poderia ter para o facto de Zabini ter adivinhado os seus pensamentos?

– Acho que somos capazes de tratar deles, sozinhos. – continuou ele, abrangendo, com a mão, os feridos. – Vai procurá-los.

Noutras circunstâncias, poderia ter sorrido. Contudo, conseguiu, apenas, anuir, grata pela preocupação dele.

As suas emoções estavam a tomar conta do seu ser, outra vez. Desta feita, optou por ignorá-las, perfeitamente consciente de que o esforço que teria de despender para se controlar seria inútil.

Vislumbrou Lee Jordan, encostado a uma parede. Correu na sua direcção, aliviada por ele estar vivo e, aparentemente, ileso. Estranhou o facto de ele ter a cabeça enterrada nas mãos, mas não atribuiu grande importância a esse comportamento.

– Lee! – chamou, num tom aliviado.

Agora que estava mais perto, reparou que os seus ombros tremiam. Começou a suspeitar que algo não estava bem. Engolindo em seco, ajoelhou-se na frente do amigo e, delicadamente, destapou-lhe a cara. Reteve a respiração, no instante em que compreendeu que Lee estava a chorar.

– Lee… o que se passa? – sussurrou, tentando dissimular uma nota de medo.

O rapaz limitou-se a baixar a cabeça, abanando-a lentamente, como se lamentasse algo. Aquela atitude apenas contribuiu para aumentar ainda mais a angústia de Mary Jane. Sem se aperceber, o seu lábio inferior começara a tremer.

Subitamente, o rapaz puxou a amiga para si e abraçou-a, com força. Começara a soluçar, como a jovem nunca tinha visto.

O seu coração gelara, como se, finalmente, tivesse compreendido a mensagem que Lee tentava transmitir. Mordeu a língua, controlando-se para não fazer mais perguntas.

Tão repentinamente como começara, o abraço findou. Lee voltou a mergulhar a cabeça nos braços, continuando a sofrer em silêncio. E a loira, cada vez mais assustada, reuniu forças para se erguer. Engolindo em seco, rodou nos calcanhares. Instantaneamente, viu algumas manchas avermelhadas, junto do local onde jaziam os mortos.

_Oh, não. Não pode ser._

Quem é que teria sucumbido? Desejou, egoística e ardentemente, que não tivesse sido nenhum dos gémeos. No entanto, um súbito estremecimento deitou as suas esperanças por terra.

Arrastando os pés, dirigiu-se ao local onde os Weasley se tinham reunido. Indistintamente, reconheceu Hermione Granger, abraçando Ginny. Os seus olhos estavam marejados, à semelhança dos outros.

Uma enorme vontade de fugir inundou-a, o que a fez estacar. Não queria ver o cadáver de nenhum dos amigos, nem saber qual deles tinha tombado. Não conseguiria viver com a verdade…

Logo a seguir, foi invadida por uma estranha ânsia, que a impeliu a começar a correr, na direcção dos Weasley. Mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria refrear aquele impulso, aquela necessidade de saber o que tinha acontecido.

Estava muito perto do seu destino. Um dos gémeos estava ajoelhado, chorando com a cabeça enterrada nos braços.

Foi então que percebeu quem tinha morrido. Não precisava de confirmar se o rapaz tinha uma só orelha; sabia que era George quem chorava. Isso queria dizer que Fred, o seu Fred, tinha partido…

Tapou a boca com a mão, ao mesmo tempo que a sua visão começava a enublar-se. Não obstante, continuou o seu caminho, arrastando os pés como uma condenada, sem destino.

Mr. Weasley já se apercebera da sua presença. Uma torrente de lágrimas molhava-lhe a face, sem controlo. Mesmo assim, arranjara forças para consolar a mulher. Como se a perda de um filho pudesse ser esquecida, quanto mais apagada!

Estacou, ao lado de George. Deixou-se cair, derrotada, sem conseguir exprimir a mágoa que sentia. Queria chorar; a sua garganta estava tão seca que ardia. No entanto, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia derramar uma única lágrima.

Tapou a boca com ambas as mãos, de novo. Estranhamente, era o único gesto de dor que conseguia efectuar. Se, pelo menos, fosse suficientemente forte para erguer o olhar para a figura que estava prostrada à sua frente…

Fechou os olhos, implorando que aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Não sabia, porém, a quem dirigir a sua prece; por conseguinte, acabou por desistir, resignando-se com a sua impotência.

Abriu os olhos, tendo o cuidado de não fitar o corpo do namorado. Ainda não estava preparada para o fazer. A apatia ainda era mais forte do que o sofrimento.

Destapou a boca, deixando que as suas mãos escorregassem para o seu colo. Desviou o olhar para elas, sem querer. E, então, a dor por que esperava atingiu-a, violentamente, fazendo-a tremer. Comprimiu os lábios, numa fraca tentativa para evitar que estes estremecessem. As tão ansiadas lágrimas surgiram, finalmente, com uma impetuosidade desmedida. Mesmo assim, ainda conseguia ver o anel de noivado que Fred lhe oferecera. Anel esse que nunca passaria disso mesmo.

Recordações dos seus derradeiros momentos com Fred invadiram-lhe a mente, empurrando as imagens que os seus olhos teimavam em transmitir. Mordeu a língua, procurando conservar algum laivo de sanidade.

Distraída pelo turbilhão de cores, sons e sensações que lhe tomara a mente, fitou o corpo que jazia à sua frente. Começou a soluçar, sentindo o seu coração estilhaçar-se, em pequenos fragmentos.

Queria fechar os olhos e dormir, esquecer o que se estava a passar. Simultaneamente, um enorme desejo de tocar, mais uma vez, o rosto do namorado obrigava-a a manter os olhos abertos, independentemente da dor que tal lhe provocava.

Hesitante, estendeu uma mão trémula e deixou-a ficar a pairar, no vazio, a alguns centímetros da face de Fred.

Nunca mais veria o seu belo sorriso. Nunca mais seria presenteada com o som das suas gargalhadas. Nunca mais sentiria os seus lábios de encontro aos seus. Nunca mais seria envolvida por aqueles braços fortes e protectores. Nunca mais ouviria a sua voz zangada. Nunca mais escutaria aquelas notas de rouquidão que sabia serem só para si.

– Não… – sussurrou, inaudivelmente.

Baixou a mão, lentamente, desejando e temendo, em igual dose, o toque que se avizinharia. De facto, não foi capaz de conter um arquejo, quando os seus dedos tocaram a pele gelada de Fred. Fechou os olhos, em parte devido às lágrimas que lhe toldavam a visão, mas também devido à dor que lhe tolhia o discernimento.

Percorreu a face morta dele, apenas com a ponta do dedo. Seguiu os contornos dos seus olhos, do seu nariz, da sua boca.

– O que é que vou fazer sem ti?

A sua voz adquirira um tom que beirava a histeria.

Os seus dedos desenharam as linhas que uniam o maxilar às orelhas, delicadamente.

– Eles não tinham o direito de te levar, Fred. – continuou, vagamente consciente do facto de todos a poderem ouvir. – Sobretudo agora. O que é que eu vou fazer sem ti?

Uma mão quente pousou no seu ombro, num gesto de consolo, ou, talvez, apenas de compreensão. Não fez qualquer tentativa para descobrir a quem pertencia, limitando-se a ignorar o seu toque.

– Irias ser um bom pai, eu sei. – divagou, cada vez mais embrenhada nas malhas do sofrimento. – Eu não te cheguei a contar, pois não? Fred, eu estou grávida!

Soluçou, descontroladamente. Apelando às forças que ainda lhe restavam, debateu-se contra a névoa que se adensava, à sua volta. Não iria desmaiar.

Alguém a segurava pelos ombros, amparando-a. Outro par de mãos forçou-a, com delicadeza, a erguer-se, quebrando o contacto com a pele fria do rapaz. A necessidade de abrir os olhos sobrepôs-se à dor provocada por aquela separação.

Ginny agarrara-lhe os pulsos, carinhosamente. Fitava-a, num misto de surpresa e apreensão. A sua face brilhava, devido às muitas lágrimas que ainda derramava.

– É verdade? – inquiriu ela, a medo, numa voz trémula.

Num impulso, levou à mão ao ventre, tentando sentir os movimentos daquela forma de vida que crescia dentro de si.

– Três… meses. – articulou, num tom fraco e sofrido.

Percy Weasley estava a seu lado, olhando-a preocupadamente. Algumas manchas brilhantes marcavam-lhe a face, no entanto, era o desejo de vingança, misturado com uma dor profunda, que lhe distorcia as feições.

– Não estás sozinha. – murmurou, numa voz neutra.

Sem saber o que dizer, a jovem limitou-se a desviar o olhar para o chão, soluçando silenciosamente.

– Ele não quereria que ficasses assim. – sussurrou alguém, ao seu ouvido.

Afinal, fora Blaise quem pousara as mãos nos seus ombros vacilantes.

Apetecia-lhe responder, mordazmente, que ninguém poderia saber o que Fred pensava, no entanto, mordeu a língua. Não tinha o direito de maltratar os seus únicos amigos, a sua família.

Deixou que Blaise a arrastasse para um canto do Salão, não muito distante do local onde Lee se encontrava. Com cuidado, ajudou-a a sentar-se, de encontro à parede, sentando-se ao seu lado, de seguida.

Não deixou de fitar o corpo de Fred, até se deixar vencer pelo cansaço e pela dor. Adormeceu, então, com uma mão sobre o ventre e outra tapando a boca.

ººº

Foi acordada por um grande rebuliço. Esfregou os olhos, que ardiam de tanto ter chorado, antes de se erguer, de um salto. A rapidez do seu movimento provocou-lhe uma tontura, que ignorou.

Os corpos dos mortos e dos feridos já não se encontravam no Salão. Provavelmente, tinham sido transferidos para as antecâmaras, de modo a permitir o repouso dos primeiros e a recuperação dos segundos.

Ergueu a varinha, subitamente alerta. Passava-se algo, uma vez que poucas pessoas permaneciam no Salão. A dor foi relegada para um lugar secundário, sendo substituída por uma mistura de adrenalina e medo.

– Apanharam o Harry. – gemeu alguém, a seu lado.

Não precisava de se virar, para saber que tinha sido George a falar. _Quem mais poderia ser, _pensou, mordazmente.

Massajou as têmporas, tentando organizar os seus pensamentos.

– Estás bem?

– Não, mas isso também não interessa, agora. – volveu, um pouco furiosamente demais.

Girou nos calcanhares, subitamente acalorada. Foi abalada por uma sede insaciável, que clamava por vingança. Uma ideia, simultaneamente deliciosa e imprudente, varreu-lhe o espírito.

Ouviram-se gritos e estrondos, vindos do exterior. A avaliar pela sua intensidade, dir-se-ia que a batalha tinha recomeçado. Estranhamente, isso não lhe desagradava; muito pelo contrário, ia de encontro ao seu projecto de vingança.

George, ainda mais pálido do que antes, ergueu-se, cambaleando. Tinha uma expressão assustada estampada na face, o que apenas serviu para catalizar a raiva e frustração que a jovem sentia.

– Tu não vais a lado nenhum. – proferiu ele, com dificuldade.

Olhou-o, com descrença.

– Não és tu que me vais impedir. – replicou, numa voz demasiado seca.

O rapaz exibiu um olhar magoado, que não enfraqueceu a determinação da jovem, mas amoleceu-lhe o coração. Tratou de empregar um tom mais suave, quase doce, ao acrescentar:

– Vou procurar Greyback. Não te preocupes comigo, não pretendo demorar mais do que alguns minutos.

Pelos vistos, as suas palavras não tinham acalmado o amigo, que deu alguns passos na sua direcção, agarrando-a pelos ombros. Abanou-a, levemente, como se estivesse a verificar se aquela era mesmo Mary Jane.

– Tu não podes fazer isso! – afirmou, vendo a amiga erguer uma sobrancelha, num gesto de cepticismo. – Tu estás grávida; não podes expor-te desse modo. Além disso, tu prometeste!

Os primeiros combates já se tinham alargado ao Hall de Entrada.

Mary Jane mordeu o lábio inferior. Fitou a face pálida e preocupada de George, tão parecida com a do irmão. Engoliu em seco, furiosa consigo mesma, por ser a causadora da mágoa do seu melhor amigo.

– O Fred morreu, George. – murmurou, simplesmente, antes de se afastar dos braços do amigo.

Virou-lhe as costas, não sem antes ver uma lágrima descer pela sua face. Cerrou os punhos, canalizando toda a sua fúria, mágoa e frustração para a sua varinha. Começou a correr, sem nunca olhar para trás.

Agilmente, passou pelos primeiros combatentes, desviando-se dos feitiços que faziam ricochete nas paredes. Por vezes, lançava algumas maldições às figuras encapuzadas que se atreviam a obstruir-lhe o caminho.

Um uivo chamou-lhe a atenção, despertando-a do torpor vingativo em que mergulhara. Imagens de Fred invadiram-lhe a mente, porém, não se preocupou em afastá-las. Sabia que precisaria delas, caso quisesse sobreviver ao encontro que se avizinhava.

Queria sobreviver? Noutras circunstâncias, talvez não. No entanto, naquele momento, o desejo de viver era mais forte do que o resto. Tinha de viver, simplesmente. Não havia outra opção. Devia isso a George, Lee e Blaise. Não tinha o direito de os fazer sofrer, de novo. Por outro lado, sabia que Cedric e Fred não a perdoariam, se fosse ter com eles antes do tempo. Ainda para mais, juntamente com o seu filho, ainda não nascido, que depositava cegamente a sua confiança na mãe.

– Greyback! – rugiu, com os olhos fixos num Devorador da Morte, que tentava desesperadamente morder um aluno.

O lobisomem virou a sua horrenda cabeça na direcção de Mary Jane, totalmente esquecido da sua anterior presa. Ao reconhecer a jovem, lambeu os lábios, num gesto de satisfação. Deu alguns passos, fitando-a com… fome?

Por seu lado, a loira não se deixou atemorizar. Aproximou-se, cautelosamente, evitando os feitiços perdidos. Rodou o anel, com o polegar, ao mesmo tempo que pedia a Fred que a ajudasse a ser suficientemente corajosa.

Os combatentes pararam, separados por uns escassos três metros. De imediato, torceu o nariz, enjoada com o cheiro que se desprendia da figura plantada à sua frente, com um sorriso escarnecedor. Distinguiu algumas manchas de sangue, no manto do lobisomem. Perguntou-se a quem pertenceria.

– Então, foste tu. – constatou ele, com uma nota de maldade na voz.

– Fui eu e voltarei a sê-lo. – replicou ela, num tom falsamente calmo. – Está na altura de pagares por tudo o que fizeste, Greyback.

O lobisomem mostrou os seus dentes amarelados, numa careta medonha.

– Tu é que pediste, princesa. – volveu, sarcasticamente.

Num segundo, ele estava a sorrir, sadicamente, e, no instante imediatamente a seguir, tinha saltado para a frente. Se caísse sobre a jovem, demoraria apenas algumas milésimas de segundo até conseguir cravar os seus dentes nojentos no pescoço de Mary Jane.

No último momento, a jovem desviou-se para o lado, rodando pelas costas. Ergueu a varinha, rapidamente, e apontou-a para o monstro que se erguia do chão. Sentiu a força do feitiço aflorar-lhe a pele, provocando-lhe desagradáveis arrepios. A voz de Fred murmurava-lhe ao ouvido, pedindo-lhe para não desistir.

Greyback exibiu um sorriso assassino, momentos antes de um jacto de luz verde lhe atingir o peito. Arregalou os olhos, num gesto de incredulidade. Depois, caiu, com estrondo.

ººº

**Nota da Autora: **Demorei a postar este capítulo, não só por não ter tido muita disponibilidade, mas também por não querer escrevê-lo à pressa. A morte de Fred foi muito dolorosa, para mim, e eu não sei se fui capaz de demonstrar a reacção da MJ da forma adequada. Digam-me vocês, ok?

O último capítulo já está pronto. É pequenino.

BjinhO


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

– Professora Weasley?

A professora desviou o olhar dos seus apontamentos, ao ser interpelada por Ted Lupin. Estranhou encontrá-lo sozinho, mas não fez perguntas.

– Sim? Precisa de alguma coisa, Mr. Lupin? – indagou, num tom amável.

O rapaz mostrou-se levemente envergonhado, o que se reflectiu na cor avermelhada que o seu cabelo adquiriu. Escondeu as mãos atrás das costas, como se elas denunciassem os seus segredos.

– Bem, eu, o Fred e o James queríamos saber como é que nos podemos tornar Animagus.

Comprimiu os lábios, numa tentativa de conter um sorriso. Já deveria ter adivinhado que o seu filho estava envolvido naquela questão. Endireitou os ombros e ergueu a cabeça, antes de replicar:

– Isso é um processo muito complicado, como devem saber. Só aqueles que possuem um talento considerável estarão aptos para o fazer. Além do mais, só o poderão fazer quando atingirem a maioridade. – explicou, num tom profissional.

O rapaz baixou a cabeça, desiludido. O seu cabelo adquiriu um tom acastanhado, deveras pardacento.

– No entanto, estou certa de que vocês os três poderão fazê-lo. – acrescentou, em voz baixa, no seu tom habitualmente suave. – E eu vou-me certificar de que conseguirão.

Os olhos de Ted brilharam de entusiasmo. Agradeceu à professora de Transfiguração, com um sorriso a bailar-lhe nos lábios, e abandonou o seu gabinete, transbordando de contentamento e abanando o seu cabelo, agora preto.

Mary Jane abanou a cabeça, sorrindo. Naquele momento, Ted deveria estar a contar a conversa aos amigos, excitadíssimo. Podia imaginar com nitidez o sorriso travesso que Fred e James partilhariam.

O seu olhar recaiu no álbum de fotografias que estivera a analisar. Na primeira página, um grupo de quatro jovens sorria, embora de diferentes modos. Os dois rapazes ruivos envergavam o mesmo ar travesso, ao passo que Lee tinha um ar mais natural e Mary Jane estava, apenas, divertida. Leu a legenda, escrita com a sua caligrafia, há alguns anos: Os Herdeiros do Mapa.

Fechou os olhos, perdida em recordações.

**Flashback**

_Procurou os amigos, com o olhar. Encontrou George e Lee, conversando em voz baixa com a última pessoa que Mary Jane esperava ver na sua companhia: Blaise Zabini._

_Apressou o passo, na sua direcção. A curiosidade que sentia não foi, contudo, mais forte do que o medo de ser rejeitada por George, depois de o ter magoado daquela forma._

_Não sabia o que lhes havia de dizer, por isso, limitou-se a deixar-se cair num banco, do outro lado da mesa. Fitou o anel, tristemente._

– _Nunca pensei dizer-te isto, mas foste uma irresponsável. _–_ afirmou George, num tom levemente magoado. _

– _Eu sei. _– _retorquiu, quase aliviada por o rapaz ainda se dignar a falar consigo. _– _Desculpa._

_Ousou erguer o olhar, temendo ver o olhar de dor do amigo. Surpreendeu-se ao constatar que ele sorria, tristemente._

– _Pelo que dizem, derrotaste-o em grande estilo. _– _continuou Lee, cautelosamente._

_A rapariga fungou, um tanto exasperada._

– _Não quero voltar a fazê-lo._ – _sussurrou, assustada. _– _Foi horrível._

_A mão de George encontrou a sua e apertou-a, num gesto de solidariedade._

– _Não precisarás de o fazer. Nós vamos tomar conta de ti._

_Ficaram em silêncio, fitando-se mutuamente. Perscrutando as expressões dos três rapazes, descobriu o mesmo olhar invulgarmente brilhante, o que a fez abrir a boca para os inquirir. No entanto, não chegou a fazê-lo, pois Zabini atalhou, na sua voz forte:_

– _Estivemos a discutir todas as possibilidades e chegámos a uma conclusão. Qualquer um de nós está disposto a casar contigo e a ajudar-te com a criança._

_A rapariga corou, indignada. Como é que eles se atreveram a conspirar nas suas costas? Ergueu-se, de rompante, e respondeu-lhes, numa voz cortante:_

– _Eu não preciso que vocês tenham pena de mim!_

_George também se ergueu, com o olhar incendiado. Agarrou-lhe o pulso, tendo o cuidado de não a magoar._

– _Calculámos que reagisses desse modo. _

– _Porque será? _– _resmungou ela._

– _Porque és uma cabeça dura, MJ. _– _replicou Lee, também em pé. _– _Não percebes? Estamos preocupados contigo. Só queremos que sejas feliz._

_A rapariga bufou, impaciente._

– _E acham que eu alguma vez seria feliz se vos condenasse a uma vida de infelicidade? O vosso lugar pode ser ao meu lado, mas não desse modo. A vossa amizade é o suficiente para mim. _– _a sua voz soou mais calma. _

_Os rapazes entreolharam-se, numa consulta rápida. Por fim, encolheram os ombros, num gesto de desistência._

– _Se é isso que queres, tudo bem. Mas, pelo menos, adopta o nosso apelido. _– _rogou George, com os olhos brilhantes. _– _Era o que ele queria._

_Mary Jane Weasley. Parecia-lhe bem._

**Fim do Flashback**

Virou a página, com um movimento lento, demorando o olhar no anel de noivado que ainda usava. Depois, sorriu, ao deparar-se com um testemunho de um dos muitos beijos que trocara com Fred, antes ainda de abandonarem Hogwarts. Não pôde evitar uma lágrima de saudade, que logo limpou, ao ouvir cinco batidas ritmadas na porta.

– Entre. – ordenou, num tom neutro.

Uma cabeça ruiva espreitou, cautelosamente. Os seus olhos azuis varreram o gabinete da mãe, certificando-se de que ela estava sozinha. Apressou-se, então, a entrar, com um sobrescrito na mão.

Mary Jane suspirou, dividida entre o aborrecimento e a diversão. Quase podia adivinhar o significado daquele pergaminho.

– Fred Weasley, não me digas que foste castigado, outra vez.

O rapaz fez um ar ofendido, ao mesmo tempo que levava uma mão ao peito, teatralmente. Tal e qual o pai.

– Eu?

Saltitou até junto da mãe e depositou-lhe um beijo na bochecha, rindo-se da sua expressão de espanto.

– Tu és mesmo como o teu pai. – lamentou-se ela, abanando a cabeça. – Sempre metido em sarilhos.

Novamente, aquela expressão ofendida, logo substituída por um esgar de divertimento.

– Pelo que a tia Ginny me disse, tu também era assim. – afirmou o rapaz, muito seguro de si.

A loira não conseguiu evitar um sorriso condescendente. Fred era mesmo assim: perspicaz como a mãe, atrevido como o pai. E mais travesso do que os dois juntos.

– Mostra-me lá isso. – pediu, resignada.

O rapaz entregou-lhe o pergaminho e sentou-se numa cadeira, ao lado da mãe. Se erguesse um pouco o pescoço, conseguiria ler as palavras que estavam escritas a púrpura. No entanto, a mãe poupo-lhe o esforço, entregando-lhe a mensagem.

– George convidou-nos para passarmos o Natal com ele. – apressou-se a comunicar-lhe, sorrindo. – O pequeno Freddy está ansioso por te ver.

Os olhos do rapaz brilharam.

– Vai a família toda, não é? – indagou, ansioso.

A mãe despenteou-lhe o cabelo, carinhosamente.

– Claro.

O rapaz soltou uma exclamação de alegria. Beijou a face da mãe, ao de leve, e correu até à saída.

A professora fungou, nada espantada com o comportamento do filho. Voltou, de novo, a sua atenção para o álbum de fotografias. Folheou-o, rapidamente, até encontrar um retrato, tirado no início desse ano lectivo.

Uma rapariga loira estava sentada no chão, olhando para os três rapazes que estavam a seu lado. Mesmo dissimuladamente, era notória a admiração que Victorie nutria pelo mais velho dos rapazes, Ted Lupin, que segurava um livro, debaixo do braço. Esse sentimento não passou despercebido a Fred, que acotovelava James Potter, rindo-se à socapa.

Deixou que o seu olhar descesse para a legenda. Sorriu, ao ler as suas próprias palavras: Victorie, Ted, Fred e James – Os Novos Herdeiros do Mapa.

**FIM**

ººº

**Nota da Autora: **E pronto, chegou ao fim. Após 160 páginas, no Word, 24 capítulos, cinco meses e muito esforço, "Os Herdeiros do Mapa" chegou ao fim.

Espero que tenham gostado (e que me perdoem se alguma vez não fui capaz de escrever ou descrever da melhor maneira).

E que tal se me presenteassem com a grande review? Não custa nada! D

Epílogo pequenino, eu sei. Mas gostei dele. E vocês?

BjinhO e até à próxima.


End file.
